Forget the Storm
by Chelsea Tygers
Summary: Inuyasha spends all day working at the Sunset Shrine as a jack of all trades and all night in bed with the lady of the house. It's the ideal life for him until a girl comes back from summer camp and changes everything. Now he finds himself struggling to survive with her rather than dying without her.
1. Introductions

**Note: Happy Pi day!**

**It's good to be back! And with a brand new full-length story, too. I like my one-shots, but stories are my jam. This one here has all you've come to expect from me, such as: no character development, a weak plot that makes no sense and shows up maybe twice in between lemons, lots of uncomfortable-to-read unrealistic sex, instant (and disturbing) love between InuKag, chapters that are maybe two pages in length, and long author's notes nobody ever reads where I wonder if anyone understands or even enjoys my humor and if my time and small amount of talent is being wasted writing pervy stories for teenage girls who have problems socializing irl. WOOHOO! **

**The theme song for this story is Golden Dawn by The Legendary Pink Dots. I wanted to name the story Golden Dawn, since it is such a pretty title and goes quite well with our heroes, but did not want to have people thinking of the rather controversial political party of the same name while reading this story about children's cartoon characters boinking. Now on to the story, since I'm pretty sure you don't care much for some ignorant internet person's half-baked thoughts on dumb stuff. **

**Many thanks to BashiYami for being a wonderful beta and amazing author who really takes the time to edit my confused and off-putting ramblings into something people would actually maybe want to read. You're the best!**

**One: Introductions**

Inuyasha wiped the sweat from his brow and squinted into the bright afternoon sun. Today, his employer had requested that he paint the tall wooden beams that stood proudly at the entrance to the ancient shrine, which would have been easy if it weren't so damned _hot. _Grumbling to himself, he resumed his work, cursing when he accidentally splattered his left cheek with a bit of sticky red paint. Ignoring it, he instead thought back to this morning and how enthusiastically his employer had woken him up. A very satisfied and very male grin made its way onto his face as he remembered the curve of Mrs. Higurashi's backside and how she had looked on all fours in front of him, begging to be fucked like an animal. Thirty-two and already a widow, she was fit, the damage her body had taken from having two children almost entirely unnoticeable, aside from a couple faded stretch marks on her belly that weren't visible unless one was looking for them. She wanted nasty, depraved, rough sex, and that was all he had been giving her the entire summer. On the floor, in the kitchen, in the living room, in the shower, on the dining room table, outside in the dirt. He would never have been able to manage working and fucking like he did were it not for his demon blood. It was good. Sex and money were two of his favorite things, and he got both right at the Sunset Shrine, along with a place to stay.

Too bad all that ended today.

Scowling, he remembered how she had practically thrown him out today, and even though she had smiled apologetically, it had stung. Her daughter was coming back from summer camp, and Mrs. Higurashi didn't want her offspring to know she had sexual needs and satisfied them just like everybody else. Everything had been fine and dandy when her kid Sota was at home. The boy slept like a rock and idolized him, calling him "big brother" and following him around everywhere. He was kind of a nuisance, but it was nice to be looked up to for a change. But no, now that her female child, who apparently was more observant than her brother, was returning, she didn't want to continue their relationship. Which would have been fine, except he had been practically living there for months and he knew she still wanted him. Hell, she was making him repaint the goddamn torii gates which he had done just a few months ago at the beginning of his hiring, and she found little nothings for him to do all the time, like opening jars, or moving furniture so she could vacuum underneath it, or fingering her while she did laundry—

An angry, rapid tempo of pounding feet coming up the stairs interrupted his thoughts. His ears twitched; he was impressed. Most people were panting by the time they got half-way up, but this person was fucking _sprinting_. As they cleared the top, he saw a sweaty teenage girl in tiny jean shorts and a large t-shirt that had probably belonged to a guy at one point. Inuyasha smirked. Another idiot for another love charm. He studied her curiously as her eyes darted about, completely missing him where he crouched on top of the gate just above her. Her legs were long for her petite frame, and they were toned to perfection. Her breasts were noticeable beneath the loose material of the shirt, and he watched as they bobbed along with her movements. No bra? Really? And she had been running up those stairs. Inuyasha suddenly wished he had paid more attention and looked at her as she made her ascent. That would have been quite the show indeed. Her long, wavy black hair fluttered in the breeze and suddenly she took off again, quickly darting away from his appreciative eyes.

Wait, that wasn't the direction to the charm shop!

Curious, Inuyasha jumped down and watched her kick open the screen door of the house, storming angrily inside. Not having worn shoes, he padded silently after the girl, slowing his breathing to better eavesdrop, before remembering that he had more of a right to be there than she did and brazenly entered the house after her. Before he could open his mouth, Mrs. Higurashi burst into the room, probably having heard her door nearly kicked down by a furious adolescent, and went completely still when she saw the fuming girl in the middle of the room.

"You sent Jii-chan away!" she screamed without preamble, a tremor in her voice.

"Kagome, please, try and understand…" Mrs. Higurashi started, extending a hand towards the girl, who slapped it away.

"You sent him to a nursing home after forcing me to go to summer camp after you _promised me_ you wouldn't. You're a liar!" Her eyes, which he realized were big and blue, were watering. Her lower lip trembled and his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to it.

Wait, had Mrs. Higurashi called the screaming beauty _Kagome_? His eyes went wide, recognizing the name as belonging to the mysterious daughter whom he'd never met and was supposed to return today. Damn. He'd assumed the girl would be a child, around Sota's age, but Kagome was gorgeous and grown.

"And who the hell is _he_?!" Kagome shouted, pivoting in his direction angrily.

His mouth was dry. Inuyasha could not speak, could not think, when she turned her sapphire-like glare on him. What was going on? He had never had this problem before.

"That's Inuyasha, dear. I hired him to do some work while you were gone. He's a great boy, and so good with his hands."

Kagome and he stayed staring at each other for another moment, her in anger and him trapped in her gaze, before she finally turned back to her mother and he was released.

"Why?" she asked simply, her voice sounding small.

Mrs. Higurashi faltered, perhaps stunned and unsure of the sudden change in her daughter. "Er, well, first of all, how did you find out?"

The question seemed to reignite Kagome's earlier ire and she responded, "Sota told me in a letter. I knew something was up when you shipped me off to summer camp of all things when I haven't gone since I was ten. I was the oldest kid at camp! Hell, one of my friends was even a counselor!" Kagome crossed her arms and looked down, hiding her face with her long hair. Inuyasha smelled tears and had to stop himself from moving towards her, longing to know her well enough to comfort her. Suspicion rooted itself somewhere near where his chest was currently pinching. _Comfort_ her? Had fucking a mother transferred parent-y feelings to him?! Did he subconsciously think of himself as her new father?! "How could you? Being in a place like that will kill him, I know it. If he's not surrounded by his family and the place he loves, he'll be gone in a week." He discretely scanned her body once more, just to make sure he hadn't missed a talisman or charm of some sort. The kind of reaction he was having to her could only be magical in nature.

"Kagome," her mother murmured, "we can't care for him here. You know that! He needs to be looked after by professionals." Inuyasha glanced at her mother, wondering if she knew what her daughter was up to.

The girl's head shot up and she glared at the woman, fire in her eyes. "I won't forgive you. I can't!"

If she thought he could be overtaken that easily, the bitch had another thing coming. Just because she had toned legs and a great rack, big blue doe eyes, ink-black hair that caught the light just so, and damn if her flushed angry face wasn't sexy—

And then she was off, running down the hall and up the stairs, presumably to the fluffy pink room he had reasonably assumed belonged to a much younger little girl.

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes, her lips quirking in a small smile. "Sorry about that. If there's one thing teenage girls know how to do, it's make a scene." She walked over to where he stood, still frozen, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think you should stay a little longer, Inuyasha. With Kagome like that, I'm going to need more help."

She kissed him, her talented tongue probing at his lips, and he closed his eyes and let her have her way with him. Mrs. Higurashi backed him up until his back was against the kitchen counter and her hands dragged down his chest to skillfully undo his belt, where she teased him and cupped him until he growled and grabbed her bottom, pulling her to grind against him.

All he could think about was Kagome.


	2. Obsession

**Note: Loving all the feedback. You're making me so happy! Except for AFF. You guys are stingy. **

**Originally, this started out as a little PWP one-shot that I was working on in a math class I eventually failed (you're welcome). But class was just so goddamn boring and I expanded the story and it grew into a monster scribbled in between equations. I also had mild carbon monoxide poisoning after a poor attempt at barbequing last Independence Day and wrote half of this while not able to breathe properly or move, which may explain the lack of a plot. So I'd just like to apologize for how quickly the first few chapters move. I get too excited for the latter parts of the story and tend to rush beginnings. However, this is not a "getting together" story, but a "staying together" story, so keep that in mind.**

**Anyway, did you guys hear about Lee Min Ho and Suzy?! I HAVE BEEN SCREAMING WORDLESSLY FOR OVER 24 HOURS. MY HEART IS BROKEN FOREVER. D'=**

**Tell BashiYami thank you for editing this chapter.**

**Two: Obsession**

It took Inuyasha the better part of three weeks to finally admit that he had it bad. The girl was always in his thoughts; he hadn't even realized now natural her presence felt until it was gone. The smell of her lingered in his nose long after dark and even wormed its way into his head while he was sleeping, a dark-haired nymph dancing through his dreams with her bright eyes and flowing hair. When she left the shrine, the slow waning of her scent had him on edge so much that he would unconsciously glance out the windows, lift his head to scent the air, or sometimes say he had to trim the Goshinboku just to see if he could catch sight of her return. Chopping wood became a habit more than a hobby, and he had started to keep a smaller block in his sleeve or pocket just to scratch at in her absence since finding himself anxiously shredding the underside of the coffee table—the latest victim of his anxiety. Better a pocket full of sawdust than turning the furniture into tinder.

They hardly spoke, since she somehow partially blamed him for her mother sticking her grandpa in a nursing home, but it was probably for the best. He would have just made a complete fool of himself, anyway. Whenever Kagome actually deigned to speak to him, it was usually only to grumpily tell him to move out of the way or the like. His mind would instantly go blank and he clammed up and just did whatever she said, even when she'd scoff and mutter unflattering names under her breath. Women didn't respect spineless idiot doormats, he knew that already, but he couldn't help himself.

Even worse, he found himself looking for hints of her in her mother. Mrs. Higurashi, while more secretive about their relationship than before, was no less generous, and he was a very busy man. But he could no longer see her as herself. She was Kagome's mother now, but only during the day. In the dark, she was Kagome. In the half-dark, she was maybe Kagome in the future. It was the only way he could keep coming back to her. He didn't want her to suspect something was wrong, and he certainly didn't want her to even come close to the truth. And he enjoyed the sex. Kagome was very fond of wearing skimpy clothing, with little skirts and tight shirts making up the majority of her wardrobe. His eyes couldn't help but admire the bared flesh and take mental pictures which he would bring out again at night, playing them in his head like a slideshow as he vigorously fucked the lady of the house. The self-exposure seemed innocent on Kagome's part, done without a care, never dreaming greedy eyes would want to own her, a factor that made his lust burn all the more.

Kagome's innocence also served to make her completely oblivious to his desires, and, for most of the time, to Inuyasha himself. He was like wallpaper, always there but never noted. And that wasn't an exaggeration: he was _always _there. He had developed a bad habit of watching her sleep, peering at her through her window, marveling at the glow of her skin in the moonlight, the slight shimmer of her dark hair. When he could tear himself away, he'd make his way back to the bed he shared with her mother, the woman in whom he searched for glimpses of the one who captivated him: her fifteen-year-old teenage daughter who barely acknowledged his existence and yet entranced him so thoroughly he often wondered if maybe she really had cast a spell on him all those weeks ago.

There was still much work to do around the shrine, mostly general little things that had not been done since there was a man around the house who wasn't a child or a senior citizen. Even when he was working, Kagome seemed to always be near him. It would have made his heart beat faster and his face heat with the secret wondering if she was drawn to him as well but for the fact that she was always with her friends. Three girls whose names he always got confused and her friend/suitor/former camp counselor Hojo. They were a close-knit tribe and usually spoke in whispers, not wanting to be overheard by the help (meaning him) or Mrs. Higurashi.

One day, while he was doing shirtless yard work, sweating and glancing over at where she was picnicking with her friends under the God Tree and trying to ascertain whether she was looking at him or at the butterflies frolicking to his far right, he finally spoke to her. Inuyasha had been quietly seething, watching the baby-faced boy shyly put his arm around her and present her with a box of high-end chocolates, something he would only be able to afford if he worked his ass off for about two months and didn't make any expenditures. And Kagome didn't even glance at it.

"Put it with the others," she said exasperatedly, and Hojo jumped up to do just that, sprinting to what Inuyasha was sure was her room.

Inuyasha dropped his shovel. He knew it! There was no way any man could ever be that spineless unless there was magic at work. Her grandfather had been a priest of the shrine, and Kagome was technically a shrine maiden. When he had first come to work at the Higurashi Shrine, Inuyasha had always teased the old codger about the useless seals the powerless priest was constantly slapping him with, and even laughed off his purification salt. Or would have if it hadn't gotten into his eyes. But who knew? The old fart might've accidentally taught her something useful.

"Isn't that so nice of Hojo? You should really give him a chance, Kagome. You're perfect for each other!" her friend with the buggy eyes said. "Hojo's really great. It's not fair to keep stringing him along."

Kagome shrugged. "Who says I'm stringing him along?"

Her friends collectively sighed, apparently used to that response. "Whatever. You're not doing yourself any favors by waiting, you know. I hear there's another girl at his job that's out to steal him!"

"Can we go inside and have some of your chocolate if you're not going to eat it?" All three girls stared at the wavy-haired one before the two more talkative ones looked back at Kagome, apparently having forgotten about the expensive chocolates waiting for them.

Kagome let out a breath and waved them away with impatience, leaving her alone on the quilt. The girl sighed again and lay down on her back, spreading her hair around her head like a dark, waving halo.

A breeze picked up none too soon, soothing the effects of the harsh sun beating down on them and giving his sensitive ears a short reprieve from the humming of insects the heat brought with it. But the lazy wind also brought to him the unique perfume ingrained in his senses and he unconsciously leaned into it. She arched her back and he heard a pop, after which she inhaled deeply and briefly closed her eyes before opening them again to search the sky.

"That your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked. Immediately, he began to panic. Without him noticing, he had edged closer and closer until he was nearly standing over her. What had possessed him? He nearly ran, cursing his jealousy and the anger it had created in him.

"No," she snorted, glaring at him. "Don't you have some grass to cut?"

The anger flared up again at being reminded of the distance in status between the two of them. "So are you a lesbian, then?"

"Why do you care so much?" she asked softly, her eyes curious and not upset. They were the one thing he couldn't see when he was with her mother. Perfect blues that always pulled his gaze just to find them a little bit different every time. Hard blue of the deep ocean when she was alive with fury, sometimes clear pools when her thoughts were somewhere far away from him, and now? In the shadows of the Goshinboku her eyes held a storm that engulfed him from all sides, trapped him breathless in its dark depths and only seemed larger the longer he stared. Storm clouds gathered and dissipated, though the dark of her eyes was still large.

Paranoid that she had read his secret in his own eyes, he sputtered, "I-I don't care!" and ran off to trim the trees in the forest.

**O/\o/\O**

Kagome let out a large sigh at his departure and flopped back down on the picnic blanket, covering her eyes with her hands. It was hopeless. There was no way a guy like Inuyasha would ever notice her. She had been born too late, and unless he was into pale girls who had barely started to wear a bra the year before, she didn't have a chance. He probably had some beautiful, modelesque girlfriend at home with the body of a porn star and the face of a Madonna. Not even all the slutty outfits in the world, let alone in her pitiful wardrobe, would make him attracted to her the way she was attracted to him. To make matters worse, she couldn't even talk to him. He made her face heat up and her heart beat frightfully fast and then she would just end up saying something bratty to get him to leave her alone before she embarrassed herself further.

At first, she had been angry that her mother had hired him at all, thinking she had just imported some eye candy to attract more girls buying love charms, which was really their main source of income. More than that, her grandfather was the last piece of her father that she had left. Sending him away was like losing Daddy all over again, and visiting him at the nursing home proved heart-wrenching when she realized he didn't even recognize her most of the time. But as the days went by, she wanted to hug her mother in gratitude, even if she was dead set on ignoring her for her cruelty to her only living grandparent.

Inuyasha was freaking _hot_.

Never before had she seen someone outside of photoshopped images in magazines look so incredible. His tan body was all muscular, just the way a man's should be. If it wasn't for how soft his amber eyes could get or how warm his rare smiles were, her crush would have been just that, a little crush, and not this all-consuming fascination that bordered on the obsessive, if she hadn't already crossed that line. The dream of him smiling just for her was the one thing that could bring her out of the depression she had been plagued with of late. Knowing he was out there working in the hot sun, sweat giving his already beautiful golden skin a bright sheen as he toiled away, was the only thing that got her out of bed these colorless mornings. He was her only happiness, but he also added to her sorrow. It was no fault of his, she just was realistic enough to know her stupid little childish fantasies of love, marriage, and a baby carriage would never come true. One day, he would go away and leave her behind, none the wiser to her affection for him. Knowing that, Kagome felt compelled to be around him constantly, but she was still frustratingly timid, so she hid behind her friends, inviting them over nearly every day so she'd have an excuse to just watch him.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she sat up. Thinking about Inuyasha had made her feel hot all over, which wasn't exactly a rare occurrence. The man made her feel things she had not thought existed outside of the romance novels she once despised. Trailing her fingers down her bare thigh, she decided that a cool dunk was definitely in order. Then maybe she could find out where Inuyasha had gone and imagine what touching his beautiful chest and abdomen would feel like. But first, she needed to get Hojo and company out of her room. The stink of his cologne would linger for days, and the last thing she needed was Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi going through her stuff.

**O/\o/\O**

Inuyasha hid for hours, going from tree to tree and thinking over the situation he'd gotten himself into, his mind conjuring up images of her big blue eyes and how for once they hadn't looked at him in a negative light. Finally, when it was almost sunset, he began to slowly trek back towards the house, stopping only when he smelled an enticingly familiar scent.

Quietly, he made his way through the trees and to a secluded little pool he had noticed his first day on the job. It was circular and lined with blue-green tile. He had never before seen it used. But there Kagome was, standing right on the edge, friends nowhere in sight. Part of him wanted to leave, still embarrassed at having had the gall to open his mouth anywhere near her, but the temptation to watch her go for a swim won out. Kagome peered around, looking for another presence, and when she was satisfied she was alone, she took off her shirt and shorts, leaving her clad only in a modest blue one-piece. Inuyasha was somewhat disappointed, but then she did something he didn't expect.

Kagome, a small smile on her face, shimmied out of her bathing suit and flung it to the side, leaving her standing naked in the breeze.

Inuyasha's mouth went dry and his eyes immediately roamed her body, trying to take in everything. Her hair covered her breasts and she was holding the bathing suit in front of her private area, but the tops of her legs and her flat, toned stomach were new to him and he went hard in his pants, an immediate reaction. Kagome turned and then her back was to him, her smooth, pale bottom making his heart pound. Knowing he would never get an opportunity like this again, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling himself free and openly caressing his cock as he watched her. She never faced him again, but with the way he was feeling, that wasn't necessary. He stroked himself, imagining her hand on him, wet from the water and eager, but shy. Hesitant and forward. Biting his lip, he held back all the groans and hissing moans he wanted to make, concentrating instead of preserving the moment in his mind. Kagome splashed about and played so innocently, smiling at the patterns the sunlight made on the water as it filtered through the trees, looking even younger than she was. His hand moved faster, his hips pumping as well, and it was hardly a few minutes before he was shooting his sperm onto his hand and the ground, jet after jet. Inuyasha couldn't hold back the animalistic growl as he climaxed, and Kagome stopped splashing, turning around in the water with big, scared eyes.

"Is someone there?" she called out, arms crossed to cover her breasts.

Horrified, Inuyasha stared at the mess on his hand, then back to the frightened girl. His cock jumped as she shivered and bit her lip, her eyes still searching for another person or thing. After a while, she went back to swimming, and he went back to masturbating, exchanging his soft strokes for rough, punishing tugs.

He came three more times before he admitted he had a problem aside from chafing.

**End note: And so begins the unrealistic sexual activity. He's a half-demon, though, so let's just say demon dick doesn't need to rest, like in every other story.**


	3. Milkman

**Note: Chapter unbetaed. Will update once perfected.**

**Three: Milkman**

Inuyasha took his weekly day off, something he hadn't done since he first started working at the Higurashi Shrine. Now that he had given in and actually masturbated to Kagome herself, he was having trouble refraining from doing it all the time. He knew that soon he would want more, and that more was not a good thing to want in this case. So he sought help. Unfortunately, the only person he knew well enough to ask for help was his friend Miroku, who was also a raging pervert. Inuyasha used to be a bartender and Miroku used to prowl around looking for desperate, vulnerable women. They struck up a friendship, which lasted even after Miroku married his high school sweetheart, Sango, whom he had been in a relationship with before, after, and during his one-night stands. Inuyasha was the only one who knew of Miroku's other life, which he desperately needed to keep secret, so it was not unreasonable for the half-demon to trust him with his own shame.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried, happy to see him. "You sounded so freaked out when you called. What's up?"

Inuyasha shouldered past him and into the hall, going straight to the kitchen and grabbing two beers, tossing one behind him to Miroku, knowing he was there and would catch it. He had good reflexes for a human.

"Are we alone?" he asked as he flicked the cap off the bottle.

Miroku nodded. "She's out grocery shopping. So what's up?"

He sighed and leaned against the counter. "I'm in trouble, man." Already, admitting it felt like a weight off his chest.

"Money?" he guessed.

Inuyasha shook his head and Miroku relaxed somewhat. Much to his shame, the half-demon had begged a loan or three from his friend during the course of their acquaintance. He gave him monthly payments, but still owed a bit. Their friendship was suffering and not much more than their secrets were keeping them together.

"A girl," he croaked out.

Miroku's eyes brightened and he nodded, setting down is beer. "Now this is something I can handle. Has a woman finally managed to rope in the eternal bachelor Inuyasha? Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Not a woman, Miroku. A _girl_."

His eyes widened in understanding. "Well, shit."

"Yeah."

"Care to share?"

Inuyasha glared at him, his hands clenching into fists.

Miroku laughed uneasily. "I meant information, Inuyasha, that's all. How'd this happen?"

He sighed. "Well, you know how I've been working at that old Shrine for a few months?" At his friend's nod, he continued, "I've not really been working in the traditional sense. I mean, yeah, there's stuff to do and I do it, but mostly I've been sort of a… A kept man."

"Holy shit!" Miroku breathed, his expression awestruck. "Was she hot?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Mrs. Higurashi's pretty decent, but that's not what this is about. She's got kids, and I've sort of become too interested in one of them."

"First of all, how old is she? The girl, I mean," he asked, his tone all business.

The half-demon closed his eyes and took another sip. "…Fifteen."

"Virgin?"

"Pretty sure." Though Kagome had a tendency to dress pretty provocatively, there was something in her face and the way she moved that revealed her innocence.

Miroku sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "Fuck. Sorry, Inuyasha. Don't feel bad, it could happen to anyone. Kids don't look like they used to. It's the fuckin' hormones in the milk, man." He laughed, pathetically trying to lighten the mood. "Ha, I said milkman."

Inuyasha glared at him, setting his beer down nearly hard enough to break the glass. "Are you gonna say anything helpful?"

Affecting a wise look, Miroku said, "If I were you, I'd choose the MILF. MILFs are rare and elusive creatures, and it sounds like you've got yourself a fine cougar. As for the girl, virgins don't know how to fuck. She'd just lay there crying and you'd feel like shit and there's blood and it's just one big unpleasant experience. Plus, jailbait can get you sent to fucking _jail_, dude, where I can assure you there will be no lovely women around to confuse you."

He nodded, feeling his heart sink in his chest. It was nothing he hadn't known already, but hearing it made it so much more final. "So what do you suggest I do, then?"

"Stick with the cougar. If you really do like the kid, wait until she's eighteen. Hell, if you really want to take her virginity, she might even still be inexperienced. And you have the perfect opportunity to scare off any boyfriends she might get."

Inuyasha snorted. "I can't imagine this 'relationship' Mrs. Higurashi and I have continuing for three entire years. Hell, it was almost over the day the girl came home since she didn't want to get found out."

"Well, what else is there? Just stay safe and stay smart, man."

Inuyasha nodded glumly. Both men heard a key turn in the lock and Inuyasha hightailed it out of there, right through the open kitchen window. The last thing he wanted was for Sango to see him drinking a beer in her kitchen and have her start screaming at him and Miroku over the debt. There was just no pleasing that woman, but somehow Miroku seemed to love her. Living with her would be unbearable or even impossible if she found out about his nocturnal activities, though. The knowledge Inuyasha possessed of these, including the phone numbers of several of the women who had also tried to come on to him after Miroku had his wicked way with them, ensured that he wouldn't have to repay his debt anytime soon, but he would anyway, as quickly as possible. He needed at least one friend in his life so it would stay interesting.

**O/\o/\O**

Inuyasha took Miroku's advice, as much as he hated it. He overdid it with Mrs. Higurashi, opening doors for her, cooking dinner, ravishing her at all hours of the day and night. It was only in order to forget Kagome, but it made it even worse. She was somehow always around right before or right after he decided to sex up her mother, and several times he had nearly said her name while going at it. Body, soul, and mind, they all yearned for her.

Completely oblivious, Mrs. Higurashi blushed and seemed happier than ever. It occurred to him some time after he started behaving differently that everything he was doing were things one did during courtship, and he faltered. But then Kagome skipped out in her short skirt and cropped tank top, going in the direction of the little pool, and the lust in his gut was nearly impossible to overcome, telling him to follow her, to watch and take. But he won, even though it was Kagome's image in the water that day that he thought of as he came, not the writhing woman beneath him.

It went on for a while, and Inuyasha became weary. He would have quit had he had anything else to do. Being a gardener/carpenter/painter/electrician might have seemed like he should be able to put a roof over his head, but work was scarce. If you weren't affiliated with a company, tough luck. He had been lucky to get this job in the first place. He still paid rent on his sad little apartment downtown, but only because he could not trust that he'd be at the shrine for long.

Mumbling curses to himself, Inuyasha trudged through the tall grass that grew deep in the forest. He was checking for any dead wood or trespassers or fire hazards. He did it once a day, and only found things occasionally. Even so, he had yet to explore the forest in its entirety. Inuyasha could not comprehend how a seemingly middle-class family like the Higurashis could own such a vast amount of land in the city. The taxes must have been ridiculous.

Stumbling into a clearing, he was brought out of his thoughts by how beautiful the tiny place was. The sun shone down in golden waves and illuminated a small patch of wild flowers of all sorts and colors. A rabbit dashed away from him and into its burrow. Birds were tweeting, and while that sound usually annoyed him, here it was nice. He walked to a large tree and leaned against the base, sinking to the ground. The place was for Kagome. Even if she had never been there, it was hers.

Indulging himself, he pictured her. She was lying down on her back, watching the clouds, black hair fanned out around her, smelling sweeter than the flowers. Inuyasha began to stroke himself, not afraid to groan her name out loud with only the wind and trees and flowers to hear. There would be a small, secret smile on her face, like she'd had in the pool. He'd go over to her and her eyes would lock with his, her lips begging for a kiss, for his kiss. He'd give her one, and then another, and another, over and over, all over her sweet face. Kagome would get so worked up and lift her skirt up, bringing his hand to touch her uncovered core, and he'd give her what she wanted and more. Fingers, lips, tongue, and finally him. She'd gasp but not cry, clinging tighter to him, begging him to make her feel good. Even though Inuyasha had never had a virgin before, he knew there wouldn't be blood and tears with her and him. If there was pain, it would be sweet, like her. He'd make it so. And she'd gasp his name and press her lips to his once more, fingers tangling in his hair, urging him on to his release and they'd cry out together…

A loud grunt signaled his orgasm, and he looked at his palm in a daze. He'd done it again. Grimacing, he wiped it off on some grass and decided to go back to the house. He would get nothing done like this. Glancing back at the flowers once more, an idea struck him and he smiled. The flowers were beautiful and would make a perfect gift for Mrs. Higurashi. Gathering up all the ones near him, he held them tightly while being careful not to crush them, jumping from branch to branch, startling the birds on his way.

He waked through the open door, surprised to see Kagome at home and without her friends for once. Her mother was making lunch, cutting up bread for sandwiches and humming something. The girl was staring out the window, an almost tragic lack of expression on her face. Setting the flowers down on the counter, he washed the now invisible evidence of his orgasm off his hands.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi said with a grin, her eyes lighting up. "Just in time for lunch."

"Uh, yeah," he muttered, not able to take his eyes off Kagome. She didn't appear to have noticed his presence or her mother's voice. "These are for you," he said, thrusting the bouquet into Mrs. Higurashi's hands.

Her smile widened. "Oh, how lovely! I'm going to find a vase right away. You always know just what I need, Inuyasha."

When she turned her back, he went over to where Kagome was sitting, blocking her view of the nothing she had been so absorbed with.

"What do you want?" she said with a weak glare, lacking her usual venom. Something seemed to be bothering her more than usual.

"Here." Inuyasha gave her the littlest flower, the one he had personally thought was the prettiest. It was just a tiny daisy, the tiniest he'd ever seen, but she took it from his hands like it was a precious diamond, her eyes widening and locking with his before her face colored and she looked down demurely.

After a short silence, she looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "No one's ever given me flowers before. Thank you."

He could do nothing but smile at her, his heart pounding. She ran a finger over the petals before slipping it behind her ear, in her hair, where it was almost completely obscured. Kagome gave him one last studying glance before sliding off the couch and going upstairs. Finally, _finally_ he had gotten her to notice him. It was a few seconds before he realized he was supposed to be forgetting about her, not wooing her. He'd have to make sure to give Mrs. Higurashi some extra attention today.

"Ham and cheese or turkey—"

Inuyasha leapt over the counter and, ignoring her loud gasp, knelt on the tiled floor and stuck his head up her skirt, immediately pushing her panties to the side and snaking his tongue inside her passage. Somehow, although he never meant to these days, he'd end up picturing Kagome. He'd lie to himself and think that if he just kept picturing her, the novelty would fade and he'd get tired of her and no longer want her so badly. But it only made things worse, especially now with that look she had just given him, the shy surprise, studying him like she had only just realized he was real and really there. Driving his fingers into Mrs. Higurashi speedily, it didn't take her too long to reach orgasm, and she was left panting as he resurfaced, hard cock in his pants needing a turn.

The phone rang, surprising both of them, and Mrs. Higurashi answered it, ignoring his glare.

"Hello? Yes, it is. Yes." Her expression turned from mildly pleasant to concerned. "Oh, no. Yes, I'll be right over." She hung up the phone and turned to him. "I have to run over to the nursing home really quick. I'll make up to you tonight, okay?"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her purse and leaving. Distractedly, he rubbed at the hard bulge in his jeans. He could go back to the clearing or even to the pool. Both options were tempting. But then again, he could just conserve his energy, jerk off in the bathroom like a normal person, and then go downstairs and have a sandwich. A grumbling in his stomach decided for him and he grabbed half of the finished sandwich on the counter, intending to eat that as he pleasured himself and the rest after his session.

Bounding up the stairs, he reached the bathroom door, yanking it open only to be met with the sight of Kagome in the bathtub, earphones in and her iPod safely on the ground. He was so scared he didn't even think to stare, and instead just tried to back away without her noticing he was even there. Unfortunately, his shock had caused his grip on the sandwich to loosen, and it flopped to the floor with a deafening splat.

He was frozen.

As if in slow motion, Inuyasha watched Kagome open her eyes, turn her head, and yank out her earphones. Quickly, she rose to her feet, and his eyes followed the paths the drops of water traveled as they ran down her body, not able to hide the lust in his gaze. Then the situation hit him full force, and he attempted to bolt.

"Wait!" Kagome said, holding out a hand. She just stood there, silent and naked, her big eyes begging him to do something.

His body ached for her. Never had he felt so hot, so hard. His fists clenched and unclenched, almost hard enough for his claws to draw blood. The effect she had on him was ridiculous, but he'd rather have it than nothing at all. His body ached for her and had since the very first moment he saw her running up the shrine steps.

Inuyasha gave up and gave in.

Kagome, seeing the change in his expression, held out her arms, and he went to her, gathering her up in his own, savoring the feeling of her wet, bare flesh soaking his work clothes. Carefully, he avoided the sandwich on the floor and walked to her room, the fluffy mess of pink that hurt his eyes if he looked at it too long. Gently, he laid her down on the twin bed, never separating from her. Her eyes searched his and her fingers brushed across his face, ghosted around his lips. He suddenly felt like crying and was embarrassed, but covered it up with a kiss, their first real kiss. Her lips were moist and soft and he made no secret of how much he enjoyed them, sighing contentedly at the feeling. At first, she was hesitant and barely responsive, and he realized she had never been kissed before. The tears threatened to fall again and he pushed away thoughts of how great a gift this was and concentrated only on pleasing her.

All his previous violent lust was nowhere to be found as he kissed her over and over and over. His own needs could wait. Kagome was already trembling by the time he reached her breasts, but her eyes were never unsure, never giving him the chance to hate himself. Again, more kisses, and he took a rosy nipple into his mouth as she ran a fingertip along his left ear. Inuyasha was almost overwhelmed by the serenity of the moment, but the feeling passed as Kagome carefully but quickly unbuttoned his shirt, her eyes lighting up at the sight of his own bared flesh. He grinned; perhaps working shirtless had done more than he even hoped it would. She caressed his own nipples and ran her palms down his chiseled stomach to rest on the waist band of his jeans. Teasingly, she slipped a few fingers inside and just barely skimmed his navel.

Smirking at the mischievous, enchanted expression on her face, he unbuttoned his pants and freed himself from his boxers, pulling them off and trying not to fall off the bed as he did so. Now as naked as she, he allowed her to look at him, memorize the one who would be her first. Seemingly pleased with what she saw, she made eye contact with him again and nodded. At her signal, he lowered himself onto her and gently probed her entrance, making sure she was prepared even though she had already given him permission. She was thoroughly wet, something that surprised him, and incredibly tight, something that worried him. He really didn't want to hurt her. Noticing his hesitation, Kagome reached between them and touched his cock for the first time, her small hand rubbing his tip up and down her slit, bumping it against her clit. He shuddered and collapsed to his elbows, where he kissed the triumphant smile off her face.

After a time, he pulled his lips away from hers and guided himself into her, wanting to be able to see her face and reactions. Kagome's eyes were unafraid as they held his, though she did flinch when he forced his way inside, her eyes shutting and her nose wrinkling in discomfort. She was twitching around him and not in pleasure, although his was through the roof. Feeling selfish, he kissed the bridge of her nose and then her lips, his hand going to her breast and toying with a red hot nipple. That loosened her up some, and by the time he began to massage her clit, she was wordlessly whining for more, pushing her hips up, laying kisses on every part of his skin she could reach. Inuyasha gave her what she wanted, what they both wanted, and dragged his tongue down her neck, sucking on her pulse as he pulled himself almost all the way out and then thrust back inside. Kagome released a loud cry and he picked up the pace, moving within her while tasting her sweat, longing to feel more of her flesh in his mouth, between his teeth.

He finished before Kagome did. It was only to be expected. Still, she didn't seem disappointed, especially not when he continued to pleasure her with his fingers even as he spurted inside of her and sucked on a nipple. The combined sensations pushed her over the edge and she pushed back onto him further, her thighs squeezing his waist hard as she released the sweetest moans that had ever existed. After the most powerful part of her climax had passed, she loosened her arms from around his neck and collapsed onto her pillow, where she promptly fell asleep after a few gasping breaths.

Inuyasha smiled at her and gently withdrew from her opening, rolling to her side and studying the sweaty girl. She was the type that kept her problems on the inside and didn't share them, and the whole deal with her grandfather was hurting her more than she let on, more than her mother guessed. With a single claw, Inuyasha lifted a strand of hair and pulled it away from her face. She didn't even stir. Smiling softly, he remembered all the times he had heard women complain about men falling asleep right after sex, and how he had rolled his eyes at their talk. What else was there to do? But now he understood. He wanted to actually hear her voice and be taken into her confidence. Instead, he settled for draping an arm across her and kissing her soft cheek. Inuyasha came to the conclusion that there should be at least a little bit of pillow talk, and that it had to come from him.

"I think I'm in love with you," he whispered.

**End Note: Told you they get together super quickly. This is waywayway too early, I mean seriously, chapter three? I wanted to wait at least seven to ten chapters, but I got bored writing Kagome fending off Hojo and Inuyasha fucking Mrs. Higurashi and the two leads intentionally misunderstanding each other and tiptoeing around their feelings (how did Rumiko manage?!). Since it's fanfiction, just pretend I actually wrote a whole lot of suspenseful scenes full of relationship building moments between InuKag and you have been anticipating this chapter for months, okay?**


	4. Wasn't Prepared

**Four: Wasn't Prepared**

**(I Wasn't Prepared by Eisley)**

**Important Note:**** So there's a first chapter of a story now posted with what is shaping up to be a very similar plot to **_**Strictly Taboo**_**, only with poor spelling and grammar as well as a couple differences. It's only the first chapter, so no worries. A couple of people who have read ST have already remarked on the similarities. It may be someone copied ST, or maybe they thought of it independently. It wasn't a very original idea, as I said multiple times. The only comment I will make on the possibility of it having been copied is what I told my friend yesterday: "It's like carrying a child in your womb for a terrifying nine months, and when it is finally delivered after hours upon hours of agony, they hand you your precious baby and you look into his or her eyes and feel that beautiful connection unlike anything else on this earth, like all the pain was more than worth it... And then a stranger runs up and vomits shit all over the both of you before stealing your baby and naming it Hashtag."**

**If this happens again, please notify me.**

**Note: Unbetaed. Will update once perfected. Major props to whoever spots the reference. Chapters will be much longer after this, once we GET TO THE DRAMAAAAAAAA (I'm doing the Arnold Schwarzenegger "get to tha choppah" voice in my head when I say that. Holy hell, I'm tired).**

A few hours after Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha got up and got dressed, everything in him wishing he could stay with the slumbering girl who had clung to him even while unconscious. Unfortunately, her mother was to arrive home very soon, and should have been home already. Frowning, he looked at his watch, a cheap red plastic thing he had gotten from the dollar store because he kept arriving late to things when he used the sun with the help of his internal clock to keep track of time. It was nearly midnight, and Mrs. Higurashi still had not come home. Even while making love with Kagome, he had kept his ears alert for any noise that would indicate her return, but had heard nothing. Sighing, he laid a kiss on Kagome's forehead, then her cheek, then her lips (where he stayed for a while), then her neck, then her shoulder, then her chest…

And then he stopped himself, since somnophilia wasn't really something he wanted to add to his list of fetishes.

Sighing, he tucked the naked girl in securely and backed away. She had been so irritable and tense, and while Mrs. Higurashi had excused her behavior by telling him repeatedly it was just needless teenage angst, he knew she was naturally a different person inside. That was what had drawn him to her. The moodiness that seemed so grudgingly part of other kids her age was foreign when she displayed it. She was not a girl meant to act that way, but she was grieving for her grandfather when no one else was, and thought she should continue to be negative for propriety's sake.

Gently closing the door behind him, Inuyasha tiptoed to the master bedroom to wait for Mrs. Higurashi. It was a few hours before she got back, looking grim with dark circles under her eyes, her mouth a small, crinkled line across her face.

"Hey," he said quietly, already knowing what had happened by the smell that enshrouded her. "What kept you?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head a bit and sat down on the edge of her bed with a sigh. "He died. Fell out of bed, right onto his skull. It wasn't instant."

Inuyasha was sad, remembering the crotchety old man, wondering how he'd suffered these past few hours, hoping he'd been spared the pain of consciousness. His throat felt tight when he imagined how Kagome might react to the news. Never again would her grandfather haunt the Shrine steps, sweeping away imaginary dust while glaring at the teenage girls picking out charms, making sure they wouldn't slip any of the cheap things into their purses. Never again would he drift off at the table in the middle of dinner while telling a long, rambling story. Never again would he go on about demons and claim a petrified cat turd of Buyo's was proof of kitsune in the woods.

"Can you hold me?" she said softly. "Just hold me, Inuyasha. I can't handle anything else tonight."

Inuyasha nodded, secretly relieved. Sometime during his impromptu coupling with Kagome, he had resolved to be completely faithful to her, to honor the innocence she had given to him. Grateful tears in her eyes, Mrs. Higurashi crawled into bed with him, falling asleep instantly, not even changing her clothes. In contrast, Inuyasha laid awake the rest of the night, his ears twitching when he heard Kagome roll over and mumble something in her sleep a couple rooms away. He wished he was there to hold her in the cramped space of her bed. He'd sacrifice leg room and stay hunched up against the wall if it meant he could hold her in his arms like he was currently holding her mother.

**O/\o/\O**

Sota was dropped off from camp by bus the next morning, and Kagome greeted him with a big hug, lifting the boy in her arms and swinging him around.

"You've gotten so big!" she exclaimed, her face looking the way it should be for the first time in Inuyasha's memory, sunny and smiling. Apart from when they had been together, of course. He liked to think he had glimpsed the real her when she had been rippling around him and that he had helped bring her true personality back out. "What did they feed you? Protein shakes, falcon eggs, and rocks?"

Laughing, the boy pushed his older sister away and ran toward his mother, pulling all sorts of sea shells and rocks he was convinced were arrowheads out of his pocket, babbling away excitedly. Inuyasha wiped the sweat off his brow and put down the hedge trimmers, walking over to the house. Mrs. Higurashi had told him about what was to come and had requested he be there for emotional support and also as a buffer, although that had never worked before.

"How about we all go inside, hmmm?" she said pleasantly, glancing at Inuyasha.

He nodded and they went in, where she led them to the kitchen table. They each took their seats, Inuyasha ending up next to Kagome not entirely by accident.

"—and this one was a present from Minoru, and I found this one in my shoe after a hike, and this one—"

"I have something very important to say," Mrs. Higurashi stated, her voice and expression solemn. Everyone's attention snapped to her, Kagome's especially. Her posture was strained and Inuyasha longed to massage the tenseness from her limbs. "Yesterday, I went to the home to visit with your grandfather. He had an accident and fell out of bed. When people get to be that age, they don't recover like you and I do. Late last night, Jii-chan passed on."

Silence reigned at the table until Sota, eyes wide, asked, "So he's with Daddy now?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, flinching back when Kagome stood, her chair tumbling over behind her, and slammed her hands on the table.

"_No!_" she screamed, her face dead pale, her eyes haunted. "I knew this would happen! I _told _you this would happen! You killed him! You killed Jii-chan!" Her chest was heaving with repressed sobs and Inuyasha feared she would make herself sick. "He's not with Daddy, Sota. When you're dead, you're dead." Her voice cracked on the last word, as if she only began to believe it once she said it. Then her eyes sharpened, trained on her mother. "Never forget that this is your fault."

Kagome stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Mrs. Higurashi's hand was pressed to her mouth and her eyes were watering.

"How about you two stay here and catch up?" Inuyasha suggested calmly. "I'll go after her and see if she's ready to listen."

She nodded her assent, and he sped out, only to double back when he saw Kagome leaning against the wall to the right of the door. Her head was bowed and her thick, wavy black hair was in her face, obscuring her lovely features from his probing eyes. He didn't know what he could say to make it better. He only knew she didn't deserve to hurt like that, to blame everyone, herself included.

"Come on," he said quietly, not wanting to be overheard by the woman and child inside. "I'll take you somewhere."

Kagome wiped her eyes and made a noise he thought sounded like a "yes", so he knelt in front of her. She climbed on as if they had done that a thousand times before and he took off, bounding away and to the forest, one special destination in mind. Her hands clutched at his hair and pulled, but it didn't bother him. He knew she was startled and just trying to get a good grip. He tightened the hold he had on her thighs and slowed down a bit so they weren't jetting through the air quite as fast. The girl relaxed a little and pressed her face into his mane of hair, burrowing in and letting her tears wet the silver strands. She cried as quietly as she could, but Inuyasha could hear the little whining sounds she made.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. The little flower patch where the sun fell more perfectly than anywhere else. He knelt down and she slid off of him, and, without a word, yanked on his t-shirt until he was standing up straight and gave him the most beautiful kiss of his life. That was the only way to describe it: beautiful. She was sad and she was grateful he was there for her. She needed him. She allowed him inside in more ways than just the physical.

Groaning, he fell with her to the ground, protecting her from the hard earth just underneath the bed of flowers with his muscled arms. Kagome's tears gradually came to a stop the more he kissed her, but he would always remember the bittersweet and salty taste. Again, his lust took a backseat, and he only wanted to wipe the sad look off her face however he could. Even though he had just taken her virginity the night before, she spread her legs for him, her cheeks a ruddy pink and her eyes suddenly shy. Inuyasha kissed a path down her body, removing her clothing as he went, making a brief stop at her breasts where he laid long, wet, intimate kisses on both nipples until she was gasping.

When he arrived at her formerly innocent place, he inhaled deeply, smelling himself faintly and smiling. She was a little swollen and slightly too red, and he decided to help her out with his tongue. He licked and licked her as cleverly as he knew how, pulling out everything from his bag of tricks and inventing a few more. Kagome reacted by attempting to shove his entire face against her, into her. Nibbling around her outer lips, he licked her from bottom to top, and right when that tell-tale shivering of hers began and he knew she was on the verge of a marvelous orgasm, he withdrew, only to replace his tongue with his cock.

Beautiful blue eyes wide and begging, she wordlessly pleaded with him to go faster, harder. And he obeyed, knowing instinctively where to touch and kiss, exploring every secret place she possessed, possessing them in turn. Kagome graciously allowed his frantic explorations until it all became too much and she simply grabbed his shoulders and came powerfully, moving her arms to wrap around his neck and bring him flush against her to stop his extra stimulations. The feel of her nipples rubbing against his sweat-slicked skin brought him over the edge and he poured himself into her, wondering in the back of his mind which rendezvous was dearer to him: when he had taken her virginity, or this fulfilled fantasy in the clearing. Kagome was still trying to catch her breath when he rubbed his cheek against hers and gently pulled out, rolling over to the side.

They stayed like that for more than a few moments, Inuyasha enjoying the sunlight streaming down on him and warming his skin. He longed to hold her, but could smell the tears she wasn't allowing to fall, and knew that she did not want to be touched. It hurt him a little, that much he realized, but some people preferred to be alone in their grief. He took comfort in the fact that she allowed him to be in her presence at all during this time. It meant more than he suspected either of them could put into words. But maybe just one would do…

Trust.

"You know," he drawled after he felt an appropriate amount of time had passed. "I watched you before. When you were skinny dipping."

Kagome gasped in feigned outrage and plucked a flower, throwing it at his face. "You sicko! I _knew _someone was there!" she squealed, her eyes looking bright and happy, though red rimmed.

Grabbing the flower before it could hit him, he replied, "It was my favorite memory until yesterday, or maybe today. Still not sure on that." Smiling softly at her in a way he could not remember ever being capable of doing before, he ran the flower over her stomach and up her chest, tickling her breasts before tucking the little white bud behind her ear, admiring the way it complemented her sweaty, tangled dark hair that had never appeared more glorious to his eyes.

With a laugh, she took the flower from her ear and held it in front of her, lifting her head and bringing his arm underneath her to serve as a pillow. Meeting his eyes shyly, she said in a coy whisper, "He loves me, he loves me not…"

The petals fluttered in the air and spun down, hitting the naked flesh of her lower stomach and drawing his eye.

Mind made up, he snatched the flower out of her hands and again placed it in her hair. "You don't need a fuckin' flower to find that out, I'll tell you right now." He paused, just to see the look on her face, the almost painful hope-filled yearning. Smiling, he finished, "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

More tears welled in her eyes, but she shut them before they could fall, and when her eyes fluttered open again, they were so radiant that it was like she had never known sadness. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Their kiss was more gentle than any they had shared before, than any he had given or received in his existence, and he knew then that there was no before and no after in his life. There had only ever been a time when he had waited for Kagome, the time he'd be with Kagome, and, God forbid she ever left him, death. Though they'd hardly exchanged a handful of words, there was no need for anything like that. Words were not his forte, and at the moment they weren't hers either. He had a sneaking suspicion she'd be much chattier when she was able to go back to normal, but for now he'd be fine with the silence. There would be time for them to get to know each other later, and he knew there would only be more love. He'd never believed in soul mates before, had laughed at the very notion, but now he knew. He just knew.

They spent the rest of the day soaking up the sun and one another's company, Kagome fashioning flower crowns and necklaces and draping them over them both like they were a fairy tale Adam and Eve until Inuyasha fucked her so exuberantly the majority of them broke or wilted or simply came undone. They only put their clothes back on and headed back when the sun began to set, and not even the thought of their real life could make Inuyasha believe that the worst was not behind them.


	5. Rigmarole

**Note: I know, I know, this is all happening way too fast, too early. That's just how I do. I personally prefer to write about the consequences of love rather than taking the time to develop the love. Honestly, it's more fun this way. **

**Also, a few people have asked me over the past year and a half that I've been writing why I usually make Kagome a teenager and Inuyasha older. A lot of the times it's just a plot thing, but other times it's a way for me to write out my feelings since my first boyfriend was 10 years older than me and most of my relationships have been with older guys. I met him when I was 13 and our relationship ended when I was 16, but we only became intimate when I was 15, which was when I felt ready. I honestly wouldn't even know how to go about dating a guy my own age, and I'm glad I never did when I was a teenager, because teenage boys are just super gross. **

**Please review! I won't get mad if you do, you know. **

**I'm posting this a day earlier (I update a story every five days, but that will change soon) than I intended since I'll be attending a political conference at *POPULAR LOS ANGELES UNIVERSITY* this weekend where I will hopefully get very drunk and very sexed up at the after party. Enjoy, my pretties. **

**Five: Rigmarole**

Months passed, during which Inuyasha and Kagome only grew closer, their bond so strong and solid it was nearly tangible. All of that intimacy had to happen on the down low, and they made sure to meet in the forest at different times, never taking a chance and doing it in the house again. Now with two potential witnesses and the awkward silence that remained ever since that morning of the fatal announcement, secrecy was even more important than before. Inuyasha had taken to making excuses and working until after Kagome went to sleep, only to sneak in her mother's bedroom window soon after. He had lied and told Mrs. Higurashi that he fell and hurt his back while trimming the trees and needed time to heal, further lying that he strained it repeatedly every day with the work around the shrine and that prolonged his recovery, even with his demon genes. That seemed to work for her, but Inuyasha began worrying that he'd lose his job soon if he was just the help and not the bed warmer as well. Mrs. Higurashi seemed to enjoy his presence regardless, content just to snuggle and go straight to sleep, although if her scent was any indication, which it most certainly was, she wanted to do much more than that and wanted to do it _now_.

"Inuyasha?"

Said half-demon turned around, surprised out of his thoughts. Kagome was looking at him nervously, repeatedly clenching and unclenching the straps of the backpack she was wearing, worrying her dark pink bottom lip with her teeth. With her shorter than short school skirt and knee highs, she was looking more than good to Inuyasha, who already couldn't get enough of her. He was about to suggest they reschedule their evening romp for right now, but then something occurred to him.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked, a bit worried. Kagome was dedicated to academic success, something Inuyasha admired greatly as someone who had dropped out of high school and was now suffering in severe financial straits because of that carelessness.

"I needed to talk to you," she muttered, her eyes on her feet.

"About what?" he asked, distractedly looking at all the grass he had yet to mow and trying to calculate how long he could make it last.

Kagome sighed in frustration and blew her bangs out of her eyes before glaring at him. "You'll know when I tell you, now come on!"

Quirking a brow at her tone, which had previously been nothing less than sweet and soft since they first began their secret relationship, he responded, "Whatever the boss wants."

Following the girl as she stomped into the forest, he wondered what could possibly have made her so angry. She'd babbled excitedly a couple weeks ago about a school dance, even knowing he couldn't go with her since he was obviously over the age limit her school imposed. Had someone else asked her? That Hojo kid or maybe even another one? Pain in his stomach, he knew he'd let her go with another kid, even though he'd be insanely jealous the entire night and probably even follow her just to make sure the boy kept his hands to himself. And then he'd bring her home at exactly nine, no arguments, and if she was upset at not being able to stay out later, he'd just remind her how good she had it at home with him…

But now he was getting even hornier, and far too ahead of himself.

Kagome kept walking, not even glancing behind to see if he was following her, his bare feet not making a sound on the forest floor cleared of any leaves and sticks, something he made sure to do on a daily basis. Finally, she came to a stop in a clearing, their clearing, where if he squinted he could see their outline on the crushed flowers.

Spinning around, she squared her shoulders and, with what seemed to him a great effort, met his eyes directly, the quickly moistening orbs the only thing that betrayed she wasn't quite as hard and fierce as she was trying to be.

"I—" she choked out, a few tears spilling on her face. Kagome swallowed a few times, trying to get her voice back.

A million thoughts ran through his head during those few seconds. Inuyasha knew with a certainty that she was going to leave him. Meeting him in secret was probably fun, but the novelty had worn off and now she was frustrated with not being able to be seen in public with him. Or maybe she had finally figured out she was slumming it, that fucking a labor worker with rough hands and animalistic features so far removed from her perfectly delicate human ones was beneath her and should be a crime. Or she'd met someone else. That Hojo kid had finally stumbled upon a gift that won her over once and for all, and they'd go to the dance together and waltz off to his car and—

"I'm pregnant!" she said abruptly, her eyes immediately going to her shoes and a scowl appearing on her face.

It was probably a good thing she had stopped looking at him, since she missed the absolutely horrified expression on his face. A _child_. His child. Kagome's child. Theirs.

"No," he said, his voice hardly more than a ghost of breath. "No, that's not— No."

"I…" she whispered, her voice breaking. "I don't know what to do about this."

Inuyasha hardly heard her, wondering how this was all possible. Sure, he'd never worn a condom and was very aware of the fact that she wasn't on any kind of birth control, something he'd appreciated about her since it made her smell better and more natural and prettier than the other girls her age, most of whom were forcibly put on the pill or something by their parents. But he'd made sure they'd never done anything when she was fertile. Well, they'd had sex a few times during her fertile periods when they both felt particularly eager, yeah, but he had pulled out. His face heated when he realized that pulling out and the rhythm method were probably the two greatest causes of unwanted pregnancies in the world. He hadn't had to worry about kids with Mrs. Higurashi since she'd reached menopause incredibly early, a side-effect from the shock of her husband's death. With all the other women who weren't on birth control, he'd just used a condom, but those occasions were rare since he absolutely hated the feel of them.

"Fuck." His eyes focused and he realized she was looking at him, silently weeping, her chest heaving, wanting him to tell her what to do.

"I-I-I w-want to k-keep it," she said in a tiny, strangled whisper that even he could barely hear.

In a second, he had her in his arms, trembling only slightly less than she was. "Kagome, you know we can't do that," he said softly, kissing her forehead. "I know it's tough, but we can go down to the clinic tomorrow and get you checked out. I'll take care of everything."

He had meant for the statement to be comforting, but she only sobbed harder, shaking her head against his chest.

"No. No, no, no!" She stayed quiet for a bit after that, waiting until she was no longer on the verge of a hyperventilating fit before she spoke up again, her voice thick. "I've been watching videos about that all week. I don't want that to happen to our baby, Inuyasha," she protested, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

He knew what was going on and he was helpless to prevent it, that beautifully heart-stopping affect she had on him to make him follow her every order. He wasn't going to force her, even if he had to go through hell with her to give her what she wanted, not when she looked at him that way.

"Okay," he said without meaning to, his voice sounding surprisingly steady in contrast to how he was feeling. "When did you find out?"

Kagome was calmer now, her shoulders no longer so tense, but he rubbed them anyway in apology. Inuyasha hated that she had been so scared to tell him. She shouldn't ever have to feel that way about anything, especially something which wasn't her fault.

"I started suspecting last month, but I wasn't throwing up at all so I wasn't exactly sure. But my boobs just kept getting bigger and bigger and my stomach did too, no matter how many meals I skipped," she explained, her eyes looking strained as she recalled her solitary adventure. "Last Saturday, my friends finally convinced me to go take a test, and it came out positive."

Inuyasha nodded, remembering how delighted he had been at her larger breasts, the weight gain in her hips and stomach making her figure fuller and even more enjoyable than her slim and toned one of before, though he loved her look then as well. He had assumed it was just her maturing naturally, completely becoming a woman.

"There's no vomiting in demon pregnancies," he explained. "No morning sickness. And it's shorter than nine months."

"That's good to know," she said softly, bringing her head up from where it was resting to look at him. "But I read that demons can smell pregnancy. Didn't you know already?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Obviously not, or I woulda said something." His face softening when he glimpsed the slight hurt in her eyes at his terse reply, he tapped his nose and said, "Half, remember? I can't smell as good as the full ones can."

"Oh," she replied, sounding relieved, as if she had actually believed he had known all along, even before she did, and had acted normally, without a care. "Does this… change anything?"

It did. It changed _everything_. But he knew what she meant and what she wanted to hear, what he wanted to tell her.

"No, you know I'll always stay by you. I love you, Kagome."

The girl in his arms beamed at him, as though his support and love were all she needed to go through this terrible ordeal. Did she even understand the pain and heartbreak she'd go through? The judgmental stares, the loud whispers, the exclusion? Sacrificing everything, her reputation, her entire life, her bright future, all for a tiny thing they didn't even know yet. It upset him, but he loved her, and while he did not yet love their unborn child, he knew she did and he wanted to please her. Inuyasha was annoyed at the tiny life growing in her womb, the miniscule existence that was going to be a huge inconvenience. At best, he was curious about it. He'd never even thought of himself as ever being a father, had taken extreme precautions to prevent such a case in the past, and he had no idea what had possessed him to continue to have sex with Kagome when he knew such an abhorrent possibility existed. Something had just made him so crazy over her, and he'd not been quite himself ever since he first laid eyes on her. But all that thinking was giving him a headache.

"Here," she said shyly, taking his hand. She brought it to her lips and pressed a loving kiss to his palm before lowering it to her stomach.

Inuyasha went rigid. Of course, it was far too soon to be feeling any sort of movement the baby would make, but he was right _there_, his hand directly above where their child was growing. Sure, he had touched her there before during these past few months, but that was before he knew of the pregnancy. Now he was scared shitless.

"I-is it a boy or a girl?" he whispered as he took his hand away, uncertain of why he felt the need to keep his voice down like they were in a church or something.

Kagome laughed. "I don't know! I think it's too little for that. And I still haven't even gone to the doctor yet. I'll have to ask Mama. I hope she won't get too mad at me."

"I'll take you!" he said suddenly, startling himself. "Uh, let's just hold off on telling your mom, okay? I'd like to stick around and keep an eye on you for a while longer, and I don't think she'd let me work here anymore if she knew."

She wanted to argue, he knew it by the look on her face, but she just sighed and grabbed his hands, taking one in each of hers, swinging them a couple times before enveloping herself in his arms. He clutched her to him, his heart beating like mad. Kagome was more precious than ever now. The ache he felt in his heart was excruciating. He was in love with her, that had been long established, but this new development was going to add on another few layers of difficulty he had not signed up for. He lived the way he did for a reason. Inuyasha didn't _like_ difficult things. The simple life was the best life. And this? The furthest thing from simple he could think of.

"I want you to talk to the baby, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, her lips moving on his collar bone and making him shudder with desire and apprehension. "He or she needs to know their daddy loves them as much as their mama does."

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her, loving her with lips, tongue, and teeth. They didn't go further than that, although she seemed like she really wanted to, but for once he wasn't in the mood. A celebratory fuck in the flowers was probably what she had been picturing, and she almost got her way, but the thought of the baby inside her would take some getting used to for him. After a while, she merely sighed happily, giving him one last, lingering kiss before trotting off in the direction of the shrine steps, presumably to go and update her friends on their conversation. Once he was sure she was well out of earshot, Inuyasha bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, the pain centering him, and dragged his claws down the nearest tree trunk, the deep gouges showing the white and green soft wood previously kept hidden. Again and again he ripped through it until his fingers bled, healing around the splinters lodged in his flesh.

If he were any less crazy about Kagome, he would have run far, far away and never come back.

**O/\o/\O**

A few hours and several completely decimated trees later, Inuyasha trudged back to the house, his stomach growling. He had successfully almost exhausted himself, and now he was looking forward to a big dinner and a long sleep. Taking a sniff, his nose was met with the tantalizing aroma of steak and potatoes with grilled onions. His favorite. Nearly tearing down the door in his eagerness to get to the food, he almost bumped right smack into Mrs. Higurashi, who had apparently been waiting for his return. Immediately, she laid a kiss on him, one of the few things he had not stopped doing with her during his relationship with Kagome.

Pulling away before it got too deep, he smiled and asked, "Wow, what did I do to deserve all this?"

Beaming, she replied, "What haven't you done? You work so hard, Inuyasha, and I feel like I've been neglecting you. There's just been so much going on since Jii-chan's death, especially with Kagome acting the way she is…" Her eyes turned sorrowful, but then she was back to her almost supernaturally sunny self. "Just let me take care of you tonight."

Nodding gratefully, he made his way to the head of the table, having long since stopped thinking about what that signified and the man who had previously occupied it years ago. He was no usurper, and he did help this family, although he was paid for it in several different ways. Almost immediately, a steaming hot plate of his favorite food was set in front of him. Inuyasha dug in voraciously, his fork and knife more weapons than utensils, attacking the meal. About halfway through, he felt a touch on his crotch and was surprised enough to yelp, although the sound was muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Wha da fuh?!" he said loudly, almost choking, scooting back to see what was going on. There, on her knees under the table, was Mrs. Higurashi.

"Just let me take care of you," she repeated, unbuttoning her blouse. "I've missed being with you. I'll do all the work, you can even keep eating if you want."

Swallowing, the half-demon dumbly gaped at her, mentally grasping at straws for a retort. Taking advantage of his paralyzation, she sat in his lap, her skirt hiked up around her waist. Mrs. Higurashi rocked on his lap a few times, ignoring how rigid he was everywhere but where he should be for the kind of activity she had in mind. Frantically, Inuyasha tried to think of something that would get her off of him without actually getting her off. He had been pushing her away for months, and while she had acted like everything was all fine and dandy, he had known it wasn't. Hell, there really wasn't anything for him to do at the shrine now that Kagome was back from camp and Sota was tall enough to reach the top shelves in the shed. The only reason why he had been kept on was for the special extra service he had provided her, and they both knew it. Despite all the recent stress in his relationship with Kagome, he wanted nothing more than to be faithful to her, and it was important for both their sakes that he stuck around. Racking his brain, he finally came up with a solution. He could fake a seizure and miraculously recover before she tried to call an ambulance. Cursing himself for not being smart enough to think up something else, he was just about to bite his tongue and start thrashing around wildly when a hushed gasp reached his ears.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't notice and let out a husky moan. "Come on, Inuyasha, it's been too long. I can make us both cum in under ten, please!"

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, who had the most heartbroken look on her face, like she was in physical pain. Something in Inuyasha's expression, perhaps the horror, made the woman on his lap turn around, where she promptly blushed when she spotted her daughter.

"Kagome, t-this is not how I wanted you to find out—"

Her panicked statement was interrupted by a wordless scream of incoherent anguish from the girl, who burst into tears and collapsed to her knees. Inuyasha carelessly tossed Mrs. Higurashi off his lap, feeling like retching. He had thought Kagome was out, that she was with her friends. Never would he have even dreamed that Mrs. Higurashi would do something like that with her in the house. Cursing himself for allowing her to be in his lap, to touch him when he belonged to another, he tentatively reached out an arm and touched Kagome's shoulder, too afraid to do anything. There was no response from the girl, whose sobs were now nothing more than gasping breaths, and then nothing at all. Kagome jerked away from him and doubled over, her forehead nearly touching the ground and her arms wrapped around her stomach. His nose began to twitch like mad when he smelled the last thing he ever wanted to scent.

Her blood.

No sooner than he smelled it did he see it, spilling onto the floor from between her thighs, a small trickle but enough to make his heart stop. Mrs. Higurashi was yelling something now, but he didn't stay to listen, instead grabbing Kagome and running away, running like he had wanted to earlier, the only difference between his previous desire and his current action being that he was taking the cause of his stress with him. Inuyasha completely forgot about the baby, however, only concentrating on the blood spilling from his beloved and the small cries of pain she released whenever he touched the ground and launched them both into the air again.

The nearest hospital was not too far, but it seemed like it took him over an hour to reach. He burst into the crowded emergency waiting room, not even bothering with pushing people out of his way, just moving forward and knocking patients over, young and old, ill and healthy alike. They didn't matter, only Kagome mattered. Security guards arrived, somewhat fearful when they realized he wasn't human, but he didn't even waste energy looking at them. He went to the window where a wide-eyed woman in scrubs sat before a computer. She stared at him, and something in his face must have reached her, because she only nodded and pressed a button to open the doors to the emergency room, closing them the second he was beyond them. The minute he was through, nurses came and glared at him before noticing the girl he held, leading them over to a free bed and allowing him to place Kagome on it before shooing him away, the petite women unafraid when in a group. Inuyasha didn't want to obey, but he realized that the more time he spent being rebellious, the longer it would take them to treat her. So he returned to the waiting room, ignoring the curses and furious words directed at him, wondering if he would ever see her again and knowing he didn't deserve it.

But she deserved to live.

An ache formed inside, wholly different altogether from the burning agony and guilt stemming from his part in Kagome's miscarriage. Deep down, he felt relieved that this had happened, and the ache was a satisfied one that made him want to hurt himself. Inuyasha wasn't ready for a child, and Kagome certainly was not. The awful truth was that though everything had all happened incredibly fast, in the space of only a few hours, he would prefer to go on that emotional rollercoaster a hundred times over rather than have Kagome carry their child to term.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned around, pushing away his dark, secret guilt at the sound of Mrs. Higurashi's voice. Answering her question before the flustered woman could even speak it, he said, "She's being taken care of now. I got her ahead of everyone else."

Her lower lip was trembling although there was no sign of tears in her eyes. "I didn't think she'd come downstairs. S-she's been locking herself up in her room as soon as she gets home after staying out all day."

"It's not your fault," he said, his words soothing but his voice hard. Even though Inuyasha knew the responsibility was all his, a part of him still blamed her.

"But why?" she cried out, startling him and causing several people to look their way. "What happened?! She looked so hurt and there was blood all over—"

"I guess we'll find out," he said grimly, turning from her and going to sit in one of the few empty chairs. After a few seconds of gaping at his abrupt attitude, Mrs. Higurashi followed.

For once, Inuyasha tried to think about his problems in depth instead of just ignoring them until they went away or solved themselves. Kagome had seen him and her mother in a compromising situation hours after she had told him of her pregnancy. All that blood she expelled at the sight could only mean one thing: she lost the baby. Unless she also lost her memories of the past few hours, she would no longer want to be with him. That was simply unacceptable. And what if she informed her mother of the affair they'd been having these last months? He'd lose his job on top of losing his girlfriend. Hell, because of Kagome's age, he could even lose his freedom. Fifteen was the age of consent in the area, but only if the other partner was no more than two years older, and Inuyasha was certainly older than seventeen, even if he didn't exactly look it. The courts were harder on demons, half-demons especially. Their dual natures were seen as giving them a propensity towards violence, and incredibly long sentences for minor offenses with little evidence were more than common, they were practically the rule.

"You don't have to be here, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said softly. "I can—"

Inuyasha turned to look at her, intending on barking out something harsh and insulting, but apparently the look on his face was enough, and she recoiled as if he had struck her. Grunting in mild satisfaction and feeling assured that she would no longer bother him, he decided to zone out and stare at the wall, his nose and ears working overtime for any scent or mention of Kagome. Nothing made her situation known, however, and his stress began to show in the set of his shoulders and jaw, in how his hands turned to fists in his lap. They waited and waited, the rest of the room emptying excruciatingly slowly until they were the only ones there aside from a snoring man who was most likely homeless. When a nurse finally approached them, he almost bit off his tongue with how on edge he was. The small woman merely motioned at him and he followed her back through the swinging emergency room doors, Mrs. Higurashi anxiously trotting at his heels.

They passed a few beds filled with mostly quiet or sleeping patients and then arrived at Kagome's. An older man was patting her hand sympathetically while she chattered away. Once they arrived in the small, partially curtained space, all conversation ceased and both Kagome and the doctor looked at them, expressions neutral. They stared at one another for a few moments, Kagome not meeting his eyes directly, and then the doctor coughed nervously, opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, I'm happy to say you brought Miss Higurashi here just in time. We were able to prevent early labor. After that, we checked up on the baby and everything seems fine and normal for a pregnancy of this sort," he said, glancing at Inuyasha, who nearly fell to his knees at that bit of information, and then back to Mrs. Higurashi. "I gave Kagome a couple prescriptions and she's okay to leave. Just remember to be very, very careful around her and make sure she doesn't get upset. Any questions, concerns?"

When no one said anything, he seemed to sense the awkward atmosphere at last and scuttled away after a muttered "good day".

Mrs. Higurashi's nostrils were flared, her eyes bright and hard. "What is the meaning of this, Kagome?" she asked in a clipped tone.

Kagome looked up from where she had been twisting the sheet, damp with the nervous sweat from her palms. Her chin raised and gained a stubborn look, her bottom lip twitching a few times before calming. Glaring at her mother with all the spite she had in her, one corner of Kagome's mouth lifted up in a defiant little smirk.

"It's Hojo's," she announced confidently, not a single tremor in her smooth voice. "And once I tell him, we're getting married."

**End Note: Dun dun dunnnnn. Before I get people telling me in their review that Inuyasha is an asshole for not wanting a baby, just remember that when a woman doesn't want to be a mother, she can get an abortion or give the child up for adoption. When a man doesn't want to be a father, he goes to jail for not paying child support. So just let him have his dramatic inner chaos moment.**


	6. The Kampf is Real

**Important Note:**** Please vote in the very important poll on my profile that decides the fate of my ongoing stories. If you don't have a fanfiction account, feel free to tell me which story you like best in a review. More info below.**

**Note: Shout out to my name twin reviewer, who left a very well-phrased review.**

**A guest reviewer said last chapter that men do not go to jail for not paying child support since that makes no sense and instead have their wages garnished. Google would have told them otherwise had they actually checked (The New York Times had an article on it just a couple days before the last chapter came out). That's the way it goes in the US, though I don't know what country you're in or its own particular laws. When men lack the funds to pay, they go to jail (the threat of imprisonment is seen as a deterrent for not paying). If they have the funds, they do have their wages garnished, even if what's left over isn't enough for them to live off of. Indeed, jailing men who cannot pay doesn't make any sense. But many prisons are private and make a profit, so of course the US has the largest prison population on the fucking planet and stuffs it full of non-violent offenders. **

**The court system is incredibly biased towards women, there's no doubt about that, and it needs to change if we're to have real equality. There's even a guy who was statutorily raped, the woman became pregnant and never told him, and years later he's being forced to pay child support. And there's a guy who was forced to pay $30k in child support for a child who was not his just because an ex-girlfriend put him on the birth certificate and he did not dispute it in time when many people refused to tell him how to do so. Madness. But let me stop with this bleak shit and let you continue onwards.**

**Lastly, there was a bit of confusion concerning my last author's note in Bizarre Love Triangle. I'm not going anywhere nor am I going to stop writing anything. I guess it was kind of easy to misinterpret, so I apologize. I was just saying that I could concentrate on uploading one story and continue posting a chapter every week for that one while updating the others after it was done. I appreciate the flood of reviews, which were nice though I don't expect them to continue. If I only cared about the amount of reviews and attention, I could easily write for the Twilight fandom or a boy band or some other crap, I honestly don't know what people like. I intentionally write for a smaller, dying fandom because I feel more comfortable that way. I was just a bit peeved because the last chapter of H2H got nearly twice the viewers of BLT (yum) and only had 2 reviews. That's 2 out of 500+ viewers. Thanks to ****MadamScorpio**** and ****Ai shadow-chan**** for being the original chapter reviewers, by the way. You guys are awesome.**

**But yeah, Bizarre Love Triangle is currently in the lead, Highway to Hell is lagging behind by one vote, and Forget the Storm is in last place. Please vote. I'll be redistributing the votes for "All of 'em, now. Gimme" and applying them to the story I feel like updating, just fyi ;) **

**Six: The Kampf is Real**

"Hojo?!" Mrs. Higurashi gasped, her face quickly forming a frown. "But I thought—"

"You thought wrong," Kagome responded, some of the fire gone from her as she leaned back into the mountain of pillows she had somehow wrangled out of the stingy hospital staff. "Hojo and I are in _love_."

"How did this happen?" the older woman whispered with concern.

"Yeah, Kagome," Inuyasha butted in, his tone furious. He knew she was lying. If there had been even a whiff of something sexual going on between the two teens, he would have eviscerated him before that fucking fruit would be able to take a breath and yell for mommy. "How the fuck did it happen?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him askance and Kagome just closed her eyes. "None of your business," she said, her tone the same as it had been around the time they'd first met.

"My grandchild is _certainly _my business, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, for the first time sounding genuinely a little angry at her daughter. "Now, how did this come about?" When the girl still didn't respond, she leaned a little closer, trying her best to look severe. "Am I going to have to call his parents?"

Kagome huffed irritably, managing to blow her bangs out of her eyes. "At camp. We got closer than we were before and we've been doing it ever since."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "He's a nice boy, so I'm assuming this was all your idea. I just… I don't know how to punish you. You've gotten so wild."

"You're not going to punish me," Kagome bit out. "I'll go live with Hojo and his family and we won't have to speak to or see one another again."

Her mother turned away, a corner of her mouth turned down in a frown. "If that's how you want it. I can't deal with you anymore, I'm afraid. I never wanted you to make my mistakes. When I was your age, your father and I were the same, and we had you. You saw how that ended." No response. Shaking her head, she moved aside the curtain and said, "I'm going to check with the nurses and get your discharge papers."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was hardly listening to the exchange and barely glanced at her as she walked out, giving him a glance telling him to follow. Instead, he was steaming on the inside. His mind was running through a thousand different scenarios and possible reactions. Kagome would probably go straight to Hojo and tearfully tell him her tale, complete with a few embellishments, of course. And the boy would heroically do as she said and marry her, raising Inuyasha's child as his own. Since he came from money and already had his own entry-level job at his father's company, they probably would move in together right away in an abode separate from his parents, probably a cute little love nest of an apartment uptown somewhere. Then in a year she'd be pregnant again with a human baby and would have already long forgotten about him. Maybe he'd still be working at the Shrine and would have run out of outdoor work to do, reduced to scrubbing toilets and kissing Mrs. Higurashi's feet while being Sota's surrogate dad in order to keep his exalted position as a rent-free "sort of" tenant.

He didn't want that.

"I wonder how you're going to explain your kid having dog ears and silver hair to your little boyfriend," Inuyasha said, trying to sound casual, although his voice shook a little and his heart was pounding in his ears.

There were a few seconds of nothing, then finally Kagome looked at him, her eyes narrowing and her lips just barely parting before turning down in a trembling frown, showing her hurt and disgust. All too soon, that bratty little pout was back on her mouth and she turned away from him, glaring at the curtain behind his head.

"Hojo would be a good dad. Even if that doesn't turn out to be the case, at least I know he won't ever make out with my mom."

Attempting to calm himself down, Inuyasha grit his teeth and released, feeling marginally better. "Are you gonna listen to what I have to say or not?"

After a couple seconds, she nodded, and he launched into his half thought out spiel, feeling like a salesman selling a product he knew was not up to par.

"Kagome," he said, his voice tight and tainted with the remaining fear from losing her not once but twice in one night, one of those times with the possibility of being fatally permanent, fear he knew he was not experiencing the fullness of yet. "I've been faithful to you. I know I ain't been all that honest, but I swear you're the only girl I've been with since this started. The—the baby, our baby, needs us both, okay? I'm going to be there for you just like I said."

She remained expressionless throughout his little speech, but suddenly her big blue eyes got bigger and she paled. Wondering what had caused that, knowing it couldn't have been his words which he was sure even a kid Sota's age could have improved, he turned around, only to see the woman whose feelings he had been trying to spare.

Mrs. Higurashi just stared at him, so many emotions and thoughts visibly passing behind her eyes with a manic speed that even he couldn't keep track of. Inuyasha realized that even though he had known her longer than he had known Kagome, he did not know her as well as he knew her daughter. There was just never an effort made on his part. Plus, she had always kept certain parts of herself hidden, buried under layers and layers of pleasant motherliness and only occasionally letting free that lustful personality with no signs of maternal behavior to come out and play. Neither of them were really her. He was surprised he hadn't noticed before this moment, and a little ashamed as well. A woman like her deserved better.

"What are you saying?" Mrs. Higurashi said in a low voice he thought was quite unlike her usual bright and cheery one.

Inuyasha didn't look at her. He couldn't. It was true that he didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to hurt anyone, and he didn't want to have a baby, but Kagome was his and he wasn't letting her go. Not for anything. Ignoring his former lover, he simply looked at Kagome, wordlessly pleading with her to respond. The bitter expression melted off her face and her eyes grew big and filled with tears, her slim, delicate hands rushing up to cover her trembling lips.

Kagome nodded, a weak smile on her face, finally showing him how tired she was from everything that had happened. Inuyasha walked the few steps to her side and sat by her on the bed, his hand finding hers and grasping it, caressing her smooth, pale skin with just the tips of his fingers.

Mrs. Higurashi snatched her purse from where she had laid it on the end of the bed, her heels click-clacking loudly as she sped to the exit. Without turning around, she said in that same low, foreign voice, "Inuyasha, you are no longer my employee. Kagome, you are no longer my daughter. Never approach the Shrine again."

Neither he nor Kagome said anything to her.

"I can't just forget," Kagome whispered to him, making his heart clench. "But I don't want to think about it now. I don't want to think about it ever." Her eyes were sincere and filled with tears that she did not let fall. "So I'm choosing to forgive you, okay? I'm choosing you over her because you chose me. Please don't make me regret it, Inuyasha."

Overwhelmed with the knowledge that she wasn't going to leave him, he clasped her tightly to himself, releasing a little earlier than he wanted to when she began to squirm uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say to her, so he said nothing, letting her doze a little while as he stared at her, lost in thought.

After a while, Inuyasha stood up, anxious to get out of the stuffy building. It was going to be a long, hard road, but he and Kagome would create happiness for themselves, as well as magnify the happiness they'd already found in each other. Frowning, he wondered how he'd manage to get some new clothes for Kagome and himself and still be able to pay rent on his shitty apartment. He knew it would be incredibly difficult to try and get any of Kagome's things, even her essentials, from the shrine after what had happened. Not to mention his own things, including several of his favorite work shirts and his most comfortable sneakers. Shaking his head, he told himself things would work out somehow.

"You ready to go?" he asked gently, knowing he had come this close to losing her forever to some idiot kid, not even wanting to think about the other thing that had almost taken her.

Kagome nodded, a big smile on her face. "Am I finally gonna see your place?"

Inuyasha grinned back at her. She had been asking him where he retreated to every new moon, begging to go with him. Once, she actually had the gall to follow him, but he had sped off as fast as his retreating demonic abilities allowed him to, which was still much faster than a car. It had taken quite a few kisses to get her to talk to him again the next day.

"I've told you it's a complete mess," he said, taking a hand of hers in each of his and helping her stand up. "Don't want you to get your hopes up."

She shook her head, waves tumbling adorably. "I'm just happy to be with you. Now help me out of this stupid papery gown, I can't reach the freaking ties in back."

It was the most perfect thing she could have said. Bending down to kiss the top of her sweet-smelling head, he put his arms around her, untying the sloppy bows some nurse or other had trapped her with. Once that was off and he had ogled her a bit, he fished around in the plastic bag under the bed full of the clothes she had been wearing, pulling out her school uniform and tugging the shirt over her head, tying her little red scarf just because he liked to see it on her. It made the outfit complete. Thoroughly looking over the small pleated skirt, he noticed a few blood stains in the back. The cloth was a very dark green, so it didn't show up too much, sort of looking like a period stain, if anything. They could get the stain out with a bit of oxyclean and a lot of work. After he'd gotten another job and saved up a bit, they could get her a new uniform, but for now they'd have to make this one last. He held out the skirt for her to step into and she did so, gingerly grasping his shoulders to steady herself. After he had zipped it up, he made sure her shoes were on securely, tugging to see if they would be able to endure the ride.

Crouching down in a now familiar fashion, Inuyasha said, "Hop on."

"But we didn't get my discharge papers and—"

Inuyasha sniffed delicately, an expression of distaste appearing prominently on his face. "I'm tired of the smell and the noises. It's all shit and screaming. Maybe you can stand it, but I've gotta run."

The slight weight and familiar warmth on his back told him all he needed to know, and he ran out, kicking open the doors of the emergency room and hearing the enraged squawks of the nurses with a satisfied smirk on his face. They passed through another set of doors and then they were out, the cool night air refreshing him and making Kagome burrow into him a little further, a slight shiver racking her frame. His apartment was across the city, deep in the bad part of town, a part he knew Kagome had never ventured before. Cookie-cutter two-story homes with wide, green, impeccable lawns gradually gave way to one-story homes with peeling paint of a garish color, lawn chairs with broken arms and legs decorating the porches and "Beware of Dog" signs hanging crookedly on rusted fences. Then they were passing run-down apartment buildings that looked like cardboard boxes stepped upon by a giant toddler, loud, angry voices coming from the open windows along with a few babies' cries and screams. Kagome's hands tightened on his shoulders, this time not to secure her position or from the cold, but from fear. Comfortingly, his thumbs rubbed her thighs, the gesture tinged with an apology.

Finally, they arrived at his place.

The outside of the building was crumbling and dirty, trash littered about the sidewalk and street, mostly fast food junk and used condoms with the odd glove or flip flop or pair of panties here and there. A strange smell wafted up out of the sewers and into his nostrils, and Inuyasha reprimanded himself for forgetting not to breathe in until safely inside his apartment. He was well aware that he lived in what was definitely the worst part of town. It was far from what Kagome had been used to. While the Higurashis weren't incredibly wealthy, they had all that lovely property and just enough money to pay the tax on it every year thanks to donations and tourism. Since he had stopped, Kagome tried to get down from his back, but he wouldn't let her. Something in him didn't even want her feet to touch the ground. He'd just carry her until they were in a better place. Sighing, he trudged up the stairs, mapping out a plan in his mind for taking care of Kagome. And the baby.

He lived on the third floor of five, with the noise of a dirty bunch of worthless pigs above him and below him going 24/7. Kagome cringed at the loud voices, the dirty words, the mindless rage. It was like a madhouse, he knew that. But they had no other options at the moment. The only thing they could do was make the best of it, and for a pessimist like Inuyasha, that was going to be tough. Keeping a grip on her smooth thigh, he let go of her with one hand to open the door to his apartment. The lock was broken and he had lost his key months ago. The only reason his apartment wasn't stripped of the few things he had was because everyone knew who he was. He'd had to prove his strength in a few fights after first moving in a couple years back and now no one fucked with him.

The door creaked open and he flicked on the light, the bulb making a loud pop and the light disappearing immediately after. He sighed, wondering if he had some leftover light bulb somewhere or if he could borrow one from a neighbor until he could buy another. They had to save all the money they could now. Letting Kagome slide off his back, he went over to what he called the kitchen, which was really just the corner in which he kept his hot plate, microwave, and mini refrigerator. A few inches away from that was the bedroom, AKA his sleeping bag. Behind them was the bathroom, which was an actual bathroom, although it barely qualified as that. He had a toilet which worked most of the time and a shower without a tub and a sink he had used to use to do his dishes before he had given up completely on living like a person and began using paper plates and bowls and cups.

"This is it," he announced, now thoroughly embarrassed that she knew how he lived. No longer would he be that exotic older guy to her. Now he was just some poor freak who had knocked her up. It wouldn't be long until she begged her mother to take her back and filed a restraining order against him.

She said nothing. After a couple seconds, he gathered up the courage to look at her, his heart hurting with the knowledge that she couldn't hide how she felt from him, not even in the dark, and seeing her anger and pain would finally do him in. To his surprise, her eyes were bright and shining, but not with tears. There was a smile on her face and her expression was full of excitement, of all things.

"This is so cool!" she whisper-shrieked, sounding so very much her age. "It's like camping at a hotel!"

Inuyasha laughed out loud and she stumbled into his arms, her eyes useless in the dark room even though the glow from the streetlights and the flashing neon sign from the bar across the street made his eyes ache. Deciding the day had been too much for them, he moved them both over to the sleeping bag, unzipping it and leaving himself half out in the cold, even though he was spooning her. Kagome wriggled around a bit, and he realized he had preemptively put her to bed. Sighing, he sat up, leaning on his elbow, and helped her undress. It wouldn't do to have her school uniform all wrinkled and smelling of him. Her shoes and socks were the last to go, and he lined up everything neatly on the floor, tossing her clothes to the cardboard boxes he called his closet. Finally, they were ready to go to sleep. Inuyasha tried to think of something to say, something profound and loving, but knew that would take quite a while and he wanted to tell her something to reassure her before she drifted off.

"I love you," was all he said, his voice sounding strangely choked. Having her there brought back the sadness he'd felt upon first moving in and living in such surroundings. He'd grown used to it and had ceased to realize it, but now that he had someone else to take care of, it was breaking his heart. "We're gonna be okay, you know," he vowed.

"I know," she said, her voice soft and sleepy and adorable and more confident in him than he could ever be.

Smiling, he turned her towards him to give her a kiss, just barely letting it linger on her lips, not wanting to tempt and arouse himself. He'd have to be very careful after what had happened tonight. If he lost her, he knew he'd go with her.

**O/\o/\O**

Inuyasha awoke to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and sausages. At first, he was elated, but then he remembered he didn't have any of those things at home and he was probably smelling something from one of his neighbors. When the scent persisted in teasing his nose even after he had drifted back into dreamland, he opened his eyes, surprised to see Kagome huddled over the hot plate with one of his pans.

"You're up!" she crowed, glancing back at him. "I'm almost done here, just a few more seconds."

Confused, he crawled over to her. "Where'd you get that?"

"Your downstairs neighbors," she said pleasantly, turning over a pancake and plopping it down on a huge stack of pancakes on a paper plate. "They really like you. They said I could take whatever I wanted, so I did."

Inuyasha chuckled and rolled his eyes. He had only met those neighbors once, months and months ago. They'd been arguing, the man and woman he assumed were a couple, quite loudly in the middle of the night. He'd gone to their door, knocked politely, and then kicked it down, screaming at them to shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep. Inuyasha liked to think he'd saved their marriage. There had been no loud fighting from downstairs ever since, although they still watched TV like they were deaf. Odds were they were probably horrified of him. At least he knew Kagome could get whatever she needed from them.

"That was nice of them," he said with a smirk, kissing the crown of her head.

"I'm gonna need all the energy I can get from now on," she said, determinedly piling scrambled eggs on her plate. "Mid-terms are coming up and the baby is getting pretty active."

He nearly dropped his plate. "You don't mean you're still planning on going to school, do you?"

She drizzled maple syrup on her pancakes and took a plastic fork and knife, digging in. "Of course! I've been working too hard to give up now. I'll take some time off when the baby's born, but until then—"

"No!" he said firmly, putting his half-eaten plate of breakfast to the side. "Kagome, just take this year off, just this one year. You can go to school online or something, we'll figure it out. Just rest!" His heart was thundering in his ribcage. He had come so close to losing her, to being alone for the rest of his life, to dying inside. If something were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself, never forgive her.

Slowly, Kagome placed her fork down on the edge of her plate, her eyes bright and hard. "No. I'm not going to hide."

He scowled. "I don't think your pride is worth your life. Just stay here until the baby is born, and then you can go back."

"_This is important to me_," she emphasized from between clenched teeth. "I'm not going to be like every other teen mom and just give up. School is the only thing I'm good at, so just let me keep it."

A staring, or really glaring, contest ensued, one which he lost almost as soon as it began. "Fine," Inuyasha muttered grudgingly, stuffing the remainder of his breakfast into his mouth in a few quick motions. "But I walk you to and from every day."

Kagome's glare immediately turned into a huge smile and his heart fluttered in a most unmasculine way in his ribcage. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" she chirped.

Allowing her a small smile in return, Inuyasha brushed a kiss across her cheek and went to take a quick shower. By the time he was finished, Kagome was dressed in her stained uniform, blushingly tugging her blouse down in the hopes it would cover the stain, but to no avail.

"You can hardly see it," he told her, opening the door and leading her outside. "Besides, you'll be sitting down most of the time, anyway."

She scowled and blinked rapidly in the morning sunlight. "I just don't want to look all sloppy like my life is falling apart. It's more important than ever for me to look presentable."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tugged on her hand, kneeling in front of her so she could get on his back. After she scrambled on, he took off, dodging the few people in the hallways who were ending their night when they were just starting their day. He had been like them once, before Kagome, he thought smugly. Now he had a reason to live properly again. The run to Kagome's school was shorter than the run had been from the hospital to his apartment, and again they were in the nice part of town. Her school was a stately-looking red brick building that looked more like a university, several early students milling about socializing or studying. He let her off his back, feeling awkward at the stares directed their way.

"I'll come for you fifteen minutes after school ends," he promised, already knowing her schedule and that she liked to talk to her friends a little after classes ended. He wanted to keep looking for work until four in the afternoon, as any later it would be dark already and he'd have less luck.

"Thank you!" Kagome beamed, kissing him right on the lips in front of everyone. "I got some spaghetti and sauce from our downstairs neighbors, so I'll make that for dinner."

With one last, lingering kiss, she took off for the building, leaving him alone and his back slightly chilly. Glaring at the other students until they stopped staring, Inuyasha took off, heading for the suburbs around the school. The area was nicer, the homes more expensive than where he had worked before, but he needed more money than he had before as well. Had he been anyone else, he would have just looked for work online or gone to various businesses, but the problem with establishments was that they tend to check someone's background. Regular people didn't quite care that much most of the time, especially when it's just someone mowing their lawn. As a half-demon, he did have a bit of trouble with certain types of people, more demons than humans, but over the past few years attitudes had changed, so he no longer feared simply knocking on a door and offering his services like he used to.

The first house Inuyasha called on was a large, three-story white building with an open iron gate and a flower garden that had potential but was disorganized and neglected. Summoning what was left of his confidence, Inuyasha straightened his work shirt and knocked on the door, ringing the bell once. And then he waited. Nothing. After almost an entire minute, some shuffling footsteps, and then some pressure on the door, as if someone were leaning against it. Then nothing for an even longer period of time than before. Finally, the door opened a crack, and a wrinkled old face looked out at him. After a silent bit of staring, he coughed and attempted a smile.

"Hello, ma'am, my name is Inuyasha and I noticed your plants were looking—"

SLAM!

"Stay off my property, I don't want nothing you're selling!"

"I'm not selling anything," he said urgently, trying to get her to open the door again. "I just wanted to offer my services—"

"My husband built this house with his own two hands and I am staying in it, no matter what you banksters think!" she shrieked, pounding on the door for good measure.

"I'm not from any bank, I'm a gardener!" he said loudly, wondering if the woman had something wrong with her or had figured out how to discourage any kind of soliciting apart from that offered by very desperate half-demons.

"And one more thing, if you're going door to door, you should either have cookies or wear deodorant."

Gaping at the heavy wooden door which he knew he could knock down with nothing more than a flick of the wrist, Inuyasha soon recovered himself and yelled, "Well at least I'm not some crazy old bitch with no manners! And I know this was a planned community; your husband didn't build shit, even if he had existed."

It was obvious to them both the old woman had won, he thought as he stormed off. There she was, shut up and comfortable in her fancy home, alone and decaying. Meanwhile, he had a shitty apartment he didn't know how he was going to pay for from now on, a naïve girlfriend who thought he was matched only by God and trusted him completely, an unwanted baby inside that girlfriend, and no way of getting a job to support them. Inuyasha shook his head and looked for another house to try. He knew he was prone to damaging negativity, and he knew he needed to stop that if he was ever going to support Kagome and give her everything she needed. Trying to muster up just a fraction of Kagome's attitude from when she was at her best, he continued on his journey.

It only went downhill from there.

Every house he went to already had a gardener, which he could understand since it was a well off area and all, but he knew it wasn't true. Usually when he looked for work, he had fliers and business cards to make him look more official, but he had none of that now. All the money he had saved had been spent on stupid stuff that was all at Mrs. Higurashi's shrine. He wasn't good with money, not when he was by himself. But now there was someone else to consider, and he'd turn himself into a fucking ascetic accountant for her. Every increment spent would always be for only the most necessary things, every shopping trip carefully planned out beforehand to avoid impulse buys.

At least the people were nice about rejecting him, even if their scents told him they were afraid, thinking him a potential robber just casing the joint or whatever. They needn't have worried; he was all done with crime, not that he would tell them that. A couple people even took down his name and number, but he knew they wouldn't call. Inuyasha went to several more neighborhoods, where most of the people didn't even answer the door. Five minutes before four, he sped back to the school, not allowing himself to regret being caught confessing to Kagome.

She was the only one at the high school's gated entrance, her black hair billowing in the breeze, contrasting prettily with her pale skin. Immediately, his heart warmed and he embraced her, for once initiating a public display of affection without sexual thoughts running through his head. It was only the first day. Everything would be alright.

They traveled back to his apartment the same way they had left it, her skirt and hair flapping behind them. The apartment building was quieter now, most people living there working unusual hours or just out most of the time, like he used to be. Going right up to the apartment, he immediately kicked open the door and went straight to his sleeping bag where he collapsed, Kagome hopping off just before he hit the ground. Toeing off her shoes, she placed them neatly by the door and skipped back to the mini fridge. Inuyasha leaned his back against the wall and watched her kneel in front of the almost completely empty appliance, admiring the shiny waves of her hair. He'd have to buy better shampoo. The bar of Irish Spring he used for everything wasn't good enough for her. Even if they did sell it at the 99 cents store six for a dollar, he thought regretfully. It was a damned good deal, and you didn't see much of those these days. Sighing, he wondered what he was going to tell her about his job hunt. She was just so full of optimism that he couldn't bear to crush it.

"Here!" Kagome said brightly, handing him a cold glass bottle of beer he knew hadn't been in the fridge just this morning. Taking it, he saw it was his favorite brand, the one that had a hint of orange in the flavor and reminded him of summer growing up, before shit went wrong. "I had some change left over in my pocket from lunch yesterday," Kagome explained, answering his unasked question, "and I thought you could use a treat."

Inuyasha smiled at her, pushing down some of his annoyance at her frivolous spending, even if it was hardly anything. They'd talk about money later, and she was still very young and had a lot to learn. He'd been the same once upon a time. Flicking the cap off with his claw, he grabbed her hip and jerked her down into his lap, facing away from him.

"Thank you," he whispered, nuzzling her. "How was your day?" he asked, trying to avoid speaking about his latest failures.

After a short pause, Kagome turned her head and kissed him on the nose. "Long. I missed you so much."

"Missed you too," he murmured truthfully, dragging his lips along the shell of her ear.

Stealthily, he positioned his hand under her skirt. He knew it was too soon for her to have sex, but he just needed some sort of intimate contact, it didn't matter what. Dismissing her protests with a firm nip to her jaw, he pushed her panties aside, running the pads of his fingers along her slit, rewarding her with a kiss to the temple when she instantly moistened and pushed back against him, her squirming in his lap making him hard. Circling her clit, he gave it a little pinch, concentrating on that area more than ever, wary of touching her where she had bled just a short time ago, guilt making him heat up in an entirely different way from what he was used to experiencing with her.

"Come for me, Kagome. Go on," he urged her, grinding into her bottom, seeking her heat but denying himself. Somehow, that made things hotter. Unlike most people, he hadn't ever had frantic dry humping sessions during his teenage years. The experience was new.

She obeyed him with a little cry that he stored away in his mind, putting it with all the other precious little things he collected that related to her. His arms going about her waist, he rested his head on her shoulder, humping into her. Hardly a minute later, he came in his pants, wondering if this was awkward now or what. He'd just needed the contact so badly, and that need aroused him more than any dirty talk or sexy lingerie would. Kagome seemed to be fine with his impression of a schoolboy, smiling at him and scooting off his lap before kneeling beside him. Grabbing his hands, she held them against her abdomen, and he tried not to recoil.

"He knows I'm happy and now he's jumping around," she laughed.

Inuyasha imagined he could feel the baby squirming around inside her and laughed uneasily. "So it's a boy?"

Kagome nodded. "And he's going to be just like his daddy. So energetic I can hardly keep up."

He removed his hand from her and gave her a kiss. "Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be a girl."

"Nuh-uh, the first one has to be a boy," she stressed seriously, as if it was completely up to her. "And he'll always protect his younger siblings and play with them and look out for them. Do you have a name in mind?"

Inuyasha coughed. "I'm kinda beat, so maybe we should talk about this later."

Ignoring him, she continued, "I would like to name him after my dad. Or you. Or maybe your dad."

Pushing down a growl and more feelings of nausea, he said, "Your dad, fine. Me, fine. But my side of the family's not going to be involved, not with a first name, not even with a middle name, got it?"

Kagome stared at him, her eyes tearing up slightly from his sharpness. "O-okay…"

He sighed. "Hey, I'm just tired, alright?" he lied. "I'm not mad at you. I love you, Kagome."

She nodded, appearing relieved. "I love you too, Inuyasha," she said, punctuating the heartfelt declaration with a kiss. "And if you ever want to talk about your family, I'll be there to listen." When he didn't say anything, she stood and slid off her underwear, taking the damp cloth to the bathroom where she'd wash it later as she showered. "I'll make dinner, okay? Maybe you should take a nap."

Inuyasha easily complied, dreaming about running from the things he carried inside his head.


	7. The Sweetness and the Sorrow

**Important Note:**** And the winner of the story that will continue without pause issss… *drumroll* THIS ONE!**

**So, Highway to Hell technically won. You guys voted for it in both reviews and in the poll, which surprised me since, although it is my favorite, it is the least popular of all my stories. Bizarre Love Triangle looked like it was going to win all the way up until almost the end. But quite a few people voted for things that were not an ongoing story, and those votes go right to me. Since Forget the Storm is the story that has the most already written, I decided to just go ahead and pick this one.**

**For those of you who are disappointed, do not cry or stop reading or jump off a bridge. I'm not worth it (jk, I totes am). BLT will get a new chapter posted in a few months, maybe even before FtS is finished. It's only 12 chapters anyway, so it's quite the shorty.**

**As for H2H, I decided to do a HUGE editing of the unreleased parts and will be giving the chapters names and stuff. As of now, there are a total of 17 planned chapters. It's probably going to remain that way. BUT there's gonna be a sequel. An awesome sequel. Probably (I might just extend it). I haven't thought it up all the way yet. However, I shall hasten to my idea box and remain in exclusion until I have a thorough outline, even if I have to skip snack time.**

**For the two of you who voted for more one-shots since, no offense, my stories are kinda boring, there will be more one-shots. LOTS MORE ONE-SHOTS! And I agree with the whole boring part, obviously, since I created that option. Yet still I feel obligated to tell you to go fuck yourselves in the ass with your short attention spans, no offense. It's like when you don't like your kid but the minute someone else voices their thoughts on your kid and they're just as negative as yours you suddenly want to punch that person. **

**I don't have kids.**

**Also I probably should have made an option to just pick one-shots without the added jab at myself, but then I would have lost an entire paragraph of this note, and I know that's what you guys really come here for, and far be it from me to deprive you of my sweet, sweet rants.**

**Speaking of sweet, here's chapter 7. Thanks for sticking around!**

**Posted a little early since I've been surprised with a free trip to a shitty place with no internet for a whole entire almost week. Yay.**

**Seven: The Sweetness and the Sorrow**

Nearly a month passed and he was still jobless. Searching for work had turned into part-time searching and part-time begging. Constantly, he was tempted, looking at the flashy cars and fine clothing and jewelry of the people in the city. It was risky, he knew, but they were out of money and soon the downstairs neighbors would overcome their fear of him and stop giving Kagome food. If it was just him, he'd have been digging through trash cans long ago, but he wouldn't allow that to happen to her. So he panhandled. Being a half-demon in a large area wasn't too troublesome, but he did encounter some prejudice, such as some demon teens kicking his cup of change over, causing him to pick up every goddamn cent, which was hard for someone with claws, therefore making him late to pick up Kagome from school, on a rainy day no less.

And then there was his home life. Kagome was showing now and becoming increasingly hormonal, crying almost constantly unless, of course, she was screaming at him or sucking him off, which he only allowed out of absolute desperation for peace and quiet. She was horny and achy and sad and happy and really, really scary. He was constantly on edge, afraid she'd leave him and half hoping she would, just so she could eat properly and sleep in a real bed and wash her hair with shampoo and conditioner instead of baking soda and apple cider vinegar. He had taken to washing her clothes for her, carefully cleaning them every night so that they'd be ready in the morning. Already they showed signs of wear, pills on the skirt and thin, almost transparent patches on the blouse from where he had scrubbed too hard. She claimed to have morning sickness, which might have been possible since their child would only be a quarter-demon, but he didn't know. Hell, he'd never even heard of a quarter-demon existing. Either you were full, half, or had some insignificant speck in you going way, way back.

But the day was dawning and he had no time to dwell on their situation. Kagome's clothes should have been dry, but sometimes they were damp in the morning and he didn't want her to catch cold. Carefully, he got up, trying not to disturb the girl, who was having an increasingly hard time sleeping. Wishing he could kiss her without having her wake up and start crying and/or yelling, he sighed and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face and wondering how the landlady would react when he notified her that he wouldn't be able to pay rent this month and probably not for a few more months.

Inuyasha had options. Sure, being a high school drop-out had been a mistake, but there were still jobs for people who had decided education just wasn't for them. Unfortunately, most of those jobs were for humans, and even if that wasn't the case, there were some powerful people who had made sure he'd never make a living unless it was off of them. And he hated that, so he rebelled and fucked himself over and committed some crimes and then started gardening since no one gave a shit about gardeners. Sometimes, he ripped off his employers, but never with big things. He had been planning on stealing some stuff from the Shrine, but everything was either incredibly old and valuable or fucking worthless, so he had just worked there for real, staying on longer than he usually did when the rather unusual benefits began.

Kagome apparently wasn't in a very talkative mood. Taking her clothes from him without a word, she dressed with her back turned, mumbling something about not wanting breakfast and needing to go to school early to study for a test. Inuyasha bent down to allow her to get on his back and they took off on their daily run. He hadn't told Kagome about what he did while she was at school and he had no plans to do so. After he had dropped his silent girlfriend off at her deserted school, he hurried to his usual corner, his stomach growling audibly, even to human ears. There was an old guy and his dog in his usual place; the guy had probably been a veteran, one of those kids they lied to in high school and stole years from. Scowling, Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared him down, feeling only the smallest twinge of guilt as the guy sighed, stood up, and limped away. That man had a dog to feed, but Inuyasha had a girl, and he'd never show her off in the hopes of getting a few nickels more.

The day was slow and boring, as his days usually were now. He passed the time by trying to remember when it was he had last eaten. Probably sometime the week before. Kagome had made meat pies, so proud of thinking to fry them instead of baking them, which was impossible since they had no oven, not even of the Easy-Bake variety. It felt like his stomach was trying to eat itself, spurred on by the mere memory, and he clenched his fists, pounding them into the textured brick of the department store behind him. The small bit of pain in his knuckles distracted him from the pain in his gut. Bringing his fist to his mouth, he licked away the blood before he could heal, his first meal in days. He noticed a few of the people on the street quickening their pace while glancing at him, so he hid his hands behind his back, rubbing them self-consciously.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and sighed, nudging the paper cup he had placed down earlier with his foot. A small man with a mustache tossed some quarters in, saying off-handedly as he walked away, "You should get a sign."

He flipped him off behind his back.

Some more people passed him and he quickly brought his hand down again, wanting to at least appear polite. A guy dropped several singles into the cup and smiled at him. Inuyasha, not one for smiles unless they were directed at Kagome, simply nodded his head.

"Have a good day," he said gruffly. It was the least he could do.

"Ohhh, _hell _no!"

Inuyasha looked around, confused. That had seemed to have been directed at him, but he couldn't see anyone and couldn't think of any reason why they'd say that. A short, husky, androgynous blob of a person separated from the unrelated group of people the man he had received money from was walking near. As it approached him, he realized it was maybe a she, and she was very, very angry with him.

"I have had _enough_," it began, already breathing heavily from the taxing combination of walking several steps out of her way and yelling, "of you _fuck_ing monsters cluttering our streets with your disgusting presence. You should all be eradicated! Wiped out!"

Inuyasha growled at her. "I've got just as much of a right to be here as you do, bitch," he spat. "If you've got a problem with half-demons, then you can just take it and shove—"

"I have no problems with half-demons, you fucking shitlord! I am accepting of all diverse peoples," she screeched, tossing her head in anger and making her Skrillex haircut seem even more unappealing. "I'd at least appreciate one goddamn motherfucking day where I'm not catcalled by another fucking pig!"

He outright laughed. "You think I _catcalled _you?" he said in disbelief, his tone rife with amusement. "I ain't the pig here, lady. Maybe you need a mirror."

"Wah, wah," she said mockingly, seemingly oblivious to his actual feelings regarding herself. "Cry me a river of your male tears, go on. Fucking cis scum."

"Fuck off," he muttered, already tired of the altercation. He was tired, he was hungry, and he was angry with everyone and everything.

"As if the stare rape wasn't enough," she continued obliviously, "you just have to go and verbally proposition me! Isn't that just like a—"

"Is there a problem?" broke in the police officer who watched him warily every day with more than a hint of disgust in his expression.

"I am being harassed by this thug!" the woman whined.

Before she could say anything else, as she was undoubtedly preparing to do, the policeman said, "I think it's better if you hit the road. Go on." He postured himself to seem intimidating, but that had no affect on Inuyasha.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" he protested loudly. "That crazy bitch just decided to make shit up! I didn't—"

He was cut off by the stout woman pepper spraying him just as the policeman whipped out his taser and went right for the exposed skin of his neck. Had the man not been equipped with a demon-strength taser, Inuyasha would have just laughed and walked it off, going home with an interesting story to tell later. But as it was, he was brought to his knees before falling flat on his face, dazedly watching his limbs jerk around, unable to control them. And the pain was a bitch compared to the pepper spray. It was like locusts were eating away his every muscle, bite by bite, leaving nothing in their wake. Finally, the officer moved his finger off the trigger and he cursed softly in relief, only to immediately have his body flooded with that same pain, even more agonizing now that he had experienced relief. It lasted for only about ten seconds, but to him it was a humiliating life time. As soon as the pain stopped for the second time, he brought his hand to his throat and yanked the tiny barbs out, shakily getting to his feet. There was a crowd, some faces were concerned, but the majority were mocking, enjoying his punishment as though he deserved it.

"Mind if I give that a go?" a tubby man jokingly asked. The little girl holding his hand, presumably his daughter, stared at him with big, fearful eyes.

The officer laughed, not at the joke but at him, his eyes on the front of his pants. The walking, talking, eating misrepresentation of feminism had already departed, probably to blog about the incident on her favorite website and exaggerate before going back to routine and posting pictures of her cats. Inuyasha looked down and saw the rather large wet mark on the front of his pants with some surprise, not having been aware of releasing the contents of his bladder. Before the cop could stop laughing and think to arrest him on bullshit charges, the unfortunate half-demon ran from the scene, knocking over his cup of money and scattering its contents. He heard the sound of people squabbling over the meager amount and turned a corner. He'd just go visit Kagome. It was earlier than he usually arrived, seeing as how she had asked him a while back to give her time to study afterwards. But if he ran, he'd be able to make it just as the students were released, and maybe he could catch her before she ran to the library in the building next door. After everything that had happened already that day, he needed to see her face, even if she would be upset with him.

Ducking into a random fast food establishment, his energy recovered at the mere thought of being reunited with the girl he loved after what seemed to be too long of a separation, Inuyasha locked the door of the private bathroom behind him and quickly dabbed at his pants with a paper towel soaked with soapy water, more concerned about scent than the actual urine in his only pair of pants. He'd wash it properly later. Taking to the rooftops, he leapt from building to building, the air drying his clothes. His feet moved even faster than the rapid beat of his heart, each step bringing him closer to what was making him stoop to such shameful lengths, his reason for everything.

Finally, he arrived at the school, the shrill ringing of the last bell echoing in his sensitive ears, making them twitch. Sighing, he stood at the outermost gate, hoping she'd be happily surprised. It was only a little while before he saw her, looking pale and grim, walking so fast she was almost running, looking neither in front of her nor to her sides, eyes focused on her feet. It struck him then how different she was from how she had been when he had first met her. Before, she had been confident to the point of being aggressive, almost confrontational. It had annoyed him before he had found it endearing and recognized it for what it was: emotional frustration. He had given her an outlet and then she had been as she should have been all along. A beautiful, happy, loving girl. But now she was something else, something he'd never seen her be, and he couldn't even put a word to it.

It scared him.

As he stood still, unable to do anything but watch her, the laughter started, even crueler than what had been directed at him not even ten minutes before. A group of boys moved and blocked her way, but Kagome seemed not to notice them, only stopping like it was her idea, eyes examining her shoes, her face blank.

"Gonna look up condoms in the dictionary when you get to the library, Higurashi?" one boy sneered, his eyes full of disgusted contempt. The others around him guffawed, all but the boy he recognized as Hojo, her former suitor. He merely turned his head away from the scene, pain etched into his features.

"Nothing to say?" the same boy said. "Wow, and you used to never shut the fuck up before. Unless you had a dick in your mouth, apparently."

"Stop it, Ken," Hojo said quietly.

"Don't tell me you still care about her even after everything this cunt put you through!" the boy exclaimed, angrily rounding on Hojo. "That slut shouldn't even be here! Her mom rescinded her tuition payment."

"Kagome's a good student," Hojo insisted, his voice barely stronger than a mere mumble. "I'm sure keeping a scholarship will be no problem for her."

"Is something the matter?" a short girl with curly hair asked, elbowing her way to stand beside Kagome. Inuyasha belatedly recognized her as one of Kagome's friends. "Did you have something to say to Kagome that wasn't abusive?"

Ken glared at her before his face cleared and he smiled in a way that made Inuyasha growl. "We'll just have to see Higurashi later, then, guys."

At that statement, Kagome shouldered her way through the human wall and straight up ran in the direction of the library, turning a corner. Inuyasha sprang into action and caught up with her in a few seconds, darting past her friends before they even knew he was there. When he reached her, she was leaning against the brick wall of the library, her chest heaving and her eyes filled with unshed tears. His heart was breaking for her. What good were all his sacrifices if she still wasn't even close to happy? What good was anything?

"Inuyasha!" she gasped in surprise, noticing him standing a couple feet in front of her. "Y-you usually don't c-come for another hour."

That was it? That was all she was going to say? "Fuck, Kagome, why didn't you tell me?!" he hissed angrily, angry at the morons back there for hurting her, angry at her for being hurt, angry at himself for not intervening sooner, for not noticing sooner. "You said everything was fine. You said you had a lot of support!"

That did it. Reminded of what wasn't true, the floodgates burst. Her tears rushed forth and she sobbed vocally, uncontrollably. Rushing into his arms, she just let herself be held, and he held her tight, as tight as he could without being afraid of hurting her.

"I'm sorry!" she moaned, her face pressed into his neck. "You've been so strong and I wanted to be strong too, but I can't anymore. Every day is hell. Every _day_!"

"I'll fucking kick their asses," he snarled viciously. "What was that boy's name? Ken? He gets it first."

Kagome shook her head. "They're not even the worst. It's everything and everyone. The lunch ladies have started calling me Miss Piggy and now they're only serving me beans with bacon," she babbled, her voice hoarse from her tears. "Mom fought to pull my tuition money and she won and so they're letting me stay on scholarship, but it's so _hard_. And everyone's so mean and I just—"

He kissed her hard on the mouth. The unfairness of it all was enough to make him scream. But he couldn't let that get to him. The nearly broken girl in his arms had said he was strong, not realizing he was only strong because of her. Right now, he needed to keep her quiet and take her home. Reliving all that she had suffered the past few weeks through telling him about it would only make things worse. At least he knew why she had been so crazy these past few weeks, almost like she was bipolar. Well, besides the mood swings a pregnancy gives a woman.

Ah, the baby.

Inuyasha had been trying his hardest to forget about that detail, which had become more difficult ever since her baby bump sprouted. Still, he persevered, and had managed to just pretend she was getting fat. Not that he ever said anything about that. He let her prattle on about fetal development and names and sexes and possible problems, nodding his head to agree with her and soothing her worries with kisses and backrubs. Of course she had sensed something and frequently would stop in the middle of her rambling and really look at him, studying him, before her face softened and she'd give him a kiss and ask about his day, listening attentively to the vague lies.

Sighing, Inuyasha pulled away from her lips and gave her cheek a fond caress before kneeling down. Without a word of protest, Kagome hopped on, clinging to him tighter than she ever had. Taking to the rooftops again, he made up his mind about what he was going to do. There was only one option, one he never would have resorted to had he not been responsible for a life. Two lives, actually. It was time to start remembering that.

The run seemed longer than usual, due to both his hunger and his anxiousness. If he were human, he knew he'd have developed an ulcer already. When they were finally home, he let Kagome down, only to immediately pull her into his arms and rest his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm going out," he said, wincing when his voice shook. He coughed, trying to cover it up.

She pulled away from him, looking up with her big blue eyes, earnest and heart-piercingly adorable. Her lower lip quivered as her eyes filled with tears again, making them brighter, a lighter color than they usually were. "Inuyasha, I can handle it, okay? I'll be fine. Don't do anything that will take you away from me."

With a wavering smile, he grabbed her chin and gave her a quick few pecks, not wanting to get drawn in when he was so resolved but still wanting to feel her. "If our kid is even a little like you, I'll have a hell of a time saying no to anything."

Her face showed surprise, probably at the fact that he had just verbally acknowledged their child for the first time in what seemed like forever. Before she could get any more words out, he was out the door, on his way to a place he'd sworn never to even think of again. But, like with most promises he made, there was a time to break it. And that time was immediately. Part of him thought he should have done so ages ago. He shouldn't have been so stupidly selfish. There was no conceivable way he could support Kagome. And a baby? Hell fucking _no_. Girls were expensive and babies were doubly expensive.

It took him only a few minutes to arrive at the hated location, the tall building's windows still glowing with artificial light, the drones inside slaving away for families they hardly ever saw. In contrast, the top floor was lit only dimly, with a flickering light he knew from experience came from a single fire and maybe a dozen or so candles. Inuyasha began to pace, crossing his arms and hugging himself, shaking not from cold, but from the sick feelings of dread eating away at his stomach and worming up into his heart. Couldn't he just go back to Kagome? They still had a few more weeks before they'd get thrown out, if he explained things to his landlord just right. He could find another place to beg and maybe one of the houses he visited would need something substantial and they'd be okay.

"Sir?"

Inuyasha jerked his head in the direction of the voice and saw a security guard, looking a combination of wary and concerned. "Yeah?"

"Sir, you've been out here for going on an hour. Are you waiting for someone?" the man said, carefully trying to sound polite and not draw attention to his hand on his belt's pepper spray canister.

Recalling all the events of the day and the suffering of the past month, Inuyasha nodded his head. "I'm… about to go in. There's someone I have to see."

The man nodded, smiling tightly at him with closed lips, still suspicious. "I can take you up if you'd like. What floor?" he asked, holding the door open for him and leading him to the elevator directly inside.

"Top," Inuyasha mumbled impatiently. He needed to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry?" the security guard said with a crinkled brow, pressing the "up" arrow only to have the doors open immediately. "The fiftieth floor is for the use of one man and his invited guests only."

"Yeah, take me to the top," he said more forcefully. "Trust me, that bastard will be more than happy to see me."

A cell phone on the man's belt began to ring and Inuyasha snatched it before he could, turning around so as not to be hit with pepper spray twice in the same day. Flipping it open, he spoke without waiting to hear.

"Tell your rent-a-cop to take me up," he barked, tossing the phone over his shoulder back to the security guard, who fumbled with it a couple times before holding it up to his ear.

"Hello? Uh, y-yes, sir. Right away. Sure." Flipping the old phone closed, the man looked at him with no small amount of wonder in his expression as he glanced back at him.

Crossing his arms once again, the half-demon impatiently waited for the elevator to jerk to life and take them all the way to what he hated most. His fingers gripped tightly to his shirt in a sad attempt to stop the trembling of his hands, his claws piercing the fabric and ruining it. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to relax his shoulders and stop clenching his jaw. He must humble himself in time, find a thread to lead him back to what he used to be so he would survive this interaction with his mind and nerves mostly intact. Hearing a jingling sound, Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that they had arrived on the forty-ninth floor and the guard was turning a special key in the slot of a hidden panel. Upon further inspection, there wasn't even a button for the fiftieth floor. With one last jerk, they came to a stop and the doors slid open, revealing a hallway tiled white from floor to walls to ceiling.

Inuyasha stepped out, almost wanting to ask the guard to accompany him, but before he could even properly consider it, the doors closed and he was alone with a daunting path ahead of him, more figuratively than literally. Walking down the long hallway, his ears twitching with each of his echoing footsteps, he reluctantly approached the solid cedar doors with the floral engraving and gold embellishments. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and pictured Kagome before turning the cold handle and walking into the scene of all his worst nightmares.

"Welcome, bastard. Close the doors behind you, there are cameras in the hall."

He did as commanded, preparing himself for what was to come. "You know why I'm here," he said bitterly. "Let's just get this over with."

Sesshomaru turned around in his chair, the firelight playing over his features and making them seem even more devilish. "How unexpectedly intelligent of you to realize I've been keeping an eye on you all these many years. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to take my time tonight, little brother. We do have to spend some time getting reacquainted."

Inuyasha accepted his as of yet unvoiced offer to sit, settling in on the velvet-covered chair. "I need a job with the biggest salary you've got," he grunted, crossing his leg at the knee in a concentrated effort to seem unaffected.

Sesshomaru was not fooled. One brow raised and a corner of his mouth turned up. "Very well. I suppose I could just get rid of my current assistant. Anything else?"

He shook his head. "No. Just don't talk to Father about this," he amended quickly.

"Have I ever?" he said smoothly. Inuyasha turned his face away, missing the flash of a smile. "I ordered dinner for us ever since I first saw you lurking about outside. It should be here in another half hour."

"Fine," Inuyasha muttered, all hopes of being able to talk to Kagome before she went to bed dashed.

Silence filled the room, the only sound being the crackling of the fire. Inuyasha fidgeted about uncomfortably.

"Well?" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. "Get in position."

The old phrase triggered an immediate response and Inuyasha was unbuttoning his pants before he even stood up, almost tripping over himself in his hurry to get to the large desk. Bending over, he awaited further instructions. A sharp slap to his left buttocks was all he received, his brother's claws leaving a stinging mark.

"Not that way!" he growled angrily, and Inuyasha quickly turned over, pulling his shirt over his head and folding it before placing it neatly behind him, going on to do the same with his pants, leaving his shoes on as a small, pitiful act of defiance. Sesshomaru always made it face to face. He was hoping it would be different, but hope did not exist in this particular demon's presence. Lying back down, he made sure to cushion his head with his clothing, knowing he'd need it. "That's better," Sesshomaru sighed, freeing his cock but keeping all his clothes on, just like always.

"Make it quick," Inuyasha mumbled, enough of his pride left to mouth off that bit.

"Just for that," the full demon whispered, rubbing the head of his cock on the reluctant, dry hole in front of him, "we're going to have seconds. And then we'll get to the food."

Before he could bite out a properly angry retort, his ass was jammed full of a very familiar hardness, and Inuyasha had to concentrate his every thought on not weeping like a child. He quickly discovered that thinking of Kagome would make him do just that, so his only comfort was gone. All he could do was live in the moment, pretend it was years ago and he had nothing but this office and his room and drunken, drug-filled parties with leeches he called friends. Money was Sesshomaru's pacifier for him, and once upon a time Inuyasha had contentedly accepted it, until about his fourth suicide attempt.

"Tell me what you are," Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, which he had not realized were closed, and saw his brother's red ones blazing in his face. Spittle from his earlier command had landed on his face, and he groaned in pain and humiliation, feeling the blood trickle down his ass.

"I'm your nasty little bitch," he growled back, a sudden spike of rage emboldening him to spit right in the smug fucker's face.

A flash of light and an aching head were the only way he knew he had just been punched square in the jaw. He knew from experience he was lucky to have kept his teeth.

"I've missed this," the older man sighed, pumping away at a steady pace. "Tell me, Inuyasha, do you get your little girl to fuck you like this? Do you make her put on the strap-on and stroke the giant rubber cock as you suck it, preparing it for your dirty, slutty ass?"

Immediately, Inuyasha had his hands around his brother's neck, claws pricking into the flawless skin of his throat. "Never. Bring. Her. Into this," he said threateningly, for the first time sure of himself and his ability to fatally destroy the tyrant above him, come what may.

They glared at each other, and another first happened. Sesshomaru nodded his head slowly, acquiescing. "Very well."

Inuyasha removed his hands and kept them clenched at his sides, knowing there'd be hell to pay if he were to scar the priceless desk. A sadistic smile was his only warning before he felt an immense pain in his own manhood. Sesshomaru was squeezing and pulling far, far too hard. He gasped for breath, wondering if this was the end of being a man for him and the future would contain nothing but dickless ass slavery. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Sesshomaru's grip gradually eased into teasing strokes. He knew he'd have to get hard, knew he'd have to cum all over himself before it was over. But nothing that was happening was the least bit arousing.

Before he knew what his older brother was doing to him, he'd cum every time without a thought, but as the years went on and he discovered just exactly what this act was called, pleasure was more difficult to find, every possibly good feeling overwhelmed by crushing disgust and helpless fury. Immediately, he wanted to picture Kagome, the fulfillment of his never dwelled upon nor hoped for fantasies, but decided that he had dishonored her enough already. Besides, he didn't want to take the chance that he really would be brought to tears by imagining her sweet face. So instead he thought of other girls, the ones that went to her school. The ones that looked like her but were missing all the special pieces that made her his beloved. Slowly, he began to become erect, all his dirtiest old fantasies brought back out of his mental closet, one after another in desperately quick succession.

His brother's grin loomed over him and he released a growl, a sound that grew deeper as he began his transformation into his true form.

**O/\o/\O**

After several hours and many scratches, tears, bruises, and bites, it was finally over. Sesshomaru was zipping up his pants and yawning lazily, looking at the clock and not at his bloodied brother on the floor in the center of the room.

"Our dinner is cold by now, bastard. It will be on a tray outside the door. Bring it."

Shakily, Inuyasha got to his feet with great effort, limping to the heavy wooden door. With a grunt, he muscled it open, a feat that had been effortless before. Two silver platters with an array of rare and raw meats lay on the tray. He sighed, wishing for bread or something. As he was not a full demon, the meal would leave him craving other things. But at least he could eat now. Grateful that the dinners were on a wheeled trolley, he rolled the food into the romantically-lit room, stopping when he was in front of the couch. Sesshomaru settled himself in his seat on one corner of the leather monstrosity and Inuyasha placed the plate with the greater portion in front of him on the coffee table, only taking his own and sitting at the other end of the couch when he began to eat.

"Your duties will mostly consist of being available whenever I require you, which will be most of the time," Sesshomaru said between small, vicious bites.

Inuyasha merely nodded and picked at his food with his claws, no longer as hungry as he had once been.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked. "Don't you want to hear news about Father and his whore?"

He slammed his plate down on the table. "We don't bring them into this either!" he said harshly, as though he were the one with the power.

Sesshomaru merely went back to his meal. "They know where you are and what you've been doing as well, though they haven't been monitoring you like I have. They just check from time to time to see if you're dead." Meeting his angry brother's eyes, he continued, "They don't know about the girl and your predicament. Only I know."

Inuyasha released a breath, exhaling in relief. Then he started, the full implications of what the older demon had just said kicking in. He knew about Kagome's pregnancy. That was the "predicament". Even though Inuyasha thought of it as among the most negative things to have ever happened to him, he was suddenly enraged that Sesshomaru was taking away his child's personhood using just that one word. Swallowing his anger and a rather too room-temperature piece of raw steak, he told himself over and over that this was all nothing in comparison to seeing his family—his _family_—taken care of. Kagome was all that mattered now, and the life inside of her was a part of both of them as well.

Coughing uneasily, he said, "I'd better go."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yes, go back to your fat, whining bitch and your shit apartment. You'll have to pay for a new place out of your salary. I'm not _that_ fond of you, you know."

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth at the insult to his girl, Inuyasha abruptly stood and went to the door, only to be confronted by his brother's cold scowl. Sesshomaru liked to remind Inuyasha of how much faster he was and obviously superior, and he never missed an opportunity.

"You've forgotten something."

Shutting his eyes tight, Inuyasha accepted the rough, lingering kiss that was all about domination, nothing to do with love. Not like Kagome's kisses. He had been feeling more or less okay, meaning numb, until that one little touch of the lips, but now Inuyasha wanted to vomit. When the "kiss" ended, the feeling persisted, and he fled down the hall, his vision darkening on the edges. Fighting to stay conscious, irrational panic nearly overtaking him, Inuyasha darted into the elevator, rapidly punching in buttons hard enough to nearly break them. When the doors finally opened, he ran for the exit, kicking the metal and glass doors of the business open. The run helped to prevent hyperventilating, and he kept up his pace, wanting and needing to be back to his little love nest.

Just as he was about to burst in through the door, he remembered that it was late and Kagome had gone to bed as she always did at this time. Quietly, not wanting to disturb her rest, he opened the door and tiptoed over to where she was laying, her brow furrowed worriedly even in her sleep, tear tracks that looked fresh marring her pretty features. Just seeing her was a balm to his heart, and he crawled in beside her, turning her on the side and holding her close in a spooning position.

"Inuyasha?" she murmured sleepily.

"Hey," he said quietly, his voice jarring him back into a panicked state when he noticed it sounded weak, very much unlike his natural one.

"It's late," she whispered, trying to turn around and face him. Inuyasha held her tighter, not wanting her to see his face. He knew he'd break and tell her everything, and she couldn't handle hearing everything. He didn't think he could handle telling her, either. "Where were you?"

The dreaded question. "I, uh, had a meeting…"

"Who with?" she asked, some of the sleepiness gone from her voice.

He had known he wouldn't be able to get away with not telling her. "My brother," he said, coughing when his throat began to close off just by uttering the words.

"Your brother? I thought you didn't talk to anyone in your family."

"I didn't. But I went to see him and he gave me a steady job," he replied.

"Really?!" she squealed, again trying to turn around. "I'm so happy for you! That's wonderful, Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"We should celebrate," she said slyly.

Inuyasha's heart beat with stress, thinking she'd want to go out and party with Sesshomaru or something, but then she rubbed her bottom across his crotch and he understood what she was hinting at. They hadn't had full-on sex since her miscarriage scare, with him being worried about hurting her and her depression from school and life in general getting in the way. But now that one of their big problems (that she knew about) had been taken care of, it seemed like a good time to her. And normally Inuyasha would have been 110% on board, but his ass still hurt and he could still feel Sesshomaru's slimy tongue in his mouth like one big, fat, dead worm. But could he reject Kagome? To his paranoid mind, that act would lead to her immediately connecting the dots and leaving him, and that couldn't happen. She was all he had. She was all he wanted. And he _did _want her. He just had to stop being so fucking stupid and get out of his stupid funk.

With trembling hands and a greater trembling inside, Inuyasha dragged his hand from where it was resting on her lower stomach and cupped a breast, massaging it, rubbing her newly super sensitive nipple with his palm. When she began to moan, he moved his hand to her thigh, lifting it up and over his own. With a few deft movements, he freed his cock from his jeans and pushed the crotch of Kagome's panties to the side. Soon they were moving together, Kagome not as gracefully as she used to, still adjusting to her new size and shape. He didn't mind. It sounded terrible, but he just wanted to get it all over with. Frantically moving his fingers back and forth across her clit, he humped away at her, his face in her hair, nose nuzzling her neck. Inuyasha wanted to be close to her, but any kind of sexual activity would have to wait until he recovered himself.

When Kagome came with several beautiful cries of his name, he almost sighed in relief, his own orgasm following soon after, a small one more in reaction to the physical stimulation than any lust or erotic feelings. Again, he tightened his arms around her, hoping she would just go back to sleep.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked quietly a few minutes later, her voice soft and kind and not at all judgmental.

Of course she noticed something was wrong, him not wanting to face her being the biggest giveaway. But besides that, she was his heart and soul and would have noticed anyway. Inuyasha wanted to tell her everything, nearly did, but then remembered what Sesshomaru was capable of. Kagome would probably hold him as he cried in her lap and urge him to run away, far away. They'd live on the run for a while, however long Sesshomaru allowed them to, and then just as he would begin to let go of his paranoia and become comfortable, Kagome would be killed in a horrific way and he'd be taken back and kept away from all sharp objects, declawed and sedated, for a minimum of ten years.

"I just wanted to tell you," he said shakily, his words running together, "that you're the prettiest girl I've ever known and the n-nicest and I love you."

Kagome laughed, as he knew she would, and turned so swiftly he wasn't able to prevent it in time. "I know," she murmured, "and you can tell me what's bugging you later. I love you, Inuyasha." She kissed his chin, and then his nose, and then his lips in quick succession, the movements showing him her own adoration. It was love expressed and transmitted through touch, the purest and sweetest he'd ever known.

Immediately, all feelings of despair left him and no residual phantom feelings of the other kiss were left on his skin. Still, once she snuggled into his chest and fell sound asleep, he wept into the black waves of her hair, struggling to remain silent and still so that his sorrow wouldn't even make its way into her dreams.


	8. Settle Down

**Note: Is anyone like a master at summary writing? Because it has been brought to my attention numerous times by numerous people that my summary writing skills are below average and I have a few stories that need above average summaries, both one-shots and multi-chapter. Please? You get sneak peeeeeeks… **

**I almost never develop a summary until it's time to post my story, and then I kinda just panic and smash the keyboard, so anyone who can do better than that is A-okay in my book.**

**Eight: Settle Down**

Inuyasha walked up the steep stairs, wondering exactly why he was back here. Sighing to himself, he took the steps three at a time, fast enough to make himself stop fidgeting but slow enough to give him time to think. If it weren't for Kagome's rapidly accelerating pregnancy he wouldn't be here at all, but there was just something he had to do. Sighing, he eyed the red torii gates he had painted just a few months ago, remembering how he had been perched on them the first time he had admired Kagome's body. A part of him wished to go back to those times. They were simpler, although he had struggled with what he had thought to be an unrequited love towards and bizarre fascination with a bratty teenage girl. Now, however, he had come almost full circle to where he had been before he'd run away from home. It turned out, not at all surprisingly, that Sesshomaru had confused "secretary" with "sex slave and punching bag". Even so, he was willing to suffer through all that if Kagome could be happy and well fed. Now they even had health insurance and Kagome went to the doctor's regularly, the demonic pregnancy taking a toll on her human body.

He'd be sure to mention her daughter's health to Mrs. Higurashi in order to awaken her maternal feelings. A little sympathy certainly wouldn't hurt his cause. What he had come for was of the utmost importance, and if he didn't leave with her agreement today, he didn't know what he'd do.

Inhaling deeply before exhaling, Inuyasha knocked on the old screen door, the frame still slightly dented from where Kagome had kicked it open the first day he saw her. He had never gotten around to fixing that, preferring to work outside more since it was where Kagome had spent most of her time. He heard the shuffling of slipper-encased feet making their way to the door, picturing the ratty old gray things Mrs. Higurashi nearly always had on. When she was in sight, he stiffened. She was the one who had all the power here. Things could either go his way, or they could go terribly wrong. When she finally saw who was at her door, her mouth dropped open slightly in shock and her eyes scanned his frame, noticing the fine suit he wore instead of the dirty jeans and t-shirts she had been accustomed to seeing him in. Inuyasha drew himself up taller, subconsciously copying Sesshomaru, wanting to appear powerful.

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously, her tone not in the least bit hospitable. She left the screen door closed.

"Just to talk," he said soothingly, trying to remind himself of how he'd wronged her in order to keep from becoming angry.

"I don't have anything to say to you or to her," she scowled, turning to leave.

"Kagome's sick," he burst out. She stopped in her tracks and turned, but the look on her face was strange. Like she thought some almighty power had taken her side and was punishing her enemies. He continued, stumbling over his words, "Carrying a demonic baby isn't easy, and it's especially hard on her since she didn't have any help during the beginning of her pregnancy." He left out the part that he'd been too poor and too ignorant to care for her properly. He hadn't even given a thought to what they were going to do when she went into labor. He supposed some part of him had just thought he'd be the one to deliver the baby, even though he hadn't any idea how.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" she said, looking bored and very much unlike the woman he had known. Inuyasha stared at her, studying the changes. She had let her gray hair grow out, the texture frizzy compared to the rest of her smooth, dyed black waves. Mrs. Higurashi wore no make-up and looked to be at least ten years older. It gave him a strange feeling, like he had when younger and all his childhood playmates had continued to mature and get married and get real jobs and he had just stayed in the same eighteen-year-old body with the same eighteen-year-old lifestyle. This time, however, it had only been months instead of years.

Shaking his head, he pulled a folded paper from his suit pocket. "You can sign this," he said, holding it up so she'd see. Her face went gray and her lips twitched angrily. "I want to marry Kagome," he explained unnecessarily. "She's still too young, so we need your permission." When she just continued to stare at the document, he continued, "I'm willing to pay. Name your price."

The twitching of her lip became quicker and quicker, and Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at it. After a few incredibly uncomfortable seconds, she began to laugh, more of a snorting and barking thing than that practiced tinkling of bells he had heard before. It went on long enough that he contemplated leaving, but came to a stop just as he was about to back up and get the hell away.

"No!" she yelled, her face twisted in rage. "_No!_ You stole my daughter from me, ruined me, ruined her, and you want my permission to keep her? You can both burn in hell for all I care!"

Inuyasha growled. It was one thing to be angry at him, but to say that about Kagome? If Mrs. Higurashi had been a mister, he would have punched her square in the nose.

"If you were any kind of decent fucking parent," he began, letting loose only some of his internal rage, "you would have banned Kagome from seeing me and shut her up in that house until she forgot my face. But you just handed her over like she was a leftover dish of food you didn't like. How do you think she feels about that?!" he roared. Too often he had been awoken by the sound of Kagome weeping, tearing him apart with guilt, but she always dried her tears for his sake and assured him she only felt bad about her mother's reaction, not that she regretted anything with him or that she held their relationship against him.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said calmly, shuffling back to whatever it was she had been doing before he'd arrived.

Choking on his failure, Inuyasha clenched his fists until his claws pierced his flesh and the blood stained the paper he still held. He had known from the very beginning that it was a lost cause, but he had wanted to surprise Kagome. He had been working for Sesshomaru for a month now and had more than enough money for their little family. Inuyasha hadn't yet formally proposed to her, but he wanted to make sure they could actually get married before he did so. The ring had been picked out and purchased since the day after he'd gotten the new job and the venue was chosen and everything planned. The only thing missing was the bride, or, more accurately, the mother of the bride's consent to let her young daughter marry. He knew Kagome well enough to feel confident she'd say yes even though everything in their life screamed at her to say no. The girl never had developed any common sense.

They were alike that way, as in many others.

Sighing, Inuyasha retreated. He was a proud man, and dragging himself to face a woman he'd wronged had made him feel physically ill. He'd told himself he'd cared for her, but when it really came down to it, she was just a good fuck and a meal ticket. For fuck's sake, he hadn't ever even asked her what her first name was!

There was only one option left that he could think of, but that was even less desirable than what he had just tried. Still, he wanted this. He wanted Kagome. Never again would she be called a slut by the stupid kids at her school. A married woman _couldn't_ be a slut, not in his mind. She would be Mrs. Taisho and their child would have his name as well, the name he'd thought he'd abandoned years ago. It was one of the only things he could give her now, so he would.

Nearly flying down the steps in his urgency to get his business taken care of, Inuyasha thought about how nice it would be to have a wife. Never before had he even considered that he could be a family man or a salary man, but now he was. She had given that to him. If he overlooked the bad stuff, life was going smoothly and trending upwards. Kagome would say yes, they'd have sex, he'd give her money for a dress and invitations and let her do all that since women seemed to like those sorts of things. And then they'd get married and that was where it all ended in his mind. Thinking about the pregnancy still made him sweat.

The large office building where he spent all his daylight hours was finally in sight. The guards knew him well enough now to open the doors without being prompted, smiling at him and waving him in, groveling before him as much as they did with his brother. Inuyasha's lips curled in disgust and he reflexively attempted to cover up with a smile that was more a baring of teeth than anything else. Gesturing for them to leave, he entered the elevator, detesting seeing his reflection in its mirrored walls. Impatiently, he jabbed the button for the top with his finger, fitting his claw into the keyhole for the top floor and wiggling it just so. Sesshomaru had given him a key, but he preferred not to use it. Something like that just made things feel too intimate.

Barging in through the heavy doors, long having overcome his fear (or just stuffed it so far inside that it couldn't bother him anymore), Inuyasha barked out, "I need a fuckin' favor!"

His brother sat at his desk, calmly drinking some sort of expensive tea and going through his emails on his tablet. Placing his delicate little porcelain cup down, he nodded and said, "After you say hello properly."

Inuyasha grimaced as Sesshomaru began to unzip his pants and change. Some disconnected part of himself laughed internally at seeing a giant white dog sitting all prim and proper in a seat much too small for it. He wasn't at his full size, and the suit he was wearing had disappeared. He still didn't know what happened to the clothes, never having had the courage to ask over the years. Did he really need to unzip his pants? Would something get stuck if he didn't? The longer he thought about it, the less he cared. Silently, he dropped to his knees, parting the thick white fur to reveal the blister-red penis that was, appropriately, shaped like a canine's. Taking care not to let his expression reveal how much he hated this, as that would only heighten the demon's pleasure, Inuyasha started with small licks, covering the rod before taking it completely in his mouth, wishing his sense of smell wasn't quite so good. Sesshomaru liked it when Inuyasha got rough and used his fangs, although he had to be very precise with the amount of pressure or he'd wind up with a jaw broken by the disgustingly giant cock once again. He really wouldn't know how to explain something like that to Kagome.

Kagome.

Growling, he quickened his pace. He'd already left the office for the day and had no desire to be back in the hated place. If it weren't for such an earnest reason, he wouldn't have even dreamed of coming back. But there was no way he was going to let Kagome be _just _his girlfriend or his mistress or his baby mama or his common law whatever. She was special to him, and her status would reflect that soon enough. Finally, Sesshomaru released in his mouth, and Inuyasha almost blessed the salty, bitter mixture that slid down his throat since it meant that soon he'd be getting his way.

Immediately, the demon began to change back into his humanoid form, not the least bit out of breath or anything less than perfectly composed. Inuyasha waited until the zipper on his suit pants was pulled up before clearing his throat and serving himself a glass from a pitcher of water without the other man's permission, a small act of defiance.

"I need to get married, but her mother won't give consent," he muttered.

Sesshomaru sighed. "You do know she needs to be at least sixteen, right? Even with parental permission."

"I know that!" he scowled. "I wanted to do it on her birthday."

"I fail to understand the fascination you and Father have with mortals," the older demon said with a quick roll of his eyes.

"So can you do it or not?" Inuyasha asked in aggravation. He didn't like giving head for nothing.

"Of course I can, you idiot." Inuyasha's shoulders sagged in relief. "But you have to work for it."

"What do I have to do?" he said in a tone that revealed he'd do anything. He just hoped it wasn't another one of those gross orgies Sesshomaru used to be so fond of before.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and looked at him from narrowed eyes. "You remember Jaken, correct?"

Inuyasha nodded. The toad demon was one of the most annoying creatures he'd ever encountered. He'd had the misfortune of growing up listening to his stories of how great Sesshomaru was, which he felt contributed in no small part to the fear that had caused him to stay in that abusive home for as long as he did. Even now, a ball of hatred formed in his gut just from hearing that name.

"I ain't fucking that freak," he growled, glaring at his brother.

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth turned up just a bit. "That is not what I had in mind. My former retainer has become something of a nuisance lately. Starting a family made him somewhat hesitant when following my orders, and I cannot allow that," he said calmly, a touch of warning in his voice. "He has carried out his last service to me and now I fear it is time I terminate him."

Inuyasha smiled so wide his fangs showed. "So all I've gotta do is waste that green moron and I get to marry Kagome?"

He nodded. "Him and those he chose as family. Leave no one alive and bring back that staff as well. The documents will be given to you upon your return. I'd prefer for this to be finished this very evening."

The idea of having to kill innocents briefly made his stomach turn, but then again, this was _Jaken_. Who in their right mind would settle down with that psycho? The ring box felt heavy in his pocket and Inuyasha longed to take it out and present it to Kagome, to prove to her she hadn't made a terrible choice in being with him. This was the only opportunity he had left to make her his officially before her pregnancy ran its course.

"I'll be back in an hour," he said with a nod. That would be more than enough time.

"I'll make some calls. Jaken resides at this address," Sesshomaru said, handing him a small piece of folded paper. "Don't mess this up."

Inuyasha took off out of the room and down the hall, wishing he could claw his way down the elevator shaft instead of waiting for the damn thing to move. Why was everything so goddamn _slow _all of a sudden?! Unfolding the paper as he walking out of the building, he saw that he recognized the street, having worked several houses in that area over the years. It was a nice area, nicer than scum like Jaken deserved. Mostly upper middle class homes that were spacious with big yards, not quite cookie cutter but still horribly suburban. Cracking his knuckles, he took to the rooftops, suspending his prematurely triumphant grin for the time being so as not to catch any bugs.

The sun had just set and there were lights within the home. Inuyasha crept towards the place without fear of being heard, seen, or smelled. Jaken was weak even among his own kind and likely had not improved since they'd last met. Not able to spy anything through the window from his current vantage point, Inuyasha decided to just get the whole thing over with and went to the front door, sliding in his claw and feeling around until he heard the right series of clicks and pushed the door open. There was laughter from upstairs, the artificial kind. Some sitcom had been left playing on a television. Not even bothering to muffle the sound of his footsteps, Inuyasha casually walked up the stairs and made a right, entering what he assumed was the master bedroom. A female toad demon, distinguishable from Jaken only by her scent and choice of clothing, had been dozing on a king-sized bed but was now waking up.

Before it could open its beak to scream, Inuyasha had severed the head from the stubby body, shaking the green, gooey blood off his hands in disgust. There was the sound of someone pissing in the bathroom adjoined to the room and Inuyasha, impatient as always, kicked down the door. His eyes were met by the unpleasant sight of Jaken pulling up his pants in a panic but continuing to urinate, visibly wetting himself. Not breathing through his nose, Inuyasha raised his hands to strike.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken shrieked, terrified. "Save your servant, O Great Sesshomaru-sama!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Who do you think sent me?"

The shocked, betrayed look on Jaken's face made him grin, and he decapitated him in the same fashion he had decapitated his mate. Going to the sink, he washed his hands, using nearly the entire bottle of liquid lavender-scented hand soap. The thick, green, mucus-like blood was stuck underneath his claws and made them itch to get clean. When he was done, he walked out of the bathroom and to the television, turning off the device and ending the stupid goddamn laugh track once and for all. The Staff of Two Heads was leaning against the door of the closet and he grabbed it quickly. Still not breathing through his nose, he made his way back to the stairs, intending to make a hasty retreat and be back at the office before the 45-minute mark.

He was halfway down when he heard the baby crying.

At first, he just thought maybe another television was on, or a radio, or _something_. But he knew he wasn't that lucky. Never had been and never would be. Reluctantly, he went back up the stairs, into the small room to the left of the master bedroom, the one he had previously ignored. Gently, he turned the doorknob, his eyes immediately assaulted by bright blue and yellow decorations. A boy. Kagome was sure their baby would be a boy, too. Crossing the small room in just a few steps, he looked into the wooden crib, looming over it. The baby was young enough to still be cute, although he didn't think of it that way. It was green, like its parents, and had giant eyes and a very round face. Had Kagome been there, she would have cooed and picked it up, talking to it in a nonsense voice. She did that sort of thing with all babies nowadays, talking to the women in their building and asking questions, caressing the face of each child as though it was her own. Maybe he could keep it? Give it to Kagome as some sort of gift? Maybe even a pet? But no, Sesshomaru had said to leave no one alive.

And the crying was starting to piss him off, anyway.

Silently, he debated how he was going to end it. The other two deaths had been quick, maybe even painless for them. But he had no desire to get that disgusting ooze under his claws again. Add to that he wasn't sure he could go through with it if he had to rend the child's flesh. And the damn thing just kept crying! He hoped the kid Kagome had would be quieter. Suddenly, an idea came to him, one that solved both his problems. Lifting up the little pillow from behind the baby's head, he swiftly brought it down on its face, holding it in place and trying to pretend it was nothing.

An old memory came back to him. When he had been just a child, too young to go to school, his mother had given him a kitten for his birthday, putting a bow around its neck and everything. He had been delighted with the cat, giving it the name Nekoyasha and taking it everywhere with him. There had still been genuine happiness in his life back then, as it was before Sesshomaru had started that specific soul-crushing sort of abuse he had remained so very fond of through the years.

One morning, he couldn't find Nekoyasha anywhere and searched the entire house, which took hours for one so young. Only when he couldn't find his beloved pet in any of the other rooms did he check Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru was already fully grown and had been for longer than Inuyasha had been alive, but still stayed with his father in order to be properly trained as heir. Inuyasha didn't understand that at the time. All he knew was he didn't like Sesshomaru and didn't want to go into his room. But he did, overcoming his fear for Nekoyasha.

Sesshomaru had the cat in his lap and was petting it. Inuyasha immediately became angry, not liking that something he loved would be so comfortable with another.

"That's _my_ cat!" he shouted, stomping his foot. He was on the verge of calling his mother, but suddenly they were in the bathroom, and Sesshomaru had him by the scruff of the neck.

"Cats and dogs aren't supposed to be friends," he explained in an almost kindly fashion. The coldness seeped through, though. "Prove you are your father's son and end this farce."

Not knowing what he meant, Inuyasha just gaped at the sight of his little Nekoyasha in the sink, meowing at him as though asking what was going on. Letting go of his neck and putting his hands over Inuyasha's as though teaching him to write, Sesshomaru brought them to the kitten and enveloped both hands around its neck. Inuyasha struggled, but his grip was impossible to escape. Nekoyasha did the same, weakly clawing not at its master but at his brother. Tears fell down his face and he sobbed, screaming for his mother, who never came. In the moment, he had forgotten that she was outside gardening and that humans didn't have such good hearing. When it was finally over and both victims had stopped struggling, Sesshomaru stepped back and wiped his hands on the back of Inuyasha's tiny red polo shirt.

"Keep your things out of my room," he said sternly.

Inuyasha ran. When his mother came back, he crashed right into her arms and started crying, but said nothing of what had made him cry, too afraid of Sesshomaru, knowing he could hurt him and his mother without a care or any effort. Worried, quickly becoming frantic, she asked what was wrong, but Inuyasha just shook his head and sobbed Nekoyasha's name. His mother assumed the cat had run away and later offered to buy him another, but he refused.

Feeling numb, present day Inuyasha removed his hands from the still child. It had stopped moving several minutes ago.

He left the house as it was and fled the scene, knowing Sesshomaru would take care of it. He had people for that sort of thing. If anyone had managed to see him, that would be taken care of as well. The most it would ever amount to was maybe a blog post on some looney conspiracy blog. That was all that ever happened.

Before he even really realized it, he was back at the office and in front of Sesshomaru's door, which opened before he could get to it. His brother was standing there, an impatient and withdrawn look on his face. Inuyasha had known he hadn't gone over the hour limit he'd imposed on himself, so that look must have been concerning another matter. Disgusted by the feeling of the staff in his hands, he flung it past his brother and onto the leather sofa. The taller man flipped a piece of paper towards him with the name of a judge and turned around, dismissing him.

"Is this it?" Inuyasha asked, bending over to pick the paper off the ground. It seemed like such a small issue now. And he had done so much.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Go and inform your woman of the wedding date, which I will not be attending, by the way. And do not bother me. I am going to enjoy Jaken's final gift," he said, his voice becoming soft but still retaining its cold, steely quality.

Inuyasha nodded, trying to ignore the inquisitive voice of a female child that he heard coming from somewhere in Sesshomaru's office. Why even bother poking his nose where it didn't belong now? At this point, he was far too involved to ever be a whistleblower, even if he really wanted to be. Shaking his head, he stuffed the paper in his pocket and continued onward, thoughts centered on Kagome now. He had to get her out of the shitty apartment and take her somewhere nice. First he'd take her shopping again and buy her some nice dresses, telling her to wear one out of the store, where they'd stroll on over to the best restaurant in the area. There, he'd pull out the ring and tell her how precious she was to him and ask her to be his formally. With how wrong everything had already gone this evening, he knew there was nowhere to go but up.

A sigh leaving his lips, he trudged up the stairs littered with garbage and empty fast food bags and unsupervised children, wishing he had a working window to enter through. That way he could jump in and avoid all the horrific smells and sounds he always experienced on the way up or down. Unfortunately, their one window was just a solid piece of glass with no way to move it at all. The frame was loose and let in water, creating a weird warped look on the paint. When it was windy, it made a howling sound that brought wolves to mind, always making him on edge. The sooner he could get Kagome out of this place, the better.

Immediately when he entered his apartment, he knew things were going to get difficult. The scent of tears filled the small space. Not the sad kind that made him feel helpless, not the happy kind that made him feel soft inside, but the angry kid that made him want to run for the hills. Kagome had been experiencing more mood swings lately. The last one was just two days ago, when she had tried to tie her shoes and got frustrated realizing she couldn't bend over in a comfortable fashion. Inuyasha had spent maybe four hours in total telling her she wasn't fat and he still thought she was pretty, and no, he wouldn't leave her for some random anorexic bitch whore slut at the office.

"Kagome?" he murmured, wishing he had some kind of cutesy nickname for her, thinking that might calm her down.

"Did you bring me a McFlurry?" she asked in a trembling voice, nothing but a little lump in his sleeping bag. He had wanted to buy a bed, but thought it more prudent to save up for a place first.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Kagome threw the sleeping bag open and sat up, her face screwed up in anger. "I asked you for a McFlurry," she said, almost sounding calm. The clenched jaw kind of gave her away, though.

"No you didn't," he retorted. "I would have gotten it if you had."

"I asked you this morning when I was tying your tie," she said, eyes blazing with a fury previously only seen in attacking soldiers.

He rolled his eyes. "No, you just told me to have a good day. It's probably a good thing I didn't get it, anyway. You've been having too many of those lately."

It was only when her eye began to twitch that he knew he'd said something horribly wrong.

"So now I'm fat _and _a liar?!" she shrieked, more tears running down her face.

His mouth fell open in his terror. "N-no, I never said that!"

"Why do you hate me?!" she sobbed, covering her face. "I told you I thought swallowing was weird now since the baby gets all its nourishment from me, but if you really—"

Inuyasha tuned her out, somewhat embarrassed that his neighbors could hear through the painfully thin walls. If he let Kagome go off on a tangent like this, she could go at it for hours until she forgot what she was talking about. How could he best defuse the situation?

"I did get you something…" he said softly, fumbling around in his pocket. This certainly wasn't the way he had envisioned doing things, but if it would prevent another fight, then he'd make the sacrifice, especially if it distracted her from murdering him in her hormonal rage. "Here." He knelt before her and placed the ring container on her lap.

Kagome removed her hands from her face and looked at the little black velvet box. "This isn't a McFlurry."

"Open it up," he urged, his heart pounding in his ears.

Glaring at him, Kagome did so, gasping when she saw the platinum ring with the big diamond surrounded by a cluster of sapphires and smaller diamonds. "Oh…"

"The sapphires reminded me of your eyes," he said shyly, feeling a bit less than his idea of masculine. "So… what do you say?"

"What do I say?" she repeated blankly.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "Yes or, uh, yeah."

Her big blue eyes raised to his, made brighter by her tears. Hypnotized by their beauty, her beauty, he leaned in to kiss her, only to reel back when he felt something hit his nose.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

"W-what?" he breathed, rubbing his nose and staring at the box on the floor between them. Kagome still held the ring clutched in her fist, which seemed to be shaking with the urge to sock him. Growing angry as well, he yelled back, "What the fuck do you mean '_no_'?!" He had thought this would be the one easy thing of the day. He had thought she was the one reliable person in his life.

"How much do you even know about me, Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice still angry but not enraged. He adjusted his mood accordingly without realizing it. "How well do you know me?"

Such an obviously ridiculous question made him snort. "I know you well enough. More than well enough," he said in a low voice, eyeing the swell of her stomach.

"Oh yeah?" she returned, narrowing her eyes. "Then what do I want to do with my life?" When he just continued to stare at her without comprehension, she said, "What does Kagome want to be when she grows up?"

He got what she was doing. He reminded her she hadn't gotten pregnant by herself and she reminded him she was still underage. Hardy-har-har.

Bitch.

"I kinda just thought you would stay at home after high school," he answered honestly.

Again, his nose was a victim, this time to one of her shoes that had been lying so conveniently next to her.

"I want to be an architect!" she screamed. "I've wanted to be an architect since I was _five—years—old!_"

"I don't need to know everything about you to know that I love you!" he retorted lamely.

Kagome's eyes softened and she sighed. "I have nothing against stay-at-home moms, and I'd like to be one until the baby starts school," she explained, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "But I feel that to not do anything with my dreams, with my talent, that would be terrible. That would be a sin."

Inuyasha grunted in acknowledgement. Bringing her hands to his mouth, he laid a small kiss on them, letting it linger. "I won't stop you from doing what you want to do if you won't stop yourself from doing what I want to do."

And with that, he slipped the ring he had stolen from her lap onto the appropriate finger.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes shining with the happy tears he liked. When she kissed him on the lips and crawled onto his lap, he knew she was going to give him something else he liked quite a bit as well.

**O/\o/\O**

It was Kagome's sixteenth birthday. Sweet sixteen. Inuyasha looked at the girl, now a woman, _his woman_, across from him. They were beaming at each other, her in the poofy white dress he thought was ridiculous but wisely kept his comments to himself. She had insisted on a flower crown and a flower cape in lieu of a veil and train, and he of course agreed and ordered them post haste. The cape was woven out of the tiniest white flowers, a reminder from him to her of the first flower he'd given her. Her crown was of pink roses. She was beautiful, and she even made her dress beautiful. The abundance of flowers complemented her instead of making her look childishly absurd. Well, there was also the fact of her bulging, pregnant stomach that prevented her from looking like a child.

The few friends Kagome had left were in attendance, and that was it. Those three girls and Hojo, the latter of whom was doing a terrible job of covering up his tears. It made Inuyasha's smile brighter and tinged with triumph. He hadn't invited anyone from work, since he didn't know anybody, and he wouldn't have invited them even if he did. Belatedly, the thought occurred to him that Miroku and his wife Sango would have maybe liked to come, but it was too late for that. He had paid his debt to them already with interest, thanks to his new job. Since neither he nor Kagome had any family that could come due to a slew of reasons, that left the wedding party small and rather sad-looking. But none of it mattered when the judge spoke the words and he kissed her, kissed her for the first time in the new chapter of their lives.

There were no candles on her birthday cake, just a little plastic bride and groom that looked nothing like either of them, but she had plenty of presents. Inuyasha growled. There was no doubt which guest they were all from. Kagome cried a little and hugged Hojo as tight as she could without squishing her child's temporary home, and Hojo hung onto her like she was a piece of driftwood in a hostile ocean. The neglected groom scowled at the boy's choice of wrapping. All of them decorated with "_Happy Birthday_" and "_Congratulations!_". None explicitly wedding-themed. Like he was completely ignoring the occasion and Kagome's new off-the-market status.

His oblivious wife tore into the presents with undisguised glee, face lit up. She had never acted this way when receiving gifts from the kid before. Inuyasha made a mental note to get her things. She seemed to like things. At least he'd know what to get her. All of Hojo's gifts were thoughtful, he had to admit, Eastern medicine-type things intended to ease the discomfort from her pregnancy. It was more than he himself had done. Suddenly feeling even more territorial than he already was, Inuyasha sauntered over to Kagome, disrupting the perfect circle of friends gathered around her, giggling over the cute little baby clothes they had given her.

"It's a wedding, not a baby shower," he grumbled angrily. Why were they even there?

The kids glared at him, but not Kagome. Like she hadn't even heard him, she laughed and dragged him over to the cake he was beginning to realize was much too large for the size of their party. It towered tall above Kagome, ten tiers of pure white frosting, a different flavor of cake with every layer. He had threaten to sue the bakery in order to get them to make the cake on time. Normally, obtaining the cake would have been something he'd leave to Kagome, but even the mere mention of food sometimes made her cry and throw up, so he'd taken it upon himself. It wasn't his fault he kind of forgot the cake detail until two days ago. There were a freaking bakery, they should bake! Everything else he had organized as well, since Kagome's pregnancy was becoming very hard on her. A few times, he wondered if he should have waited, if maybe he had been too eager. They certainly would have had a better party. But he wanted her tied to him _now_. Before she figured out what he was.

The room he had rented for their hurried wedding/reception was nice, but not as nice as he had envisioned. The place was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, which were not yet in bloom, and the inside was somewhat chilly. The furniture was dusty and made him sneeze, but the quality was good.

Kagome walked over to where he was musing by the green velvet fainting couch and slapped him in the face with cake, laughing with her friends at the shocked look on his face. He didn't enjoy humiliation, and the laughter made him cringe and start to heat up with anger, but Kagome carefully grabbed his clenched fists, threading their fingers together, and kissed the mess off his face. By the time she was done, they were both smiling, his near-eruption nothing but a vague memory. He was even feeling good enough to tolerate Kagome's friends. After all, he had fought for her and won. She was his.

When the chatter began to die down and Hojo had finished eating half the cake to try and fill the eternal void left by Kagome's rejection, Inuyasha told Kagome to say her goodbyes, not bothering to say anything to her friends beyond the occasional grunt. He had no interest in these people, and had Kagome finished high school without incident and gone off to college, she wouldn't either. Human friendships were like that. He had won their approval in the end, but only with money. Money was power with humans.

After he had forcibly separated a whining Hojo from Kagome, he ordered the building's attendants to box up the cake and send it to their address. He had no idea where he was going to put it. Taking Kagome's hand, he brought her to his new car, glad he had not had a meal for everyone since that would have taken hours more and he was bursting to show her his surprise. Stopping suddenly before reaching the car, Inuyasha wondered in frozen horror if he should have gotten a limousine. That was standard, was it not? But Kagome just brushed past him and went to the passenger seat, sitting down and immediately putting her feet up, rubbing her perpetually swollen ankles. Shaking his head, he followed. She hadn't even allowed him to show off his gentleman skills and open the door for her.

"My feet are so tired!" she whined, kicking off her shoes.

"Told you not to wear heels," Inuyasha scolded, leaning over to give her toes a quick kiss despite their rather ripe scent.

Kagome laughed. "I can't wait to get back home. Ugh, I don't think I can ever have cake again." Her hands went to her stomach and rubbed, as though she was full of cake instead of a baby.

Inuyasha gave her a fond pat on the head, feeling a little emotionally drained. Being around people always did that to him. "We'll be there soon."

She nodded and grabbed his hand, holding it contentedly in both of hers. After a few twists and turns, he got onto the freeway, and it wasn't long before she asked, "Where are we going? We passed the exit for home."

He grinned. "I've got one last gift for you."

Pulling into the now familiar driveway, the house no longer seemed as boring as it once did now that Kagome would be living there with him. Unable to stop smiling, he got out of the car and opened Kagome's door, taking her by the hand and then bringing her into his arms, first to hold and then to carry. She was smiling back at him, a questioning look on her face. Going to the front door, he shoved it open, somehow maneuvering the handle with his elbow. The inside was all lit, everything was decorated with new furniture, and it had all been professionally cleaned twice, leaving it smelling like cinnamon. Fresh flowers were on the living room table and he placed Kagome down in the overstuffed blue arm chair.

"Welcome home, Kagome."

Kagome laughed, her eyes going brighter and wider than ever. With a small shriek, she jumped up and down before throwing her arms around him, momentarily forgetting about his sensitive ears. He didn't mind, though, and he held her tightly, just feeling the solid realness of her in his arms. Yes, he had done the right thing. Nothing was wrong if he did it for the good of this girl. He tried not to think about the stains in the master bathroom and bedroom, the ones that hadn't come out no matter how many times the cleaning crew had scrubbed. The floors had been replaced with nicer things. The nursery had been aired out and redone. Inuyasha was not a superstitious man.

"We'll have our honeymoon as soon as the baby is born," Inuyasha promised. He was sorry he was not able to give her everything in the right order, but vowed to make it up to her a thousand times over.

She laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. "I don't need one of those! Thank you for the best wedding present in the world!" Kagome gushed, the joy in her eyes rekindling some of the enthusiasm that he'd lost during his brief private recollection.

Smiling back at her, he replied, "You've already given me the greatest gift of all."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes and he wondered if the generic line had hurt her feelings. "Oh, I just know this baby will be the greatest thing for us. It's good to know you feel the same way."

Coughing nervously, he only nodded, grabbing her by the hand, not bothering to correct her on her thoughts. He had been referring to her, but if she wanted to think it was about the baby, then okay, he wouldn't fight it. They had to make their room their own, and he wanted her so badly he felt he'd burst. Work had been taking its toll on their relationship, and while Kagome was almost always in the mood, some side effect of the pregnancy, she told him, he was not always there to satisfy her. No, she never sought out the company of another, but he still always worried she would, even though he trusted her and didn't really think she'd do that to him. When he was away from her, he was constantly put in sexual situations, but he took pleasure from none of it. Only with her. She didn't know that, and he would never tell her, but tonight he'd make her feel it.

The room was done up in a way he found sort of predictable, but he couldn't think of anything better on his own, and he wanted to do everything himself for her. Candles were flickering, rose petals were strewn, and a remote conveniently produced from his suit pocket had some violin music he'd always thought of as sensual filling the air. The clean scent of her hair was enticing him, and he leaned in, kissing her brow. His clothes were easier to take off, so they were the first to go. The flower cape was done away with by a flick of his claws, the little buds just beginning to wilt. Her flower crown followed. He just wanted her tonight, pure her. The dress was a little harder to get rid of, but that soon was on the floor as well, Kagome's half-hearted protests silenced effectively with just a touch of his lips. It wasn't like she'd ever wear the things again.

Kagome was as passionate as he was, showing him how much she'd missed being together. Her kisses were hot, wet, and urgent, and he responded in kind, letting her set the pace. It ended up being near frantic, much to his surprise and smug delight. With a moan, she dragged him onto the bed and he fell with her, staying away from her stomach, not wanting to crush her. The bra she wore was a white, revealing lace he had actually picked out on one of their recent shopping trips, but she had rejected it, claiming it was too impractical for her now. Just the fact she had gone back to get it on the sly made him hard and he grinned at her, showing how much he liked her gift to him. As much as he enjoyed seeing her in it, he took it off quickly.

Her breasts were bigger than before, the nipples as well. Snaking his tongue out, he circled the edge of her areola with just the tip of his tongue, following the line of the small circle. Kagome was trembling, letting out little whines of want that were driving him crazy. Slowly, with great restraint, he circled the areola of the other breast in a similar fashion. The anticipation became too much and he gave in, sucking her nipple, groaning into her flesh at the taste. Even better than he remembered. Kagome arched into him, whimpering. The nipple in his mouth was so hard and hot, delicious in its every quality. Giving it a hard lick, he switched to the other, loving it even more wildly.

His little wife began to buck her pelvis up, unconsciously searching for the part of him that completed that part of her. Always eager to satisfy, Inuyasha abandoned her breasts, giving each one a long, tender kiss, promising to visit again soon, and kissed his way down her torso, derailing his path so as to avoid the bump. When he was between her thighs, he grabbed her behind the knees and brought her to the edge of the bed, nuzzling the crotch of her panties with his face. Looking up, he saw Kagome panting, leaning on her elbows, blue eyes darkened to sapphire, nipples wet and still pointed. His tongue unfurled of its own accord and rubbed her clit through the matching white panties, trailing down and then up again over the scratchy material until her juices soaked through. Using just the tips of his fingers, he brought down her panties, running his digits slowly but firmly over her flesh until there was none of her left to tease. Flinging the flimsy and expensive material behind him, he went back to work with a vengeance.

Her taste had become even sweeter to him. Before, she had tasted of ripe tropical fruit, but now there was honey there as well. His tongue dove into her and explored, darting in and out, licking every place it could reach. Her clit was poking out, insisting on being treated to his love. Inuyasha indulged her, every part of her, going to suck on the little nub once teasingly before going back to the tunnel, bringing his face in up close and personal until his nose rubbed her button. Shaking his head from side to side, he increased his efforts incrementally. When she was tight and he knew she was close, he pulled back a little, wanting to look at her. Kagome was still on her elbows, although he noticed her hair was very out of place, probably from having grabbed it several times during her torture. Her nipples looked like they had received some extra treatment as well. The sight of her out of breath and lustful made him growl, and he went back to her pussy, treating it like one of the messy tropical fruits it reminded him of, smacking his enjoyment loudly for her to hear. The added sound pushed her over the edge, and Kagome gushed her release onto his face, grinding herself against him.

She hadn't yet recovered when he was leaning over her, his gold eyes intense and blazing, his skilled tongue licking her mess from his lips. Before she could say his name, he kissed her, using her mouth as he had gifted her cunt. It was all she could do to cling to him and try to keep up. When she had become aroused again to the level he wanted her to be, he slid back a ways, once again nestling himself between her thighs, letting them cradle his hips. A quick probe of her followed by a moan told him she was ready, more than ready. As he was quickly reaching his limit, he resolved to have a drawn-out day of sex with her some other time. A lack of tricks wouldn't make this night any less special. Positioning himself appropriately, he caressed the outsides of her thighs, telling her without words to wrap her legs around him. Kagome obeyed, her eyes shining with love, anticipation, and that familiar look of wanting to please him.

This joining was soft and sweet, not rough or desperate like they were used to. Sure, he liked fucking her, loved it even, but "making love" was best. He hated the term passionately and found it ridiculous, but there was no better one for it. His home was her, mostly in the spiritual sense, but at times like this one he felt that it was physical as well. Nowhere in the world felt as good as she did. Nothing in the world felt as good as she did.

When he was fully lodged inside of her, he wanted to kiss her, but could not bend over her and risk crushing the bump, so bit his lip instead, drawing back out and slamming back in. That hard bit of contact caused Kagome to cry out, her fists clenching the sheets. He repeated his actions a little faster, this time swiveling his hips in a circle when they were completely joined. The sounds she made in her enjoyment spurred him on, and faster and faster he went, until the bed shook and every part of her was visibly straining in wait for her orgasm. With a grin, he thrust again, reaching down to barely circle her clit once before she exploded around him, meeting his hips as best as she could in her position and condition. Now that Kagome had reached completion, he sped up even faster, eager to find his own. It wasn't difficult; he'd been wanting this for weeks. Even so, his orgasm was spectacular, and he mentally filed it as his new number one, dimly realizing his top ten all belonged to Kagome now and had for a while.

He was out of breath, but she was more so, and he lifted her the couple of feet to the head of the bed, laying her down on the brand new pillows cased in brand new cloth. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile when he saw her gaping grin. Inuyasha wondered to himself if she could ever look more beautiful than she did now.

"_Wow_," she said in an exhale.

He laughed. "You tired?"

Her dark head bobbed up and down in a nod. "I take it back. _That _was the best gift ever."

Inuyasha snorted and brought the covers over them. "You're easy to please. That wasn't even half as good as I coulda made it, but I've been hard for you for a fuckin' month."

She merely rolled her eyes and stole his arm to wrap around her. "I wasn't the one too busy working all the time, Mr. Big Bucks."

He said nothing, just smiled at her and kissed her softly. She'd made all the "work" worth it.

Kagome's eyes lowered demurely, and her voice seemed shy. "I didn't ever expect you to actually marry me, Inuyasha."

His brows came together in offended confusion. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

She kissed him quickly before he could formulate a rant. "I just want you to know that I never would have forced you, that's all. I never even felt like we had to get married. I love it, but it seemed like something people in our situation would do just to please others. And I don't need anyone else. Just you."

Inuyasha's eyes softened in understanding. "I proposed because I wanted to marry you, Kagome. Maybe I'm just old-fashioned, but that's what I've always understood people who love each other to do."

Her smile was sleepy and she cuddled closer to him. "I love you, Inuyasha. I love that we met when we did and I'm not sorry about anything."

He murmured something similar, wishing he had her blind confidence, and reached to turn off the bedside lamp, the light of the candles not bothering either of them enough to prevent them from sleeping.

**End Note: THEYGOTMARRIEDOMG. And Inuyasha killed a baby. Wtf. **

**Yes, Mrs. Higurashi is a bitch. Still. BashiYami wanted to fix her, but cruel fate and my impatience intervened and now she is stuck that way. I apologize. **


	9. In Veins

**Dear Guest: You said you can't read this story anymore, and I'll take you at your word, but since you don't have an account I'll just say here that your review made me literally lol. I love it when people read and read and then just snap and give up. In a way, I have reached my goal. I want a real reaction. The people who read any story and love every bit of interaction between the characters, negative or positive, just because it's their OTP kinda bug me, even though I tend to be like that, though the amount of InuKag stories I have ragequit would probably fill their own library. I do enjoy pushing boundaries, especially my own, and seeing how I pushed you right out of the audience not from any of the extreme content but from portraying Kagome as a teenage girl who acts like one was interesting.**

**But seriously, dude, cut Kagome some slack. I've noticed people tend to sympathize solely with the character whose point of view the story is primarily from and judge all others harshly. And your accusations of them not really being in love are valid, something which I began to explore last chapter, but that's where you probably stopped reading. There are different types and degrees of love, and it's best to remember that.**

**Nine: In Veins**

Transitioning from life in their terrible flat to life in a large suburban home was more than easy. Inuyasha was grateful that Kagome had more space to move about in. She had become a little claustrophobic during her pregnancy and was always going out alone for walks when he wasn't around, which angered and scared him in a neighborhood like theirs. The house, which they had explored immediately in the morning after their first married night in it, was large and very modern. The girl especially liked the large kitchen and spent more time in that room than in any other room in the house, something he teased her about. A barefoot, pregnant, teenage bride. At least they could laugh about it. However, the other women in the neighborhood seemed suspicious of them and disliked Kagome in particular, thinking her a whore of some sort. He didn't hit women, but sometimes he wished his wife would do it for him. No one should speak of her like that.

As her due date approached, Kagome finally took his advice and stayed home from school, meeting with a teacher twice a week to turn in homework and briefly go over lessons. Inuyasha tried to be home as often as he could, but his boss wasn't the understanding type. Quickly, he learned the more he asked for time off, the longer Sesshomaru would make him stay in the office. So he shut his mouth, unless performing a task that required it to be open, and anticipated his half-brother's wants. That cut down the time spent away from home to almost a normal work day.

It was on one such day that Inuyasha quietly entered his home, not wanting to wake Kagome in case she was already asleep. Though she was doing less, she was more fatigued than ever. To his surprise, instead of the microwaved meal he had been expecting, the table was laid out with a feast. Kagome sat facing him, already halfway done.

"Hey there!" she smiled, spearing another roasted red potato on her fork. "How was work?"

Already at the table and piling food onto his plate, Inuyasha took a while before he answered. "Same old shit," he mumbled, buttering a roll before dipping it in gravy.

"Such as?" she asked, her tone ringing with false warmth.

Inuyasha looked at her. She was wearing a dress he had not seen before, a wine red one that did nothing to hide her pregnant stomach. It was nice. Like they were eating out at an expensive place. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection, something she hadn't really bothered doing since they began to live together. The last time he had seen her done up was the wedding. It wasn't that he thought she was ugly without makeup; that was far from the truth. He just enjoyed her natural beauty. It was one thing to know how to paint the features you found desirable and another to maintain them in their natural state. Not having perpetually glowing pink cheeks and filled-in eyebrows didn't make her ugly. He had thought about it before, and she was perhaps the prettiest girl he'd ever seen without makeup. Not that he'd ever told her any of that, of course. It had never occurred to him to share such things.

"I mostly just answer calls and file paperwork. Sometimes I get him coffee." That much was true. He felt his skin get hot. Why did this feel like an interrogation?

"Oh. Why would you need to stay hours late every day if that's all you do?" It was said lightly, like she was just asking a normal question that would have no impact on their relationship.

Inuyasha's brows came together and he scowled. "I don't fuckin' like it either, Kagome, but I do what I have to do to keep us off the streets." Her lower lip, made an opaque scarlet by the help of what he thought to be a rather foul-smelling lipstick, began to tremble. Fuck, his words had come out harsher than intended. "Come here," he sighed, going to her when she merely covered her face and stayed in the same spot. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her head, saying, "I'm sorry. It's stressful, and I like coming home from my shit job to you and have at least you be as happy to see me as I am happy to get back to you."

Her sniffles quieted down and she turned her brilliant eyes back at him. As always happened when he did not prepare himself, her gaze made him breathless, his heart skipping a beat. Unable to help himself, he kissed her softly on the lips, more to comfort than to initiate anything, pulling away to lick his lips. When he only tasted the cosmetics instead of him and her, he rubbed the paint off her mouth, a vaguely irritated expression taking over his face.

"Do you promise me you haven't been seeing anyone else?" Kagome asked, her small voice tremulous. At his blank stare, she continued quickly, "If you are, just tell me. I would at least like to know. You—you don't have to pretend with me."

His heart ached. Taking both her hands, he looked into her eyes, willing himself not to cry, not to fuck up and act like a little kid. He had her, and she needed him to be a man.

"Kagome, I swear to you it's only Sesshomaru keeping me from being here with you. That's all." It wasn't a lie, and that was the best he could do.

She nodded, smiling brilliantly at him, seemingly convinced. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I don't know what's wrong with me. These crazy hormones…"

"It's alright," he said, going back to his now cold plate of food.

"I'm really sorry," she repeated. "Let me make it up to you. We can have Sesshomaru over for dinner to thank him for all he's done. It'll give me something to do and it would be nice to meet your family."

He froze, not able to think of any reason to say no. The fork in his shaking hand began to clink against the plate, something he could not control.

"A-alright. We can do that," he said, feeling faint.

Kagome smiled, looking exhausted and relieved but still beautiful. She'd always be beautiful to him, even if she somehow became ugly. Dinner continued, both of them comfortably quiet, her too tired and busy planning another feast and him wondering how to survive what would undoubtedly be his undoing. Sesshomaru _hated _humans. And he hated Sesshomaru. How was he going to come out of this alive? An idea occurred to him. He could just not tell him and then have him regretfully cancel at the last moment. Perfect! Setting to his meal with renewed vigor, Inuyasha ate three helpings, wondering if the massage he gave his pregnant wife that had become their evening ritual would lead to sex tonight, hoping it would.

**O/\o/\O**

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru greeted as pleasantly as an icy man like he could.

The half-demon grumbled a meaningless nothing in reply, going over to the large desk and kneeling in front of Sesshomaru, unzipping his pants. His morning ritual. He was hungry, even after the big meal of last night. Sesshomaru had mandated long ago that he never eat before arriving at the office for the twisted reason of having his cum alone inside his stomach. Inuyasha grimaced and glared at the stubborn button that was difficult to undo with his claws getting in the way. He was also horny. Kagome hadn't wanted to have sex last night, even after the massage and some sneaky foreplay on his part. She'd claimed exhaustion, something she'd been using as an excuse for the entire week. He tried to understand, really, he did, but hell, couldn't she at least give him a hand job? He'd reciprocate, he always did, but she didn't even want that. Just remembering her taste had him salivating. Finally getting the button undone, he robotically slid his boss's pants down. A crumpling sound tickled his ears and he patted the left pocket.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling it out. He wouldn't have bothered but for the fact that Sesshomaru never had anything in his pockets, instead preferring his briefcase, so it must have been put there for him to find. That was the demon's style, after all.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said, sounding amused.

Confused now, he unfolded the small white envelope, his heart slamming against his ribs when he recognized the neat, girlish handwriting on the front. Kagome. What the hell was Sesshomaru doing with something of hers?! Taking the small slip of paper out of the already opened container, Inuyasha's eyes proceeded to grow wider and wider.

"What the fuck is this?!" he said out loud, mostly to himself.

"It is not at all surprising that your lowborn mother neglected your education to the extent of you being illiterate," he responded smoothly. "Dinner. Tonight. Seven."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha began to sweat. "No, no, no. _Fuck_," he mumbled. "She didn't even ask me!"

"Looks like you are getting off work early today, half-breed," Sesshomaru said. "Now complete your task before I begin to desire more."

Unclenching his jaw, he obeyed, glancing hatefully up at the now calmly reposed expression on his brother's face, eyes closed and head leaning back. If worse came to worst, Inuyasha vowed, he would kill him. Even if he ended up dying himself.

**O/\o/\O**

Ringing the doorbell to his own home felt strange, but Inuyasha wanted to give Kagome some sort of warning. It wasn't like he could actually warn her about the monster his brother was and what he made him do. His wife was a beautiful and sweet soul, but he could not allow himself to tell her about the acts he'd been forced to perform and endure for most of his life, couldn't allow himself to appear less than a man in her eyes. Even if she would understand, it still would change her opinion of him, warp and twist her love for him into pity, and he would not survive that. He could survive being fucked since before being biologically, mentally, and emotionally ready for that sort of thing, but he would be destroyed if Kagome ever saw how dirty he was.

His ears twitched as he heard her coming to the door, rushing as much as she was able in her condition. Tonight she wore blue velvet, her eyes and pale complexion more striking than usual. Crumbling inside, Inuyasha gathered her into his arms and just held her, trying to get some comfort and strength from her touch. Inside, he was breaking, and knew he would not be alright again until Kagome and he were alone. With a quick kiss to his cheek, Kagome pulled away from him, her eyes concerned and confused.

"And you must be my sister-in-law," Sesshomaru said, his voice deceptively warm. Inuyasha tensed up. "My, it's no wonder Inuyasha is always wanting to leave early. You're quite lovely."

Kagome assessed him, looking him up and down before smiling and welcoming him inside. Did she hear the disingenuous quality of his voice that was so obvious to him? "Thank you for the compliment. The table's set and the food is waiting. I hope you like pot roast."

"It happens to be one of my favorites when I am forced to partake of human cuisine."

Kagome's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "Interesting. Well, come inside and tell me more about yourself and the kind of work you do."

Sesshomaru nodded, breezing past the both of them and into the house like he owned it. True to Kagome's word, the food was on the table, still steaming. If Inuyasha could handle having anything but the twisted coil of rope that was dread in his stomach, he'd be salivating. She had really outdone herself. If he'd known how well Kagome could cook, he would have gotten them kicked out of her house much sooner. Just before he got to his customary seat at the head of the table, his half-brother swooped in, perching himself on the very edge of the chair like a well-bred Victorian lady. Immediately, Inuyasha went for the seat that was clearly intended for their guest, the one across the table from Kagome. Very pregnant, she had a hard time sitting down and an even harder one getting back up again.

"Let me help you, dear sister," Sesshomaru murmured smoothly, going to Kagome's side and taking her elbow. Gently, he helped her lower herself down, not at all oblivious to the pink blush on her face hiding beneath the artificial one. "Inuyasha, you should be helping your bride," he chided. Turning back to Kagome, he said, "If only we'd met before such irreversible circumstances, I could have enlightened you as to what kind of brute you'd be tying yourself to."

Looking intensely uncomfortable at how close he was standing to her, Kagome yanked her hand out of his grasp and faked a chuckle. "The gravy's made from scratch. If your tastes are anything like Inuyasha's, you'll lick the plate!" she chirped, her voice a little higher than normal.

Inuyasha watched her, feeling helpless. At least she wasn't falling for his act. In all honesty, he didn't know what kind of act it was. He'd _never _seen Sesshomaru pretend to be nice like this. It only happened those times when he was about to be especially cruel, but even then he'd never laid it on so thick.

"I'm sure I will like it as much as I like the hands that made it," he said, grabbing her hand once again and laying a kiss on it.

Watching with his mouth open in outrage, Inuyasha began to feel a resurgence of the hatred he felt toward his brother. He had buried it many times throughout his life, it had been the only way he could go on living, but now, seeing him try to provoke him by touching his wife with his dirty, evil hands made him want to kill the bastard fucker in the worst possible way. Said bastard did not even glance at him, instead moving back to the stolen seat at the head of the table. Kagome looked slightly disgusted and that was his only consolation.

"So what is it that your company does, Mr. Taisho?" Kagome asked, her knife and fork digging into her already served food. "I've asked Inuyasha a time or two, but you know how he can be." The smile she sent his way made him stop digging his claws into the palms of his hands. Normally, he'd be offended by that, but he knew that was what she was expecting and she was trying to trick him into saying something and making conversation.

"Oh, just your basic buying and selling," Sesshomaru said vaguely, twirling a carrot with his fork. "But a woman like you wouldn't want to hear about something like that, and a man like me wouldn't want to bore you with it and have you think less of my conversational skills. Tell me, when exactly did you become so beautiful? Is this the glow of pregnancy I've heard about?"

Inuyasha stabbed his fork into a piece of tender meat, gritting his teeth. Kagome did not have a glow. She did normally, but it had faded the longer the pregnancy dragged on. She was still beautiful, heart-stoppingly so, but even he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the lankness of her hair. A demonic pregnancy took a lot out of a human, and his girl was no exception. Was Sesshomaru mocking her? Daring to come into his house and mock the only one who'd ever mattered to him?

Kagome laughed again, not at all genuinely. "I'd hardly call it a glow. Honestly, I was unprepared for how drastic the changes in my appearance would be."

"Oh no," the demon murmured, abandoning all pretense of working on his meal. "You mean Inuyasha hasn't been telling you how beautiful you are? That is a crime. But I appreciate an unappreciated beauty more than one who knows her worth."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, pleading for help. But he couldn't give her any. How could he help her when he couldn't even help himself, hadn't been able to for years? Even the thought of doing something paralyzed him. As if realizing the futility of trying to get her husband to relieve some of the awkwardness she was feeling, Kagome furrowed her brow and helped herself. Suddenly bowing her head forward, she stopped quickly and pretended to catch herself, pressing a hand to her forehead right after.

"Oh goodness," Kagome said breathlessly. "I-I'm feeling faint. This baby's been taking so much out of me lately." Her eyes traveled over the food she had so painstakingly prepared and she made an exaggerated gagging noise. "Oh goodness!" she repeated. "I hope you both can forgive me, but I really must go and rest. This is so sudden…"

Sesshomaru was at her side again, missing the glare Kagome gave Inuyasha. He looked back at her sorrowfully, wishing he could have done something so she would not have had to resort to such a ruse just to get out of the dinner. It was childish, her decision, couldn't she see that? She was leaving him alone with his worst enemy! But she didn't know. Kagome didn't know and because of that, he could forgive her, even allow her to abandon him at a time like this. On the bright side, at least she would never invite the bastard over again.

Kagome said goodnight to them both, not going over to kiss him like she usually would, probably upset he had not warned her that his brother was a pervert. Since she obviously did not have the patience to sit through a dinner at the moment with someone she found so unpleasant, he smiled, showing her he was not upset and that he was sorry. And he wasn't really upset, not with her. Hoping he had avoided a fight later, he watched Kagome go, wishing he could leave the room with her and never have to see his half-brother's disgusting face ever again.

They both stayed still and glared at one another until they heard the sound of the master bedroom's door shutting. Inuyasha's ears twitched, feeling like an abandoned dog. Was he?

Pushing his plate away from him in disgust, Sesshomaru said, "I am surprised. For once, you've shown good taste."

Inuaysha just sneered. "Don't try and pretend you meant all those things you said about Kagome, asshole."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "And if I did? I have a girl just like her at home…" he trailed off, eyes looking at the expensive watch he wore on his wrist. Inuyasha stared at him dumbly, processing the information. A _girl_? Just like Kagome? Did that mean human? "Only about half her age," he finished with a smirk. Inuyasha sighed. The bastard really hadn't changed too drastically. "Why have you not mated her yet? Do you plan to leave her and take the child?"

Inuyasha growled at him, offended and enraged at the very thought. "I'm waiting until the baby is born. There's still some stuff I've gotta explain." When the baby was born, she would be really and truly tied to him, and he was too afraid to ask her about mating before then. Maybe then, she wouldn't reject him, even if she wanted to, thinking of the good of their child.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "It is still possible for her to miscarry, you know. She could die from that. She could even die in childbirth. The girl you chose does not look particularly hearty. It makes one wonder."

Inuyasha froze. Kagome dying? He hadn't even thought of that, not since the night she had almost miscarried. Pushing those frightening thoughts away, he went back to glaring.

"And why the fuck do you care?"

Sesshomaru merely shrugged one shoulder. "That girl is like Rin. People like Rin should not be forced to stay normal humans."

Inuyasha nodded, assuming Rin was the name of the girl he kept. Normally, he would have questioned Sesshomaru more deeply about the girl, about how something like that had come to be, what his intentions were. But he really, really wanted him out of his house. Not normally a very tidy man, Inuyasha wanted to scrub every surface of the place, even the rooms his unwelcome guest had not gone into and the things he had not touched.

"See you at work tomorrow," he grumbled, trying to keep his dismissal rather pleasant and still submissive. He didn't want to get fondled or fucked with his wife waiting for him just upstairs.

Rising in one smooth motion, Sesshomaru got to his feet, straightening his already straight suit. Approaching the still seated Inuyasha, he leaned over, pressing his lips to his half-brother's. Inuyasha's eyes remained wide open in shock. Too stunned to respond, he allowed his mouth to be dominated, holding back vomit. The kiss was long and excessively wet, and it was all he could do not to blow chunks in the older man's mouth. He pictured it, though, and it gave him a small feeling of satisfaction. Something like that would be just what the bastard deserved.

Finally, after several minutes, it was over. Inuyasha wiped his mouth and fought the urge to spit, no longer able to look Sesshomaru in the eye. All he could see was his mouth, twisted in a grin, another thing he had not seen before. With silent footsteps, the demon left the house, closing the door behind him. Immediately, Inuyasha raced to lock it, knowing it would not keep his enemy out but feeling safer that way. Glancing at the delicious food they'd barely touched, he told himself he'd clean it up later. Right now, he needed to see Kagome.

To his surprise, she was sitting on the edge of their bed, apparently waiting for him. Her expression was not angry, making him relieved, as she had been kind of moody of late. She had changed into her comfortable white night gown, the pink ribbons along the front making his heart feel at ease. So normal, so domestic, so comfortable.

"That was quick," she said, sounding happy. "What did you two talk about after I left?"

He grunted, lying down on his back on his side of the bed, reaching out a hand to drag her with him. "Work crap. There was no real reason for him to stay after you left, which pissed me off, by the way."

She just laughed, her eyes twinkling. "You would have done the same if you had an excuse. That guy creeps me out. I wouldn't think you two were related if not for the obvious resemblance."

With a roll of his eyes, he turned onto his side to face her. "Don't remind me. I hate looking like that bastard."

"Let's not talk about him," she said soothingly, sensing his agitation.

It was in times like these he remembered the full force of his love for her. Her arms wrapped around his neck the best they could in their position and Kagome just looked at him, her eyes seeing something he couldn't and filling up with love. Touched, he interrupted her observation to kiss her lips. When he remembered Sesshomaru's words from earlier, an urgency entered into their kiss, driving him to arouse her, needing her to not refuse him.

"Please?" he breathed, having momentarily broken his lips from hers. "Just tonight, Kagome. Please let me have you tonight."

Her tired eyes seemed conflicted, but concern and love and maybe a little worry for his affections won out, and soon she was kissing him back just as passionately, her hands roving where she had not even looked in what felt like so long. Sighing happily, he dragged the bodice of her nightgown down, tonguing her nipples frantically while rubbing his knuckles against her clit. Her reaction was immediate and strong, making him wonder why she had been turning him down. It wouldn't have been a problem for him to just go down on her or something, and he'd explained that a hundred times. How tired must she be to not want to do what she so obviously wanted to do?

When her whimpers turned to moans, he unzipped his pants, bringing her hand down to stroke him a few times before he entered her, filling her up carefully, inch by inch. They were both still on their sides, facing one another, one of her legs thrown over his hip and clinging tightly. Her breasts were bare between them as he kissed her, rocking into her, the sight exciting him. Warily, he glanced at her stomach. He had no desire to touch it, and so he was curled in a rather awkward fashion, his body a "C" on the bed. Even with the nightgown acting as a barrier, every time he accidentally brushed against it, a shiver ran through him. This was certainly not the best position for him, but there was something important he needed to do.

"You taste different," Kagome whispered, bringing his attention back to her. "I don't know what it is, it's just—different."

Unable to suppress a growl at the memory of the hated kiss, Inuyasha just closed his eyes, not giving her a response. When the moment was right, when he was on the edge, he opened them again, studying her face, how her eyes had become as deep and as blue as the ocean, her lips parted in her desire for him. Now. Molding himself against her, his abdominal muscles contracting involuntarily when coming into contact with her stomach, he laid a soft kiss to the side of her neck, a kiss that turned into a bite as soon as she came, the walls of her vagina clasping him so hard and so fast it was no surprise he came right then, allowing himself to release.

A few more rocks and he was done. Taking his teeth out of the wound they'd made in her neck, he pulled out of her and rolled to his back, his breathing rapid. Closing his eyes, he waited for Kagome to yell at him, demanding to know what the bite was for. When a few moments had passed and she still hadn't said anything, not even her usual endearments, he ripped himself away from where he had been on the verge of dreamland to look at her inquiringly.

Kagome was still on her side, just as she'd been during their joining, only her eyes were wide and blank, looking pained. Foaming red-tinged spittle bubbled from her lips and onto the bed. A growing sense of horror erupting in him, he turned his wife onto her back and brought her into his arms.

"Kagome?!" he yelled, feeling like he was about to have a heart attack. "Kagome, say something! What the fuck happened?!"

No response came from her. Feeling nauseated, he shook her, succeeding only in getting some of the spit bubbles to leave her chin and fall on his thigh. When her fingers began to twitch, he felt relieved, and almost cried for joy. But the twitching moved from her fingers to her arms to her other limbs, and soon she was convulsing violently, making painful-sounding choked noises that tore at his heart.

Through the panic filling his mind, he remembered something from long ago, a girl who had come to visit their family home back when both Sesshomaru and he had been living there. He'd been young, in elementary school, and Sesshomaru had recently made him his own private bitch, something he hadn't yet known enough about to resent. A girl had come over, a girl named Kagura. She was pretty, but so were all the girls his brother allowed to speak to him. Someday, Inuyasha wanted to be like that, too. He wanted pretty girls to fight for his attention. But this girl was different. The others left when Sesshomaru told them to, taking his threats to heart, but this one was not intelligent enough to sense danger, or maybe she was just too heartbroken. After showing up drunk and standing inside their living room screaming for a good fifteen minutes, Sesshomaru finally came down from his room. Inuyasha had been hiding in the hall closet, taking peeks at the scene even though it was far past his bedtime. His older brother spoke in a low voice, too low even for his ears, and that seemed to calm the girl down, although tears still streamed from her eyes. But it was the kiss that he'd remember. It was long, it was wet, and it disgusted him. A few minutes later, the girl had died, still in their home, foaming out the mouth and seizing.

And now present-day Inuyasha hated himself.

More terrified than he had been as a child, he brought Kagome to his chest, holding her so close and so tight that he could almost believe they really were one. It did little to stop her shaking. Letting out a sob, he fumbled in the pocket of the pants he still wore for his cell phone, almost crushing the numbers for the demonic emergency line in his haste. The line rang and rang and rang, far longer than it should have, before he finally heard a click. And then nothing. Had they just hung up on him? Again, he dialed the number. This time, he heard a voice.

"Hello!"

"I need your help! My wife is convulsing and—"

"The demonic emergency line is no longer available in your area," the recording continued. "For further help and direction, please visit our website at—"

Inuyasha ended the call, dumbfounded. There was no way that emergency was not available here in this crowded and popular suburb. It was the demonic equivalent of the regular emergency line and legally mandated. He _needed _demon paramedics. He knew in his gut that this was Sesshomaru's doing, Sesshomaru's poison. Humans would not be able to deal with such a powerful thing, if they would even respond to his call. The tears came, spilling over without control onto his face, dripping down rapidly and hitting her hair.

The girl in his arms stopped convulsing quite so hard, and Inuyasha wondered if this was it. The end of their brief relationship and even briefer marriage. Maybe he should have been a little superstitious and not moved them into Jaken's old home, even if it was priced lower due to the disappearance of the former owners. Maybe he should have gone home that day he stood outside Sesshomaru's building. Maybe something would have come up and he could have paid the rent and kept the both of them fed and clothed. They didn't need fancy things like a house and car and all these clothes if they had each other.

He knew then that if she died, he would as well. He'd slit his throat with his own claws and bleed out holding her body.

Just when that thought finished running through his mind and making a home there, Kagome began to glow. The shaking had stopped completely, her heart beat faint in his ears. Her skin became hotter and hotter to the touch, almost like she was burning from the inside, and even began to burn him. Still, he held her, not willing to surrender that one thing. A pink light began to emanate from her body and he blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating from the shock and pain. Or had he already died? The glow lightened from pink to white by degrees and he _burned_, a scream rising in his throat that he'd never allow to be released. Was this some effect of the poison he'd missed before? Turning her body into a bomb and taking them both out?

And then, like it had never been, the light and the pain ceased.

"Inuyasha? Why are you squeezing me so tight?"

Kagome's voice was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Tears continued to course down his cheeks, and he let them, astounded. How could this be real? How could such a miracle happen in a life like his own?

His wife pushed away from him, her eyes big and concerned. "And why are you human? The new moon was just last week."

Confused, Inuyasha looked down to see his hands with flat nails, his hair black. Sniffing, he realized he couldn't really smell anything apart from Kagome's moisturizer and a faint whiff of their sex. Surreal. The entire night was surreal. Brushing Kagome's own black hair aside, he looked at her neck. Nothing was there to mar the perfection of her skin.

"The mark didn't take," he murmured, torn between being upset and relieved.

"Mark?" Kagome asked, fine brows drawing together in confusion. "Do you mean a mating mark? You tried to mate me?" He saw the memory flicker in her eyes and then her hand rushed to her neck, feeling the spot he had bitten her. "The mating didn't take! But why? Am I… Am I not meant to be yours?" Her lower lip trembled and her expression was nothing short of heartbroken.

"No," he murmured, taking her into his arms. "There's no way that's true. This is all Sesshomaru's fault," he explained before he could stop himself. "It was his poison, and you somehow purified it. But only people with spiritual powers can do that, and I've never even sensed anything from you."

"But how was his poison in your bite?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

Inuyasha's jaw clenched. Sesshomaru could control and create his poison. It would not have been difficult for him to make one that would not harm a demonic being, instead only a human. He himself had acted as the host and transferred it to her. That meant Sesshomaru wanted Kagome dead. But why? Could he really not stand seeing him happy?

"You aren't leaving this house again," he growled as threateningly as he was able to in his human form.

"But—"

"Kagome, I swear to all the fucking gods out there that if you don't obey me this time, I will tie you to the bed and feed you all your meals through a fucking tube, got that?! You're in d_anger_."

Leaving the bed, he closed all the blinds, first making sure the windows were locked. Room by room, he went through the house, locking every door and making sure the place was sealed tight. He knew it wouldn't stop anyone from attacking if they really wanted to, but again, it made him feel safer. When he was more or less satisfied no one was in the house and no one would come in without him knowing, he went back to their bedroom. Kagome was clutching his pillow to her, having fallen into an exhausted sleep. Settling in beside her, Inuyasha did nothing but watch her, his demonic features gradually returning little by little throughout the night and into the day.

This meant war.

**End Note: Fuck SessKag. **

**I tend to respond to negative reviews like pretty much every single time and only respond to positive ones when there is something I need to address. This is because I feel negative ones are more genuine than positive ones. I say this only because EVERYONE on here gets positive reviews. EVERYONE. **

**The other day, I was reading a Sailor Moon fanfic that wasn't even in proper story format. It was literally just like: He went home. He told his father hello. His father said hello. He went upstairs. He talked to Usagi. He took a bath. **

**Only imagine the above with terrible spelling. For example, they kept writing "throught" instead of "thought". How the fuck does anyone even make that mistake and why is it only ever native English speakers (I hate to say it, but usually my fellow Americans) who sound like monkeys that managed to press the right series of keys to write a fanfic? And that writer wasn't even 12 or anything. The "writer" mentioned having a husband and kids. So yeah, my brain pretty much exploded and I went to the reviews section to laugh at what I was sure would be a ton of negative comments, but they were all praising the author for the "best story ever".**

**It was then my faith in humanity died. I can no longer trust good reviews. :( **

**I don't aspire to be a writer of any kind. I'm majoring in a fucking science, not English or Literature or Creative Writing. I'm the first to admit I don't know how to write. I welcome criticism and do try to improve. I go off on tangents because I never sleep and my brain gets all loopy and I forget what my original point was. Yeah. Thank you.**


	10. On a Roll

**Note: Just because I said I could not trust good reviews anymore does not mean I do not cherish them and read them over and over and press my lips to the screen to caress such sweet words and run them through my mind when I shower. I need you, [insert name here]. I love you, bae[s]. Don't be silent. :'(**

**Anyway, does anyone else feel like this story has been dragging on forfuckingEVER?! 'Cause I do. There are gonna be like 30 chapters so we're only like a third of the way done and I am just DYING and incredibly tempted to upload it all at once because it's boring me to tears and I want to concentrate on other junk. Highway to Hell is the only story that I like, but I know everyone else seems to dig Bizarre Love Triangle. It's like you guys can sense which stories are the hardest for me to write and you decide en masse that you're only going to like that one, haha. **

**Ten: On a Roll**

Even though Kagome had been breathing steadily with no interruptions the entire night and part of the morning, he didn't relax until she opened her eyes. Long having regained his half-demon form, Inuyasha smiled down at her, so happy that she was alive he couldn't even begin to express himself in words. While she blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, he bundled her up, fixing a blanket so that soon she was wrapped up tight, like his own little thoroughly swaddled baby in a little papoose. Yawning, she kept one questioning eye open. He ignored her and picked her up. In her condition, she could not ride on his back like she normally did, so he'd have to carry her this way. It was nice, he supposed, though certainly not as efficient. At least he could see her face.

He'd come up with a plan during the long hours he'd waited for her to wake, too afraid to move her lest she begin shaking again and really leave this earth. They'd go away, go to a place Sesshomaru couldn't hurt her. The car he'd leave behind, not knowing if it was bugged or traceable or even wired to explode. He couldn't be too paranoid, too careful. Not when it concerned Kagome.

"We're going to my parents' house," he explained as she started to wriggle. However much he hated his father, he needed the man on his side.

"But I have to pee!" Kagome explained, still mostly asleep.

He growled. "That can wait. We need to get moving _now_."

Holding Kagome with one hand, keeping her balanced against his hip, he shoved open their largest bedroom window. Taking a sniff and not smelling or sensing anything out of the ordinary, he clawed apart the screen, leaping out in one movement. Thankfully, Kagome did not scream, although she did look incredibly confused. It made him laugh, seeing her little face all scrunched up and quickly becoming more alert, and he suddenly felt lighthearted. They were going to make it. Kagome was alive, Kagome was fine, she had saved her own life and therefore his.

"Wait, _what _are we doing?" Kagome called to him as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"We're visiting my parents," he called back, knowing the wind was making it hard for her to hear him. As an afterthought, he added, "I haven't seen them in over twenty years."

The girl in his arms nodded, and then her eyes went wide. "Wait, did you say twenty _years_?! How old are you?!"

He almost came to a stop. If the situation was less urgent, he would have. As it was, he merely stumbled and continued at a faster pace than before.

"Uh, didn't I tell you?" he asked, knowing it was already too late for lies. At the glare she gave him, he sighed and said, "Okay, okay. I'm seventy-five..."

"Even older than my grandfather…" she whispered to herself, but he could still hear. With a sigh, she fixed her eyes on him again, looking only mildly annoyed. "We're going to have a long talk after I pee."

Inuyasha laughed aloud. The only reason he had not told her was because he feared she would not want to be with him, although now he saw how stupid that was. Were it anyone else, they probably would have been screaming by now, disgusted they had let an old man touch them, but only Kagome loved him enough to just roll her eyes and continue to wish for a bathroom. As the sun rose higher in the sky and buildings gave way to fields and forests, Inuyasha breathed deeper, swearing he could smell his mother. After a while, a building came into sight, and Inuyasha rushed towards it, subtly shaking an again slumbering Kagome awake.

The house he had grown up in was massive and ancient, sprawling over a huge section of land. It had once been a palace, his father's, where he had kept court. Those imperial days were over, though, and the place was used only for his family and whatever guests they had at the time. As he drew near the front doors, which were twice his height but still smaller than he remembered, he began to feel scared. To him, his father was an even more frightening version of Sesshomaru, but nevertheless, he would hope the ancient demon would intervene since there was a human girl involved.

The door knocker was solid bronze in the shape of a snarling dog's head, complete with metallic gobs of saliva coming from between the fangs. It was realistic and hellish, something he had been afraid of as a child, always closing his eyes and clinging to his mother's hand when he was forced to pass it. After setting Kagome on her feet, he grasped the metal circle in its maw firmly, hitting it against the door a half dozen times. Once this business was taken care of, he'd make some suggestions about them getting a doorbell, though he had no doubt it would be ignored, just like everything else he said.

It wasn't too long before he heard the telltale scurrying, and then the doors opened, revealing a petite girl of about Kagome's height and right around her age. Her face was doll-like in its delicacy. Inuyasha grimaced. He had been hoping for a servant to answer, but it would appear luck was not always on his side.

"Mother," he said formally, bowing his head. "I must speak with Father. Please allow us entrance."

Kagome, oblivious to the tension of the scene playing out before her, yawned loudly, covering her mouth with one hand. The blanket fell from her shoulders to reveal her very pregnant belly and Inuyasha cringed. Izayoi gasped, her eyes going wide as they looked back and forth from her prodigal son to the girl who looked like she was about to burst. Small hands going to cover her mouth, her large violet eyes filled with tears and she threw herself at Inuyasha, embracing him with all her might. Too choked up to speak much, for which he was thankful, she merely led him inside by the hand, and he dragged a still yawning Kagome with him.

"I'll g-go and get your f-father," she said tearily, sniffling. "He'll be s-so happy!"

Inuyasha snorted as she scurried away. As if.

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder, one hand on her stomach. "Who was that?"

"My mom," he explained, kissing the top of her head and putting an arm around her. He had to have her close.

"Why is your mom younger than you?" she asked. "She's like my age, maybe even younger!"

Letting out a small laugh, he said, "My parents met about two-hundred years ago. Things were a little different back then."

"Not too different," Kagome said slyly, a grin present in her voice.

He nodded. "Not for us, I guess."

"Where's the bathroom?"

Inuyasha led her to the nearest restroom, the one that had last been updated in the 1940's. Getting a quick glimpse of the inside, he saw even the décor was the same, with the striped green and gold wallpaper peeling on the ends, the powder his mother had used before the use of modern deodorant caught on still in its decorative porcelain container on the counter to the right of the sink.

"My baby!" Izayoi exclaimed, running to him from the end of the hall. A ragged sob was released from her throat and then she was holding him again, petting his head just as she used to do when he was a child, even though now he towered over her by about a foot. "Your father will see you now in his study, and then we can have lunch and you can introduce me to your mate!"

He shook his head, twitching his ears away from where she tried to grasp them. "She's not my mate, she's my wife. Please feed her and keep her from coming in."

Hands clasped together, the look on her face hurt, his mother said, "Why are you scared, Inuyasha?"

The half-demon just closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, all she could see was resolve. "I'm going to see Toga now. Kagome will be hungry. She likes potato salad a lot."

And with that, he left, his steps quickening when he heard the flushing of the toilet. He knew his wife would be angry he'd left her all alone with his mother with no notice or preparation, but he needed her to be occupied while he addressed his father. The hall he stomped through on his way to the study was dark, the carpeting a dark blue with the walls the same. Portraits hung every foot or so, all of them of the demon he was going to see in various outfits, poses, and eras. He and his mother weren't in any of them, nor was Sesshomaru. They'd never had a portrait together, though there were some pictures, mostly of his mother, contained in the office.

The door was slightly open and Inuyasha pushed it open further with his hand, not nudging it with his foot like he'd do normally. This was important, and he had to remain on his best behavior, as his father had always commanded. The demon knew they were there; Inuyasha hadn't been trying to be stealthy. Their voices and scents announced their presence, as well as his mother's loud and enthusiastic welcoming. The large, mostly wooden room was made bright by the giant window letting the sun in. Inuyasha held back a scowl, remembering all the times he had stared into the window while playing outside, wishing his father would come and play with him, maybe even just speak to him. True, his mother was usually with him and he had many toys, but that was it. His father was cold and ignored him, unless he felt he needed to be corrected, meaning relentlessly criticized.

"Inuyasha," his father nodded in greeting, looking away from his laptop for a split second. His hair was long and a lighter silver than either of his son's, seeming to glow even in the sunlight, eclipsing it where he sat. Eons old, he appeared to be in his mid-to-late thirties. For just a second, the son wondered if the man had even known he'd been gone.

"Father," he nodded back, his tone cold and formal. "I've come to seek protection."

Toga looked back at him in alarm. Protection was a very serious request. It meant one was losing a war and had come to ask for an alliance. Nine times out of ten, it meant somebody would die. When one sought protection, talking it out was no longer an option.

"What has happened that you would ask such a drastic thing of me?"

Kneeling down, humbling the pride inside of him that fought back at such an act, Inuyasha continued with forced formality, "I come before you not as your son, but as a subject. I renounced my heritage long ago; you know that. I ask only for the sake of my wife, Kagome. Sesshomaru has attempted to murder her, and while he is your heir, I believe he went too far, even for someone of such a status."

His face a mask of pleasant calm, Toga said, "And what exactly has Sesshomaru done? Give me the details."

Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha decided enough was enough. He wanted to rip the condescending half smile off his sire's face.

"Made your other son into his bitch all his life and poisoned the only thing that made him want to go on living," he hissed. In the moment, he hated the man before him more than the man who had ruined him. The pure rage he felt eclipsed the sickening shame dully pounding throughout his solar plexus. He'd always imagined it would be worse to actually admit out loud to what Sesshomaru did than to keep letting his older brother keep abusing him, and in a way it was, but there was also a feeling of liberation. No one could ignore it if he didn't allow them. "Since I was a _child_, Father, getting me alone and doing things that made me want to die. And I was always, always alone." His throat tight, he decided to stop.

There was a pause. Inuyasha was afraid to look up. And then, "Why did you not say anything before?"

Clearing his throat as quietly as he could, the half-demon retained a scowl. At first, he had thought his father knew. All his life, he had believed the powerful demon had known everything going on in the world, not to say his own home. And if he didn't know? That was somehow even worse. That meant he was as really and truly alone as he had always felt. His mother was human and could not sense or smell or hear the way he could. If he told her, that would only endanger her life. But his father, that demon without peers, should be able to hear and smell anything going on in his house. True, he spent most of the time in his study or at work or with his mother on the opposite end of the house from where Sesshomaru's old room was. True, the vast structure they called home had been built by demons for demons in such a way that sounds and smells were reduced to nearly nothing if one was not in the room. But still. If he was any kind of parent at all, he should have noticed.

And Sesshomaru had always been the favorite. Born three hundred years before him, the man had fought and worked alongside his father for many lifetimes. They were more friends and business associates than father and son. Toga always compared him to Sesshomaru, making him out to be the ideal son, telling Inuyasha to stand up straighter, speak quieter, listen more attentively _like his brother_. The memory made him sick to this very day.

"Because he is your heir," was his only response.

He felt the clawed hand on his shoulder before he even noticed his father had moved. Unable to prevent himself from glancing up, he was taken aback by what he saw on the other man's face. A deep, deep sorrow warring with hatred. Inuyasha stopped breathing. Had he made a mistake? Had he put Kagome in more danger by bringing them to his family?

"I will support you, Inuyasha," Toga said, his voice hoarse. "I will fight your war, my son. My only son."

The embrace Toga pulled him into was fierce and protective, as well as completely unexpected. Inuyasha at first felt disgusted. Now, now when he was grown and no longer a frightened child longing for his parent's notice, only now did he receive it? It was sick. His father was not supposed to act like this, like a real father. This wasn't the man he knew. His father was cold and distant, with only a quick smile and a pat on the head at most to spare him before he left for work and then again when he returned home. Stunned, Inuyasha did not know how to react. Struggling to pull himself away, he patted the demon struggling for composure a couple times on the back.

"I need to see Kagome," he muttered. "She'll be wondering what's going on."

His father nodded. "I have things to take care of as well. Tonight, I will introduce myself to your wife over dinner. Tell your mother to get your old room ready."

Inuyasha nodded, feeling like a child again, only instead of being choked with misery and sorrow and loneliness, he was filled with hate. The sooner he got back to Kagome, the sooner he would feel normal again. Better than normal.

Bolting down the hall, Inuyasha went to the kitchen, part of him thinking Kagome would already be halfway through with a sandwich by now, knowing her recent habits. But she was not there. The room was upgraded, however, and he felt a pang of loss for the clunky old refrigerator he had played in front of for years, staring at his reflection in its silver surface and pretending it was another boy to play with, a brother who was nice and enjoyed the same games he did. Sniffing, he realized Kagome had been in the room but had left a few minutes ago. Following her invisible trail, he wound up in the living room.

Kagome was on the couch, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Izayoi was kneeling in front of her, whispering to her stomach and rubbing it with a silly grin on her face. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha picked up the tray of untouched food that had been left forgotten on the coffee table.

"Kagome needs to eat, Mother. She never had breakfast."

His wife looked up at him gratefully, a smile on her face. Still in her nightgown, she made a pretty picture, resting again the dull beige of the sofa, a burgundy pillow behind her back. Sitting next to her, he held the tray while she took from it, letting her presence soothe him like a balm to his soul.

Sighing, Izayoi sat on Kagome's other side, her eyes staring at her stomach with longing. "I wish I had other babies," she said quietly, her eyes filling with tears again. "Inuyasha always begged me for a brother or sister, and I wanted to give him one so badly."

"It's okay, Mom," he said, not wanting to see her cry like she had done most of his childhood. "You couldn't help it."

When Kagome looked between them questioningly, Izayoi explained. "Toga and I tried for years to have children, but nothing worked. I miscarried more times than I can remember," she said softly, her unusual eyes staring off into the past. "And then when I got pregnant with Inuyasha, I decided that failure was not an option. I would rather lose my life than lose another baby. I refused to leave my bed, and Toga was very distraught. But it worked! I got farther along in that pregnancy than in any of my others." A smile lit up her face. "But then the doctors told me I would die if I continued to carry the child, something about a problem with my womb. Toga demanded that I terminate, but I refused. And I had my baby, my Inuyasha." Her eyes softened and she reached over to rub his ear. "They removed my womb and ovaries after he was born. Even if I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing."

Kagome looked distinctly green around the gills, her ham sandwich pushed aside. Concealing a smile, Inuyasha put the tray back on the coffee table. At least his mother loved him, had always loved him. But that was never the problem. There was a knock on the door and his mother jumped up, skipping over to the door immediately. He knew it was unkind, but she'd always reminded him of a small dog when she did that. He supposed it made sense. At least she fit in.

"What have you been up to?" Inuyasha asked quietly, putting his arm around Kagome and leaning in to smell her hair. It was amazing how not even a hint of the poisoned scent remained on her.

"Just talking to your mom and telling her about our crazy night," she said, following it up with a sigh. "She's been asking how we met. What do I tell her?"

"The truth!" he shot back, somewhat offended. "Well, not the part about me and your mom, but—"

"Fine," Kagome said, her brow wrinkling in the way it did whenever something reminded her of her family. He did his best not to bring it up, but sometimes it was just unavoidable.

"Inuyasha, time for your check-up!" Izayoi sang out, skipping over back to where they were.

"My what?" he asked, mouth full of the ham sandwich Kagome was no longer interested in.

"Your father brought a doctor," she explained, and a bony old man suddenly slinked into the room, looking more dead than alive. "We found your old pediatrician! He's going to check you out, take some samples. Just make sure everything's okay."

"My _pediatrician_?!" he asked, confounded. Shit, the man must be ancient! Kagome began snortgiggling, something she did only when particularly amused and in the presence of elders. Rolling his eyes, he said, "I don't need to be checked out, Mother. Kagome's the one who needs help."

"But you said she was a miko," Izayoi said. "If she healed herself, she's fine."

Meanwhile, the doctor had meandered over, shaking hands outstretched almost alike the manner in which Frankenstein's monster went about. Before Inuyasha could escape, the deceptively fast man had already grasped his arm, found a vein, and punctured it. With a yelp, he watched the blood drain from him and into the small vial, such a deep red it seemed almost purple.

"We'll be doing some testing over the next few days. Your case has been prioritized," the man said, his voice so dry and old-sounding that Inuyasha would not have been surprised if he held cobwebs in his mouth. "For now, do not exchange bodily fluids with anyone. Eat with plastic utensils off of paper plates and take care to dispose of them thoroughly yourself."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. No sex. "We can't even kiss?!" he burst out, upset. That had been all he'd wanted to do all day!

While Izayoi chuckled, the doctor shook his head. "Not until we are certain the poison has left your system. And you might be in danger as well. It might be slower acting because you are not fully human. Whatever the case, one of my colleagues will be present here until we are sure the danger has passed."

Inuyasha nodded, again putting his arm around his wife. His mother thanked the doctor and walked him out of the room, chattering away as they went to the door.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, her tired eyes concerned.

He nodded. "I'm okay if you are," he said, looking her over for any kind of lasting injury.

"Why did your brother do that?" Kagome whispered urgently, her lower lip beginning to tremble. It seemed like it was only just now hitting her. "Are you absolutely positive it was him? I-I can't believe someone would do that. Not just to me, but to our baby." Her own words had her crying, and soon she was clinging to him.

"I'll kill him for that," he said, his voice hard. "I'll destroy him for trying to hurt you, for trying to take you from me. I'll do it for you and for the child I was."

"What?" Kagome asked, pulling away. Seeing something in his face, she brought a hand up and cupped his cheek, her thumb caressing his skin. "What did he do to you, Inuyasha? You've been hurting. Tell me the whole truth, please. You know I love you, so let me understand."

A tear fell, he couldn't control it. Never had he wanted her to see him cry, to see him weak. If at least she never thought of him that way, he could go on believing it was true. The look on Kagome's face was shocked, and she wiped the tear away with her fingertips. He could tell she wanted to kiss him, to comfort him in one of the only ways he found acceptable, but as things were, that would be impossible for quite a while.

"You don't want to know," he said. More like he didn't want her to know. "Just know that this has been going on for a while, with him hurting people and trying to ruin them, and it's far beyond the time when it should have stopped." Kagome nodded, her eyes filling with tears for him, crying his tears when he would not allow himself to do so. "I'll kill him," he whispered, his voice almost a coo, gentle like he was telling her of his love. "I'll do it myself, all myself. That way, I can be a person again. I can be a better man."

He knew now. In order to reclaim his personhood, to move on from the trauma and abuse that had been his life, he'd have to end this himself.

Something in the corner of his vision caught his attention, and he looked out the window, wondering if a deer or something had wandered onto the property again. His mother would love that. One of her greatest pleasures was playing Snow White and collecting a veritable zoo of animals around herself that she'd sing to, much to their displeasure. To her own disappointment, none of them could be trained to do housework, and Toga had finally outlawed bringing wild animals in the house when a possum she had "rescued" escaped and destroyed the sitting room. Remembering the moment fondly, he turned back to tell Kagome. Right before he looked away, however, the animal was back in his sight. _Two _animals.

Two giant white dogs.

Shooting up to his feet, he only dimly registered Kagome asking in a panicked voice if something was wrong. Before he could take another breath, he joined his brother and father in the large expanse of neatly trimmed grass, ignoring the cries of his mother for him to stop. How _dare_ he. How _dare _that bastard try and take his revenge from him! Oblivious to his small, humanoid form, Toga and Sesshomaru continued to fight, paws swiping at each other, giant globs of toxic drool oozing from their mouths and scorching the earth where it fell. For just a moment, he felt that old smallness, that feeling of being less than. He had no other form. What he was now was all he would ever be and he could never transform into something big and powerful. Shaking his head, he hardened his resolve and dove into the fray, scratching and biting and throwing punches left and right, not caring which one was his brother since they were _both _his enemies and always had been.

He didn't even last two minutes.

**O/\o/\O**

The panicky, chattering voices of his mother and wife brought him back from the darkness where he had been sent. Groaning, he tried to sit up only to immediately fall back onto the soft surface he had been laying on.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome whispered. It was hard to hear her over the ringing in his ears, but he could make out the tears in her voice. Testing his nose, he found that he could smell them as well. He wanted to ask what was going on, but then he remembered with a flash of pain what had rendered him unconscious.

"Did I get 'em?" he rasped. Either of them, it didn't matter anymore. If he had annihilated just one of them, he wouldn't be the fucking failure everyone thought he was. If he had even seriously injured them, it wouldn't matter so much that he had been made to be some sort of fucktoy his entire life. It wouldn't matter so much that he was a shitty fucking husband who only hurt Kagome. It wouldn't matter so much that he was already a shitty fucking father and his kid wasn't even born yet. It wouldn't matter so much because he would have finally succeeded at something and that success would possibly transfer to the other areas of his life and he wouldn't be such a fucking fuck-up. If he ruined what had ruined him, he would be a different person, the person he was meant to be. The person his family deserved.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked again, smoothing his hair away from his forehead.

Forcing his eyes open, he squinted, trying to get the world to a place where it wasn't so goddamn blurry. "How long was I out?" That was the important thing. If he had missed his one chance at saving himself, then he didn't know what he'd do.

"Only a few minutes," Izayoi whispered, taking his hand and holding it to her damp cheek. "Don't you ever scare me like that, Inuyasha! You're my only child, do you understand? I can't lose you right after I got you back again!"

Ignoring the sharp stabbing agony in his head, he wrenched away from the women and stumbled to the window, almost falling down immediately due to the unexpected burst of nausea. Blinking rapidly, his vision focused. Sesshomaru and Toga were no longer fighting where they had been before. Flipping the latch with his claw, he pushed open the giant, antique window and leapt outside, nose working overtime trying to pinpoint where on the vast estate they had gone. To his great despair, he soon discovered that tracking them would be nigh on impossible. His ears were still ringing like bell towers and the two full-demons had rolled around everywhere in their fight. Their stench was on everything they had not dissolved. Looking around him, feeling the beginnings of hopelessness in his chest, he saw entire trees uprooted and chunks of earth large enough to be mini-mountains scattered here and there. His one fucking chance and he had been knocked out straight away.

Just as he was about to give up and howl, a pale object in some taller grass near an uprooted tree caught his eye. Curious, he ran over to it, leaping over several dirt piles and various other pieces of debris along the way. Once he was close, he picked it up, almost immediately dropping it back down again in shock.

An arm.

One pale arm. A familiar arm that had touched him in ways that still made him sick and always would. Mind working quickly, he put the pieces together (pun not intended), idly staring at the ragged, stringy flesh where it once had connected. Sesshomaru had been gravely injured before the loss of his limb, hurt badly enough so that he was no longer able to sustain his true form. Toga had dealt him a grave blow, but that didn't mean it was over yet.

His ears perked up. _It wasn't over yet_.

Dashing back to the house, he jumped through the window, intending to go into his father's office and take from its place of honor in the glass cabinet that had been its home since before his birth the sword that had won his mother. It was obvious to him that he needed a weapon. Yes, he was certainly stronger than most humans and even most demons, but the fight had proven to him that he needed a little something extra.

What he wasn't counting on, however, was Kagome throwing herself in his path and locking her arms around his knees. Her pregnant stomach was flush against his calves and he stopped so suddenly he nearly fell over.

"Kagome, get the fuck offa me!" he growled dangerously, angry that she was slowing him down and just as angry that she had almost made him hurt her.

"No more fighting!" Kagome sobbed, her words barely clear enough to make out. "They're going to hurt you and you'll _die _and if you die I'll die too!"

In spite of the urgency pumping through his blood, his heart softened. Kagome was scared, which was understandable. She'd never seen him hurt before. Honestly, he had gone through much worse than this before. Grabbing her by the elbows, he lifted her up as gently as his temporary patience allowed and led her to the couch, not understanding her babbling but greatly concerned by her shaking. What if she hadn't purified the poison completely? Biting his lip, he glanced back at the hallway that led to his father's office. That sword could kill a hundred demons in one strike. If he found where Sesshomaru was and used it, he would be back in five, ten minutes tops. But how to restrain Kagome? Her sobs had quieted now that she thought he was staying with her, but she was still trembling and he didn't want to chance her coming after him, especially not in her condition. What he needed was for his mother to come back right away and promise to keep Kagome far from where he would be dispensing justice.

The telltale creak of the front door sounded and Inuyasha's ears twitched along with his nose. The powerful footsteps sounding could only belong to his father. Finally, his father was bringing him to Sesshomaru to land the killing blow! It was less than he had always wanted, but at this point it seemed like waking up to a sweet reality after a terrible nightmare, and he'd take whatever he could get. Removing Kagome's hands from his, he sniffed around for his mother, but Izayoi was nowhere to be found. She'd probably walked outside to look for him and missed her husband's return by just a split second. Rising to his feet, Inuyasha postured himself to greet his father, running through what he'd say to him to show he was joyfully anticipating his revenge but he still did not trust him and it would take more than this act to win him over.

Toga entered the room, his tie askew. That was the first sign something was off. Inuyasha's eyes darted to his father's blood-soaked claws, widening when he saw what he held. With a flick of his wrist, Toga sent Sesshomaru's head rolling towards the sofa his youngest son stood in front of. The head tumbled over until it reached Inuyasha's bare foot, hitting his toes. Sesshomaru's eyes were clouded over in death, his mouth open and filled with blood, the ragged, torn flesh of his neck tinged with blue.

Fists clenched in anger, Inuyasha knew he had lost the way to give himself peace of mind.

"Thank you, Father," he somehow managed to say through the whirl of rage and depression gaining speed and volume in his mind. It was a reflex. It was all he could say. It was a lie.

"I-Inuyasha," Kagome gasped. Her groan of horror shook him to his core and he looked to see her standing up as well, face chalk white. "Is that… Is that…"

He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of liquid falling to the floor. Confused, he looked around, seeing the mug of now cold tea still safely on the coffee table. What had fallen? It was only when he heard Kagome begin to whimper that he figured it out.

The baby was coming.

**End Note: Much thanks to BashiYami for coming up with the idea for the fight scene. Originally, I just had Inuyasha promising Kagome he'd kill Sesshomaru and then the scene where Toga rolls his head at him, but she pointed out it would be much better and much angsty-er this way.**

**As for the ancient doctor, back when I was a receptionist for an evil ENT, one of his patients was another doctor who was 99 and still practicing. My boss was 86. Seriously, it was crazy.**


	11. Old Enough to Bleed

**Note: This story seemed so fun when I was dying of boredom in summer math class but now I'm just totally burned out on it. This conflicts severely with my need to finish everything I start, but seriously. I always reach a certain point where I never want to see a story ever again, but with this one I'm beginning to wonder why the hell I even wrote it to begin with. It never should have progressed beyond the original one-shot, which in hindsight was much, much better. It gets only slightly less viewers than Bizarre Love Triangle, but the viewers for this story are not reviewers, which is okay, but it makes me think you're feeling the same way I am. I guess what I'm asking is does anyone even like this thing? Would you be cool if I broke up with it? I probably won't, due to the aforementioned need to finish everything, but that doesn't mean I won't fantasize about it every single day.**

**Not edited.**

**Eleven: Old Enough to Bleed**

Kagome was crying and Inuyasha could not breathe. Toga seemed confused, as confused as he could seem, anyway. Izayoi ran in, took one look at the situation and whipped out her cellphone, her eyes going wide when she saw her stepson's head at her son's feet, going wider when they saw Kagome struggling to take in breath, a small trickle of blood beginning to leak from between her legs, dripping onto the golden brown carpet and mingling with the amniotic fluid. Inuyasha barely heard his mother call for an ambulance, wondering if this normal, if she would be okay. All births were bloody, he knew, but he thought that would come later.

His father had to hold him back when the paramedics came and took her from him. The visiting doctor had brought an ambulance complete with staff just in case, and they were only a couple minutes from the house. Feeling feral, he even took a swipe at his father, but was quickly subdued and dragged to their car. Toga stayed in the backseat with him, rubbing his back almost affectionately while he hyperventilated. His mother drove, vaguely impressing him as she went to speeds he would have attempted only when feeling particularly daring. When did she learn how to do that? What else had he missed all these years?

The roads were long and dusty, living out in the rural country like they did. It was a few hours' drive to the city, and any kind of building was at least half an hour away. Only when he was a child living under Sesshomaru's thumb did he feel so frighteningly isolated.

"You must be so excited!" his mother said brightly, a strained smile on her face as she nearly overtook the very vehicle they were following. "My baby's having a baby!"

Inuyasha wanted to tell her that he didn't give two shits about the kid, but was too busy trying not to swallow his tongue.

"I think you're the most excited one here," Toga said, a fond smile on his face. "You'll be getting a little one to spoil and overfeed."

Izayoi laughed. "I bet this one will look just like their daddy! I can't wait to break out all your old little booties and ear warmers, Inuyasha." The sigh that followed her words was pure happiness. "I hope the baby gets her eyes. Such pretty eyes would go well with my son's pretty ears!"

Things continued in that vein until they arrived at the hospital, by which time Inuyasha was feeling quite a bit beyond nauseated. Maybe it was carsickness. Maybe it was anger. Maybe it was fear.

The hospital was a smaller building than he would have liked, more like a clinic. It had only one floor and its emergency ward took up most of it. Breaking out of his father's recently relaxed hold, Inuyasha rushed toward the building, following the stretcher that carried a very pale but otherwise fine-looking Kagome. Shoving one of the paramedics out of the way, he took their place, grabbing her hand and helping to steer her inside. Her eyes were big and grateful, and his heart hurt at how scared she must have been when she was all alone. Holding her hand as tight as he felt comfortable doing, he vowed she would never be alone again.

And then his father caught up to them. Inuyasha smelled him and did not have time to run before he was yanked back by the collar of his shirt, doomed to wait outside the big swinging doors his wife had disappeared through.

Heedless of the others in the waiting room, he roared, "What the _fuck_?!"

Toga took him by the shoulders and shook him a little, his expression remaining perfectly neutral. "I will not have you preventing the doctors from doing their job. The way you are right now, you'd probably end up destroying the place, and I don't very much feel like having another wing in this hospital named after me."

Inuyasha shrugged resentfully out of his grasp, seeing a little sense in his words. "What do you mean 'another wing'?"

Eyes twinkling with memories, Toga responded, "When you were born, I was so afraid for Izayoi that I went outside, blacked out, and somehow obliterated the parking lot. And now here we are again, with you all grown up and your mother trying to find a parking space in the very area I once blew to bits. It cost a terrible amount of money to make it up to them."

The son snorted, eyes rolling. "Do you really think I'd be stupid enough destroy a building where my wife is trying to give birth?"

Toga merely rolled his eyes in turn. "The fact you have to ask that shows you've been gone for far too long."

"Don't insult me, old man," Inuyasha growled. The stress from the situation was making him fearless, otherwise he would never have even dreamed of being so bold.

His father merely smiled. "Me insult my only son?" Inuyasha winced at that comment. "Never. I'm about to give you a gift, boy, but you wouldn't let me lead up to it with one of my famous speeches."

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, he asked, "What kind of gift?"

"The kind a father who has wronged his son beyond any excuse gives." Toga's eyes were serious and sincere.

A lump in his throat, Inuyasha decided that continuing to be obnoxious was his best option for retaining his composure. "Well, where is it?"

"At the Taisho building," Toga said with a grin, walking over to a row of chairs. He proceeded to sit, looking ridiculous in such a small chair. The demon's build was fit for a throne and not anything less. "You are my heir, therefore everything that wasn't yours now is."

Throat burning, Inuyasha returned, "I never wanted any of that shit. I just wanted…" He trailed off, not wanting to remember the truth so he would not lose control.

"You wanted us," his father said, voice low. Inuyasha looked at him, unable to keep glaring. "You wanted your family, and I was too selfish to give it to you." With a sigh, the old demon looked away, his gaze on a past best not dwelled upon. "Your mother suffered too, you know. Of course you know. Izayoi could not be a proper mother because I was always away, even when I was with her. The mating bond made that so, and affected her more than it did me, as her soul is much more sensitive. I wanted to build an empire in this modern world for her and for you.

"Though I did not realize it at the time, Sesshomaru steered me away from my original goal." His hand, still coated in his firstborn son's blood, clenched at his side. "I gave him more and more responsibility, responsibility I had intended to give to you once you were old enough, but the way I saw you, the way he made you and the way he made you appear in my eyes, told me you were not ready. I was blind, Inuyasha, and too stupid as well as stubborn to realize what was going on in my own home to my own child."

Not able to do anything but clench his jaw, Inuyasha trembled hearing his father's words. It was not enough, he knew, and wondered if it ever would be. Only time would tell. But for now, his father's speech had served its purpose, the beginnings of a bridge being built to fill the gap that had appeared early on in his life. And it had momentarily distracted him from Kagome.

Kagome.

The tenseness in his body once again became too much. He longed to tear into something, to destroy, to kill. An image of his brother's head popped up in his mind, and he felt bile rise. The only living thing he could have taken his rage out on was gone. Still, he could not bring himself to scream and curse at his father. After all, in a way it was only right. Taking out the evil he had brought into the world. It had been for his benefit, he knew, but still he felt robbed and slighted, so much like the child he had been and thought he had left behind. After moving away, he was able to reinvent himself into the person he had always wanted to be. A guy who fucked hot girls, whenever and wherever he wanted, whoever he wanted. A guy who had fun and was never in one place long enough to establish much of a routine and fall into despair over the little drudgeries of life. A guy everyone liked.

For a time, he'd been that guy. He was able to figuratively run fast enough to get away from his past, from his memories and terrible thoughts. Then Kagome had come along, and he remembered his real dreams, the dreams that were not in reaction to abuse, ones that were not of running away. A girl like Kagome loved him, his fantasy brought to life. She understood, even when he didn't want her to, and it was always good. She was hurt too, but not as much. She had never been completely broken. That was good. He had never liked associating with other broken people. With her, he didn't have to run. The bad things just seemed to retreat on their own, or just not matter as much.

Thinking back on his childhood, his heart gave a sick twist and lurch in his ribcage. The human children of the few servants they'd had, even if they had wanted to play with him, were forbidden by their parents in the fear he would hurt them, whether intentionally or otherwise. He saw the reason in it now, but back then, coupled with his father's apparent rejection and his brother's meanness and his mother's tears whenever she looked at him, he had felt that he was somehow cursed. An undesirable. There were demons who visited and worked for them as well, and the few times their children were present, things were much the same. However, unlike the human children who would run from him on sight, the demon children gawked at him like a freak. He had only the one form, the mostly human-looking one, and to them that was worse than any kind of mental or physical disability. It was just _wrong_, going against the natural order of things. There was disgust and alarm in their eyes, and their whispers were never quiet enough.

"_What_ is_ he_?"

His mother could not hear them, his father was never there to hear them, and Sesshomaru would not have cared. So he stayed alone, climbing the trees in the forest behind the house, talking to the little animals that did not run from him, pretending to lead armies of bugs. Any playmate, boy or girl or what have you, he would have welcomed. And as he grew older, the desire for a playmate, a friend, grew into a desire for a girl, someone to love who would love him just as much. Not like the girls his brother forced him to be with, with their smudged makeup and bad breath and tight clothes, but a real one. A nice, sweet, genuine person to show him even creatures like he could be loved. When the darkness had entered him and grew to such proportions he could no longer will it away, he'd given up on the dream as it only made him feel more depressed. Drinking and drugs and sex and spending and fighting were able to temporarily fill the void left by the loss of hope, but each time it grew harder to keep on going and he knew he had to leave.

And he had fallen so hard and so fast for Kagome, the fulfillment of all he'd wished and prayed for so often, so long ago. Everything he'd ever wanted and everything he'd never even known he wanted and things he'd never even dared to wish for. Is this what his father felt when he disregarded tradition and mated his mother, the first great demon to ever successfully mate a human?

"H-how…" he started, eyes on the floor. "How did you and Mom meet?"

Toga grinned. "I was on a trip surveying my lands after a long period of feeling restless. Things in the human world had changed since the last time I departed from my home. Buildings were taller and closer than I liked to my own property; humans were more mobile. So I decided to extend my venture and spy on the humans located closest to the edge of my land.

"A river ran through my land, right at the border. It was wide and usually calm, but that year the current was exceptionally strong, though it looked harmless enough on the surface. I set up my camp there, hidden in a tree. Scarcely two minutes had I settled myself in than I first saw her." His eyes flashed, and Inuyasha almost swore he could see his mother reflected in the darkness of his pupil. "She was beautiful. More beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. I know demons are considered to be more striking than humans, but there is always a lack of gentleness there, and humans possess a uniquely delicate quality I saw exemplified in Izayoi. So beautiful. I was captivated, under her spell, convinced she was some sort of goddess. And then she ruined it.

"She had seen a pretty rock in the river while out earlier in the day with her attendants," he continued, a smile quirking the edges of his mouth. "She was convinced it was a moon rock from the stories her old nurse had told her, since it glowed and sparkled like nothing she'd ever seen, and she snuck out after returning home to grab it. The water was so clear that the bottom of the river seemed just a reach away, but in reality went up to my neck. Of course, she fell in, and of course, I followed after and fell in something else.

"We stayed three days and nights in the forest. When I returned her, intending to ask her father for her hand, I was met with an army. Izayoi had been promised to a prince of the land, though her family was not as prominent as it had been, and he was furious his intended had been 'tainted' by me. I had been kind up to that point, doing things the human way to woo her, even though I could have just stolen away with her. But they persisted in trying to get her back, so finally Izayoi gave her consent to the slaughter, and I spared only those she chose. The rest is history," he finished with a satisfied sigh.

Inuyasha blanched. He knew what his father was capable of, but his mother? Even giving her consent to a massacre of her people? Shaking his head, he wondered at the silly, emotional woman who had raised him. Was it evil, or was it just what one did for love? Did love absolve such things? He chose to believe it did, rather than examine his own past actions.

"Was it hard? To… To let her have me?" The question was one he'd wanted to ask ever since he first learned that he had not been completely wanted.

Toga's face hardened but his eyes went soft. "At first. She wanted a child of our flesh and blood so badly, though I could not see the point after so many failed attempts. I believe she thought it would keep me around more often, or at least occupy her when I was not there. And when she had you, and you were the spitting image of me, I found myself working harder and harder, leaving even more. I needed to give the both of you something to be proud of. In that, I failed you."

With a snort, he replied, "At least I know what not to do."

Conversation came to a halt after that, and he was grateful, feeling the closed off man beside him probably felt much the same. Izayoi rushed in a few seconds later, sandals making absurd flopping noises on the tile, tears on her face. Toga embraced her and the two of them whispered things together, exchanging smiles and kisses. Inuyasha grit his teeth at their display. The least they could do was not flaunt their love in his face while his own wife was in a room suffering without him there to even hold her hand.

It was no less easy to bear as the hours went on. The pictures his mind conjured up of Kagome suffering, possibly dying, became more vivid the longer he sat in the stifling waiting room. He knew giving birth took a while, but half a day? It was insane! Why would any woman agree to have children if she knew where it would lead? Guiltily, he remembered that Kagome had not exactly been expecting to be in such a position so soon in her life.

"Mr. Taisho?"

Inuyasha paid no attention to the drone of the woman's voice. When his father didn't rise, he finally realized she was talking to him, and he shot to his feet, nervously expecting the worst.

Eyeing him critically, the nurse said after a pause, "Your… _wife_ is asking for you."

Inuyasha followed her down the hall, pushing past her when he caught Kagome's scent. The door was open to the tiny, dirty room she had been placed in, and he burst inside, wanting to make sure she would not contribute to the lingering scent of death all over the place. He came to a stop a couple feet from her bed. There she was, sweaty, tangled ebony hair spread out on the pillow, her face pale and strained, eyes closed with dark, bruise-like circles underneath. On her chest was a little white bundle.

"Inuyasha," she said, opening her eyes. Something about the way she said his name suggested fear. Of him? The room reeked of blood and sorrow.

"Kagome," he murmured, coming to her side. Pressing a kiss to her cool forehead, he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"The baby…" she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "He's—"

"A boy?" he asked, eyebrows shooting up in wonder. So she had been right. Well, she had a fifty-fifty chance, anyway. Curiosity filled him and he looked at the still bundle on her chest.

"The baby…" she whispered again, choking on her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Beginning to panic, Inuyasha picked up the bundle, turning it over. The little red face had its eyes closed shut, its mouth slightly open. Could it be? Had Sesshomaru's poison taken out not his wife, but the child she carried inside?

The baby began to bawl, protesting the tight hold he had on him, and Inuyasha relaxed, only to realize something else.

It was human.

Numb inside, he placed the baby back on her chest. The chair beside her bed was more cushiony than the ones in the waiting room, and he gratefully collapsed into it. A human baby. That wasn't possible. All the work, all the sacrifices, all the fucking _love, _and she had been fooling him the entire time. A growl escaped him, and she flinched.

"All this fucking time," he hissed, hating her more than anyone because he loved her more than anyone. "Was it really Hojo's? Did he not want it so you decided to string me along? How the _fuck _did you expect to pull this shit off, bitch?!" he roared, his volume increasing with each sentence.

Her eyes were big and terrified, and now he hated himself for hurting her and still wanting to comfort her, even after everything.

"Mr. Taisho?"

Inuyasha turned around, prepared to take all his anger out on whatever unfortunate had chosen to interrupt him. But the man was a doctor, and he was holding a clipboard and smiling, and something about the combination made him spit out, "_What_?"

Slightly taken aback by the obvious rage, the doctor nervously cleared his throat and continued. "I, uh, we ran some tests on Mrs. Taisho after she told us what happened earlier yesterday. She tested positive for being a miko. The rather amazing reaction to the poison was actually an emergency purification, which she unknowingly triggered to save her life." The doctor's face took on a grim look, and he said, "Unfortunately, that came at a price, and she purified her child. Thankfully, he was only a quarter-demon, and she was well along in the pregnancy, so the baby is fine although she only carried him for six months."

Inuyasha dropped back into the chair again, wondering if he'd start hyperventilating once he could breathe again.

"Thank you, doctor," Kagome said from the bed, tears still evident in her voice. "I'd like to speak to my husband alone now, please."

"Yes, of course," the man said, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

After a few moments of strained silence, Kagome tentatively said, "Inuyasha?"

He couldn't face her, didn't want her to see him. His face was hidden in his hands and it was all he could do not to break down, but he had cried too often these past few days and he was sick of it.

"Inuyasha, please say something!" she cried out. The baby reacted to his mother's distress and began to whimper. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

It cut like a knife to hear her say that, so broken-hearted. His pride was not strong enough to keep him from her then, and he was at her side in an instant, crushing her to him, the baby only just missing being suffocated by his embrace.

"Oh god, Kagome," he said, releasing a shaky breath. "You don't have to be sorry. I fucked it up. I fuck everything up."

He held her as she cried, until they were both more exhausted than before. Inuyasha even let a few tears trickle from his own eyes. Everything had almost been ruined because of him. He would have thrown all this away because he couldn't fucking listen. After a while, her tears wound down, and they separated. At her request, he untied her hospital gown, and she began to nurse. The baby's contented suckles and burps made him feel his earlier anxiety once again. How the fuck was he going to raise a kid?!

"I thought of a name," Kagome said softly.

"What is it?" he asked. Early on in her pregnancy, he had told her she could pick the name and he wouldn't fight her on it.

"Hajime," she murmured, the look on her face the softest, sweetest he had ever seen, her gaze on the baby at her breast.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. He'd always thought the name sounded girly. But again, he had told her she could pick, and he honestly could not think of anything.

"Alright," he nodded. "Hajime it is."

They sat a few more minutes in silence, with him watching Kagome watch the baby. It gave him time to think. His child would not look like him, which would probably make its life easier. Or maybe the kid would look like him on his human night. But above all, the child was mortal. The boy would surpass them in physical maturity, grow old, and eventually die. Once he marked Kagome, she would not age at all and would not die. He knew there was no way his wife would be able to handle seeing her child pass away. But what could he do?

"You want to hold him?" Kagome said after she had burped the baby the way all the many videos she watched had taught her.

Before he could respond, she thrust the baby at him. Hajime. Struggling not to wake the dozing child, he positioned it the way he had seen babies be held in movies and on TV, letting the soft little head be cradled in the crook of his arm. But beyond that, he had no idea what to do. Anxious, he looked at Kagome, scowling at her when she did nothing but smile, her tired eyes lighting up and looking beautiful. Glancing back down at the baby, he saw it had opened its eyes, perhaps disturbed by the frantic rocking. The brief little glare it gave him before closing its eyes again left him speechless.

Hajime had Kagome's eyes, the eyes he loved.

"He looked at me," he whispered in amazement, turning to Kagome. "He has your eyes."

His wife smiled again before snuggling further into her pillow, drifting off almost immediately. No sooner than she had done so then a nurse quietly entered the room, taking the baby from him and explaining she needed to run tests just to make doubly sure everything was fine and dandy. Dazed, Inuyasha let Hajime go without a protest, giving Kagome one last kiss before wandering the halls in the direction of the waiting room. Just before he arrived at his destination, he was intercepted by the same doctor who had informed him of the reason for the baby's mortality.

"Mr. Taisho?" he questioned cautiously, scanning his somewhat dazed features. "Your father has requested that we find you a bed and flush the poison out. One of our demonic specialists will see to your treatment."

A nurse took him by the arm and steered him towards a room on the opposite end of the building from where Kagome was, the maternity ward. The rooms were even smaller, the beds harder, and he sat down on the one his guide gestured to, waiting in silence to be tested and cured. He'd have to think of something to help Kagome adjust to the idea of having a mortal child. Maybe he could get her pregnant again as soon as she could be intimate again and she'd give birth to quarter-demons? That was a possibility. The children with the longer lifespans could take her mind off the other, or at least minimalize the depression she'd face. Nodding to himself, he awaited the doctor.

**O/\o/\O**

What he thought would only take a moment to remove took over two weeks. Two weeks of hospitalization, getting the poison flushed out little by little. Most of his blood had to be drained, the doctor explained, telling him they had not seen such a persistent and lingering poison before. His veins ached and he healed around the needles, making it necessary for them to pluck them out every few minutes and stab them again. Kagome visited every day and brought the baby when she could, though it did nothing but sleep and occasionally cry, taking away the girl's attention. Her face would always light up whenever Hajime did the slightest thing, Inuyasha thought with a scowl. The kid threw up in her hair and all she did was laugh. What the hell kind of behavior was that?!

Feeling woozy, he closed his eyes, wondering when Kagome would return from feeding the kid. She had stopped breast feeding in front of him when he began to get "too touchy", according to her. It wasn't his fault he liked her breasts, even when they were all big and hard. A normal woman would feel grateful that her significant other still found her attractive after childbirth. Even before she was back at her normal weight! Deepening his scowl, his turned slightly on his side and readjusted his pillow.

A knock sounded on the open doorway of his room and he said, "Come in!"

"Inuyasha," Toga said pleasantly, his rich voice filling the room and making his son's ears twitch in irritation.

"_What_?" he said, annoyance obvious in his tone.

"Just informing you of some changes," he continued in the same tone. Inuyasha heard the squeak of the vinyl chair telling him his father had sat down. "Your house has been put on the market and all your things have been placed in your old room, along with Kagome's."

"What the _fuck_?!" he roared, sitting up. "You can't just take my life from me away like that!" The latter sentence came out sounding like the whine of an adolescent and he flinched.

"You will be better protected this way," Toga said, sternness in his eyes. "Kagome and Hajime need to be protected. And Izayoi needs something to occupy her, so you'll be getting a free babysitter in the bargain."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha sank back down onto the pillow in degrees. Sesshomaru had been the only threat to their safety and now he was gone. But what was the point in fighting it, anyway? His father was powerful, he wasn't. His father was rich, he wasn't. His father was smart, he wasn't. Normally, he would have fought before realizing the futility of it all and then fought a bit more before sinking into a familiar kind of depression, but the drugs they gave him were top quality and he just wanted to sleep. He still hated it and by no means would go without being as bratty as possible, but he'd put up with it for Kagome's sake.

"Good!" Toga said, clapping his hands once before getting up. "I've already hired some private tutors to get her back on track with her education. This way, she'll graduate high school with some college credits and be able to enroll as a junior when the time comes. She drew up some designs for a guest house and your mother adores her twice as much now," he finished with a chuckle. When Inuyasha didn't respond, he merely sighed and patted him on the head right between the ears before leaving.

"Stole my revenge and now you're taking away my wife and freedom," he muttered to the empty room. "You're not even getting a tie for Father's Day this year, you old fuck."

**O/\o/\O**

Kicking aside the wheelchair brought specifically for his convenience, Inuyasha stumbled out of the tiny hospital room, pushing aside his mother and Kagome when they tried to help him. He'd been thoroughly bled several times, the demonic poison returning with a vengeance each time. The specialists had been on the verge of giving up, not seeing any difference no matter what they tried, when finally the foreign substance began to dissipate. They also gave him plenty of "medicine" that induced vomiting, thinking he could expel some of it that way. Whatever it was, it had eventually worked, and he celebrated by leaving the stuffy building he had been confined in, squinting in the sunlight, and planting a big, wet kiss on Kagome, who blushed and pinched him, telling him with her eyes she did not want to be so openly intimate in front of his mother, who was currently giggling like a child at their antics. Izayoi was holding Hajime, who was sleeping silently in the blue baby hammock she'd bought.

The drive back was quiet, with Kagome shushing anyone who tried to speak, not wanting the baby to wake up and screech for whatever it would need. She sat in the back with him, the baby in a car seat between them, and he leaned over it carelessly, stubbornly trying to touch her. Inuyasha wasn't really expecting anything, but he had been denied too many times and now it was a kind of game. Kagome acted annoyed but he recognized the sparkle in her eyes and the pretty pink flush of her face. She wanted him. It made him smirk and some plans formed in his mind before he remembered that she couldn't have sex for at least another month or so. Now annoyed, Inuyasha glared at the baby, who was too busy drooling in his sleep to notice or care. He poked at Hajime's puffy, soft cheek, but he just slept on.

When they finally arrived back at the house, he bounded through the door, the only one of the party not to stay and coo over Hajime being taken from the seat. Tapping his foot impatiently, his nose began to twitch, unfamiliar scents swirling throughout the house. Just as he was about to go and investigate, his family came in.

"As I was telling Kagome and your mother, we have guests!" Toga announced, his loud voice making Hajime open his eyes and squint around the room before dismissing everything and falling back to sleep once again. "Let's go to my office, all of us. Yes, even Hajime," he said when Kagome moved to put him upstairs.

And so they moved as one to the office, Inuyasha's nose still twitching suspiciously. They never had guests unless it was an important business matter. When that was the case, Toga took care of it alone, shutting himself up with only the maids going in and out, bringing drinks, snacks, and when it was all over, some champagne. What kind of meeting would require the entire family sitting in?

"Kōga!" Toga boomed, his arms open in welcome the moment he entered the office.

"Toga!" A wolf demon unfamiliar to Inuyasha said in a similar tone, standing up and holding his hand out for a shake. "I'm honored to receive your invitation, and my family thanks you."

A red-headed wolf demoness nodded her head at Toga, bouncing the bright-haired baby on her lap. Inuyasha examined her. She had once been pretty, he could tell, but nothing very exceptional. Now all that beauty was gone, with heavy bags under her eyes and lines on her face. Her hair seemed coarse and stringy all at once, a stark contrast to her healthy mate and daughter.

"And is this precious little one Noriko?" the powerful dog demon asked, bending over and looking at the baby with a paternal eye. The little girl had her drool-soaked fist in her mouth and her blue eyes stared at him vaguely, without a sign of comprehension. Inuyasha almost snorted. Had he been a dumb baby as well or were these kids just completely hopeless? "And how old is she again?"

"Six months," Kōga said proudly, practically glowing. "Right, Ayame?" His tone seemed threatening for a second, and the woman perked up, glaring at him before turning her attention to Toga.

"Six and a half, actually."

"Ah," he said, removing himself to sit behind the desk, officially placing himself in business mode. "Thank you so much for answering my summons so promptly, Mr. and Mrs. Ookami. I told you of my reasons beforehand, but I'm afraid there was not time for me to inform the other half of this arrangement."

"Completely understood," Kōga broke in unnecessarily. Inuyasha glared at him. What an annoying asshole.

"Yes. Now, if I may..." Toga turned to Inuyasha, where he was sitting on a loveseat that had been placed in the room specifically for this occasion, Kagome next to him cuddling Hajime to herself, rocking him every now and then. "Inuyasha, Kagome, you both know of your son's mortality and what that means. You are aware of the pain that comes with having a child who will die before you." At this, Inuyasha smelled Kagome begin to tear up, but she pridefully held back and kept in control. "And I do not want to lose my first-born grandchild. So I asked Mr. Ookami here, whom I've worked with on several occasions, to consider arranging a mating between his Noriko and our Hajime."

Inuyasha bristled at his father taking ownership of his child like that. "Our" Hajime? Fucker.

"My deepest condolences are yours, Miss Kagome," Kōga said.

Inuyasha whipped his head around, seeing the wolf had suddenly changed his place and was now kneeling directly in front of Kagome. A growl began in his chest and he punched it down, not wanting to seem violent but quickly losing control. Kagome finally allowed a few tears to fall and the wolf grabbed one of her hands, sandwiching it between two of his stupid sweaty ones. The half-demon's claws punctured the material of the love seat. Didn't that idiot know to keep his hands to himself, especially when someone else's wife was in the room?! And what the fuck was up with his own mate, why wasn't she controlling the damn moron? Looking away from the far too cozy scene to his left, he changed his gaze to Ayame. Her green eyes were burning with disgust and hatred and jealousy, but not surprise. Noriko still bounced obliviously on her lap, her nonsensical baby babblings the only noise in the room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice soft. "So what do you think?

Turning back to her, he realized Kōga still held her hand but was now perched on the arm of the seat right next to her, leaning into her. The only thing stopping him from tearing the bastard's throat out was the very heavy gaze of his father he could feel on him, through him. Hajime burped a little and Kagome withdrew her hand from Kōga's grasp with a little difficulty, switching the baby to her other shoulder and patting him on the back with a few gentle taps. Her big blue eyes were begging him, her face still wet with tears, and all the anger inside of him melted, replaced with a softness. She was leaving it up to him. The future of the child he had been a little less than enthusiastic about. Kagome was letting him make the decision as if he had never done anything wrong.

"Yes," he said, speaking to her and her alone. "Yes. We accept."

"I'm so glad my little Noriko will be a part of such a beautiful family," Kōga said, pulling Kagome to him for a hug that lasted far too long. "Not even a year old and already helping her husband!"

Instead of slapping him in the face and kicking him in the balls like she should have, Kagome merely smiled and patted his shoulder. "Thank you so much, Mr. Ookami! You're going to be a wonderful father-in-law, I can already tell."

"Very good," Toga said, a pleased expression on his face. "I honestly expected some objections from you two."

"Well, I—"

Kōga shot a glare at his wife, cutting her off with a single look, and her mouth twisted down in bitterness. Grunting unhappily, Inuyasha crossed the room to his father's desk and signed his name on the contract Toga had not mentioned but left out in the open. Kōga was at his side a second later and somehow finished before he was even halfway done. Scowling, Inuyasha watched him go back to Kagome's side and lead her out of the room, asking a maid along the way to prepare some lunch like he owned the fucking place. His wife leapt up and followed after him, a distressed look in her eyes. Inuyasha could relate. It seemed the only ones genuinely happy with the thing without any other agenda were Toga and Kagome. He turned to protest the sudden arrangement and the manner in which his father went about it, but his sire was leaving the room, calling for his wife.

Clenching his fists, Inuyasha vowed that this was the last overstep he'd allow. One fucking more, and he was going to destroy any part of Toga he made vulnerable.

**End Note: A man in a relationship with a woman that he ditches for her daughter. A human baby from a half-demon father purified in the womb. Sound familiar? **

**STRICTLY TABOO NEVER ENDS, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yeah, I only have like one idea… But don't worry, Inuyasha isn't going to ever have sex with Hajime. Just no. And Hajime is more related to him here than Kagome is in Taboo because I am the god of this story and I said so. Just think of it as Hajime being conceived on Inuyasha's human night, okay? **


	12. Post-Happy Ending

**Twelve: Post-Happy Ending**

Inuyasha lay on his side in his childhood bedroom, the new bed more comfortable and much larger than his old one. Kagome was dozing now, the baby in its crib just a couple feet away. Earlier, he had complained about it, saying that Hajime should have his own room, but he supposed it was better this way. She told him he would cry less if they were nearby, and he certainly didn't want to have his ears abused with more screeching wails or be forced to get up in the middle of the night to walk down the hall. Sighing, he snuggled closer to his wife and put an arm around her. Nuzzling her hair aside with his nose, he pressed his face into the side of her neck, kissing her where soon he'd mark her. One day, when everything was right.

To his surprise, Kagome turned around to face him, her eyes bright and mischievous. "Good morning, Daddy!" she said softly, and he was about to respond with more role play when he remembered he was actually a father for real now and his favorite trailer park scenario would always remind him of that.

Rolling his eyes at what had come so close to killing his morning wood, Inuyasha flipped her onto her back and crawled over her, a growl in his chest. Kagome started to say something, but he pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off. Her mouth still tasted of the minty toothpaste she used last night. He remembered how he'd watched her brush her teeth, her larger breasts bouncing from the jerky movements of her arm. Fuck, she had turned him on just by concentrating on dental hygiene. It was too much, he needed her now. His hand quickly traveled down to her purple flannel pajama pants, where he followed the familiar path to her pleasure center. Instead of the moan he had been expecting, Kagome let out a whimper, one that sounded pained. Concerned, he pulled his hand away from her, ending their kiss.

His fingers were stained with blood.

Eyes widening, he jumped up to his knees, ready to take Kagome back to the hospital. To his surprise, Kagome just laughed, sitting up and getting out of bed.

"That's going to be happening for a while yet, Inuyasha. It takes more than a few weeks for a woman to bounce back after childbirth, but you'll be the first one to know when I'm ready again."

The shock making him fully awake, Inuyasha followed her into the bathroom to wash the icky lochia off of his hand. Now with his wits about him, he remembered that it would be about another month until Kagome would go to her post-baby check-up and then the doctor would tell them if she was ready to resume her wifely duties. Just one more month. Inuyasha wondered if he'd ever gone so long without sex since his first awakening, but soon came to the conclusion that he hadn't. There had always been women, and yes, men, to spend his time with. Monogamy always took some adjusting, especially now that he had to masturbate, but he was determined to stay faithful. Even if he felt the itch so strong he started palming himself right there as Kagome washed her face in the sink not even a foot from him. Glancing at her bent over, plump ass jutting out as she washed the cleanser off her face, he wondered if she would object to a blowjob, or a handjob, or even just letting him rub against her, any part of her, until he was finished.

Sweating, he made his way out of the room and went downstairs, hoping for a good breakfast to distract him. Maybe if he ate twice as much as he usually did, he'd feel so full and uncomfortable he wouldn't want to place his penis in between his wife's thighs and squeeze them together and stimulate himself until he came. It hadn't been this bad in the hospital! Then again, he was drained of so much blood that having an erection was probably impossible or he would have died. Once he was on the bottom steps, he noticed an unusual flurry of activity. What the hell was going on? Men and women were scooting furniture around and cleaning. Were they moving?

"Mom!" he shouted over the noise, going to where Izayoi stood in the middle of the chaos, directing people almost twice her height and apparent age with authority. "What the hell is going on?!"

"My baby!" she squealed, pulling him into an embrace. His mother always greeted him like she hadn't seen him in years, even when he was just a child and they spent nearly every waking moment together. "I'm just getting everything ready for your party!"

"Party?" he questioned, separating from the hug which was certainly not the most welcome thing in his condition and looking around him. There was no one he recognized, not that he knew a lot of people anyway. "For what?"

"Your mating!" Izayoi said, pointing a finger to the window and forcing a sweaty, burly man to change the position of a large armchair. "Your father and I didn't get to go to your wedding, so we're having a mating party, just like they used to do in the old days!" Her face got a dreamy look on it. "I remember our mating festival. It lasted seven days and seven nights, and anyone who objected to our union was impaled on your father's sword and had their lands absorbed into ours. Their heads piled up almost higher than the gifts and offerings. Toga used to be so sweet!"

Mouth open in shock, Inuyasha recovered himself and managed to sputter out, "B-B-But I haven't even _talked _to her about mating! I sort of just tried it last time and that didn't turn out too well. What if she doesn't want to anymore?!"

Eyes narrowing in anger, Izayoi stomped over to him, her pink bunny slippers somewhat minimizing the threatening look she was going for. "Then you _ask her_, Inuyasha. She is your _wife_, the mother of your _child_, and I already called the caterer." When he did not move, her hands clenched into fists and she shrieked, "_NOW!_"

Jumping into action, Inuyasha ran like the coward he had temporarily become, bounding up the stairs and darting into his room, where Kagome was just beginning to take Hajime to her breast. Odd feelings of jealousy beginning to curl in his stomach, he pushed away thoughts of what he could be doing if her vagina was only back to normal and instead concentrated on how to break the news to her.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in her soft mom voice, her eyes on Hajime, rubbing the fine black hairs on the back of his head.

"Uh…" he began, hoping she wouldn't freak out and start yelling and make the baby cry and turn him deaf for the rest of the century. "Well, um, Mom kind of, without asking me, organized a sort of party."

"Party?" she asked in interest, eyes glancing up and meeting his. "For what?"

"Uh, it's a mating party."

"But we're not mates," she pointed out, brow furrowing in slight confusion.

"Yeah, it's, uh, sorta like a wedding. We'd have the mating after."

"…But I can't have sex."

"That's not essential to mating," Inuyasha informed her, edging closer to her. At least she didn't seem mad. "It's really just the bite, but traditionally sex is involved."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay?" he repeated, dumbfounded. How was she alright with his parents making decisions for her? He'd thought it was the two of them against the world, that she would feel the same way he did about such important things.

Shrugging, she said, "Yeah. We kind of planned on mating, anyway, even if we didn't really talk about it. Seems like a good time to me now that you're free of poison and all."

Sighing, not having entirely absorbed what she just said, Inuyasha watched Hajime happily sucking away on the breast that used to belong just to him. Kagome had a free one already out, couldn't she just let him have a taste of her too while he jerked himself off? Mouth already opening to ask her, he looked up only to see his wife glaring at him, already knowing what was on his mind. Without words, Kagome merely shook her head and clutched Hajime to her a bit closer as if to say that was his space and his alone for however long she wanted.

Grimacing, Inuyasha headed to the kitchen, coming to terms with the idea of cold cereal followed by a cold shower.

**O/\o/\O**

Since Toga had not told him to go into work, Inuyasha played hooky and ran around in the woods all day just as he had done during childhood. It seemed that returning to his parents' house had made him regress in several ways, and he was not oblivious to the fact. Unfortunately, that just made everything worse for him. Try as he might to fight against it, he could not help feeling stuck, just as he had during the worst years of his life. Even though the one who had created his hell was no longer there, the ghost of him remained, and no place was safe aside from the forest. Sesshomaru had been something of a neat freak and detested the dirty outdoors, leaving Inuyasha that one haven, that little slice of a sanctuary.

But to the adult half-demon, it was a sanctuary no longer.

Instead of tall trees with swaying branches that seemed to welcome him and invite him to climb them, everything was still and dark, the only noises being that of the animals rustling about and surviving. He no longer had the glow of childhood to protect him, not now that he had found real happiness only to have it ripped away by an unplanned pregnancy and controlling parents. But it was too late for wishing now. With a sigh, he hopped off a naked tree and ran towards the house. It was evening now and the party was about to begin. The fact that no one had come looking for him made the bitterness cling a bit tighter to his soul.

He entered through the French doors in the back of the house, ignoring the tables full of steaming hot trays of finger food and his mother's nagging, going straight up the staircase, wondering what to wear that would seem suitable but not too uncomfortable. The door to his room was closed, and he pushed it open just in time to see Kagome step into a pink evening gown, struggling to get it over her hips and then again over her chest. Once her naked body was completely obscured, he felt it was safe to walk over to her.

"I don't think that's gonna zip," he murmured, putting his arms around her waist, savoring the feel of her bare back against his clothed torso.

With a humph, Kagome squared her shoulders, wriggling out of his grasp. "Just try!" she hissed, irritated for some reason.

Sighing, Inuyasha did as she asked, surprised when it went up without straining at the seams. She turned around, brushing past him to go into the attached bathroom and finish her makeup, giving him a good look at how the sleeveless dress pushed up her breasts, making them appear too large for her frame. Frowning, he followed after her. He never told her, but he liked to see her go through her beautifying routine. It reminded him of when he was a very young child and used to watch his mother do the same, making herself beautiful for when his father would come home.

"Did you pick me out a suit?" he asked, leaning against the counter on his elbows, watching her face in the mirror. Her layers of powder foundation and blush were already on and she was finishing up her eyeliner, emphasizing the blue of her eyes with a silver pencil over the black cat-eye wing.

Pursing her lips, she responded in a tight voice, "Izayoi said you had all your old clothes in the closet."

"Fine, fine," he mumbled, heading towards the walk-in closet. Back during the short amount of time they had been living in the house together, which now seemed like forever ago, she had always picked out his clothes for him every single morning, even his socks. It had annoyed him then, but now he missed it. Picking a suit at random, he began undressing, avoiding the full-length mirror on the opposite wall. "I don't get why we have to do this thing today," he called out to Kagome.

"I think your mother's just bored," she replied, sounding bored herself. "She didn't even ask if there was anyone I'd like to be there. It's an excuse to dress up."

Inuyasha grinned. So he wasn't alone in resenting their loss of freedom. Pulling on his trousers, he continued, "It's probably just gonna be the same old crowd of ancient demons talking about the good ole days when they used to eat humans and rule the world, yada yada yada."

"Did demons seriously eat humans?!" Kagome asked in a hushed, curious voice, entering the closet. Her eyes were big and conveyed her sudden morbid fascination with the subject. "Did your _dad _eat humans?!"

Inuyasha shrugged and finished buttoning his shirt, which would certainly be wrinkled and stained by the time the evening was through. Fuck, he hated dressing up. "Probably. He's really fucking old. But I don't think any of them have done it lately. Pretty sure it's illegal."

"Wow," Kagome breathed. "I guess they leave a lot out of history books."

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door, and some random hired help called to tell them the first guests were arriving. Inuyasha watched Kagome tug on the loose tendrils of her hair nervously and rolled his eyes. It was a party, not a fucking battlefield. Granted, it sucked, but still. She scurried over to check on the sleeping Hajime in his crib, her face softening. Looking away, he decided to go down first. Might as well get it over with.

While the party was far from being in full swing, the guests were already drinking and their noise level was that of people who have known each other a long time and had no secrets. Alcohol was in everyone's hand and the band his mother had hired was playing some old timey big band swing shit. Inuyasha knew it was Izayoi's favorite kind of music since she had played it throughout his childhood (when it had actually been popular), further proving the party might be in their honor but was not exactly theirs.

Grumbling negative nonsense to himself, he wandered over to the bartender and glared at him until he gave him a glass of champagne. Turning his back to the bar and leaning against it, he scoped out the party-goers, recognizing each and every one of them. The only thing missing from the old days was his brother and his stupid troupe of degenerates. Sighing in relief, he relaxed his shoulders the littlest bit.

"Inuyasha!" a voice boomed, and he tensed up again.

"Miroku?" he questioned wonderingly, watching his friend approach, his tired wife following behind him, glaring at all the women they passed. "What the fuck are you doing here, man?"

With a grin, he clapped him on the shoulder and grabbed the champagne from his hand, downing it as he appeared to have downed many others already. "Your mom called us up and invited us today! She apologized it was on such short notice, but when she explained the reason and offered us a freaking limo ride here, we just had to come. Shit, you didn't tell me you were fucking _married_, dude!"

"Hello, Inuyasha," Sango muttered, visibly perking up when the bartender handed her a drink. He knew she usually abstained, but she probably felt free to let loose since she wouldn't be her husband's babysitter and designated driver for once.

"So is it the Milf?" Miroku asked in what he almost certainly thought was a low voice. "Did you get over the jailbait yet or are you just keeping her around for later? You kinky fucker," he finished, his voice full of admiration.

Rolling his eyes, he was about to explain when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and the color pink filled his peripheral vision.

"K-Kagome," he faltered. She looked angry, but the expression in her eyes was complete hurt. "Uh, this is my friend Miroku and his wife Sango. I was planning on introducing—"

"Did everyone know but me?" she said from between clenched teeth, the aura of anger radiating from her petite frame bringing them to the attention of every demon there. "Everyone knew you were doing—_that_—with my mother but me?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out. Miroku was openly staring at Kagome's chest, ignoring both the severity of the situation and his wife's glares.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and he felt lower and dirtier than gum on a city sidewalk. She continued, "Did you think you'd just build yourself some sort of harem? Had we never found out, would you just have kept going back and forth between us, stringing us both along?" Her voice picked up volume with each word she spoke and now the guests were openly staring, easily able to hear her over the noise of the band since they were primarily demons. A laugh escaped her, sounding choked, and was quickly followed by a sob.

"It's not like that!" he pleaded, glancing around at the judgmental faces he had known all his life.

"Shut up!" she demanded. "I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of lies, Inuyasha. I'm just… I'm just tired."

His heart began to thump in panic, knowing she wasn't saying she was sleepy or something. No, she was tired of him, tired of life with him.

"Kagome!" he implored as he grabbed her wrist, her name the only thing he was able to say under the circumstances. When she didn't pull away, he found the courage to continue. "Please, let's talk upstairs. We'll go over it all, okay? Just not here."

Her lower lip trembled but she still did not let tears fall. Her head jerked downward once before righting, and he recognized it as a nod. Gradually, the chatter around them turned to different topics and he was glad his parents were nowhere in sight. Toga usually retreated early on to his office with several of his closest business partners, where they gambled large sums of money and other things. Izayoi preferred to micromanage the staff as much as possible before coming out when the party was at its best and mingling with the more important guests.

"So," Miroku said casually, reminding Inuyasha of his presence. "You're the jailbait, I'm guessing."

Inuyasha scowled at him and was about to take out his frustrations on his face when Sango came over and shook her head at him, eyes stern. Something about that amazon warned him not to fuck with her tonight, so he kindly kept his hands by his side and glared at the ground.

"No, I'm Kagome. His wife and the one who gave birth to his child," Kagome said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Ohhh," Miroku nodded, taking a half-empty flute of champagne someone had abandoned on a nearby table and downing it quickly. "Wait, there's a _baby_? Shit, dude, we don't hang out for a few months and suddenly you're Mr. Family Man. What the hell happened?!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I told you I fell in love, didn't I?" he said, casting a sheepish glance at Kagome.

"Aw, boy or girl?" Sango asked, her expression taking on a soft feminine look he had never before seen on the gym teacher's face.

"A boy," Kagome replied, smiling genuinely for the first time all evening. "We named him Hajime."

"How old is he?"

"Two weeks. I'll introduce you two sometime tonight," Kagome promised, obviously having taken to the woman already.

"Don't be giving Sango any ideas," Miroku said loudly, throwing an arm limply around his wife's shoulders. Oblivious to her growing annoyance, he nuzzled her ear and took the lobe into his mouth. "We're not gonna have any little monsters running around anytime soon."

Inuyasha cringed. The entire time he had known Miroku, he'd heard him complaining about Sango's infertility. For some reason Inuyasha could not comprehend, Miroku wanted a large family and always had. His relationship with Sango had begun to go south as soon as they knew for certain she was the one with the problem, but he stayed with her because he loved her. Over time, Sango had suggested adopting, as she too really wanted a family, but Miroku refused and now acted like he never wanted kids in the first place.

"You two are… married?" Kagome asked, obviously confused.

Sango nodded and discreetly elbowed Miroku in the stomach, making him dry heave a couple times before he recovered. "We met in high school and we've been together ever since," she said with a tight smile. "Though we've only been married about a year."

"Twelve yearsss," Miroku groaned, sounding pained. "A baker's dozen minus one."

Kagome nodded uneasily and shot him a quick look which he read instantly. She was afraid they were going to end up like that. Grimacing, Inuyasha took another sip of champagne, wishing for something stronger. He knew Sango and Miroku looked like a mess right now, but he was also privy to a lot of personal information via the male portion of the duo, who was as chatty and needlessly candid as a teenage girl most of the time. Miroku loved her deeply, he just forgot sometimes. Sango was just as attached, but was far more dedicated to their relationship. He only seemed to remember how much she mattered to him when he saw her speak to another guy or when she threatened to leave, which she didn't do as frequently as she should, in his opinion. Several times Miroku had made it obvious he cared for no one like he cared for her. Hell, to him all other girls were just sluts worth nothing more than an hour here and there. It was Sango he came home to, Sango he gave gifts to, Sango he married, and Sango he loved.

Him and Kagome would never have their problems, he promised to himself. He'd never cheat on her. Why would he when she was everything he'd ever wanted? And she wouldn't be unfaithful to him. The mere thought frightened him and he clutched his champagne in reaction. No, Kagome was too good to ever be with another. They were made for each other and he was sure she felt the same way. Feeling a small amount of uneasiness anyway, Inuyasha reached out and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her flush against his side. Only when she relaxed against him and did not try and pull away did he begin to breathe normally again.

"So what have you—" Sango began to say, but a disturbance from across the room captured her attention and their eyes followed hers.

At first, Inuyasha did not recognize her. She was too far away for him to smell in such a crowded room and was much changed. Her hair now reached her shoulders in gray-streaked black strands, greasy and unwashed but still frizzing. The raincoat she wore was long and brown, missing a plastic button or two, the open spaces revealing a dark men's shirt over matching sweatpants, and she wore ratty old gray slippers on her feet. He was about to make a joke of the old woman's appearance when she began to speak, her familiar voice horrifying him.

"Inuyasha Taisho is a liar and a thief!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled in a powerful, hate-filled voice that managed to be louder than the still playing brass band.

Everyone turned to look in his direction and he smiled tremulously on instinct when confronted with the sudden attention. Remembering Kagome's overwhelmed state, he glanced at her, quickly taking in her terrified eyes and trembling lips. Her face had gone white as a sheet beneath her make-up and there were visible drops of sweat on her bared neck and temples.

"He lied to me," Mrs. Higurashi continued, her voice sounding rough, breaking at the end. "He lied to me and pretended he loved me and then he took my daughter and twisted her. And now he invites me to their _mating party_ like everything is fine!"

Miroku giggled nervously next to him and Sango just looked highly uncomfortable. Inuyasha began to sweat as well, the anxiety and complete guilt and sorrow radiating from Kagome making him feel physically ill. Just as he was about to dart away and take his wife with him to his forest of sanctuary, his parents made an appearance. Izayoi's smile outshone any beauty pageant queen's and his father looked just as wealthy and powerful and confident as ever. Several men in plain black suits streamed from the doorway they had just entered from and two of them grabbed Mrs. Higurashi by her arms, speaking in low, soothing voices to her and dragging her away when she dug her heels in and did not cooperate. Inuyasha felt Kagome next to him begin to shake, and he held her tighter, worried she would faint.

Izayoi skipped over to them, leaving Toga to address the guests and use his commanding presence to make them understand it was in their best interests to forget the small blight on the otherwise good party. Inuyasha noticed the skin around his mother's eyes was tight, the smile plastered on her face not distracting those who truly knew her from her obvious nervousness and mild embarrassment. Without a word, she slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow and dragged him away and up the stairs to his room. He switched from keeping his arm around Kagome to holding her hand, and they went through the deserted halls of the rest of the house like a human chain.

When finally they reached his room, Izayoi closed the doors and took a deep breath before facing them.

"What," she asked in her sugary voice that told him he was very much in trouble, "was all that about?"

Since Kagome had immediately collapsed and sat on the bed, staring with blank eyes at Hajime's cradle, the burden of a response was on Inuyasha, who swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried to think of an appropriate answer.

"Uh, well, that—"

"Just tell her," Kagome whispered hoarsely, her face still expressionless. Worried, he moved a bit closer to her, wanting to comfort her but not wanting to do so in front of a witness, especially his mother.

Sighing, he decided to just go for it. "That was Kagome's mother. I'm guessing you sent her an invitation?" At her hesitant nod, he continued, "She and I… Well, before I met Kagome, I was working for her mother at their shrine as a sort of handyman. And uh, we had a—physical relationship," he finished in a mumble, his ears burning. "But that ended when Kagome and I got together. When she found out about us, she sort of lost it and kicked us out and well, now we're here." He shrugged, not very fond of the topic.

Concern the only emotion etched onto her face, Izayoi sat next to Kagome on the bed and put her arm around her. "I am so, so sorry, Kagome," she said in a quiet voice. "I had no idea. This was supposed to be a fun surprise for you, but I didn't think…"

"It's okay," Kagome murmured, wiping a tear from her eye.

"No, it's not," Izayoi returned, her voice upset. "Now you can't be mates!"

"_What_?!" Inuyasha roared, his outburst disturbing Hajime and making him whimper. "What do you mean we can't—"

"I meant not _tonight_," Izayoi clarified, her arm still around Kagome. "Your mating will be officially rescheduled until you are both at a place of peace, love, and harmony."

"Why?" Kagome asked, seeming only a fraction as upset as he was.

"The feelings you both possess during your mating will be preserved throughout the entire course of your relationship." When Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at her in confusion, she rolled her violet eyes. "I suppose it's my fault for not teaching you, Inuyasha. I never thought you'd find your mate this early, though. But anyway, what you feel for your partner during your mating will be the same sorts of feelings you have for them during the rest of your lives."

"But… Why?" Kagome asked again, glancing at him.

"When you mate, your lifespan will match his, unless he dies first, in which case you will revert back to your normal human one, right where you left off," she explained patiently. "Imagine—living that long. Humans weren't meant for that. Our feelings aren't like theirs, Kagome. Even you, Inuyasha, aren't fully capable of that demonic unconditional, eternal love. That's why once you mate, your feelings during that moment are going to be preserved. "

"So we'll never fall out of love?" Inuyasha asked. No one had ever told him anything like that before; he just knew about the bite. He never even thought about what would happen when their very mortal feelings were brought into the realm of immortality. Like most people, he liked to believe true love was everlasting, but had realized long ago that among most human and unmated couples, the romantic love was only there during the first few months. The rest was just stubborn faithfulness.

Izayoi nodded. "Not if you do it right. Take Toga and I, for example. When we mated, we both knew we wouldn't be accepted by my family or by the demon world. Even now, hundreds of years later, I cry when he has to leave, even if it's just for work or we're at a restaurant and he's going to the bathroom. And he feels compelled to keep me away from people as though we're still living back then and my life could be in danger." She sighed. "It's not like I want to be that way, but our mating was tinged with sadness. I love him more than anything, and I know he loves me, but because we were not just focusing on how much we loved one another while we mated, we have complications."

Kagome looked at him and he realized he had been staring at her. Before she could recover and change her expression, he saw the doubt in her eyes.

"How long do you think it will take for us to get to that place?" Kagome asked.

Izayoi shrugged. "I don't know. However, I think you two should talk now while I go downstairs and help Toga out with damage control." Rising to her feet, she kissed Kagome's head, tweaked Inuyasha's ear, and stopped to look down into Hajime's crib. "It's important for you to be your own little family right now. We'll have another party after you mate."

As soon as Izayoi closed the door behind her, Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome on the bed, making her bounce with the force of his actions. The look on her face was pure annoyance, but he pushed his wounded feelings aside and glared at her.

"You don't want to mate me," he stated, thankful he was only feeling the anger now and none of the despair.

Kagome snorted and turned away, her nose going up in the air. "You're acting like _you _even want to mate _me_."

With a growl, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I fucking do and you know it. Now why the fuck are you acting like such a fucking bitch?!"

"Why am _I_ acting like a bitch?!" she screeched, rising to her feet. "You're the one who's been ignoring me for months, even while I was pregnant. 'Working', my ass," she scoffed, glaring at him. "And the only times you pay attention to me are when you want sex or when you're telling me I'm fat!"

Gaping at her, he quickly recovered and stood as well, ignoring the baby's increasingly distressed noises. "And what about you, huh? First Hojo, then Kōga, and a fucking human baby. How do I even know it's mine?!"

He knew he had gone too far as soon as she said it, and instead of feeling gratified when she burst into tears, he just felt like shit.

"Do you want a DNA test?!" she sobbed. "Do you really want to do that to us?"

Groaning, he covered his face with his hands and lay back on the bed. "I don't want to get into this shit with you right now."

Of course, that just made her tears worsen, which made Hajime's whines turn into screams, and she grabbed him out of the cradle and locked herself in the bathroom. Shucking off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, he listened to Kagome try to soothe the baby while still choking on her own pathetically heart-wrenching sobs. Feeling his ears droop, he dropped his pants to the pile of his clothes on the floor, not caring if they wrinkled, and got in bed, pulling the covers over his head and pressing his cheek into the pillow. It wasn't like he doubted the baby was his. He had at first, though. Who wouldn't? The words had just come out before he could stop them and then it was too late.

After everything he had done for her, shouldn't she understand by now? Sure, she didn't know the details, he thought, his brow furrowing, but didn't she just instinctively feel something? Kagome had known something was up while he was working under Sesshomaru (in the most literal sense). Couldn't she just connect the dots and save him the agony of trying to explain himself to her?

A headache beginning to form behind his eyes, he allowed it to combine with the nausea he'd felt ever since Mrs. Higurashi had appeared and force him to sleep. If Kagome crawled into bed next to him that night, he didn't feel it.

**O/\o/\O**

Kagome sighed happily, giggling at Hajime as his bath bubbled even before she could put the soap in.

"Silly boy," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Just don't make a habit of it."

He giggled back at her, his eyes so very much like hers sparkling with the pure innocence she cherished. Had her mother ever felt this way about her and Sota? Pushing that depressing thought away, she grabbed one of his tiny feet and gently wiped it with the soft sponge shaped like a star. The soap she scrubbed him down with was a mild one so as not to offend her husband's nose. Though it wasn't like he spent any time with him, anyway, Kagome thought with a small frown, not even her child's laughter at the sensation of his toes being tickled enough to lift her spirits after that thought.

Putting on a smile for his benefit, somewhat paranoid about showing her sorrow and damaging him in some way and ending up with a grown-up murdering degenerate, Kagome finished bathing him in the little plastic tub in the bathroom sink, wondering at how he had grown so much in such a short amount of time. His skin had lost all the redness and his hair seemed somehow finer and darker. Grabbing the blue towel to the right of the sink, she wrapped him up tightly—but not too tight—and traveled over to the crib, where she patiently fitted him with a new diaper and began dressing him in his best crochet booties and matching white onesie. The reason for his beauty treatment was, as usual, his playdates with Noriko and Kōga. It wasn't a playdate per se, since Hajime was too young to even sit up by himself. The occasions mostly consisted of Kagome and Kōga talking about anything and everything while they watched Noriko chew on every toy and sometimes even her fiancé, which his mother always made sure to put a stop to immediately.

His wife, Ayame, never came. Kagome used to feel a bit strange about that detail, but then Kōga explained to her that having a baby had taken a deep toll on her nerves and she was quite grateful for the little vacations from mommyhood. She couldn't understand it herself, as any time she spent away from Hajime had her feeling on the verge of an anxiety attack, so certain that something terrible would happen. But to each their own.

Now that Hajime was clean and handsome, Kagome carried him to the playroom, which had been the room Izayoi had set aside for a nursery before Kagome had insisted on keeping him with her. Her guests had arrived a few minutes ago, comfortable enough to settle down and wait without supervision. Fixing a smile on her face and hoping it looked genuine, she swept into the room, greeting her future daughter-in-law and her father before setting Hajime down in his little swing seat.

"How was work?" Kagome asked, fighting off feelings of nervousness when Kōga immediately switched from his seat near his daughter on the floor to the cushion next to her on the sofa.

He shrugged. "It runs itself."

Kagome nodded, wishing he'd at least make something up so they'd have something to talk about. She knew he only went in a couple times a week and only then for a few hours. Sometimes she wondered at how a man who seemed as energetic as her husband would avoid activity like Kōga did. The thought of Inuyasha made her feel like crying. Ever since their fight a little over a week ago, he had gone back to work and made a point of avoiding her, only coming to bed when she was already fast asleep. Though she wanted to wait up for him, her body was still recovering from giving birth and looking after a little one thoroughly exhausted her. Getting the hang of parenthood was sort of hard, she was discovering, especially since she was going it practically alone. Sure, Izayoi helped out as much as she could and was glad to do so, and even Toga liked to help sometimes, but that was different. She wanted Inuyasha.

"That's nice," she murmured, too emotionally drained to bother with keeping up the conversation like she normally did.

"It is," he said with a grin, leaning closer to her. This time, she thought to herself rebelliously, she wouldn't lean away. Even if his presence did have the uncanny ability to make her develop a nervous tic in her left eye. "I can do whatever I want, since I own the company," he continued. "My father doesn't control my life. I made my own way."

Kagome winced at how obvious he was being. Why didn't he like Inuyasha? The least he could do was keep those kinds of thoughts to himself while in her presence.

A small furrow in her brow, her only response was a murmured, "How wonderful."

To her horror, that only seemed to encourage him. "You know, you could do a lot better than that boy you're with."

Tearing her eyes away from where Hajime was dozing next to a babbling Noriko, she responded, "You mean Inuyasha?"

He nodded, blue eyes flashing with something she could not identify. "I could take care of you, Kagome," he wooed her, grasping her hands, seemingly oblivious to how thoroughly uncomfortable she was.

She was _this _close to flinging him off of her and forbidding him from ever coming to her home again, but then she remembered why they knew each other in the first place: Hajime. But she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't appreciate the attention. That's what made her so scared of him all the time. What if one day, Inuyasha pushed her too far and she did something she'd regret just in the hope of getting his attention? Already it was hard not to give in to his kind words and heated looks. Again, Kagome reminded herself of Hajime, calming her rapidly beating heart and tried to reason with him (and herself).

"But what about Ayame?" she asked, keeping her gaze on his forehead. Something about staring into his eyes directly unnerved her.

He snorted. "Our mating was arranged. Believe me, if I could have avoided it, I would have. I can't stand her." The vehemence in his tone nearly made her gasp.

"Then why are you condemning your own daughter to that same life?"

With a sigh, he said, "It's for a good cause. I came here sure I was going to turn down Toga's offer, but once I saw you, I knew I couldn't. I can't let you see your son die, Kagome."

"Thank you," was all she could manage.

The heaviness in the air increased and Kōga leaned closer to her. Kagome felt a helpless feeling rise up in her chest. All she could think about was Inuyasha and how this wouldn't be happening if he would only come home and spend time with her. Before whatever was going to happen happened, a splash of liquid on the floor and a series of little burps distracted her, giving her the courage to pull her hands away. Hajime had spit up, most of it going to the wood floor where Noriko was now slapping it with her little hands, screeching in delight.

"_Shit_," Kōga cursed, a dark scowl on his face.

Kagome laughed uneasily and gathered Hajime up into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Kōga. I'll clean up and then it's time to put Hajime down for his nap and Izayoi wanted me to expand some rooms in the design of the guest house…" she trailed off, trying to look apologetic rather than relieved.

The demon sighed and got to his feet. "It's no problem, Kagome. I'll grab Noriko and get outta your hair. See you tomorrow!" he finished pleasantly, the tone of his voice belying the spark in his eyes.

Before she could react, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before picking up his daughter and leaving the room. She didn't move until she heard him wash off Noriko's hands, bid Toga and Izayoi adieu, and then leave the house. A sigh that was more like a sob escaped her, and she held Hajime tighter, not caring that his mouth was dirty and he was probably about to give her a repeat performance of earlier. Tears trickled out of her eyes and she rubbed her cheek on the soft top of the baby's head to comfort herself. If only Inuyasha were there…

**End Note: So, several people have told me they miss the sex scenes. They're kinda hard to fit in (no pun intended) when the two leads are fighting and one's vagina is still all messed up. Also, I like to think that the few parts of my stories that are not sex scenes are at least a little enjoyable. I don't want to keep writing porn 24/7. It gets boring. I'm very tempted to make a new account after this series of stories are finished and just start over so I don't have to deal with everyone's expectations.**


	13. Imagination is a Powerful Deceiver

**Note: Sorry I'm not updating as quickly as I used to. I kinda don't have as much time to write as I thought I would. Just know a whole lotta junk is going on right now (like A LOT, holy shit, just thinking about it makes me tired) and also I'm more than sad and things just don't flow like they used to. This story is only written up to chapter 20, so if I don't get time soon then the time between updates will be even longer. On the bright side, I'm about halfway done with the sequel to Want Some Help to Please Myself and started the next chapter of Bizarre Love Triangle, so feel free to celebrate. There's also another one-shot coming up soon and it's kinda different from everything else I've written in that it is very normal and sweet.**

**Fear not, I'm not abandoning anything. Even if something happened and I couldn't ever continue, I would post my completed outline so you'd be able to see how it would end (unless I die or something). I'm a reader too, you know, and I hate stories without proper endings (fucking Movie House Hanyou and S-Android, I will fucking finish you in my head, you bastards). I've even written some not very charitable reviews on stories that weren't given an ending, so you know I'm passionate about that.**

**Thirteen: Imagination Is a Powerful Deceiver**

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked, kicking over a large plastic-wrapped woven basket. Sniffing around, he realized it was full of fruit and chocolate. The scent dizzied him a bit, and he leaned against the wall.

"A gift," Kagome replied distractedly, busy playing with Hajime's toes on the bed.

Rolling his eyes, he clumsily shucked off his jacket and lay down on the bed. After a long day of dealing with incompetent, mouth-breathing shit faces who all thought they knew better than him, all he wanted to do was come home and sleep. This fucker Naraku glared at him during every meeting and went on and on about how much more experienced Sesshomaru was, how better suited for the job. The way those red eyes looked at him made Inuyasha feel like he knew everything his bastard brother had done to him, and he'd begun having very vivid fantasies of clawing the executive open. Such stress had made him sloppy with work, which led to more hours to fix his mistakes, which led to his father yelling at him all the time, which led to him going out to drink with Miroku at the end of the day and coming home smelling like he'd bathed in alcohol. Under the influence, he could tell his only friend all his problems, and he gave him answers that seemed to make sense.

Every day this week there had been a different package or basket of some sort filled with delicacies and various goodies. After ignoring it and hoping Kagome would just open up and tell him, he had finally become curious enough to actually ask her. Miroku had said communication was more important than pride. He'd also said Kagome was too hot to wait around at home for him all day and was probably fucking someone as they spoke. This struck Inuyasha right in that part of his heart that housed all his deepest fears, and he had rushed home and began the rather stilted conversation they were currently in the middle of.

"I know that," he scoffed. "But from who?" Could it be the return of Hojo? He thought he'd scared the fucker off by marrying Kagome. What more would he have to do to get her to himself?

"Kōga," she said after a short pause.

Immediately, he sat up and glared at her, a growl in his throat. "What the fuck was _he_ doing here?"

Of course he had known about the visits. Even if he couldn't smell the wolf's rancid scent all over his goddamn house, his father and mother had mentioned it over dinner several times, delighted he was making an effort to have the engaged children grow up close to one another so as to avoid any unpleasantness when the time came for them to be mated. But gifts? That was a whole other thing. Gifts implied courtship, and a married woman was not eligible to be courted. Especially when that married woman was his wife and her suitor was a no good fucking wolf.

Kagome shrugged and went back to tickling a bored-looking Hajime's feet. "He comes over and plays with Hajime and Noriko and we talk and stuff. Usually we have lunch together."

He didn't like where this was going. "And about how long does that take?" he asked from between clenched teeth.

"A few hours. Most days, Kōga comes right after breakfast and leaves right before you get home." She didn't seem to notice how badly this was affecting him, and if she did she didn't say anything.

A few hours. A few _hours_. Inuyasha couldn't honestly remember the last time he'd had a few hours to spend with Kagome. Just a few pleasant hours when they did nothing but enjoy each other. All day he worked in that fucking office that had been Sesshomaru's, feeling just as confined and imprisoned as he had felt when being dominated every day in the same room. Even the color of the paint nauseated him, taking him back to feelings of helplessness and despair. And the fucking employees who had previously worked for his brother weren't exactly fond of him. No, they resented him, his half-demon blood, his sudden gain in status. They made everything so much harder for him than it should be. Especially Naraku. If he could, he would fire the lot of them, every single goddamn motherfucking one, but Toga had told him to wait it out and give them time to adjust. The last thing they needed now was some disgruntled ex-employee who knew too much taking their personal business to the media.

And here some fucker who had only met his wife, _**his**__ wife_, not even a month ago was spending all fucking day with her. It wasn't fair, he thought, his hands clenching into fists, claws piercing the rough skin of his palms and letting his blood free. It wasn't fair that he worked so hard and so long wanting to come back to her and she didn't even care. All she cared about was the fucking noisy, smelly baby he didn't even like and its fucking engagement. What about him? When was the last time she had kissed him, made him dinner, asked him how his day had gone? She didn't even fucking look at him anymore! She never waited up for him, unless he got home early like today, which had only been possible because he'd worked his ass off all week for such an opportunity. It was like they'd gone back to those days when he was a mere laborer and she the daughter of the house he worked for.

If that wasn't bad enough, he'd also had way more to drink than he should have with Miroku earlier. It was never exactly a planned thing. One day, he had shown up outside his office and flirted with his secretary until she let him in. It never took more than half an hour since he had wanted to come home so badly, but he had consumed quite a quantity of demon strength hard liquor in that short amount of time. His friend had a way of getting all his secrets out of him, and it wasn't long before he was on the verge of tears like some adolescent girl, whining about his marital problems. Miroku's solution had been a sympathetic pat on the back and another round, which turned into three and then four before he lost count. Not being a stranger to alcohol, thanks to his younger party days, Inuyasha could hold his liquor very well. But it had been a while since he'd gotten so very drunk, and that combined with his rather turbulent emotional state was not a very good combination.

Miroku had even suggested he not return home that night after Inuyasha had mumbled some pretty dark things under his breath. The fact that his friend had been willing to face his amazon of a wife's wrath and let him sleep on the couch should have been enough to suggest to Inuyasha he should probably listen and go along with what his mostly sober companion was saying. But Kagome's face was stuck in his mind. A slideshow of the way she looked when she was in the throes of passion flickered behind his eyes, all the snotty words she had ever said to him playing like an unfitting soundtrack at the same time.

Yes, since the very first moment she laid eyes on him she had always thought she was better than him. Knew she was better than him. Kagome with her smooth, soft skin and attractive human features. Blue eyes with long, thick lashes and pouty pink little lips. Even though they were married, he was still just a lowly handyman to her, wasn't he? Only fit to work in the dirt, sweating and slaving away. Nothing would change that. Not all the love he could give, not the money, the house, the things, a fucking kid. Nothing. He was always just the mistake, the half-demon, always grasping for something beyond his reach.

Mind made up, he stomped over to where Kagome was, snatching the baby out of her arms. At first she was only startled, but when she got a good look at the expression on his face, she became scared. Inuyasha felt like smiling, showing off his fangs and frightening her further. Going over to the door, he ignored the baby's screaming protests at being separated from its mother.

"Mom!" he yelled into the darkness of the hallway. When he had come in, Izayoi and Toga had been cuddling in the kitchen, her feeding him scraps of a roasted chicken. The cozy scene had only driven home the gulf that had appeared between him and his own wife. "_Mother_!" he repeated, putting more urgency into his voice.

Soon, just as he knew she would, Izayoi came shuffling over, the pink bunny slippers that were too big for her feet making annoying scratchy dragging sounds on the wood floor. Her expression was full of maternal concern, her mouth open to inquire as to what this racket was all about. Before she could speak, he thrust the baby into her arms, a feeling of relief making its way into his chest when it quieted down somewhat. Kagome came up off the bed and ran to the door, but he slammed it shut before she could reach it. She stood there before him, eyes unsure and hands shaking. After a few seconds, Inuyasha heard the shuffling again and then they were finally alone.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome asked, bringing her hands in front of her and clasping them together in a poor attempt at keeping them still.

He didn't want to talk. He was tired of words, of how something so simple could hurt and hurt and hurt long after the echo was gone. Inuyasha wanted her to feel instead, to feel with him. He couldn't tell her what he had been through, even though he saw the half-formed guesses in her eyes. It would be unbearable for him to tell her in words. In his mind's eye, he saw him struggling to say it all, but the words would not come out of his throat, which would swell shut and kill him, his severe allergy to the truth sending him into anaphylactic shock. No, words were not the way to get his pain across. But she had to know.

Kagome was so scared. It hurt him to see. Tears were leaking from her eyes, making their sluggish way down her pretty face. Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He kissed them away, the little gasp she made spurring him forward. When the tears were all gone, he went to her lips, lovingly touching his to hers, just taking in the feel of her softness. To his shame, his lips trembled more than hers, so long they had been deprived of such contact. But he wouldn't allow himself to cry, he couldn't. Now was not the time.

As his kisses became more amorous, she began to moan a little, first in pleasure and then in refusal.

"Inuyasha, no, we can't yet," she whispered against his damp lips, contradicting her own words and kissing him again, sucking on his lower lip.

Was she denying him? That did it, and he growled, shoving her down onto the bed. Kagome let out a squeak of surprise and a little fear reentered her eyes. Within a second, he was on her, his mouth smashing into hers, attacking her lips, nicking them with his fangs. She tried to push him off, but he didn't care. The blood was as bitter as it was sweet, and he lapped it up with his tongue. There wasn't much, just enough to season her skin and make it that much more delectable. Kagome was crying and saying something, yelling, trying to get him off of her. But it would never work. Nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted this time. Not all the pretty looks and soft kisses and kind eyes could take away the words.

Thankfully, she was just in a robe, a silky blue one with a nightgown made of the same material underneath. Why tempt him like that and then refuse his advances? It made no sense. Her hands were beating at his shoulders and he growled at her, trying to get her to shut up. When that didn't work, he tore the sash from the robe, breaking the loops that held it, and wrapped it around her wrists in a strong, sturdy knot. When she continued to fight, swinging at him with her tied together hands, he grabbed the end of the sash and tied it to the bed post. After a few seconds of observation, they both realized she could not fight anymore, not tied up with him holding her legs still. This realization brought more tears to her eyes, and she begged and pleaded with him in words he refused to recognize.

Inuyasha already had a firm hold on her legs, and he separated them, his mouth watering at the sight of her bare parts, the ones no one had seen or touched but him. Letting go of one leg, he was gratified to see that she did not attempt to kick at him, already knowing it would only make it worse. He pushed up her nightgown all the way to her neck, quickly revealing her smooth pale waist and large breasts. Unzipping his pants, he freed himself, stroking his cock a few times with a harder grip than he normally enjoyed. Knowing he'd need help to get inside her, he temporarily released a leg once again and spat in the palm of his hand several times, coating his cock with his saliva.

Spreading her legs as wide as they would go, he slowly touched the tip of his penis to the little crinkle of a star he was not yet acquainted with. At the contact, Kagome began to thrash about once more, and he growled at her in a warning she did not heed. With one thrust, he forced himself inside her, her shrieks ringing in his ears like nothing else. Another thrust, and he got the other half of himself in. He'd had others this way, but none of them compared. He hadn't known the others, and he certainly had not loved them. Kagome's legs were still in shock, her mouth open wide in a mute scream. More tears began to fall from her closed eyes, but he ignored them, turning his attention to her breasts. He missed the nights where he'd sleep there, nuzzled against her warm bosom like a content child. Were those days over? Not if he had anything to say about it. Pulling out only to push inside her again, he watched her breasts bounce, her larger nipples erect and red. Faster and faster he went, his breathing coming in gasps and going out moans.

Now was the time for words.

"You're a dirty little bitch," he growled, following it up with a hiss of pleasure. "Dirty, disgusting, nasty freak…" he trailed off, finally losing himself to the tight heat of her ass.

Exhausted, he collapsed onto her chest, rubbing his face on her breasts. Glancing up at her, he saw her face was red with shame and wet with tears. Briefly, he thought to himself that if he wasn't so incredibly fucking shitfaced, he'd get her a tissue and untie her. With that last thought, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**O/\o/\O**

A pounding head woke him up the next day. For a minute, he stayed still, wondering at the warm pillow of flower petals beneath him. Then the pillow shifted, and he opened his eyes to see the pale skin of Kagome's breasts. Grunting, he slowly raised his head, squinting his eyes at the combination of sunlight and artificial lamplight. Why were the lights on if it was daytime? Belatedly, he realized with a start that judging by the amount of sunlight in the room, he had slept in far past the time his alarm should have gone off. Turning back to Kagome in order to get some answers, he was struck by the blank, dazed expression on her face. Her eyes just stared at the ceiling and she didn't acknowledge his presence. If it wasn't for the slight trembling he observed in her tied arms, he would have thought she was dead.

"I think…we need separate rooms," she whispered, her voice high and shaky.

It was then that Inuyasha remembered everything from the night before, and he wrenched away from where he was still sprawled out carelessly on her small body, stumbling to his feet. No amount of horror and remorse he felt for his actions could change the fact that alcohol had not been the prime motivator behind said actions. Far more than that had been the lust and the all-consuming rage that had made a home in him ever since he was denied his revenge and then ordered about like a puppet. He had taken all his inner frustration out on Kagome. Vomit made its way up his esophagus in reaction not to his overindulgence the night prior but to seeing her bruised breasts, her left areola bearing a small cut from what could only have been his fang. Judging by the dark circles underneath her lovely eyes, she had not slept. And how could she have when he was practically suffocating her with his weight after forcing himself on her?

"Kagome…" he moaned, his self-hatred reaching a new height.

Nothing.

The lost look on her face made him clench his fists hard enough for his claws to draw blood. Inuyasha wanted to rend his own flesh even more than he had ever wanted to tear into Sesshomaru. What made it all worse was that some part of him, some isolated little thing deep down inside, felt no shame at his actions. That part of him wanted to fuck her again, this time from behind. It wanted to leave her tied up and take her again and again until the only thing she remembered was how to be wanted by him. A little shiver made its way down his spine and his stomach revolted at the thoughts he only barely acknowledged.

Quickly, while he could still do so, he fumbled at the sash of her robe that he had used to restrain her, giving up on his newly clumsy fingers and just slashing at it until she was free. Even when he had done so, Kagome just let her arms flop down lifelessly onto the bed, still in the same position. His panicked breathing was interrupted by a sob at seeing what he had done to her. This wouldn't have happened had Toga not insisted on being so fucking macho. It never would have happened if Sesshomaru had not been such a monster and tried to take his happiness from him. It never would have happened if that fucking wolf had just—

As if on cue, he heard the nasally and overconfident voice of the one who had helped set last night's events in motion. _Kōga_. His disgusting scent made its way to his nose, drifting through the house and forcing its way where it was not wanted. Growling, Inuyasha dashed from the room, more beast than man now. As far as he was concerned, if the fucking wolf hadn't pursued what was not his to have, then Kagome would be laughing and singing a song to their baby, not laying all catatonic in their bed. Following his nose, he made his way to the room that had been designated the playroom, the one that had been full of the wolf's stench for weeks. Punching the slightly open door, no sooner than he entered the room did he tackled Kōga, said rival's smug face instantly changing to surprise and then disgust.

They grappled like the canines they were, neither one averse to biting or clawing. Dimly, he registered the sounds of a baby's cries, but chose to ignore them. That wasn't what was important right now. Revenge was. In his mind, it was not just Kōga he was fighting, but the others who had also stolen from him, namely Sesshomaru and his own father. Inuyasha's desire to kill and crush and maim was so strong he didn't even notice that he himself was taking damage. A scratch here, deep enough to tear the muscle, a bite there, taking a great portion of his flesh with it. All that was nothing. Finally, with a great yell, his opponent clawed his right ear nearly off his head and followed it up with a kick to the temple. That proved to be too much for the already overtaxed half-demon, and he fell to the ground, emptying his stomach on the rich and colorful carpet.

"Fuckin' asshole," Kōga panted, grabbing his daughter from where she was shrieking her distress in a playpen across the room. "Crazy fuckin' asshole, attacking me in front of my own kid."

Inuyasha just continued to retch in response, hardly even registering that the demon was speaking to him. With a snort, Kōga left the room, giving him a sharp kick to the stomach for good measure. Finally feeling the combined total of his guilt and shame and hatred along with his physical pain, Inuyasha let out a ragged sob and closed his eyes against the tears that burned to escape.

"K-Ka-Kagome," he whispered, the name the only prayer he'd ever made.

**O/\o/\O**

It could have been hours or days or even minutes that he lay there. Inuyasha wasn't sure. While he remained conscious, which, in his own private opinion, was quite unfortunate, he was not exactly aware of his surroundings. Only when he felt a dampness on his face did he come back to the real world. Rain? Tears?

"Kagome," he murmured, eyes focusing on the female form in front of him.

To his disappointment, it was his mother and not his wife that was caring for him. Izayoi had a wet paper towel and was wiping the vomit from his lips and chin like he was a little boy. The action made him so angry, angry like he had been when he was an actual child, the kind of anger that turned to tears as soon as one let it out. Her concerned eyes were filled with pity and it just made him hate himself that much more.

"What in the gods' names were you thinking?" The deep baritone that was his father's voice made him start, and he scuttled away from his mother and the mess he'd made on the floor. Toga glared at him with a righteous fire in his eyes. "Attacking Kōga for no conceivable reason! We're lucky he hasn't decided to sue, but he's even kind enough to overlook this incident and continue the engagement," he ranted, pacing across the room in only a few strides.

Mustering up the last of his bravery, Inuyasha merely snorted. "I don't care if he sues me or breaks off that fucking joke of an 'engagement', that fucker went too damn far!"

Once again meeting his son's eyes, Toga seemed to be holding back some great desire to do serious physical damage to him. "And _what_, exactly, did he do?" he said in a clipped tone brimming with hostility.

Inuyasha flushed in both anger and embarrassment. Anger that he was about to tell his parents his marital problems and embarrassment that he couldn't even keep his wife faithful. "H-he was giving Kagome gifts…" he said lamely, eyes on the puddle of vomit Izayoi was busily mopping up, trying her best to ignore the conversation and not get involved like a good little housewife.

Toga laughed and the sound was like a slap to his face. "Kōga has been giving Izayoi and myself gifts, do you think he's trying to get us into bed as well?" he barked. Inuyasha flinched at the revelation and Toga suddenly seemed exhausted, sinking down to the couch and leaning his head back, closing his eyes. "Whatever the case, Inuyasha, when you feel as though your relationship is threatened, I would not recommend going after your partner as well as your rival."

His face burned hotter, this time with shame and guilt and sorrow. They _knew_. "I wasn't… She didn't…" Inuyasha didn't know if he had been trying to defend himself, but quickly shut up when he remembered how Kagome had looked earlier. He had broken her. Stumbling to his feet, he quickly righted himself and made his way to the door, ignoring the aches and pains he felt from Kōga's beating. "I need to go to her, she's hurt…" he whispered, mostly to himself.

Toga snorted, stopping him in his tracks. "Did you think we'd prioritize a few of your bruises over the mother of our grandchild? Kagome's been taken care of and is currently resting in the best guest room. We offered to let her keep your room, but she refused it."

Their interference in another important thing, the most important thing, made him want to slap the disappointment right off his father's patrician features. Kagome was _his_ wife, _his_ responsibility, and he wanted to scream that at them, make them understand he was not to be taken lightly like some idiot child. Inuyasha opened his mouth to give them a piece of his mind, but said treacherous organ brought Kagome's dead eyes and blank face up again and the picture rendered him mute.

"D-do you want breakfast, Inuyasha?" Izayoi said in a small, teary voice, her soft hands patting his arm, attempting to be comforting. "It's lunchtime now, but I can make you the smiley face pancakes you like…"

Inuyasha knew she was just trying to be a good mother, but her voice grated against his ears and made him angrier. Smiley face pancakes, really? He hadn't enjoyed them since he was seven. He had to get out. He needed to get away from this suffocating place, his domineering father and space cadet mother. He needed to get away from Kagome. It wasn't that he wanted to leave her, but he just knew she wouldn't want him around. If he was her, and he had been in that place at one point, he'd never want to see him again. The realization made him sick to his stomach, and he fought off the urge to retch again, continuing on his path out the door.

"I'm going to work," he announced, stubbornly deciding to run away, even though it was agony on his wounded legs, just so he wouldn't hear their protests or any other comments.

It was only when he was a good distance away from the house, his wounds knitting together but his pain not lessening in the least, that he wondered what the hell he thought he was going to accomplish by going in. Sure, he could just go somewhere else, maybe hang out with Miroku or watch a movie or go try and buy something Kagome would like that would sweeten his eventual apology, but he couldn't find the energy within himself to do that. All he wanted was to go somewhere he would be respected by at least a few people, somewhere no one knew what he had done, what he was capable of doing.

Before he knew it, he was at the tall building, one of the tallest in town, staring up at it as he had that first night of their reacquaintance what seemed like forever ago. Huffing an irritated breath, he entered the building, going to his private elevator. As much as he hated it, being the boss had its perks. Once he had arrived at his floor, he blew past his secretary, who looked more than a little surprised to see him. Safely in his office, he collapsed on the leather sofa, for once feeling his age. Giving a regretful glance to where Sesshomaru had once stored his alcohol, priceless bottles he had smashed in a pathetic attempt at a victory celebration after the bastard's demise, he closed his eyes and just breathed. His head hurt too much to think of ways to make it up to Kagome, but his heart hurt worse. Lately, it was like she hadn't even wanted him around. Whenever he came home, she just turned up her nose and ignored him, talking with his mother or doing something with the baby. He knew she had been angry, but he didn't understand why. Now he couldn't go home. Was that what she had wanted all along?

"Sir? Nobunaga from Marketing had these delivered for your approval."

"Thank you, Kikyo," Inuyasha said in a voice that indicated his resentment at her interruption.

Glaring at her, he was struck for the first time by how she bore a small resemblance to Kagome. The eyes were all wrong, her nose was straight rather than slightly turned up at the end, her lips were a shade or two darker, and she was much taller, but there was still something there. Kikyo had left her hair down today where normally she wore it in a tight bun and her glasses were nowhere to be seen. Maybe that was why. Her straight hair fell like a shining waterfall down her back, a few tendrils over her shoulder.

"Do you need anything else, sir?"

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of shaking his head. "On second thought, I think I do," he said in a low voice, gesturing for her to sit, which she promptly did. "Who hired you, Kikyo?"

Appearing somewhat nervous, his secretary quickly recovered herself and cleared her throat, giving him a small smile. "Tsubaki in HR."

He smiled at her, more a baring of teeth than anything else, somewhat frustrated at her conversation skills. Inuyasha knew he wasn't the best at talking himself, but girls usually tried a smidge harder when it concerned him. Lacking any real passion for the task at hand made things harder on him, but he had to do something and such a thing had always worked before.

"And where did you go to school?"

"With all respect, sir, all these questions could be answered by checking my file in the email Tsubaki sent when I first arrived."

"I don't do computers," he mumbled, too tired to be pissed off.

Kikyo nodded, rising to her feet. "Well, if you need me, I'll be—"

He growled, surprising them both. "Just cut the shit and take off your pants, Kikyo," he commanded, tired of trying to do things the way he used to, before he met Kagome. The girl had rendered him incapable of flirting, or so it seemed. Whatever, now that he had money and power he didn't need to rely on things like that.

"Yes, sir," Kikyo whispered, her eyes afraid. He couldn't find it within himself to care.

"Bend over the desk," he commanded, going over to the aforementioned piece of furniture. "And don't talk anymore." Her voice was too low, too solemn.

Quickly, she scurried over, her movements shaky and sloppy. Briefly, he was reminded of himself and how he had been before, in this very room, on that very desk. His own pants were removed with a flick of his wrist and he pushed Kikyo's face down into the hard wood, lessening the blow at the very last possible second, remembering she was human. Even so, she let out a small cry and he smelled a faint scent of blood. A nosebleed. Not big enough to concern him. Inuyasha sighed as he eased into her, growing angry with himself when he realized he was gentler with her than he was with Kagome. She wasn't wet, but to be honest he sometimes preferred it that way, even knowing how uncomfortable it would be for her. When girls got too wet, there just wasn't enough friction. But it had never bothered him with Kagome.

It took him a while to find release, so long that it bothered him. Kikyo just took it like a champ, hardly even breathing audibly. Though that was what he'd asked for, it was somewhat disconcerting. But just when he was about to give up and masturbate, the old feeling started to creep back, and he was able to finish inside her. As soon as he was done, he jumped away from her, not wanting to experience any unnecessary contact. It appeared she felt the same way and her face was relieved. With steady hands, she straightened and fixed her clothing.

"Thank you, sir," Kikyo said without looking at him.

Inuyasha nodded. "Now get back to work."

And so a routine developed.

Inuyasha temporarily changed his residence to a hotel, buying a few essentials in order to avoid going home for anything. He'd wake up, have breakfast, go to work, fuck Kikyo, maybe actually do his job, fuck Kikyo, go back to his room, and sleep. Repeat.

Kagome never came to him.

Several months after he had started his new schedule, he felt like he was at his breaking point. Inuyasha wanted to go home, to go back to Kagome, but he was certain he would no longer be welcome anywhere near her. It was for the best, he grudgingly admitted to himself. He had never deserved someone like her in the first place. She had entered into a relationship with a freak and was too naïve to realize what she was doing. It was pure luck their baby had been purified and become completely human. Now it wouldn't have anything that would separate him from the other children. Was the kid even really his at this point? Was Kagome?

He knew he should do something, say something. It was all he thought about. But was that really for the best? Should he keep her tied to him? If he let her go now, if he drove her away while it was still early on, she could still live a good life and find someone who would treat her right.

Of course, he knew these were just excuses.

Tired of thinking about it instead of doing something about it, Inuyasha pressed the button to summon Kikyo. They'd been getting along better of late, and now she even wore sexy lingerie underneath her work clothes, and sometimes nothing at all. It was a better life than he'd envisioned for himself. He could be reasonably content with it.

His secretary came in promptly as she usually did, gliding in that graceful way only she seemed to possess over to his desk. Inuyasha had never really noticed how attractive she was before, but things became more obvious to him as time went on. Or maybe he just got used to her. Whatever the case, she was useful in helping distract him from the dark thoughts that plagued him day after day, night after night. Without him even saying a word, Kikyo knelt in front of him, calmly, almost robotically, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Once she freed his cock and began to try and make him stiff, all the anguish his brain wouldn't stop reminding him of faded away into the background. A smile flitted across his face. It really was true that men could only use one head of the time. Maybe not all men, but it was that way for him, anyway.

"Sorry to interrupt, Inuyasha, but I must have a word with you."

Said half-demon jumped to his feet so fast he choked Kikyo, who glared at him and backed away, staying on her knees so as to hide from their unexpected guest.

"Father," Inuyasha said in a hoarse voice, trying to appear nonchalant as he tucked himself back into his pants. Nothing like a parent's voice to take away any and all sexual feeling. "What did you need?"

"I'd just like to talk," Toga said, a benign smile on his face as he seated himself on the leather couch. "If you would please return to your other duties, Miss Kikyo."

Face drained of color in both shame and shock, Kikyo swiftly exited the office, darting back to her desk just outside the door. When the door closed, the silence felt oppressive, and he began to sweat. Toga just sat there, legs crossed, arms comfortably resting on the top of the couch on either side of himself. Always powerful. Always confident. Always in control. And the goddamn fucking smile was always there, too.

"Whaddya want?" Inuyasha glared, fear dissolving in the resurgence of his hatred.

"To warn you," Toga said, somewhat more seriously, his golden eyes flashing with some emotion or other. "If you continue the way you have, you will lose what you fought so hard to keep, my son."

Inuyasha snorted. "Kagome abandoned me first!" he insisted, knowing that wasn't exactly true. Still, it hurt the same as if she had.

The great demon outright laughed, a big booming sound that Inuyasha was sure rattled the windows. Once he calmed down, he continued with his lecture. "That girl is ridiculously devoted to you. So I decided to help both you and her out and send you on your honeymoon." Before Inuyasha could protest, he cut him off with a sharp glare, saying, "Obey me or this will be the end of your happiness. It would be best for you to mate her while on your getaway."

"B-but this is too soon!" Inuyasha sputtered. "I have a lot of work going on right now, and the contracts—"

"Will be handled by me," Toga interrupted. "Your secretary will be transferred and advised that it is in her best interest to never speak about her relationship with you." The cold look in his father's eyes almost made him shiver. "Now, listen to me. It is very important that you do not let Kagome know about what you have been doing since you left. You might have some ridiculously ignorant ideas of honesty and trust, but believe me, telling her about your affair would accomplish nothing but to hurt her."

It took everything he had in him, but Inuyasha nodded. "Understood…"

Toga beamed, rising to his feet and sending a wave in his direction. "Well, I've got to get back home and pack your bags for you. Izayoi's been so excited about this. I've had a devil of a time trying to keep her from telling Kagome. But she knows if she spoils the surprise that she won't get to coddle Hajime for the entire time you're gone. That girl is as stubborn as you are, boy. Have a good work day, and don't try anything stupid between now and tomorrow morning!"

Inuyasha waved back belatedly, his shoulders finally losing their unnatural stiffness the moment his father left. Another loss of freedom. And what would he tell Kikyo?

"Sorry," he murmured to himself, not sure who he wanted to say it to.


	14. Hide and Go

**Note: First of all, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and to everyone who has left good, constructive reviews. I'm so incredibly grateful and I'm high fiving you through the internet right now. Woohoo! You're a secret part of my life that I treasure and your encouragement means the world to me while your criticisms help me improve and teach me so, so much. Just as everyone has favorite writers, I have favorite reviewers, and I wish there was an option on this site so I could show everyone who they are and flaunt their awesomeness right alongside the authors.**

**Now, a message for the rest of you.**

**I never expected to be angry with reviews/messages I got on a fanfiction website. In fact, I never expected to be on a fanfiction website let alone writing fics, especially for something like anime. But holy fucking shit, I don't know whether it's because everything in my life is compounding and compounding and I feel that I am nearing my breaking point and thus this is bothering me more than it should, but fuck you guys.**

**Some of you guys.**

_**Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Write.**_

**Just ****don't****.**

**I don't like this story. I really don't. But some people want an ending, so they'll get one. I don't need the rest of you bringing me down and telling me to update something else. When you leave a review on another story demanding I update Bizarre Love Triangle, all that accomplishes is another fucking month without a chapter of Bizarre Love Triangle. Fuck you, I'm petty, and I don't like that story either.**

**This used to be my one escape from life, but now you're fucking it up for me. You are so annoying and the majority of you cannot even construct a proper sentence while you are criticizing me. I get it, things aren't going your way and that makes you grumpy. Know what? I don't give a fuck. You can disagree, you can criticize, you can react, but do it intelligently. Have a goddamn point and be honest. Don't bitch and moan unless I do something absolutely terrible, like legitimately glorify abuse, as seen in 50 Shades or Twilight (bet you love those, though, right?) or repeatedly ignore the rules of my native language. I get excited when I see reviews and messages, and then I read them and it brings me down, and I'm already feeling very, very low these days.**

**You don't care about women. That is not your concern. Not one person mentioned Kikyo. Not one person was upset that she was forced and injured. You don't care. You don't even care about people. I've even had Inuyasha raped by Kagome and that is still my most popular one-shot to date. You don't care. You just want to see these characters do the exact same things they've done thousands of times in the mediocre stories you adore. **

**You cannot honestly expect someone who has experienced a lifetime of abuse to transition to a healthy relationship instantaneously, even if they really want to. I tried to explain things without getting too detailed with the bad parts. Inuyasha is messed up, and guess what? Kagome's not fucking innocent either. There's no black and white here. Can you comprehend that? Maybe make an attempt, at least? Have any of you ever known a complicated person and loved them in spite of it? Maybe not romantic love. Maybe a friend or family member. Nobody's perfect. Everyone's on their own personal journey towards the best person they can be, but hardly anyone gets there. Have you ever fucked up so badly you couldn't even recognize yourself? I have. But you know what? At least I've done **_**something **_**with my life other than sit on my ass in front of my laptop for 12 hours a day and bitch about entertainment I'm getting for free.**

**You think I like associating with people I normally wouldn't ever even think to speak to? Because I don't. I really fucking don't. If your high-school dropout illiterate otaku acne-ridden ass feels like leaving me an anonymous review of pure complaining, don't come back, you fat annoying fucks. I don't write for you, I don't give a fuck about you, I write for **_**me**_**.**

**I know this has upset some of you who will feel like I'm personally targeting you, and I didn't want that, which is why this note didn't happen a year or more ago, but I am fucking **_**done**_**. I don't like getting all overdramatic and then writing out a long-ass rant (on second thought, maybe I do), but I feel that these things need to be made clear. At the very least, I need to vent for the sake of my sanity and the future of these stories.**

**If you really want a story that goes exactly your way, then fucking **_**write your own**_**. That's what I did, and I'd never written anything before I started this account.**

**I liked writing, but you're making me hate it. **

**Edit: I have just been told all my stories are predictable because Inuyasha always cheats with Kikyo and I should make him more in character. How could I fucking do that, Guest? BY MAKING HIM CHEAT WITH KIKYO, PERHAPS? Go fuck yourself. I don't write likeable characters because "likeable" characters are without depth and annoy me, kinda like the majority of people on this godforsaken website.**

**This chapter sucks, just a head's up. Probably would have improved it but I suddenly don't feel the need to do so.**

**14: Hide and Go**

Inuyasha woke soon after dawn, the muted purr of the hotel telephone sounding like a shriek to his ears. Blinking rapidly, he rose and shook his head to clear it, not wanting to think anymore. If he just acted like everything was out of his hands even more than it was, then he could see Kagome. Had Kōga been coming around during his prolonged absence, or had he managed to intimidate him just the slightest bit, chasing him away? Snorting, he went off to the shower, knowing that he and the wolf were more alike than he liked to admit. The bastard would not give up on Kagome after such a trifle like a minor fist fight. No, he wouldn't give up the prize, especially when her husband was nowhere near. The phone kept ringing and ringing away, but he ignored it, his ears twitching in irritation. He knew it would just be the hotel staff telling him his ride was out front. He didn't need a conversation to figure shit like that out.

Once he had completed his rather hurried beauty routine, he took his suits and shirts and ties out of the closet and laid them on the bed, thinking to save his mother some trouble when she came later to take his things back home. Next, he took the shoes and neatly lined them up in a row at the foot of the bed. Gritting his teeth now with nothing to do, he looked about and wondered if he could break the sink or something just so he didn't have to leave right that moment. The thought that Kagome would be there in the car waiting for him, perhaps not even knowing he was about to join her, made his heart beat like a drum in his chest. Sweat began collecting in the creases of his palms and he felt like a cross between a little boy who had just made a huge mess and was about to be found out and a kid about to ask the girl who didn't know he existed to the last dance of the school year.

Fuck.

With trembling limbs, he left the hotel room that had been his temporary home for the past three months. The brightly-lit hallway smelled of both disinfectant and sex and he sneezed, wondering how it had not bothered him until that very moment. Even his head felt clearer, despite its sudden pounding. Inuyasha's pace quickened, and he hurried down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the ancient elevator. His footsteps echoed, and he ran faster, not liking how guilty the sound felt to him. Finally, he was outside, immediately spotting the plain, shiny black automobile that held the cause of all his anxiety. Even though his legs felt like lead, he sprinted to the car and yanked the door open, his heart beating like crazy once again.

Kagome wasn't there.

Confused, Inuyasha sniffed. She had been inside the car earlier, no more than half an hour ago. Did she wander off? Had he really taken that long to get down here?

"Where's Kagome?" he asked the nameless driver, not caring for introductions.

"Mrs. Taisho has already been dropped off at the airport. Mr. Taisho Sr. thought it best not to throw you together too early."

Snorting in a combination of annoyance and sadness, Inuyasha slid into the car, slumping in his seat, not feeling even the littlest bit better when he slammed the door. So, he'd have to wait to see Kagome. That was fine by him. It was actually a really good idea, even if it had been his father's. This way, he could prepare himself for the shock of seeing her face after so long. Maybe he'd even somehow manage to think up a good excuse. Hearing that Kagome was already at the airport made him feel a little less depressed. She probably knew by now that he was going to show up and they were going to be alone together for an extended period of time. The fact that she had gone even knowing that gave him some hope. Maybe she did still want him, or would at least be willing to help him out.

After a few minutes of looking out the window, he had finally arrived at the airport. It was too small for a city of this size and was always obscenely crowded, making it one of his most hated destinations, even if flying itself wasn't such a fucking painful ordeal. The driver pulled up to the sidewalk, and Inuyasha grasped the door latch, his fingers shaking.

"Circle the block," he croaked.

"What?"

"Just fucking do it!" he shouted, removing his hand from the door and crossing his arms. "I need time to fucking think."

What was his problem? He thought to himself as the driver, obviously reluctantly, obeyed his orders. All this time, he had been wanting to see Kagome, longing to see her face, smell her scent, touch her soft skin, and now that he was finally on the verge of being with her again, he panicked. What was wrong with him? The motion of the moving car made him feel sick, and he crossed his arms tighter, holding his stomach, holding himself inside.

"Sir, your plane is leaving in fifteen minutes. I doubt they will let you on."

Going cold from the shock, he jumped out of the car even as it moved, dashing towards the entrance. How long had he been hiding? It wasn't right. Not for him and not for her. Ignoring the long line of people, he pushed past them and just barely avoided crashing into the giant body scanner.

"Sir! Sir, you can't go—"

Inuyasha ignored the voice, too, until someone yanked on the back of his shirt and pulled with all their might, making him stumble backwards and just barely catch himself.

"What the fuck do you want?!" he growled, glaring mercilessly at the TSA agent.

Unimpressed, the burly woman said, "You have to wait in line along with everybody else. You can't go further without being checked."

"But my plane leaves in fifteen minutes!" he complained, just beginning to feel the sweat that collected at the small of his back, sweat caused by fear and not by any physical exertion.

"Let 'im go," the older man at the X-Ray said, holding a walkie-talkie in his right hand. "He's good to go."

Beaming distractedly to himself, Inuyasha ignored the complaints of the other travelers and the scowl on the TSA agent's face. Having an insanely powerful father did occasionally have its benefits. Leaping away, ignorant of the near riot he had left in his wake, he followed the faint scent of Kagome all the way to where the bridge connected to the plane. Sighing in relief that they had not yet taken off, Inuyasha headed right for first class. Immediately, he saw her, nose in a book and ear phones plugged in, iPod turned up so loud that even the other passengers could hear her. Not giving himself time to remember why he had been so reluctant to reunite with her, Inuyasha took his seat at her side and yanked out her earphones.

"Hey!" she shrieked, turning her big blue eyes on him, her expression going from angry to shocked in no time at all.

"You're gonna go deaf like that, you know," he said gruffly.

"I-Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Inuyasha, you—"

"I'm here," he murmured, gathering her into his arms. "I'm here, Kagome."

"I thought you weren't going to show up," she sobbed, holding him tighter. "I thought you left me forever."

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he glared at the passengers in the seats behind them who seemed far too interested in their business. "It wasn't right for me to… To just go ahead and do that," he said quietly. "We can talk when we get there, okay?" He knew she wanted to talk now, but he didn't like the idea of all their dirty laundry being aired in front of a plane full of strangers. The captain began his customary announcement at the beginning of each flight, telling the passengers where they were going as though they had already forgotten, and making some ancient jokes he tuned out.

Pulling away from his embrace with a jerk, Kagome turned her face to the window. "I'm not talking to you," she said, her nose going up in the air in that way he hated, the way that told him she still thought she was better than him. Glancing down at her hands, he noticed with a shock that she was not wearing her ring. He didn't know what he had expected, but the absence of his greatest material gift to her struck him like a punch to the solar plexus.

Too emotionally exhausted to formulate a proper comeback, he merely snorted and rolled his eyes. After a few minutes, her posture relaxed and she pulled out her phone, a bored expression on her face. Shooting him a glare, she quickly shifted in her seat so that he would not be able to see the screen. He hadn't been interested before and had been formulating a plan on how to best sulk away the forced honeymoon, but her actions angered him so he stared at her.

"Who're you texting?" he grumbled, trying to peer past the barrier of her hands without success.

No response.

Remembering she wasn't talking to him, he decided to up the ante on the childishness and grabbed her phone, the one _he _had paid for, out of her hands and tried to read the texts before she could take it back.

Eyes wide, he read the message several times, holding an upset and embarrassed Kagome back by continuing to gently shove her hands away.

_Kōga: Fine. Gonna be missing that milk while you're away, though. Try and have fun ;)_

Kagome finally succeeded in capturing the phone back, hitting him in the stomach not entirely on accident, typing a hurried reply with a small smile on her face. Once done, she placed the phone back in her pocket, bored expression returning, this time with a hint of wary annoyance.

"What—the _fuck_—was _that_?" Inuyasha hissed, leaning in closer to her so that nobody would hear.

"A text," Kagome said snottily, refusing to look at him.

"From another guy about missing your fucking _milk_," he said a little louder, unable to control himself. Inuyasha wanted to strangle someone, either Kōga or himself. Was it possible for a person to strangle themselves with their bare hands? Maybe he could MacGyver something out of the seatbelt and the headrest in front of him…

To his surprise, Kagome began to laugh, but not the happy kind of laugh he liked. Taking her phone back out of her pocket, she threw it at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Read all of it."

Knowing her passcode already, he entered it in, fear gripping his heart. If this was the way in which Kagome asked him for a divorce, he'd fucking lose it. Having to read his wife's texts to and from the man who had ruined their marriage would really do him in. Just knowing that wolf bastard had also tasted Kagome's breasts (and probably a lot more) made him want to scream. Regretfully, the thought occurred to him with a shock that _he _was the one who had ruined their marriage. If he hadn't forced himself on her and then walked out, this wouldn't be happening. Hell, if he had just done one instead of both, she probably would have forgiven him after a few long talks. Anxiety steadily creeping back, he went to her texts and began scrolling through, his ears drooping the more he read. Finally, he handed her back the phone, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily.

"Wow," he mumbled.

"Kōga's visiting with Noriko right now and I was just asking how Hajime was," she said in a whisper, her explanation now completely unnecessary.

Inuaysha's fingers tightened on the armrests, his claws digging into the plushy fabric. "I don't want that fucker around our son," he stated, sounding about as calm as he felt.

Kagome laughed again. "_Our _son? Kōga has more of a relationship with him than you do."

They both went silent, Kagome's eyes looking at him in a mixture of what seemed to be curiosity for his response and regret, whereas he just didn't know what to say to make things alright again.

Clearing his throat, he looked back at her. "I-I know I fucked up really bad. I'll… I'm coming back home. We're going to spend more time together, Kagome. You and me and Hajime."

Before Kagome could respond, they were interrupted by the arrival of a flight attendant. She leaned over them, well, she leaned over _Inuyasha_, her rather too firm to be real vulgarly large bosom nearly brushing against his face.

"Refreshments?" she asked, her voice a hair away from a breathy baby girl lisp. It almost sounded like she was doing an impression of a mentally challenged Marilyn Monroe.

"Uh, no thanks," he said, annoyed at the interruption.

"Are you sure? I can mix you up something real nice," she said teasingly, flipping a lock of red hair behind her shoulder.

"He said no," Kagome cut in bitingly, glaring at her. Inuyasha noticed she adjusted her hands in her lap so that her left hand was on top, showing off the small band of skin that was whiter than the rest, that special place where he had put the ring, thinking she would always wear it. Noticing his gaze, Kagome glanced down at where he was staring, and seemed to remember with a start that she was not wearing the ring.

Turning her attention to Kagome, the woman smiled, her painted red lips stretched tight over her large teeth. "And what would you like, little girl? A ginger ale?"

Attempting to win some points, Inuyasha flipped up the armrest between them, put his arm around Kagome and said, "I think my wife can decide for herself."

Nodding, Kagome leaned into him. "I'll have the apple juice."

Defeated and a little weirded out, the flight attendant proceeded to serve her the apple juice in the tiny plastic cup. Once she was gone, Inuyasha broke out in a fit of laughter, not releasing Kagome from his grasp now that he finally had her back.

"Way to assert your maturity," he said, feeling absurdly happy for such a small incident.

Kagome snorted. "I'm somebody's wife and somebody's mother. I don't have to prove or assert jack."

Nodding, he stayed silent, just enjoying her company, grateful that at least they were reunited and he'd have a chance to bring her back around to the idea of loving him. After a few yawns, Kagome leaned on his shoulder, her eyes drooping closed and her breathing evening out. Had she been having as hard a time sleeping as he had? Not daring to let himself believe it, he gently kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger, trying to transmit all the things he couldn't say to her in that one small bit of contact. Carefully, he extracted himself, going slowly so as not to wake his sleeping beauty, and slid off his jacket. It always got cold on planes, and he didn't want Kagome to be uncomfortable. Draping the garment over her, he brought her back to his shoulder and settled in for the rest of the flight.


	15. Woo Her or Rue It

**15: Woo Her or Rue It**

**Note: The island is not a Hawaiian one or a Greek one or Catalina (duh, but does anyone even go there anymore?) or anything else. The island does not exist in our reality (oooh spooky). I am too lazy to think up a name or research actual islands. You know what? Let's call it Kawaii. Yeah. The island of Kawaii. Ha. **

The flight attendant who could've been Jessica Rabbit's twin ignored them for the rest of the flight, which was fine by him since he never drank on planes anyway in case he'd have to take a piss later, disliking the pathetic little cramped excuse for a bathroom. Inuyasha would have liked some of those pretzels, though, but Kagome wasn't awake and she was better at opening little plastic baggies without making a mess. His stomach began to grumble and he realized he'd be craving pretzels for some time yet.

Finally, they had landed, and he didn't wait for permission before jumping out of his seat and grabbing Kagome's carry-on luggage. The hustle and bustle of everyone competing to be the first one out of the flying capsule of nightmares woke Kagome, and she blinked her eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear the sleep from them, wrinkling her nose in a cute way that reminded Inuyasha of Hajime. Briefly, he wondered if the kid would be okay without his mother's milk for the duration of their honeymoon or if he was even still breastfeeding. Before he could ask Kagome, however, a travel rumpled and weary family of four pushed past him, not noticing or caring when he was knocked into the seat.

"Fuckers…" he mumbled, sending a glare at their backs.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome yawned, her distorted voice making him smile.

"Whaddya think?" he asked, shooting another glare at all the passengers that were passing them. He always felt like a loser if he wasn't the first person off the plane. With the way the stream of humanity was steadily flowing, they'd be lucky if they weren't the last. He knew he was exaggerating, since there were only about twenty people in first class, but he was still pissed off.

"I can carry my own bag," Kagome said, her anger and rejection back in full force now that she had come to her senses.

"Nope!" he responded, leisurely walking to the front, elbowing an overweight businessman along the way.

Kagome scurried after him, her sandaled feet making loud slaps on the floor. "Do you even know what hotel we're going to or what we'll do here?"

"I know what I'd like to do here," he said, his tone wavering with a lack of confidence that he despised.

To his surprise, she laughed. "Me too! I read up about these temple ruins and they're super ancient and all mysterious and just so cool. I've been wanting to go since I was twelve!" she squealed, clapping her hands in delight.

Ears drooping, he held back on explaining what he had really meant since she seemed to have been looking forward to this for quite a while. Now that he thought about it, how had his father discovered something about her that her own husband didn't know? Kagome had never told him about any temples or ruins she wanted to see or vacations she wanted to take. Maybe it had just never come up, but he didn't like how someone else knew something about her that he didn't. It didn't really make sense, considering that he had only known her for a fairly brief amount of time during their courtship period and they were always either meeting in secret or separated by work, but that was just how he felt.

A man he didn't know was holding a sign with their names on it, a fake smile plastered on his face, dressed in the plain black suit typical of a chauffeur. Sighing, Inuyasha brushed past him, opening the trunk of the car nearest them and slamming her stuff down, making the entire car shake before he slammed the trunk down and the shaking repeated. When he was alone on trips, he normally made the driver sit in the back and drove the car himself, but he was tired and just wanted to go to the hotel and pass out. Not looking back at the confused man and his apologetic wife, Inuyasha slid in the car and closed his eyes, wanting to relax but not allowing himself.

Soon, though it seemed far too long for his liking, the car door on the other side opened and he was joined by Kagome, who bounced about in her excitement. It seemed she was one of the few people energized by travel whereas he always felt drained by what he considered to be unnatural transportation. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to glare at her.

"Please take us to Ludiceros Temple!" Kagome said to the driver, leaning back in her seat and putting on her seatbelt with all the hyper glee of a child.

"Now?" Inuyasha grumbled, his head pounding with fatigue.

The girl just nodded, forgetting she hated him in her moment of happiness. "It's almost sunset and I think that the temple would look its prettiest right now."

"But I'm tired," he replied, a hair's breadth away from whining.

Kagome rolled her eyes, attitude back in place. "Why are you so sleepy? We only just got here."

"It's because I let _you _sleep on the way over," he shot back, ears flicking in irritation.

"You could have slept too, you know. There's not a limit to how many passengers can sleep on a plane."

He didn't respond, not wanting to admit to her that he was too caught up in watching her sleep and pretending none of their problems existed and they were just a regular couple on a regular honeymoon about to have regular make-up sex for the regular fights that they did not have regularly. Inuyasha just wanted all the bad things to be over and done with already. Since they weren't physical, not things he could see outside of the pain in her eyes and the coldness of his bed, they troubled him more than he could express. So he just blushed and slumped in his seat, not noticing the way Kagome's eyes studied him, a small smile quirking her pink lips.

"Fine," he muttered, grudgingly agreeing to go frolic at the rundown old building she seemed so fascinated with.

"Thank you," she said softly, surprising him into glancing at her.

Traffic was terrible, as it so often is at popular tourist destinations, so Inuyasha spent the time in and out of a light sleep, dreams merging with the sounds around him. When the car came to an abrupt stop some hour and a half later, he jerked awake with a loud snort. Ignoring the driver's muted laughter and Kagome's less discreet amusement, he exited the car and stretched, glaring about the location. The sun was almost gone, hanging low and red in the sky. Inuyasha sneezed, eyeing the visible clouds of dust their arrival had stirred up. The remains of the temple were far less run down than he had expected as well as somewhat small, but still looked like an abandoned movie set and altogether perfectly uninteresting. Who the hell would actually want to spend time in this dump?

"Ohmygosh, look at the size of those _columns_!" Kagome squealed, running past him and to the official entrance. "The lines are so perfect! However did they manage that without our advanced technology?"

Rolling his eyes, he dutifully followed after his wife, who had quickly found an attendant and was currently talking at him. Seeing the somewhat distressed look on her face, Inuyasha quickened his reluctant pace, wondering what could have wiped the happy smile off her face so suddenly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but it's two minutes until closing time, which means we're closed," the annoyed attendant said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"But the sign said—"

"We close at five. It's now one minute until five. Did you not adjust your watch to this time zone?"

Blushing, Kagome put her hands behind her back, clasping them as she did so. "But I—"

"I am sorry, ma'am, but I cannot allow you inside today. You're welcome to try again tomorrow."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck. There really must have been someone up there looking out for him, recognizing how very tired and stressed he was, how much he just wanted to be alone with Kagome. If they could only be alone together, everything would work out fine, he knew it. They could pretend things were like they used to be, when they had their hidden escapes in the forest and things seemed so complicated but really weren't. Grinning, he was about to take Kagome by the hand and tug her far, far away from the dismal junk heap, but then he caught the look on her face.

"How much?" he said, capturing the attention of both the attendant and his wife.

"What?" the man asked, brow wrinkled in suspicion. "Are you trying to bribe—"

Pulling several bills out of his wallet that he had planned on using for a nice dinner and some gifts, he instead slammed them into the man's chest.

"That enough?"

Fingering the bills with an unsure look on his face, the attendant seemed to make up his mind, his eyes flashing with a sly light. "Two hundred more will buy you half an hour. I can't let you two stay past then; I've got to get home."

Nodding, Inuyasha handed the money to the man, shooting a look at Kagome. She was looking at him the way she used to, like he was some sort of superhero instead of the money.

"Thank you," she whispered, moving closer to him but not close enough to touch. Ears drooping slightly, he realized he'd have a lot more work to do before they were back to being okay.

The man pocketed the money, beady eyes glaring at them. "Now, I've memorized your faces and there are cameras everywhere, so if you vandalize or steal anything, I'll know right away and I'll make sure to identify you."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled, now resigned to his fate. The happy feeling he got whenever Kagome was happy had mostly worn off and now he was back to being exhausted.

"Thank you!" Kagome called to the attendant, who waved her away impatiently. Mood unaffected, she skipped off into the temple, dragging a sullen Inuyasha behind her with the invisible thread that bound them.

"Why do you like this place so much?" he muttered the minute he felt they were safely out of earshot.

She laughed. "It's amazing. I like being in places people hung out in hundreds or even thousands of years ago. It's cool. We're connected. Also, it's incredibly romantic," she finished her voice going soft and her eyes doing that misty thing that made him want to kiss her.

"How so?" he questioned, feeling his lips itch and twitch from denying them.

"Well, the temple is dedicated not to the goddess of love or to her husband the god of war, but instead to the love they share," she said, turning around and craning her neck to see the mosaic on the ceiling, her back to him. "It's beautiful. Their love was stronger than either of them, so strong that people revered it."

Thinking it was the perfect time to put the moves on her, Inuyasha closed in for the kill, briefly observing how the sunset lit up the raven blue undertones in her hair in a way he had nearly forgotten. Reaching out a hand, he let his claws lightly play with her hair. To his surprise, instead of the response he had been expecting, she let out a screech and jumped away.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled, hands over his ears. The adrenaline in his system after that painful sound of alarm had woken him up, but that was about the only good thing he could say about it.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said, putting her hands over his and rubbing his skin in apology. "I thought you were a ghost!"

A sound between a laugh and a sigh left his lips and he shook his head, bringing his hands down and taking ahold of hers. "Have you seen everything you wanted to see?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, a pretty blush on her face. "Yeah. It's a pretty small place and they only had the one restored mosaic and it's not the time of year for the gardens to be in bloom… Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Let's go check out our hotel room."

She nodded, and instead of separating their hands like he was expecting, she instead swung them back and forth, intertwining their fingers as she did so.

**O/\o/\O**

The drive to their hotel was considerably easier, and this time they sat next to each other instead of separated by the useless middle seat. Content, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers where it laid on his shoulder. It had been too long since he had been with her like this. What was he thinking just running away from her, from what they had together? It never felt anything like this with anyone else. Once they arrived at their destination, he nearly jumped out of the car, dragging a surprised Kagome with him and leaving a very un-tipped driver behind. The hotel was not as crowded as he would have guessed, which had more than a little something to do with the fact that they had come during an unpopular time.

Going up to the front desk, he said without waiting for the woman to get off the phone, "Inuyasha and Kagome Taisho, honeymoon suite."

Looking somewhat nervous, the woman clumsily hung up the phone. "Oh, uh, yes, Mr. Taisho…"

"Key?" he asked impatiently, needing a warm bed and a good fuck.

"Um, well, there's a sort of problem—"

"And that would be?" he cut in, ready to strangle her.

Eyes downcast, she shifted about like a misbehaving child. "Uh, we, uh, had a seminar this weekend. Sex and Seniors. The participants were quite riled up, and some only checked out this morning. One couple had the honeymoon suite, and they left it a bit… messy."

Cringing, Inuyasha fought to keep down his vomit. "So you don't have our room ready?"

"I would be happy to move you to our Presidential suite. It doesn't have quite the view, but—"

"Whatever, we'll fucking take it," he grumbled, too tired to fight it.

"Thank you!" Kagome chimed in, the only one of the party not looking the least haunted or disgusted. Inuyasha wondered if she understood.

Nodding, the woman behind the desk handed him the key cards and he took off for the elevator, keeping physical contact with Kagome. Now that he had it back, he didn't want to give it up. Their new room was at the very top of the building, which he resented since it would make getting in and out of the place that much more difficult. If he had his way, they'd never leave their room, but he was pretty sure Kagome wasn't ready for that and maybe also wanted to see a bit of the island.

To his surprise and Kagome's delight, their room was giant, more like an apartment. He wondered if the honeymoon suite was any better, and if not, why had his father not bought them this room? Sure, it was a bit over decorated, but surely a view wouldn't top this luxury. Sighing his pleasure, he collapsed on the bed, groaning aloud at the feeling of softness.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," he said, the word muffled by the comforter. At this point, he didn't even care if seniors had sexed upon it.

"What about our bags?"

"They're already here."

"Oh," Kagome responded. He felt a weight on the bed, signaling she had joined him. "Well, what about dinner? I thought we were going to go out somewhere." As if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly, sounding like a demonic destroyer of villages.

Gritting his teeth at the thought of once again going out into the foreign land and suffering through strange noises and smells, he offered her a compromise. "How about room service? Anything you want."

A swift kiss to the back of his head surprised him. "I'll order right away, then. Do you want me to get something for you, too?"

Inuyasha nodded, reaching out a hand to grab a pillow. "You know what I like," he yawned.

The soft, familiar sound of Kagome's voice lulled him into a sort of half-sleep, the knock on the door signaling the arrival of their meal making him jerk awake. Turning over onto his back, he saw Kagome generously (_too_ generously) tip the maid with money from his wallet, which he had not noticed she had taken from his back pocket. Snorting, he got up and went to the metal rolling tray, inspecting the items laid out on its surface. A giant burger, a basket of fries, chicken parmigiana. All good things. A bottle of chocolate sauce? Confused, he picked it up, examining the label to see that it was not for food, but for couples. A leftover of the "Sex and Seniors" seminar, perhaps?

"Did we order this?" he asked Kagome, hoping she had taken the initiative.

"It's included, Mr. Taisho," the maid said with a wide smile.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, knowing it was his father's doing. It wasn't the worst of his interferences, but it still bothered him. Ushering the woman out the door, he then sat down at the table to eat, too tired to attempt conversation. Kagome prattled on about the temple, mentioning how she would like to return once the gardens were in bloom. He filed the information away for later, intending on surprising her next year during the springtime. Once the meal was done, he rolled the cart with their dirty plates outside the door and returned to Kagome.

"Gosh, that was good!" she sighed, stretching her arms upward and arching her back.

Studying her breasts, Inuyasha flipped open the bottle of chocolate sauce that he had kept and squirted some in his mouth. It was okay, a bit oily, but okay.

Kagome laughed. "Care to share?"

The magic words. Inuyasha backed her up until she was in front of the bed, when he promptly pushed her on her back. Her expression was nervous, and he ignored it, knowing that if he paid too much attention he would never get anywhere, and that wasn't what he wanted. Crawling over her, he slowly and carefully removed her shirt. Kagome was panting now, and the look on her face made him wonder if she had missed him as much as he missed her. Shaking the bottle, he squirted some chocolate on her stomach. She gasped at the cold feeling and he smeared the chocolate over her stomach and ribs, rubbing it in and tickling her, which surprised a laugh out of her. Now that he had her feeling comfortable, he ducked down and licked a bit of the chocolate off her belly button, dipping his tongue in and teasing her. His tongue made wide, quick swipes everywhere else the chocolate was distributed, and soon she was rubbing at his ears, her breathing coming in quick little pants and sighs.

When he was done with her stomach, he turned his attention to something a little higher. Grateful that her bra unclipped in the front, he undid it, not bothering to take it off completely and just letting it flap to the sides. Grabbing the bottle once again, he poured a liberal amount over both nipples, watching the chocolate sauce as it dripped down her breasts and raced towards her ribcage. Mouth watering at the sight, he dove right in, sucking and biting at her nipples, allowing his tongue to dart out now and then and lick the surrounding areas. After a little bit, he started tasting ice cream too, and sprinkles. Inuyasha could practically taste the rainbow coloring. The sound of Kagome's laughter broke his musing and he snorted awake.

"What?" he asked, the sleepiness thick in his voice.

Kagome just smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "You kept on going even when you were sleeping. I wouldn't have said anything, but I started feeling like I was taking advantage of you," she giggled, wiping the mess of chocolate off his face with her fingers. Suddenly, her face was serious. "When was the last time you slept, Inuyasha?"

His face felt like it was on fire. "Not since I… Not since I hurt you. I've barely been able to sleep since then."

Kagome nodded understandingly. "We'll sleep together, then, and that's all. The fun stuff can wait."

Inuyasha sighed, feeling further embarrassed when it turned into a yawn. "Can you at least get naked all the way so I feel like I accomplished something?"

She laughed and reached over to turn off the lamp. "Only if you do the same."

He did so quickly, anxious to go to sleep and maybe finish in his dreams what he had just ruined. Kagome shucked off her jeans and sneakers and he studied her form in the darkness. No scars. Suddenly, he could breathe again. She pulled the sheets and blankets back, flinging the decorative pillows to the floor in a show of laziness he could appreciate, revealing the much more comfortable pillows underneath. Feeling a contentedness he hadn't experienced since things were alright between them, he crawled in next to her, wondering what the future would bring.

They fell asleep holding hands.


	16. Fluffernutter

**16: Fluffernutter**

**Note: The man on the bus is based on two real people, one of whom followed me through a Wal-Mart and paid for my groceries once when I was sixteen (the description belongs entirely to that guy). Shit was pretty cash. Stuff like that happens because I'm like really, really pretty (jk, I just have big tits and dress slutty). The other was a guy my mother knew back in high school who ate his rather strange snack every day on her bus home.**

The sunlight woke him up and Inuyasha groaned, turning from where he had been sleeping on his face to his side, where he proceeded to stare at Kagome. Her hair was in her face and he was amazed she wasn't awake from the tickles. Brushing back the tendrils of hair, he observed her further. She had aged. It wasn't noticeable, but he knew the signs would soon show. She was mortal, as was their son. If he didn't complete the mating soon, if she wouldn't let him, what would happen? True, she was only sixteen, and he had stopped aging at twenty-one, so they had a few years yet, but he felt an itching need inside him to make her his for the rest of his life. To put it simply, he didn't want to be without her. But how to go about that?

Seduction.

Inuyasha had never seduced Kagome. Now that he thought about it, she had seduced him. He had been too much of a tongue-tied idiot to flirt with her, and if she hadn't told him to wait that time in the bathroom, they wouldn't be here now. And after they were together, he was too busy acting like a dumb kid in love to really get her in his thrall the way he had always been in hers. It wasn't fair. It was important for him to make her want him, to take control. He didn't think it would work otherwise.

Deciding on a plan of action, Inuyasha gently kissed the side of her mouth. Kagome did not stir, so he continued, his fingers brushing against her bare nipple. That gained him a small moan, and he rubbed her a little harder, his other hand inching down to her pussy, eager to reacquaint the digits with her warmth. Once he arrived at his destination, he went straight for her clit, circling it slowly, not ceasing placing kisses on her lips and cheeks.

Until, of course, since this holiday was cursed, he was kicked in the gut and pushed off the bed.

"Sorry, gotta pee!" Kagome said apologetically, jumping out of bed and going straight for the bathroom.

Inuyasha couldn't respond, too busy trying not to tear the room apart using only his bare claws and the force of his rage. An hour later, after Kagome had showered and dressed while keeping herself locked in the bathroom (he had checked every ten minutes), he had his temper more or less under strict control. Seduction was not possible when one's eyes were filled with hellfire.

"Let's go see the sights!" Kagome chirped, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

He wanted to tell her to keep it down, but felt he had overdone the commanding thing and it would no longer be sexy. What he needed was a new approach. But what would she like? The wheels in his brain began turning, prolonging what he had not noticed was an awkward silence, and he finally hit upon the answer. Before she had become his little wife, she had been a first class bitch, and who did she enjoy being a bitch to the most? Hojo, of course. If he began to emulate some of the wimp's more annoying qualities, such as being sweet and sensitive, she'd be taken off guard and try to get him back to the way she was used to, and one thing Kagome was always generous with when she felt confused in terms of their relationship was sex.

"We'll go anywhere you want, darling," Inuyasha said gently, almost forgetting not to cringe at the term of endearment.

"Um, alright…" Kagome faltered, obviously having expected him to put up a fight. Her striking eyes studied him, trying to figure out what he was up to. He just continued to smile, confidence oozing out of his pores. When her expression turned devious, a shadow of regret descended upon him. "How about that cute little amusement park we passed on the way here?"

His jolly smile turned into a mere clenching of teeth. "Of course, sugar. Let me just call a cab…" Maybe by the time the cab came they'd be so engrossed in one another they wouldn't leave the room for the rest of the trip.

Kagome shook her head, her ponytail bouncing along like it had a mind of its own. "Nope, I wanna take the bus and soak up the local culture."

"…Oh. Kay."

Knowing he had lost and that the day was truly Kagome's, Inuyasha just nodded. He'd continue with Operation Beta Male only for the rest of the day, hoping against hope things would eventually swing his way. Even if Kagome wanted to stuff herself on overpriced park food that was always in the shape of one goddamn mascot or another. Even if she wanted to get face painting done and pose for photos in one of those booth thingies. Even if she became so insufferable that all he wanted to do was take her over his knee and paddle her ass until kingdom come. Even if—

"Inuyasha, if we don't leave right now I'm going to put on a bra."

"Coming!" he called back to her, scrambling from his position on the bed and hurriedly tugging on pants and a shirt.

Thankfully, the day was not too hot, the overcast sky making the place more bearable than he would have thought. There was a bus stop directly in front of the hotel, and while Kagome sat down and patiently began to wait, pulling a compact mirror out of her little backpack that she used as a purse, Inuyasha checked the bus schedule and his watch every two minutes, feeling both very annoyed and somewhat gratified when the bus was running late, just as he had thought it would. Turning to give Kagome an impatient glare, he instead got lost in the way she applied her lip balm, dragging the applicator along her bottom lip before smacking her mouth and giving her mirror a kiss. Holding back a growl, he crossed his arms and went back to glaring at his watch. He was there, he was real, why couldn't he have a kiss?

Just when he was about to take her in his arms and steal a kiss for himself, forgetting completely about Operation Beta Male, the bus rolled up to the curb, its shrieking brakes making him wince, the sharp sound grating against his ears. Before he could curse at the driver, Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards the open doors, the skirt of her dress borne up by the wind and letting him glimpse a good bit of thigh.

"Two fifty," the portly and sweaty driver demanded.

"What?" Inuyasha replied, mind still on Kagome's thighs.

"Pay or get off. I ain't gonna wait."

Pulling out his wallet, Inuyasha shuffled through it until he found his credit card. Examining the box that contained everyone's fare, he saw no slot for payment of that sort. So, cash it would be.

"Do you have change for a fifty?" he asked, pulling out his smallest bill.

Before the driver could yell at him, Kagome started plopping coins in the box, going slow so the driver could see. To Inuyasha's surprise, she was blushing and embarrassed and would not look at him. What was her deal? Once she was done, she again grabbed him by the hand and tugged him over to the seats in the back, all the benches up front already full.

"Looks like you got used to being a rich boy again pretty quickly," she mumbled as she settled into her seat, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha snorted. "I've never taken the fucking bus before, okay? I prefer to run. And I never really had much money to spend, even on bus fare." Her posture relaxed somewhat, and he scooted closer to her so their sides were pressed together. Even though they had gotten on what seemed like only a couple minutes ago, the bus stopped again and let on a few people. "Is it gonna keep on doing that?"

Giggling, Kagome leaned into him. "First you were too poor for the bus, now you're too rich. How does it feel?"

Smirking down at her, he dragged his claws through the waves of her ponytail, savoring the texture. "It feels—"

His response was interrupted by the arrival of a man in a trench coat, pajama pants, cowboy boots, and nothing else. In one hand was a Big Gulp container filled with what smelled like urine and in the other a plastic bag containing groceries. Inuyasha knew it was rude to stare, but he just couldn't help it. Kagome seemed to be experiencing much the same thing he was, and the couple continued to stare at the man in fascination. Unexpectedly, his eyes focused and then zeroed in on Kagome. In a move that was mostly reflex, Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and drew her tight against his side. The man gave him an almost imperceptible nod and turned his gaze away from him, beginning to rummage through his plastic bag. Just before Inuyasha was going to turn away and start a conversation with Kagome, trench coat guy pulled out an onion. Glancing at Kagome to see her reaction, he saw the shock on her face turn to disgust and terror, which he took as a signal to look back at the maniac, just in time to see him bite into the now peeled raw onion.

The smell of the onion now filled their entire section of the bus and his nose stung with it. The only positive of the rather traumatic experience was when Kagome sought comfort in holding his hand, which she gripped so hard he wondered if she would break her own bones. It was then he realized that she had started wearing her wedding ring again. Bringing her hand to his face, he kissed her ring, holding eye contact with her. She blushed again, this time the cute blush that showed he was making her feel special, not embarrassing her on a vehicle full of people. Kissing down the length of her finger to the very tip, he gently kissed it too before taking it in his mouth, sucking just hard enough to make her gasp. Just when he was about to move to the next one, Kagome drew her hand away with a sharp jerk. What the hell? Had he misread the moment?

Letting out an audible growl, he faced forward in his seat only to see the onion guy giving them the look they had been giving him just a couple minutes ago. Oh great, now the fucking weird guy thought _they_ were the weird ones. This outing was doomed.

"This is our stop!" Kagome said hoarsely, rising to her feet as the bus slowed, arranging her dress and making sure it didn't ride up too high in back. He stood with her, keeping a hand on the small of her back to steady her, admiring the tight sky blue halter dress that fell to her mid-thigh. Inuyasha didn't know why she had chosen to wear a dress, especially a dress like _that_, to an amusement park of all things. Whatever the reason why, he was glad, seeing the way the bodice stretched tight over her chest. Noticing his gaze, she gave him a little smirk of her own, and he observed how her nipples hardened just the slightest bit before she turned around and exited the bus, calling a cheery goodbye to the bus driver on her way out.

The bright sunlight outside stunned him, and he stumbled over the curb, nearly falling to the sticky, gum littered pavement. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Kagome well on her way to the ticket booths. A giant plaster rainbow arched over the booths, fluffy white clouds predictably on either end on the ground. He nearly turned right back around, but Kagome chose that moment to go and talk to the teenage ticket booth operator, whose pimpled face was angled downward to better stare at her breasts. Ready to kick some ass (verbally, of course, since he didn't want to tempt fate and get arrested), he jogged over to where his wife was chattering away and asking questions. Right as he made his appearance, the kid quit his perusal of goods that did not belong to him and never would in any reality. Meekly accepting the cash Inuyasha thrust at him, he mumbled some corny thing they were all required to say and allowed them to pass through. Inuyasha smirked to himself, his ego further inflated beyond what was safe. He always enjoyed it when a mere look got his point across with no arguments, although a good fight was also something he enjoyed as well.

"Ohmygosh, it's Fluff McRabbitson!" Kagome squealed, barreling through a mob of small children to crowd the mascot with the other kids who had proven their mettle, desperate for their reward of a hug and picture.

"Hey, man! Control your fucking kid!" some middle-aged guy yelled at him, carrying a crying child away to a much less popular person in an animal suit.

Grumbling murderous things to himself under his breath, he pushed a path through the children who had immediately regrouped into one nearly solid mass, finally catching up with Kagome, who was hugging the park mascot with all the enthusiasm of a toddler. The man in the bunny suit seemed to be enjoying it even more. Was it just his possessiveness acting up again, or was the bunny guy hugging Kagome a little _too _tightly? He didn't want to ruin her fun, but he didn't like the way the blank plastic eyes were looking at her. But that could just be his imagination. What was most certainly _not _his imagination, however, was how the rabbit's large, felt-gloved hands were now on Kagome's ass. Completely abandoning Project Beta Male, Inuyasha yanked Kagome away and behind him before throwing himself on the perverted bunny and tackling him to the ground. Ignoring the terrified screams of the children and his wife, he proceeded to beat the fake face off the man underneath. Again and again he struck, until finally the mask caved. Thinking he had dispensed enough justice, he rose to his feet, dragging the mask off the still body beneath him and holding it up as a sort of trophy, a grin on his face. The sudden urge came upon him to beat the actual face of the offender in, so he looked down, intending to castrate the bastard.

Only to realize the bastard was a woman.

Mouth dropping open in horror, he backed away. Holy shit, he had just beaten a woman dressed as a beloved cartoon character in broad daylight with a crowd of witnesses who were mostly kindergarteners. Sure, she wasn't harmed since her costume had acted as a most effective shield against his blows, but still. Deciding the best thing to do would be to reactivate Project Beta Male, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and took off, running to a more crowded area of the park in order to blend in, which was a somewhat ridiculous notion for a person with dog ears.

"Wanna go on the roller coaster?" Kagome asked, already having gotten over what could have been one of the most entertaining episodes of Cops ever.

"Sure," he responded. They might as well get all the fun they could out of the visit before he was arrested or kicked out.

"I'm so excited!" Kagome squealed as they got in line. "We never really went to theme parks too often when I was little and I was always too small to go on the really good rides."

"I've never been to one, period," he grumbled, liking the way she was clinging to his arm but not liking the loud people who were also in the line. Why the hell was this taking so long? Didn't these idiots have anywhere else to be?!

"Your parents never took you?" Kagome gasped, looking at him like he was one of those kids covered in flies in those sad commercials.

"We didn't really have these kinds of parks around when I was young," he shrugged.

"Well, this will be the first time for both of us."

The rest of the wait was spent in a comfortable silence. The babble of the crowd around him didn't even annoy him when she rested against him. Finally, they were at the front of the line. Inuyasha felt cheated. The ride was fucking _stupid_, just a bunch of metal carts connected and on wheels. To avoid putting a damper on Kagome's happiness, he refrained from mentioning his disappointment, instead allowing her to lead him to the very last cart, barely listening to her claims that the back of the ride was the most fun. It was only when the protective bar came down that he realized he had made a huge mistake. As the ride inched forward and they started going higher and higher on a sharp incline, he gripped the bar hard enough to pierce the foamy covering. This was very _not _fun. His stomach was doing weird flips and twirls like it had when he had first met Kagome, only it was much, much worse. When the cart dropped, he was the only one who didn't scream, even though he was the only one who was really truly disturbed by the motion. Kagome was shrieking in his ear, laughing at every sharp turn and neck breaking drop. As for him, he tensed up and stayed like that for the rest of the ordeal, even though the recorded voice that had been repeating over and over as they waited in line had told them not to.

Thirty seconds of torture, and then it was over.

They were back at the loading and unloading area and Kagome hopped out of the cart quickly, skipping right over to the cubby where she had left her bag. Inuyasha followed, wanting to keep an eye on her even though his legs felt like limp noodles. After he had stumbled out into the fresh air, he felt somewhat better, until a breeze blew the smell of hot dogs from a nearby vendor right into his nostrils, making him gag. Fortunately, just before he was about to lose last night's dinner and make a complete fool of himself, he managed to regain control completely.

"Let's go again! I wanna go again!" Kagome squealed, twirling around in her excitement.

Inuyasha meant to say "Hell fucking no", but instead of words spewing from his mouth, it was bile studded with unidentifiable chunks.

Holding a hand to her mouth, Kagome gently took his hand and led him over to some trees across the way from where they were, plopping the both of them down on a secluded little bench. Swinging her backpack from her shoulders, she rummaged through it until she pulled out a package of tissues. Taking his chin between her thumb and first finger, she wiped away the small traces of vomit from his skin, seemingly unaffected by touching such foulness. With patient movements, she continued to clean him up, dabbing some tissues with water from the bottle she carried with her and cleaning the little splashes that had gotten on his clothes. When she was finished, she handed him the water along with a stick of gum, which he took gratefully, trying to ignore the burning embarrassment he was feeling.

"Thank you," he muttered sullenly after taking a swig, popping the gum in his mouth.

"You needed it more than I did," she replied with a smile, swinging her legs which did not quite touch the ground.

Scowling, he screwed the cap back on the bottle. "This never woulda happened if you hadn't forced me on that crazy fucking death trap!"

Kagome just laughed. "I've gotten enough practice with the baby, Inuyasha. You don't have to be embarrassed."

His ears drooped in shame. Were he human, they would have been burning a bright red. "Hajime. How is he, anyway?"

"Fine," she sighed. "He sleeps a lot better now. And he makes talking sounds and stuff and his eyes are so aware that I can swear he understands everything I'm saying and he's communicating back. I talk to him a lot," she said softly, her eyes looking sad for a moment. "I tell him stories about how we met and stuff, and sometimes I think he recognizes your name and remembers you, but Kōga said that's not possible."

Hearing that his own son might not even remember him or know who he was made his heart twist painfully. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it and kissed her cheek. "You've been lonely, huh?" Kagome nodded, her eyes filling with tears she did not allow to fall, but he noticed them. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. We'll be together from now on. Nothing, and I mean fucking _nothing _will keep me from you."

"I wish I could believe that," she whispered, following it up with a sniffle.

"Hey," he said sternly, taking her face between his hands and making her look at him. "I mean it. I'm never leaving you again." He put all the feelings he had for her in his eyes, all the things he could never even hope to express with words, willing it to work, willing her to understand.

After a few seconds of unbroken eye contact, she nodded. "Okay. Okay, I-I believe you."

Letting out a breath he had not realized he'd been holding, Inuyasha let go of her face and took her hands once more. "You wanna go on any more rides?" he asked. If he hadn't gotten through to her before, that sentence surely proved his love for her.

Laughing, Kagome shook her head, eyes sparkling once again. "No, I think all the rides are either really fast or really spinny. We can come back to a place like this when Hajime is older and can enjoy it."

Relieved, he stood up. "Good, because I get the feeling that fucking rabbit is out for my blood. The sooner we go the better."

She gasped. "I almost forgot! Oh, but Fluff McRabbitson would never seek revenge, and I'm sure they got someone as good as he is to play him."

Rolling his eyes, he tugged her to the side of the park opposite where they had entered. Inuyasha didn't want to risk going back the way they came and possibly run into any people who would recognize him. Hurrying his pace, he almost didn't see the look of want that flitted across Kagome's face for just a second. Filled anew with a possessive rage, he stopped in his tracks and whirled around to see just who it was that had inspired her to look that way. He saw nothing but mothers and young children. Confused, he scanned the area once more. What could she have— Aha! The souvenir shop! A giant stuffed version of that Bunny McFluffington or whatever the hell she kept going on about was there in the display window, mocking him with its blank stare and open maw filled with only two buck teeth. Changing course, he darted inside the crowded shop and made a bee line straight toward the stuffed animal.

"You want it?" he asked, coming to a stop before the display bunny.

Kagome gasped, her pretty blue eyes taking in the glorious sight of the toy that stood as tall as she did, maybe even a little taller. Feeling a sudden wave of fondness overtake him, Inuyasha put an arm around her and kissed her head, letting himself linger and take in her scent.

"I do, but it's so big! How would we take it home with us?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Buy another suitcase?"

She turned in his grip to stare at him. "You're not serious." When his expression didn't waver, her eyes got bigger and she smiled happily. "You're serious?! Ohmygod, _thank you!_" Throwing her arms around his middle, she hugged him tight, swaying from side to side.

"Grab your thing and let's get outta here," he said with a smirk.

While Kagome tried to wrestle down the giant bunny that may or may not have actually been for sale, Inuyasha quickly found himself a garishly bright suitcase that was possibly big enough to force the stuffed rabbit into. With that out of the way, he grabbed a children's novelty toothbrush with a handle in the shape of some sort of cartoon cat, glad that it came with a free travel-sized toothpaste. He wanted the taste of his embarrassment out of his mouth and he wanted it out _now_. Having spied several taxis loitering about the place when they'd arrived, he'd decided from the moment they got there that they most certainly would not be taking a bus back or even going on one ever again.

"Inuyasha, help me get this down!" Kagome shrieked, the sound somewhat muffled by the upper half of the toy that was smothering her.

Sighing, he went to save her from herself.

**O/\o/\O**

"How the fuck is this thing so goddamn heavy?" Inuyasha grumbled, carrying the giant regret on his back through the hotel's automatic doors.

"Fluff McRabbitson is stuffed with love!" Kagome said defensively, holding the much lighter suitcase filled with only the now used toothbrush.

"Love sure feels a lot like rocks," he mumbled, almost stumbling over his own feet which he could barely see due to the rabbit's own limbs jutting out and blocking his vision below his knees.

"Don't be mean!" she commanded, stomping over to the elevator and pressing the up button.

"I married a child," he said under his breath as he rolled his eyes, dismayed when even that felt like a struggle. An elderly man and woman passing by them glanced at Kagome before glaring at him and quickening their pace. "I didn't mean literally!" he called after them, which only served to make them shuffle away faster. "Fuckin' people…"

Kagome laughed and the elevator doors open. "So what do you want for dinner?"

Rolling the abomination off his back, he straightened his posture and rolled his shoulders before stretching. "I was hoping we could skip dinner," he said suggestively, wondering if the sweat stains on the armpits of his shirt would make him seem manlier or just plain gross.

A blush colored over her face, and just as he thought she was about to turn him down, she got up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I was hoping you would say that."

A ding sounded, signaling they had arrived at their floor. Marveling at his luck, Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the elevator, dragging her present behind him and down the hall until they were finally in the sweet sanctuary of their room. Summoning up all his strength, he tossed the rabbit in a chair before approaching Kagome, who stood with her back to him at the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for him.

Feeling somehow primal, like they had just been playing a very adult game of hide and seek and he had found her, he snaked the tips of his fingers under the tight blue cloth of her bodice where it was on her sides, pressing kisses to her bare shoulder. Kagome arched back into him and he heard her give the smallest moan, could almost feel the pumping of her blood through her veins. Slipping his hands fully into her dress, he caressed her ribs, moving forward little by little until he was touching the undersides of her breasts. Continuing making small circles on her skin with his fingers, his teeth began to play with the strings of her halter, his tongue darting out to taste her skin here and there. When he could stand it no more, he took the end of a string between his teeth and pulled, undoing the bow at the base of her neck before ravishing the tender flesh with sucking kisses and nips of his fangs.

Kagome smelled wet, so very wet, and she squirmed in his hold, gasping for breath. Ignoring her non-verbal pleads for more, he continued what he was doing, picking the exact spot where he'd place his mark and paying it special attention. With a little mewl, she twisted out of his grasp, which he just barely allowed. Her face was flushed pink and her eyes were bright and a dark blue, making his loins jolt with lust. With one quick motion, she tugged off her dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing not only her naked breasts but also a lack of panties.

"I want you to lick me, Inuyasha," she panted, and his eyes zeroed in on the glistening juices he could see on her inner thighs. "Lay down on the bed and lick me."

Mute, he did just that, fumbling with his clothes along the way until he was rid of them. No sooner than he was flat on his back did Kagome jump on him, her lips pressing into his with such force that his fangs nicked the inside of his mouth, making him bleed. The small spark of pain was hardly noticeable, especially when Kagome opened her mouth and invited him in. They passed his blood between them and he began to shake from the intensity of the moment.

"I need you now!" he growled, ripping his lips away from hers.

"It's been too long," Kagome groaned back, scooting up until her breasts were dangling temptingly in front of his lips, her pussy leaving a warm trail of liquid arousal on his abdomen.

"Fuckin' right."

His mouth watering at the smell and anticipation, he drew her right nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, becoming gentler after she let out a cry laced with a bit more pain than he was comfortable hearing while a jet of milk squirted into his mouth. Pushing on, he savored the taste of her breast in his mouth, his hand coming up to play with the other one. With a cry of need, Kagome moved yet again, turning around and lowering her hips half an inch above his mouth. Not needing to be told what to do, he gripped her thighs and brought her hard down on his face, unfurling his tongue inside of her and moaning. It was almost like it was all new again. How could he have nearly forgotten how she tasted? That sweet, tropical fruitiness was unchanged. It was his duty as her first and only to hold her memory in his mind above all others, to tattoo her flavor on his taste buds.

"I wanna lick you too," she moaned, grinding down on him before leaning forward.

Inuyasha waited, the thrill humming in his every cell as he licked her more rapidly. A few seconds more and still he hadn't felt that sweet mouth of hers on his cock. "What the fuck happened?" he asked, turning his head to the side so she could hear.

"Uh, I um, can't reach…"

Craning his neck, he observed how Kagome was stretched out along his body yet still a small distance away from his straining erection.

"Fuck, just stick out your tongue and lick it, you don't have to put it all in your mouth." The most important thing was contact, and he really, really needed at least _some_ friction.

"It didn't work! There's still like a couple more inches, but if I move off of you any more then you won't be able to go down on me," she said, a small bit of a whine in her voice. Obviously he wasn't the only one who was suffering.

"God fucking dammit, just spit on it and jerk me off!" And with that, he buried his face back in her pussy.

Not a second later, he felt something splatter on his cock followed by the grip of her small, soft hand, which she also must have spit on. His hips rose up of their own accord and he almost didn't care she wasn't blowing him. Kagome worked him at a jerky, frantic pace, her hands working the miracles they always did and making him feel like he was gonna blow in just a matter of a couple minutes.

"'Ousekeepeeng!" The heavily accented word was followed by a series of sharp, annoying raps on the door.

"What?" Kagome gasped just as he gave her clit a small nibble followed by a suck.

"Ignore it!" Desperately, he went back to tonguing her, his hands traveling over the smooth flesh of her ass, squeezing her and massaging. Just a few strokes more, and he'd—

The telltale creak of the door opening made Kagome freeze in her actions before removing her hands completely and scrambling off of him, falling to the floor with a loud thump in her panic. Inuyasha nearly screamed—no, _roared_, men don't scream—at the short woman with a thick mustache who had busied herself with cleaning and was currently replacing the towels in their bathroom. The unused towels. From where he lay on the bed, he could still see the crumpled up ones on the counter. Moving on from the bathroom, she began stacking their dirty plates from the night before onto her cart.

Feeling a vein throbbing in his forehead where he never before knew he had one, Inuyasha finally burst. "_GET THE FUCK OUT!_"

Finally taking notice of the very naked half-demon on the bed across the room and the girl on the floor covering her nudity with a pillow, the maid raised her unibrow and began yelling back at him, saying things he was pretty sure were curse words in Portuguese. After she had gotten whatever that was out of her system, she marched over to where her cart was and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind herself. Growling, Inuyasha flopped back down onto the bed, dimly noticing he had shredded the bedspread in several places.

"Um, I'm actually feeling really hungry, so could we rethink skipping dinner?" Kagome asked timidly from her place on the floor. As if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly and she blushed a darker red than she was currently sporting.

Sighing, Inuyasha picked up the phone to order room service. Yes, he was certain this honeymoon was fucking cursed.


	17. Fancy Free

**Note: Was anyone else forced to learn proper manners? My grandmother tried to teach me when I was a child but it never worked. I even attending modeling and etiquette classes for a while there (in between my 3 ballet classes, 2 tap dancing classes, folk dancing, acting, comedic improvisation, voice classes…) and I was the only girl who couldn't paint her nails. I just ended up staining my dress forever, which super pissed my mom off. Ah, memories. I still can't sit like a lady or pose for photos and I hunch like Mr. Burns. And I don't get why you have to refuse something unless it's offered 3 times. That just seems like a magic ritual or whatever. I honestly can't remember anything from my classes, so all that money and time were wasted. **

**17: Fancy Free**

A week and a few days later, after many interruptions and bad moods and arguments and just not right moments, Inuyasha decided it was finally time to bust out the big guns. If he didn't win her over tonight, that was that. Every time he tried to approach her sexually, something always went wrong. It didn't feel right, he was staring at her too hard, he shouldn't just jump in the shower with her because it startled her, pushing his penis in her face was not foreplay, feeling her up during a rerun of Jeopardy wasn't romantic… It went on and on and on. He understood why Kagome was keeping him at arm's length, but he hated it. Nothing he did was acceptable and he was nearing his wit's end, and his perpetual blue balls only added to his suffering. Also, her stuffed rabbit's eyes seemed to follow him around the room and he wondered if his sexual frustration was somehow gradually giving it the power of sentience and movement. Whatever the case, it certainly made seducing Kagome that much more difficult. If she tried to bring that thing into their bed one more time, he swore, Mr. Bunny was going to have a rather fatal "accident".

Inuyasha even reached the point where he was considering calling up his father and asking for advice. Whatever he had done seemed to have kept Izayoi worshipping at his feet for centuries regardless of whether he paid attention to her or not. A thought occurred to him. Was that the key? Should he ignore Kagome? Initially, he was repulsed by the thought, but the more he thought about it the more tempting it seemed. All he had to do was pretend not to be affected by her for a while and then she'd be eating out of his hand forever. But then reality reared its ugly head. No, he couldn't ignore Kagome. If he tried to ignore her, she'd try to get his attention for a bit before giving him the cold shoulder, and that would piss him off and then they'd fight and maybe they wouldn't make up this time.

So what if he did the opposite?

If he lavished her with gifts and attention and apologies the way girls always dreamed of being treated, what then? Looking at Kagome where she lay still asleep in the bed next to him, he smiled. He'd finally found his answer. Gently, so as not to disturb her, Inuyasha slid out of bed and took his phone into the bathroom. Tomorrow was their last day on their honeymoon, so he needed to come up with something big, something that would impress her and wow her back into his arms.

**O/\o/\O**

"Did you put on the dress?" Inuyasha called to Kagome who was still getting ready in the bathroom.

The door opened and she came out, hair pinned up and white evening gown with gold embellishments in place. The bright, too pure color kind of hurt his eyes, but she liked it, right? White and gold were classy colors. Her make-up was done to perfection and her beauty was marred only by the frown she had on her face.

"What is all this about, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned for about the thirtieth time. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" he replied, taking her arm and leading her out the door. He tried to cover up his nerves with a sheen of excitement and was paranoid some cracks were beginning to show.

Kagome scowled. "I don't like not knowing where we're going."

"You'll know soon enough."

Holding out his elbow for her to grasp, he led her out of the room, keeping his steps moderate in size and speed so she would not have to skip and run to keep up with him. Everything about tonight had to be perfect; one mistake could ruin it all. The limo he had rented was idling outside, so white and shiny it nearly glowed in the dark. As soon as Kagome caught sight of it, she glanced at him, curiosity in her eyes. Biting his tongue, he opened the door for her and gave her a swooping bow, following in after she tugged the train of her dress after her and arranged the voluminous fabric so that she was comfortable.

"Where's my corsage?" she asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Your what?" he responded, mind blank. What the hell was she talking about and why did he not have it for her and _would it ruin the night_?

His anxiety must have shown on his face because she grabbed the hand that was reaching for his phone and laced her fingers with his. "It's nothing, Inuyasha. I was just making a joke…"

"Oh," he said, relieved.

The rest of the ride passed smoothly, with Kagome loosening up enough to lay her head on his shoulder and sometimes kiss his jaw. There was a small television in the back and they watched some foreign film about lesbians that was supposed to be good. Inuyasha, however, just felt bored. Not even the almost-porn on the screen could keep his attention for long. His mind just busily went over and over what he had set up, rehearsing the words he had even gone so far as to write out on paper in his head. Everything needed to be perfect. So engrossed in his thoughts, he missed the contemplative frown on Kagome's face, as well as the blush in reaction to the film he had put on.

At long last, the car rolled to a stop and he nearly leapt out of the vehicle, wanting to get to the good stuff. Remembering just in time to grasp Kagome's hand and help her out lest she stumble over the long hem of her dress, led her to the boat that was bobbing in the water on the very edge of the lake nearest them. Her lips parted in surprise, blue eyes taking in the romantic little cove with a small, almost gently lazy waterfall on the opposite side. The only light came from lanterns strung above the water, and they were not bright enough to pollute the beauty of the stars and hide them from view. The lake itself was rather small and shallow, manmade and void of any aquatic life, but it still made a pretty picture and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel proud at the expression on her face.

Without a word, he helped her step into the tiny rowboat, holding her firmly by the waist to ensure she would stay steady. A second later, he was rowing them with powerful strokes towards the waterfall, the faint strains of a violin echoing around them. Usually, this place had a man employed to row for a couple and sing, but Inuyasha wanted to be alone with Kagome and he was never much of a performer.

"This is just like The Little Mermaid," Kagome murmured, trailing the tips of her fingers in the water.

Inuyasha smirked, glad to be the only prince in her life. As they drew closer to the waterfall, the violin music got louder and somehow sweeter with the mournful quality that particular instrument always seems to possess no matter the artist's intent. Soon, they were next to the waterfall but far enough away so that they would not be splashed too much. Grinning at his wife's confused expression, he jumped out of the boat and onto the cobblestone path that had not been visible from the other side of the water. Again grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her out of the boat and onto land, taking her hand and walking behind the curtain of water that hid their destination from view.

Hidden behind the little manmade waterfall was a restaurant that served only one table a night. The decorations were kept to a minimum to really drive home that the patrons were dining in a cave, but the objects they did deem worthy of cluttering the small space were only of the highest quality. The table they would be eating at was carved out of solid mahogany and was well over a hundred years old. Despite its age, it was still as sturdy as the day it was made, and its age only enhanced its beauty. The chandelier was lit with candles instead of lightbulbs and he had been told it was taken from the estate of a French noble during the Revolution. The silverware was actual silver and the plates were very old porcelain with goblets of crystal. All in all, it was a pretty ritzy place.

Face colored more red than pink, Kagome allowed him to pull out the throne-like chair for her, settling into the overstuffed cushion gracefully. She immediately broke etiquette by allowing her back to touch the back of the chair and began to stare at the array of forks and spoons with wide eyes. Deciding not to correct her, he took his seat and glanced at the waiter where he stood waiting to be summoned not two feet from them.

"Bread _now_," was all he said, his face taking on a cross look.

The waiter obliged, practiced enough in the art of dealing with rich fools to not let his expression betray his opinion of the boy in front of him and what was obviously his underage mistress. A delicately woven basket was brought to them, filled with warm, crusty white bread. Apple butter was in season and a small crystal butter dish was brought to them. Already starving, Inuyasha helped himself to the bread, spreading it liberally with what should really have been considered a dessert, in his opinion.

"Where are the menus? When do we order?" Kagome whispered, glancing nervously at where the violinist was playing with eyes closed, swaying to the sound of his own music.

Inuyasha placed the bread down on his plate and smiled at her. "This place doesn't give choices. They have different surprise meals every day for whatever customer. It took a shit ton of money to buy out the fucker who had this place before me. You've gotta make reservations three years in advance!"

"Oh…" Kagome said, taking a piece of bread and tearing the crust from it. She fiddled with it a little bit before dropping it to the plate.

Panicking, Inuyasha looked around for the waiter. Kagome was not reacting like he had expected her to. Why wasn't her dress off yet?! The psychic link the waiter had established immediately upon their arrival alerted him to Inuyasha's distress, and he came out with a trolley of food. The half-demon relaxed somewhat. The presentation was marvelous. Crystal, candles, white linen, good red wine. With a flourish, the mustachioed waiter began to pour Kagome a glass of the rich liquid, not a drop going astray to stain the tablecloth.

"Uh, do you have Dr. Pepper?"

The waiter pulled back the bottle, almost losing his grip on it and letting it fall. Inuyasha cringed. This was _not _how the night was supposed to go. Wisely deciding to ignore Kagome's request, the man placed the delicate plates on the chargers and retreated out of sight but not out of earshot. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha reached out a hand to grasp her small one which was currently fiddling with the array of forks. She didn't respond.

"How do you like everything?"

Kagome blushed and smiled tremulously at him. "It's…beautiful," she whispered, finally choosing a fish fork and digging into her stuffed chicken breast.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, allowing his elbows to touch the table. She wasn't happy, he'd known it the entire trip, but it was only getting worse no matter how hard he tried.

Glancing at him, she put the fork away and leaned forward. "It's just… Well, I would have been perfectly fine getting some McDonald's drive-thru and listening to Katy Perry on the radio. Everything's _too much_."

His mouth went dry and he suddenly felt like he was choking. Air. He needed air. He needed to get away from this place. Inuyasha rose to his feet so quickly his chair fell over behind him, hitting the violinist in the knees and making him shriek. The first few steps he took were stumbles, but the further he got away from _her_ the more he stomped. Pushing the boat into the water with his foot, he leapt in, trying desperately not to punch a hole through the bottom. All the fucking work, all the fucking money, all the effort and she rejected him and said she would have preferred fucking shit over what he had given her. If artificial romance bought with money wasn't enough to keep her, he was out of ideas.

Kagome appeared just as he was considering leaving her behind and rowing his way back alone. "Inuyasha?! I'm sorry, I just—"

"Shut up and get in the boat," he said from between clenched teeth. Whatever it was, he didn't want to hear it.

Obedient for once, Kagome simple nodded and shakily got in the boat, making it rock precariously before sitting. She looked wounded that he didn't even attempt to help her, but he ignored it. Using his anger, he rowed them back to the opposite side of the lake, his sweat cold on his skin. Scrambling out of the tiny watercraft, he jogged to the limo, slamming the door just as Kagome reached it. It was childish, he knew, but immensely satisfying. A second later the door was open again and Kagome was glaring at him, the hem of her dress dripping. Inuyasha merely yawned and leaned his head back, going for nonchalance, which was sort of hard since he had run out of a restaurant on the verge of a panic attack not quite ten minutes ago.

The ride back to the hotel was tense, but thankfully silent. He didn't know if he could deal with her right now. If she apologized, that was bad. If she tried to justify it, well, he didn't want to listen. It took a lot for him to show his feelings in such a manner. Never before had he even thought of setting up something like this for anyone else, but he wanted to make Kagome happy. Anybody else would have been grateful and he'd be feeling proud, but she just made him feel hopelessly inadequate. Maybe it had to do with how they had started their relationship, with him working for her family, but he felt like a very poor servant. Would it always be that way between the two of them? Those thoughts had him feeling sad, so in order to avoid that most unwelcome feeling, he went right back to angry.

Once they were safely in their hotel room, he cringed. The hotel staff had received orders from him that as soon as they left, the room was to be practically carpeted in red rose petals with two bottles of champagne waiting for them right at the foot of the bed. Everything was as he had planned, and it only made everything worse. The lights were low, the view through the opened curtains was beautiful, and they were together. Kagome slowly absorbed everything and his face burned red with embarrassment and rage.

"Inuyasha… All this… Is it f-for me?"

He couldn't bear to hear her voice, the stress in it. Instead of responding, he just clenched his fists, wishing he could blow the room away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said again, stepping closer to him and gently putting a hand on his shoulder, so impersonally. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for how I acted at the restaurant. I never meant—"

He jerked away from her, every muscle in his body tense to the point of feeling cramped. "I'm so fucking s_tupid_!" he hissed, kicking some of the rose petals. "So fucking _stupid_!" he roared, grabbing a bottle of champagne from the bucket full of icy water and throwing it against the wall. The crash made Kagome jump back and they both watched the foam drip down the wall towards the shattered green glass on the floor.

"It just felt so _impersonal_!" she cried, echoing his thoughts on her touch from earlier.

Surprised, he turned to face her. "That was the most fucking personal thing I've ever done for anyone! And you just threw it right back in my fucking face!"

She flinched. "It was like you were desperately trying to impress me on a first date, like you were trying to seduce me," she explained. The more she spoke, the angrier she got, and soon her voice had risen as well. "Not like we're married and have a child together. A child you never even acknowledge!" There was nothing to say to that, so he just continued to swallow against the burning in his throat. Getting into the fight, Kagome leaned closer to him, eyes alive with fury. "You dress me up in a goddamn _prom dress_ when I can't even go to school, just throwing that in my face! And I never would have even gone to the dances anyway because your fucking parents keep me locked up in their house all the time and I can't even see my friends!"

Inuyasha barked out a laugh. "If you think my family is controlling when it comes to _you_, then you have no fucking idea how bad it can get. You wanna go to school? Well, I want to have a life where every fucking detail isn't decided by the one person I hate!"

Kagome's anger melted into tears and she began to sob, holding herself when he made no move to. "I-I just wish we stayed at your apartment," she wailed, mascara trailing down her cheeks. "Even though we fought, we could be ourselves and I was happy."

He sighed, wishing his feet would move so he could hold her, but he doubted she wanted him to touch her right now. "I just… I want you to have nice things. A nice life. You deserve all of that." Sitting down on the bed, he decided to just quit the obviously pointless games and be straight with her. "I wanted to ask you at the restaurant, but we're here so whatever." Their eyes met and he took a big breath, shutting off his brain before it could talk him out of it. "Let's get married again, Kagome. Let's start over. I know I haven't been a good husband but I want to be. I want to be yours again."

She sniffled. "Starting over is impossible."

Her words crushed him. It must have showed on his face, since right before he was going to bolt from the room, Kagome lunged at him and hugged him, making them both fall back down on the bed. She was still crying and he could feel her mascara tears stain his expensive white shirt, but he didn't care. At least they were really holding each other again because they wanted to, not because they were trying to.

"Starting over erases our history, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured against his chest. Nodding, he stroked her hair. "The good and the bad. I don't want that." Rising up enough to look at him, she smiled softly, the kind of smile he hadn't seen in too long. "I've already forgiven you for what you did, Inuyasha. You don't have to try and make it up to me anymore. And anyway, you're the nicest gift I could ever have. You and Hajime."

Her words pushed him to the breaking point, and he quickly rolled her off him and turned his back to her, sitting up and staring at the wall. This had been coming for a while, he knew, but he hoped Kagome wouldn't be there to witness it. The burning in his throat had turned to an inferno and he fought away the pricking in his tear ducts. Of course, his wife had to ruin it by hugging him from behind, kissing the back of his neck and resting her cheek on his shoulder. Loving her more now than ever before, he patted her clasped hands that dangled near his collarbone.

"I-I'm sorry for not being there for you," he whispered, barely able to manage that. "For not being there for Hajime. I'm sorry for leaving you _emotionally_," he stressed the word with slight distaste, not liking to be reminded that he too had feelings, "before really leaving you." Kagome nodded against him, holding him a little tighter. "I'm sorry for—for forcing myself on you. I just…" It was getting harder and harder to speak, and, to his dismay, his voice cracked on the last word and a tear escaped, burning a fiery trail down his face. But he needed to tell her. "I just wanted you to _hurt_. I wanted you to hurt like I was hurt. I wanted to break you, Kagome," he admitted, struggling to keep away the hiccupping breaths that wanted to take over. "Even if it was just for a moment, I wanted to break you, and I can't forgive myself."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively after a few seconds, thankfully ignoring the wetness on her hands.

"Yeah?" he responded, voice hoarse.

"Does this have something to do with Sesshomaru?"

His heart gave one big pump and then stopped. Unable to do anything else, he just nodded.

Taking advantage of his temporary paralyzation, Kagome crawled to his side and turned his face to her. Her small smile was more maternal than wifely, but it was what he needed at the moment. Brushing his hair back, she pressed a kiss to his forehead before kissing him just underneath his eyes, kissing the tears away. Her lips migrated to his own and then she was sharing the flavor of his tears with him.

"You don't disgust me," she whispered to him, kissing him again. "You never have. And you don't have to tell me everything right now, but I think I know what happened and I would never hate you or leave you just because he hurt you. I understand you and I love you no matter what."

Holding back a sob, he kissed her, passionately but without tongue, not trying to start anything but still wanting her to know that he loved her and he needed her.

"I'm gonna be good to you," he said in between kisses. "I promise I'll make it better than it ever was before."

Kagome smiled and pulled away after one last, lingering kiss. "I believe you. We should probably get ready for bed, though. Our flight's first thing in the morning and you know how I get."

Though it was disappointing that they didn't mate, Inuyasha was strangely peaceful. And he was _happy_, for the first time in a long time. Even though they just went through their bedtime routine like a couple that had been married for thirty years rather than not even one, it was good. Though they had done sexual things to one another during their trip, it had not felt intimate, not like when they were at the shrine and just beginning to fall in love. Holding her in bed on the last night of their trip, however, he felt closer to her than he ever had. As she'd said, she understood him, and he understood her. Even if he let his anger and low self-esteem continually get in the way, he did love her and need her and understand her, and just because they didn't mate on their honeymoon didn't mean they never would. Burying his nose in her hair, he pressed her closer to him, hearing her giggle in her sleep. It wouldn't be much longer, he vowed. Soon, they'd be together forever.


	18. Flying High Again

**18: Flying High Again**

The hotel room was abandoned, their stuff was packed (even the giant stuffed rabbit, miraculously), the baggage was checked, and they had boarded the plane. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, whose head was resting on his shoulder. It was like all the bad things between them had never even happened. No, it was better than that. It was better because they _had_ happened and they made it through with a new, deeper love and understanding. Kagome understood the darkness he never wanted to tell her without him even having to speak. Somehow, as long as he didn't say anything, her knowing was okay. One day, maybe, he would be able to explain his life before her, but that day was not coming anytime in the foreseeable future.

Thankfully, there was no overly amorous flight attendant to try and ruin the newfound peace between them. Inuyasha finally got his pretzels and Kagome was out like a light, making little murmuring noises in between light snores. In just a few hours, they would be home, and he'd hopefully get to sleep and Kagome wouldn't bug him to do anything. Though he knew hoping was futile since Kagome had mentioned going out to the park, he still did. But for now, everything was perfect.

Except for the fact that he wanted to feel Kagome's sweetly grasping wet pussy around his cock just once before they returned to their humdrum lives.

No sooner than he had that thought did Kagome snort awake, mumbling something incoherent before unbuckling her seatbelt and flipping up their trays so she could get up. Patting her on the bottom, Inuyasha gave her hand a squeeze before she was too far away on her journey to the bathroom. Sighing, he stared out the window, wishing he could see something other than clouds at the moment. A flash of white sticking out from where Kagome's tray was folded up caught his eye, and he grabbed at the napkin, not even knowing why he did so. On the paper were a few little doodles that Kagome had created before take-off, random little things like a stick figure with what looked like his ears and a giant rabbit stomping on a rainbow and crushing it to bits. In the corner of the napkin framed by hearts were a few words in Kagome's loopy, girlish script.

_I always wanted to join the mile high club._

Inuyasha choked on a gasp, immediately looking around him as though the other passengers would be able to know what he had read. Once it was established that no one on board was capable of reading minds, he scanned the little note about a hundred more times in quick succession. Kagome, _his _Kagome, had written such a thing and left it for him to find. There was no doubt about it. His cock twitched in his pants and he wondered how he'd go about stealthily fulfilling her desire. The brain he had been gifted with tried all sorts of scenarios, but his inner clock was ticking louder than anything else and he wrestled out of his belt, burst out of his seat, and practically ran for the bathroom at the front of the plane.

He knocked twice and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling like he lacked oxygen. The door opened and he was dragged inside the small space, wondering how they even managed to fit and if they'd be able to get out again. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a repeat of the spectacularly failed sixty-nine session. Scenting the air, he groaned as Kagome's fruity arousal tickled his senses, his mouth falling open as he almost tasted it. Suddenly, nothing else mattered anymore. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. He _needed _her, and it was deeper than any physical need. It was mental, spiritual, emotional. All-consuming. The fact that she still loved him after everything he had put her through, still accepted him even when she knew what he allowed to happen to him for most of his life, was everything.

Lifting her up and plopping her down on the ridiculous excuse for a sink, Inuyasha crushed Kagome to him, his lips gentle despite the force, his entire solar plexus burning with love for her. She melted against him, warm and soft and eager, her arms twining around his neck as she kissed him back, loving him without words. Her legs wrapped around him tight and he yanked her shirt up, baring her braless breasts to his eyes. Wasting no time, he buried his face in her flesh, idly wondering how much time they'd have before the inevitable interruption. There were demons on the flight and probably among the staff and they'd be sure to smell or hear what was going on in the bathroom.

Her nipples went hard in his mouth and he sucked like it was the first time. Still sweeter than candy… Taking her legs from around his waist, he spread them open wide, a feat that would not have been possible if Kagome weren't so petite. A quick glance showed him she wasn't wearing underwear, and he hurriedly began to rub her clit with his index finger, teasing her with little clockwise circles to make her even wetter than she already was. Regretfully, there was little time for foreplay since they were on a crowded flight and needed to finish before they were interrupted. However, Kagome was wetter than ever and he couldn't remember ever being so hard, which would definitely help them.

An idea occurred to him.

"Kagome, can we do it now?" he gasped after pulling away from her breasts. They were grinding together now, and somehow he was down to his boxers, which were quickly on their way to his knees.

"Um, _yeah_," she whispered. "Has it been so long you've forgotten how it goes?"

He growled at her and gave her smiling mouth a kiss. "No, I mean, the other thing…"

It took her a few seconds, but then her face lit up in understanding. "You still want to? With me?"

"Nobody else," he responded truthfully. "You're the only one I've ever loved." The admission made his face color, but it needed to be said, even if he felt stupid for not being able to eloquently express himself.

Her eyes shone in what seemed to be something like the old adoration she'd given him before all that shit went wrong between them. "I love you, too, Inuyasha. You're it."

She nodded her consent to the ritual, and a second after he pulled his boxers down he was inside her. Somehow she was warmer than anyone had ever been, tighter, softer, wetter. At this rate, it wasn't going to last long. _He_ wasn't gonna last long. Kagome's eyes were little slits, the darkened and glazed blue peeking through at him. Her lower lip trembled; she was close. Somehow everything was in sync with the two of them. Grabbing her bottom, he lifted her up a little more and plunged into her faster, his thrusts becoming shallower and shallower in his own need until they were merely grinding together again, this time as one. The side of her neck was damp with her own sweat and his breath. Every so often, his tongue would dart out to lick it, he just couldn't help himself. She tasted divine, the knowledge that she would soon be his entirely forever making the very air he breathed sweeter.

Kagome cried out his name just as she began to rapidly pulse around him, and he knew then he had to seize the moment. In a flash, her flesh was between his teeth, and he clamped down, raising a hand just in time to cover her mouth and subdue her surprised scream. The vibrations against his palm coupled with the taste of her blood that filled his mouth made him shoot inside her, jet after jet, groaning his muffled pleasure into her wound.

After a few moments of them rocking out their orgasms, he withdrew both fang and member from her. Kagome, still recovering from her orgasm, brought her flushed and rosy face close to his and laid a kiss on his wanting mouth.

"Did it work?" she asked, a bit of worry seeping into her tone.

Savoring the lingering taste of her blood, he nodded, fixing her clothes so she'd at least look more or less presentable. "Of course it did. Now you're really mine."

"More like now you're mine," she replied, tugging his boxers back up and caressing his navel with the tips of her fingers. His muscles fluttered in response along with his heart. "I've always been yours."

Sighing, he decided to let it go and began to pull up his pants, only to realize he was still mostly erect and his desire was increasing by the moment. Kagome's eyes were fixated on the bulge outlined by the thin cotton of his underwear, and the feel of her gaze made him twitch down below. As she reached out her hand, seemingly in a lustful trance, he caught her by the wrist before he got too wrapped up in the mood that was beginning to permeate the cramped chamber.

"Not now," he whispered, almost hating himself for his refusal. "Don't wanna get kicked off the plane," he joked. It was more than that, though. Now that he had an official position at the company, he was very recognizable, and he didn't want to be yelled at by his father should anyone recognize him and report his rather inappropriate behavior. There were kids on the flight, for fuck's sake!

"But I want you," Kagome whispered back, a slight whine in her voice that made his mouth go dry. "God, Inuyasha, as soon as we get off this plane, we're going to bed!"

He nodded and gulped, his eyes on her pussy that was still leaking his cum and her own juices. Grabbing some paper, he began to clean her. To his shock and surprise, she began to moan and move her hips, and he became so drawn in that he switched from wiping the mess away and began to concentrate on her clit, telling himself he was just helping her out and that she deserved it. By the time she came, expelling more of his cum on a flood of her own, he was panting, his tongue darting out and tasting the air like some sort of reptile. More than anything, he wanted to bury his face inside her quickly followed by his cock. Before he realized it, he was doing just that, and instead of shoving him away from her overly sensitized parts, his wife brought him closer, pulling him by his twitching ears. Even _that _felt good!

"Fuck, Kagome, I think something's wrong," he moaned in between licks.

"M-maybe it's because we haven't done it in so long," she suggested, bucking her hips.

Inuyasha began to jerk himself off, wishing it was her small, soft hand that held him. He was about to tell her that it hadn't been that long for him, but thankfully stopped himself at the last minute. As much as he loved Kagome, she had never affected him quite like this before. No one had. It just wasn't natural. It occurred to him that maybe this was just how mated couples were. But that wasn't right! His mother and father had certainly been very close, but if they had ever felt the way he did right now, they would have spent all of their time in their room. Maybe it wore off? He didn't know whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing.

In a few more seconds, they were both cumming, and when his lust wasn't abated in the least, he knew with certainty that something was definitely off.

"Come on, let's go," he muttered, forcing himself not to look at her lest they lose another half hour.

"I'll go first," she said shakily.

He could smell the heat between her legs that showed no sign of receding. They were definitely, definitely in trouble. Giving in to the almost overwhelming temptation, Inuyasha kissed her, feeling one giant, heart-piercing burst of love after another, the rare kind he previously felt only in very special moments with Kagome, like the beginning of their mating. It was enough to bring him to his knees, and he was saved only by the tininess of the bathroom, slamming his hands down on the sink. Kagome seemed similarly affected and clung to him, taking one gasping breath after another, shaking like a leaf.

"Can you walk?" he breathed after an extended lip lock.

"I-I think so…" Her cheeks were still a charming shade of pink and he groaned, closing the short distance between them to taste her lips again, grinding his semi into her stomach.

"You taste too good," he said against her skin, moving down to her neck.

"Something's definitely different, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, sounding stronger. Only the ever increasing scent of her arousal let him know that she was still in the same state. "I better go before someone needs to use the restroom. Follow me in a couple minutes, okay?"

Tearing himself away from her, he nodded, sure that everyone knew what they had been doing since the bathroom was at the front of the plane, so leaving separately wasn't needed. Still, he'd humor her, if only so he could be alone for a few seconds to see if that would make him want to stop fucking her. What the fuck was going on?! Had someone drugged them or something? His mind worked to think of a possible explanation, but it only went back to the ritual. Had he fucked it up somehow? Panicking, he fished his phone out of his pocket, pulling his jeans back up as he did so. His shaking fingers managed to dial his father's number and he took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. All that did was force more of Kagome's delicious lingering scent into his nose and he groaned aloud, his nether regions throbbing.

"Inuyasha! Is your plane early? The car's not going to arrive for another couple hours, so—"

"Kagome said she wanted to join the mile high club so we went to fuck in the bathroom and we mated and it was great but weird 'cause my dick won't go down and she's still wet as fuck and I fucked it up somehow and I don't know what to do!" Inuyasha hissed into the phone, his words running together in quick succession.

Toga was silent. "You mated on the plane?" he asked, confused. "Why not the hotel?"

"We were too busy with tourist shit Kagome wanted to do and there was just never enough time to even have sex," he lied, knowing his father wouldn't quite believe that.

Again, he was silent. "Inuyasha, what did your mother tell you about the ritual?"

"That we had to be in an emotional place of peace and harmony or some shit. And we were! We just worked all our shit out and everything was great, so I don't know what went wrong."

His father exhaled strong through his nostrils, a sign of frustration. "That is true, however, that's not all there is to it. The ritual preserves your feelings for one another at the very exact moment it is enacted. Do you remember what was going on in your head and heart at that very moment?"

"All I could think about was how much I loved her," he responded truthfully.

"Was that really it?" he asked in a knowing tone.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, that and how much I wanted to fuck her and everything…"

"So you didn't have any kind of intimate activity at all during the honeymoon?"

"No," he pouted, remembering. "Um, well, there were a couple times when we got all worked up but it never went all the way."

"This appears to be worse than I thought," Toga sighed. "Usually, the mating ritual occurs after the participants are already used to one another's bodies, preferably after they've already been intimate that day, just so lust can take a backseat to the more important emotions. I'm just thankful you were also experiencing higher emotions at the same time. No doubt Kagome was as well."

"So wait, we're stuck like this?!" Inuyasha squeaked. "There's no cure? It won't wear off?"

"I'm afraid not. Once you've mated, you can't undo it and mate again. Damn it, Inuyasha, I thought you'd at least educated yourself before taking such a big step!"

Inuyasha remained silent, picturing his life with a constant erection. "Kagome wanted to take Hajime to the park today. I don't wanna be arrested…" he trailed off in a daze.

"If you just concentrate on the love rather than the lust, I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually, son. Mind over matter. When Izayoi and I first mated, we couldn't be out of one another's sight without her bursting into tears and me wanting to kill someone and hurry back to her. And now look at us!"

Inuyasha thought of his currently agoraphobic attached-at-the-hip parents and remembered his childhood of an angry, absent father and a crying mother. Fuck, he was definitely gonna be arrested. He hoped he could talk Kagome out of going to the park, but she had seemed dead-set on it. His pants tightened as he imagined fucking her in a swing. Well, that might be worth the time spent in handcuffs, and he was sure if they explained everything just right, the jury might sympathize with them.

"Gotta go, old man. See ya," he said abruptly, hanging up.

Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the obvious stress in his face. Right. Mind over matter. Brain over dick. Shouldn't be hard—or, well, difficult. Fixing his pants properly, he exited the bathroom, ignoring the array of looks he got, ranging from congratulatory to embarrassed for him to offended. Hey, if they had a hot significant other with them on the plane, they'd probably feel differently. Easily ignoring them, he found his way back to Kagome, who was beginning to doze.

A light moan followed by a whimper and the smell of her arousal made him stiffen. It was gonna be a long flight.

**O/\o/\O**

Kagome rushed into his parents' home while he opted to stay in the car, bored and half-asleep as he waited for her to bring Hajime out. Though he had tried his hardest to get her to stay in, it was no use. She knew very well that he was willing to do absolutely anything to make her really trust him again, and she was going to use that until she couldn't anymore. Spending time he could be sleeping or fucking Kagome to instead take his family on an outing wasn't exactly bad, but there were plenty of other things he'd rather do. About ten minutes after she had rushed in, Kagome came back out, smiling broadly as she attempted to wave goodbye to his parents in the doorway, run to the car, and cover a laughing Hajime in kisses. Inuyasha was surprised at the size of the kid. He was no longer a little red screaming ball.

"Say 'Hi, Daddy'!" Kagome said in what he recognized to be her "Mommy" voice.

Hajime completely ignored him and instead tugged violently on Kagome's hair. He wasn't old enough to hit yet, so Inuyasha just stared at him.

"Did you bring diapers?" he asked, not wanting to be objected to the foul smell of babyness.

Kagome nodded, busying herself with smoothing the fine little black hairs on their son's head. Inuyasha was beginning to regret allowing her to have her way. The kid just kept saying 'ba ba ba ba ba' over and over and over. When the hell did they learn real words?

"…Is he going to just keep saying that?" he asked tentatively, glancing at Kagome.

"What?"

"That same thing over and over."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's a baby, Inuyasha. Get that through your skull. Here, you know what? Hold him."

Before he could react, she had shoved the baby in his lap. Immediately, he pulled his hands away, not wanting to nick him with his claws. Hajime giggled and the weight of his giant head caused him to fall backwards. Panicking, Inuyasha grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward, and again his massive cranium forced him to fall, this time into him. He stilled at the feeling of the almost-hug, Hajime's little hands patting his stomach as he giggled and continued with his gibberish. Becoming curious, he picked him up and brought him to his face in order to better study him. He still had Kagome's eyes. Something within Inuyasha softened and he sat the kid down on his lap, intending to face him away but instead letting the boy continue to stare at him while Kagome set up the car seat.

The entire ride to the park, Hajime just stared at him, fist in his mouth. At first, it made him uncomfortable, but then it occurred to him: did he even remember him? Babies had a memory of only three seconds. Or was that goldfish? Maybe both? Either way, he didn't think the boy sitting to his right knew of their relationship. Whenever the baby looked at Kagome, he immediately broke out into a huge smile and reached his arms out at her. Meanwhile, all he got was a blank stare.

Inuyasha's thoughts continued along that line even as they toured the nearest park, which was nearly an hour away due to his father's isolationist tendencies. Kagome spread out the dark blue blanket she had brought along and set Hajime down on it with a stuffed elephant he ignored in favor of chewing on the end of the blanket. Sighing, Inuyasha lay down on the blanket next to Hajime since the length of fabric was so small he had no choice. Kagome sat down on the other side of their child, watching him in a loving fascination he could not quite understand. Hajime, quickly growing bored with the blanket, reached out to Kagome and tugged on her hair. When that toy was yanked back from him, he turned his sights on the half-demon of their company and crawled over to him. For a while, they just stared at each other, Inuyasha wondering if he should say something or just roll over.

"Koogoo!" Hajime screeched happily.

"What the _fuck, _Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled.

She looked more confused and startled than guilty. "What? Don't curse in front of Hajime!"

"He knows who Kōga is but he doesn't even recognize me!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "And whose fault is that, Inuyasha?" They glared at each other for a moment before she sighed and looked away. "That's just regular baby gibberish. He says it all the time. He hasn't even said his first real word yet."

Hajime, meanwhile, had returned to his favorite sound, "ba", repeating it over and over and over.

"Did you hear that?!" Kagome squealed.

"What?" he asked, still upset. The desire humming through his veins wasn't making it any easier.

"He just said 'Papa'!" Kagome snatched Hajime from his lap and covered him in kisses. Just as Inuyasha was beginning to feel left out, she did the same to him, taking her phone and snapping photo after photo.

"He's been saying 'baba' all day, not 'papa'," he muttered under his breath, knowing Kagome was too excited to listen.

Cooing her own gibberish at Hajime, Kagome stood up with him in her arms and went to go show him some flowers. Feeling relieved, Inuyasha settled down for a nap, for the first time in a long time feeling that everything was right in the world.

**O/\o/\O**

"It ain't my fault we got kicked out of the park!" he snapped, keeping his eyes on the scenery they passed as they neared home.

"You can't just dunk a baby in a fountain, Inuyasha!" Kagome said for the billionth time.

"They do it in churches all the time. That fuckin' rent-a-cop can't tell me what to do with my own fuckin' kid. How the hell else is he gonna learn how to swim?"

She just rolled her eyes. "I left to go to the bathroom for two minutes and everything goes to hell… We probably wouldn't have been told to leave had Hajime not had an accident in the water."

Inuyasha started to laugh, trying to keep the sound muffled both so Kagome wouldn't hear and so Hajime would not wake up. As the car pulled up to the house, he exited, leaving Kagome to deal with the baby. He was sure that if he did anything it would only end up hurting the kid. Looking forward to a good fuck and a long slumber, he walked up to the door. Hearing a noise in the small copse of trees to the right of the entryway, he looked only to see a person emerge. They were disheveled with baggy clothes, a haunted look on their face. At first, he thought it was Mrs. Higurashi, but that image quickly dissolved and he realized it was Kikyo.

"Uh, weren't you transferred already?" he asked, incredibly uncomfortable with the way she was staring at him. His mind was trying to think up a way to get her out of sight before Kagome was done bringing the baby in.

His former secretary's face crumpled and she began to cry, a shocking act from someone as proper and prideful as herself.

"I'm _pregnant_."

**End note: Could not resist the soap opera end… Hahahahahaaaa.** **But you all already guessed it, didn't you?**


	19. When it Rains

**Note: So I was dealing with a whole lot of stuff (like an unbearable amount) and couldn't write anything for a while, but one huuuuuge issue has been resolved and now I'm doing a lot better. Hopefully we'll be done with this thing soon and I can write for the stories I actually like.**

**19: When It Rains**

Inuyasha collapsed against the front door of the house, heart racing as his mind slowed to a crawl. _Pregnant_? Kikyo was _pregnant_? And he was the father. He wanted so badly for that not to be the reason why she was here, but there was no alternative explanation for her to just show up at her ex-boss/fuck buddy's house. And where the fuck was his father? Didn't he have some security, alarms or cameras at the very least? How the fuck did she find the house, anyway? There were no records of it anywhere and only the people who knew how to get there could find it. What the fuck was going on?

"Inuyasha? What's going on?"

Shit. Kagome was holding Hajime in the little baby sling she had, glancing between him and Kikyo with a suspicious look on her face. Not now, he couldn't have this ruined now, not after everything.

"Um, this is Kikyo. She was my secretary and got transferred and it seems she's a little upset about that," he wheezed.

Kagome nodded and Kikyo wisely kept her mouth shut, looking at her shoes. Clawing through his pockets for the keys, he unlocked the door with shaking hands, intending to call his father and have Kikyo carted away somewhere she could be easily dealt with. Shoving past him before he could even set foot inside, Kagome practically jogged away from him.

"You didn't have to lie to me, Inuyasha," she called back without turning around.

A man he recognized as a member of his father's security team rounded a corner, eating half a sandwich. Darting after Kagome, he said in a low tone, "Take care of the woman outside," and rushed up the stairs after her, wanting to beg her to talk to him, to look at him, but not knowing how. Hopefully the security guard interpreted his purposely vague language correctly. Somehow, she reached the guest room she had been staying in before he did and slammed the door in his face, Hajime snoozing peacefully against her chest. Before she could lock it, he forced it open and slammed it shut once again, barricading it with his body. Undeterred, Kagome put Hajime in his crib, yanked open the chest of drawers, and rooted underneath the bed for her suitcase, jerking it out and filling it with whatever her hands came into contact with first.

"Kagome…" he whispered. Now that he had her alone, he didn't know what to say.

"I never want to see you again!" she said from between clenched teeth, not even looking at him.

Inuyasha moved away from the door. "I'm not gonna let you leave," he said softly. There had to be time to explain things to her, and the only way she would listen was if he kept a cool head. However difficult that may be…

She threw back her head and laughed, flinging a bunched up skirt out of her tight grip. Abruptly facing him, she glared with all the hatred she had in her, the same that had more or less died out during his absence. The kind he deserved but never had to experience.

"I kissed Kōga," she announced, a malicious sort of pride coloring her voice. "Right after you left me, I invited him over and I kissed him."

His mouth opened but no words came out.

"I kissed him," she repeated. "And when I was healed, I had sex with him. And you know what? He was _damn _good. Kōga wants to marry me, he wants to take me away from here, he wants to treat me the way a woman should be treated, but I was stupid enough to want to give you another chance, all for the sake of our baby whose name you probably don't even remember."

Though still stunned, the blow her words had dealt him now began to register, and a sick, searing pain infiltrated his chest. Pushing away all the hurt, he focused on turning the heartbreak into rage. But before he snapped, a thought occurred to him…

They were even now.

He had cheated on her and she had done the same to him. Sure, she hadn't dealt him any physical damage like he had to her and she had not conceived, but they were more or less even. At the very least, she couldn't give him so much shit now and the guilt he had hanging over him every waking moment would be halved. They were even, as a couple ought to be.

"I don't care," he said, finding his voice.

Rather than surprised or confused or relieved, as he thought she would be, Kagome just seemed offended. Crossing her arms and tossing her hair back, she squinted at him.

"You don't care?" she repeated dubiously. "After everything… You don't even _care_?!"

Oblivious to her growing anger, he just grinned at her. "Nope."

"But I slept with Kōga!" she screamed, her face darkening red. "D-did you even want to be with me this past month or did Toga force you? Is that it? You're going to be with _her _now?!" When he just remained standing there, she seemed to become even angrier. "I heard when she said she was pregnant. I heard! But I wanted to see what you'd do about it, see who you'd choose. Well, I had your baby first, remember?" Her anger, as it often did, had a side effect of making her cry, and it was at that moment tears started running down her face, making her mute.

"Kagome," he said gently, crossing the room in a few strides to cradle her in his arms. "Kagome, I don't care about her. Not in the way you're thinking."

She only let herself be comforted for a few seconds before she threw herself backwards and out of his arms, violently escaping the hold he had on her. The tears were gone and the anger was back full force. "I'm still leaving you. I mean it! I can't do this anymore!"

Inuyasha's own anger began to rekindle. "Fine. Feel that way. But feeling's all you're gonna do. You're still my wife, and I'd rather have you as a prisoner than not at all."

Before she could grasp his meaning, he left the room, punching in the code next to the outside doorknob in order to employ the seldom used outer lock. All the guest rooms had them in case his father had a "problem" with a guest. The windows were cemented shut (though they didn't look it). It was in such a room that he had been locked inside several times throughout his life in punishment for imagined bad behavior. The rooms were also the sole reason why he preferred to be outdoors, else he'd feel the walls closing in on him. He really hated to do that to someone he loved, especially Kagome, but he'd do anything to save his marriage, no matter how drastic his course of action.

Inuyasha waited a few seconds, and when all he heard was the sound of her continuing to pack, the near-silence punctuated with a sniffle here and there, he left the area in order to greet his mother and inform his father in private of his situation. They had their differences, but he knew Toga would appreciate this sign of commitment towards Kagome. After all, he'd done it to Izayoi during the war that killed her family.

**O/\o/\O**

It had been two weeks and Kagome _still _refused to see him. Toga had told him to respect her wishes for now, that she would soften soon, but two weeks was about fourteen days too long for her to mope about, in his opinion. Inuyasha was angry and irritable, more so than ever, and the rather special side effect of their mating wasn't helping matters at all. Sometimes, he wondered if Kagome was experiencing the same, er, _discomfort _he felt constantly, but those musings usually turned to fantasizing about how she'd scratch the itch and that left him worse off than he'd been before.

Currently in his office, he leaned back in his chair, bored with doodling after having made the mistake of finishing his work early. When he picked up the sound of the elevator arriving at his floor, which he had since made accessible to the higher ranking employees as a gesture of friendship (not that the bastards appreciated it), he almost wept with relief. The boredom was killing him. Reminding himself not to jump up and open the door in order to appear calm and controlled and professional, he righted himself, straightened his tie, and quickly neatened the stacks of scratch paper he kept on his desk just to give the appearance of activity.

Unfortunately, the person who walked in without even taking the time to fucking knock like a decent individual was his most hated employee, the one and only Naraku. Brazenly waltzing through the door like he owned the place, the greasy, pale, creepy little man sat in the seat directly across from Inuyasha, staring at his shocked expression with something akin to pleasure. A sick smile flitted across his face for a second before he composed himself again.

"You know, I was up for a promotion before your brother left us," he said smoothly, the confidence infiltrating his tone making Inuyasha clench his teeth. "We were very, very close."

"Is that so?" he drawled in response, taking special care to convey his absolute lack of care and respect.

"Had he not died in that fishing accident, I would be sitting where you are right now," he said, a biting sarcasm to his words.

Inuyasha nearly fell out of his chair. A _fishing _accident? Was that the best his father could come up with? Really?!

"Uh, good for me, I guess," he mumbled, trying not to laugh.

That earned him a glare. "Whatever the case, at least I get to spend some time on this floor. Mr. Taisho himself asked me to find your new secretary, but I thought to myself no one has served this company better than myself in the past, so why not I?"

Inuyasha's discomfort quickly turned to anger which he tried to smother. "Uh, would that not be a, um, waste of your skills?"

Naraku nodded. "Anything below the top is a waste of my skills, but I've been working at an inferior post for long enough that they all seem the same."

"Then get to your desk and stay there." He was tired of pretending to harbor non-murderous, neutral feelings towards the other half-demon.

He paused, a potent, tense silence making Inuyasha shift uncomfortably. "Very well, sir."

And then he was gone.

Finally able to breathe again, Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk. He needed to get the fuck out of here. The thought of Naraku sitting right outside the door, however, made him want to wait until after the bastard left. Only two more hours… But then again, he was the type to work late under the pretense of being dedicated to his new position when really he had just known it would bother the fuck outta him. What to do, what to do.

The doors swung open dramatically and Miroku appeared like a heavenly apparition, hands outstretched in benevolence and mercy.

"I'm in the mood to get wasted and I sensed you were as well," he said softly in that unusual cadence that always reminded him slightly of chanting.

"Thank the gods," he exhaled, sliding out of his chair and bounding to the door. "I've had the worst fucking couple weeks."

"I noticed your secretary," he said loudly as they passed a murderous-looking Naraku on their way to the elevator. "Not as cute as your last one."

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "I'll tell you what happened to her as soon as I get a drink in my hand."

Their short walk to the bar across the street was filled with that comfortable silence and two-foot distance often exhibited by two males out alone together who don't wish to appear gay. The dark one-room establishment was inhabited only by a couple sad drunks in opposite corners of the place and one absent bartender. As if summoned by magic, a small bald man in a loud Hawaiian shirt appeared behind the counter just as they sat down. Already familiar with Miroku by now, the man set out two glasses and silently filled them with the former monk's liquor of choice. Inuyasha grabbed both of them and downed them before demanding his own favorite drink, the kind that got him drunk enough to ruin his life.

"Kikyo's pregnant," he muttered as soon as the bartender was out of earshot. That would be all the unburdening he'd be doing. Telling anyone about Kagome's own infidelity was impossible. Even thinking about it made him want to die.

Miroku let out a low whistle and pat him on the back. "Now I'm not pissed off about those drinks. Go on."

"I was fucking around on Kagome for three entire months and I never even thought of wearing a condom. Seventy years of being careful and now when I'm finally happy I fuck it all up!" he lamented, letting his head fall to the counter.

Miroku laughed, the sound oddly high. "Uh, maybe she's not pregnant and she's just lying and trying to get some money out of this."

Inuyasha's heart filled with hope before he remembered a tiny detail. "No, she was definitely pregnant. There was a baby bump and she was far enough along that I could smell it."

"Well, uh, maybe, uh, Kagome will forgive you? She has so far…"

He brought his head up an inch only slam it down again. "She's. Too. Stubborn," he said, punctuating his words with a few more slams. The bartender arrived again, bringing out a large chilled bottle of the drink he'd ordered as well as a new glass. Pushing away the glass, Inuyasha drank from the bottle, reminding himself to go slow this time so he wouldn't get as drunk as before.

Wrenching the bottle away from him, Miroku surprised him into lifting his head once more. His friend poured a small amount of the demon-strength liquor into one of the empty glasses nearest him, his hands shaking. Tossing the half a sip of alcohol back, his hands steadied and he looked him in the eye.

"The kid isn't yours," he slurred.

"Which one?" Inuyasha asked, remembering Hajime. Now _that_ would piss him the fuck off and send him over the edge, creating a worse incident than the previous one.

"The one in Kikyo," he groaned, letting his own head fall to the counter. "I think."

It took Inuyasha a few seconds to process it. "Uh, what?"

"It's _my _kid," he groaned, his voice muffled by the wood surface. "I hooked up with her on her first fucking day and we had a casual thing. Never wanted it to get this far… But she was just too _there_, y'know?"

He remained silent for nearly a full minute, the wheels turning in his mind. "So we're eskimo brothers? Shit."

Miroku nodded as best as he could in his position.

"But what makes you so sure it's yours?" The alcohol was beginning to wear off just the smallest bit, so he grabbed the bottle back and poured himself another mouthful.

"She… She wore a diaphragm every time she was with you but took it out with me. She had a thing about, uh, non-human people…"

"So she was a fucking racist the entire time?" Inuyasha said incredulously. He ruined his marriage over a cheating racist?!

"Not a _racist_, exactly," Miroku protested. "Just… Well, yeah."

"Shit," he grunted.

There was another long silence filled only with the low volume classic rock playing in the background. Inuyasha decided they were sitting too close together and that people might get the wrong idea, so he moved one stool over, wobbling precariously on his new perch.

"I'm afraid," Miroku said so quietly that even Inuyasha almost didn't hear him.

"O' what?" he said slowly, trying to enunciate and doing a very poor job of it.

"Sango."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, she's gonna fuck your shit up."

"I don't care if she does. I care if she leaves me forever this time," he whined.

"You deserve it, you sick fuck." The things Miroku had done to Sango had made him upset for years.

"You're one to talk, you fucking wife raper," Miroku shot back.

The half-demon shot to his feet, intending to fight the fucker, but immediately fell to the ground, landing on his ass. "Shit," he mumbled, attempting to get up but deciding he didn't like Miroku enough to sit next to him and was therefore more comfortable on the ground. After a little while, he began to sober up again, and the shock of his friend's confession prompted him to speak again. "You can tell Kagome! Tell Kagome about you and Kikyo and then she won't hate me anymore. Oh, you can tell the lawyers too and then all this shit will just go away!" Inuyasha shot to his feet exuberantly, pouring himself a celebratory sip of his favorite drink.

"I _can't_," he responded in what was certainly a louder voice than he thought it was. "Then we'll be dragged into your court case and Sango will know for sure and I know this will be it for her. We'll be over. I can't handle that. Just get a fucking DNA test done."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and plopped back down in his seat. Ears drooping, he realized there was no way he could persuade his friend to come forward, even if he let him know to what extent it was ruining his life. Even with all the shit going on in his own life, he couldn't bring himself to force Miroku. He too had a feeling that if Sango found out, it would be over for their marriage. Her husband having a baby with another woman when she herself hadn't been able to conceive would destroy her. Him and Kagome, however, were bound by something far more substantial than a mere contract. They'd be together forever, and even if she decided to leave him, he'd always find her.

"You think I haven't tried that?" he whispered, just to share. "Kikyo refused it. Our lawyers argued for days. My side threatened that she wouldn't get any money without the paternity test, her side is taking a gamble and saying a judge will make an assessment without the DNA and just the other evidence. We said she'd be held in contempt of court, she said she's willing to take the risk."

After a while, Miroku shook his head. "It'll never work. You'll see. You'll come out on top. Everyone's on your side."

He snorted. "Everyone I know. But the media? They fucking _love _this shit. They are eating it up."

The former monk made a face. "Now that's a visual."

Inuyasha sighed and poured himself another drink. "That's my fucking life."


	20. Fool for Love

**Note: I thought I posted this the same day I updated Bizarre Love Triangle, buuuut nope. Sorry.**

**20: Fool for Love**

It was a few months before Kagome was able to cool down enough to see Inuyasha in the halls without crying or wanting to strangle him. However, it appeared she had cooled down too much and now she was cold. It wasn't like she could help it. She _wanted _to forgive him, wanted to love him and let him love her, wanted him to touch her like he used to. But every time she saw him, all she could think of were the lies and the other woman, the one who looked like her.

The paternity suit still dragged on and on with no end in sight. After the first time she and Hajime were accosted by the media while trying to buy groceries, Toga had ordered her shut up in the house all day with Izayoi—again. The news was terrible and she had long since stopped watching it. Every network took it for fact that Kikyo's baby was Inuyasha's; that wasn't the issue. What they loved to go on and on about was if _Hajime _was really Inuyasha's child, speculating that was the reason why he had been unfaithful. Every allegation cut her like a knife and made it that much harder to look Inuyasha in the eye, whether from the anger she couldn't let go of or the lingering guilt. The only thing she was thankful for was that Hajime did not yet understand what was going on.

At least Inuyasha was spending time with Hajime, she thought, her heart warming as she sipped her tea. It was nice to see him making the effort, even if she knew he didn't really feel comfortable acting as a father and was doing it just to see her. Somehow, that made it even more meaningful.

"I love yooou!" Kōga cooed to a crawling Noriko. The girl crawled not on her hands and knees but on her hands and feet, her little butt high in the air as she made growling sounds. It was adorable and had made them both laugh time and time again. The wolf demon stood up from where he was kneeling and went over to her, taking her tea and placing it on the side table before enveloping her hands in his own. "And I love you," he said smoothly, pressing his lips to the back of her fingers.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured. It had been harder and harder to fend off Kōga after what they'd done.

He pulled her onto her feet and into his arms, littering her forehead with small kisses. "When are you going to leave him? When the talk dies down?"

She pulled away, glancing at Hajime for strength. It was time to take a stand, make a choice. But which one?

"K-Kōga, um, I'm not sure I could leave Inuyasha even if I wanted to," she whispered, admitting it for the first time out loud. At the stunned look on his face, she quickly followed with, "We _are_ mated, after all."

His featured relaxed. "Is that all? You scared me there for a minute." Grinning, he collapsed into the chair she had just vacated, sprawling out a little too comfortably for her liking. "Any mark can be overpowered by a stronger demon as long as there's consent. It's pretty taboo nowadays, but I don't think anyone would mind since it's just a half-demon and all."

Kagome's face colored at the casual racism he exhibited. There was no hate behind it, just a confidence that full was better than half, just like the sky was blue and the grass was green. She'd never experienced anything like it until coming into the world of demons and rubbing shoulders with their elite. On the bright side, if there was one right now, it helped her understand her husband a little better. Knowing the world that had shaped him allowed her insight into his soul.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can," she said firmly, no longer wavering in voice or decision.

Predictably, Kōga was angry. Lips turned down in a sneer, he just looked at her for a moment, and she came to understand why humans had always been so afraid of demons.

"Are you really going to stay with a man who not only fucked around on you with his fucking secretary, of all the clichés, but your own mother?"

The blood drained from her face. "Who told you that?" she whispered sharply, as though a reporter was lurking outside the door. Toga had spent a great amount of money to ensure that particular secret would never get out.

His face blanked before once again turning cruel. "I'm the one funding Kikyo's paternity suit. Turns out Inuyasha did a lot more than just cheat on you. The boy's a talker."

For a minute, she thought she'd faint. Her hearing dulled to the point that she couldn't even pick up the noises the babies were making. Her vision narrowed to a tunnel and the only thing she could see was his face, the one she'd once thought was handsome enough to rival her own husband's. But not anymore, not twisted in hate.

"_Get out_," she gasped, floored at the betrayal. Her chest hurt so much she felt like she was having a heart attack. "Get out and never come back unless my husband is present."

Once again, his face was earnest sweetness. "But Kagome, look, let me—"

"Out!" she screamed, stomping her foot like a child.

It seemed like he wasn't going to leave for a moment, but then he nodded, not taking his eyes off her even when he picked up Noriko and her diaper bag. His eyes tried to communicate something to her, but she was no longer receptive. It was over.

**O/\o/\O**

"I never agreed to this, Kōga!" Kikyo yelled as she stormed into his home office.

Glancing at the enraged woman, the wolf demon waved his hand dismissively and continued his phone call without pause. "Yes, send them over there right away. I'll call you back after lunch. Bye." Turning to Kikyo, he leaned back in his seat and stretched. "Who the fuck let you in?"

"You gave me a key," she hissed, eyes narrowed in fury.

"Oh. Right." The tone of his voice told her to get on with it.

Crossing her arms, she glared at him, lip curling in disgust. "Ruining that man's life over some crush is beyond criminal."

He only rolled his eyes. "I'm just doing right by you and the baby, Kikyo. When you've lived as long as I have, you learn to be ruthlessly resourceful when surprises like this happen."

"I don't care. I'm not going to play this part any longer." Her tone was as serious as her eyes, big brown pools of solemn feeling. For a moment, they wavered, and she seemed vulnerable and young, fragile. "It's tearing me apart. I'm _breaking _inside."

Kōga laughed, the tone mean. "And who's gonna pay me back all the money I invested in you? Your husband? Oh wait, the good doctor is dead, isn't he?"

The vulnerability returned and brought tears along with it. "Suikotsu was a good man, the best of men. It wasn't his fault what happened. He just wanted so badly to do good, and the evil of the world was all on his shoulders."

"So he committed massive insurance fraud, killed himself, and left you and your little sister nothing. What a fuckin' saint. All the funds went to the orphans and now you're just a worthless stand-in for a woman far superior to you. Cry me a goddamn river." Kikyo opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her. "You took the money, that means you work for me. It's unfortunate you weren't smart enough to not get knocked up, but I prefer to look ahead, and I think you do too. Now take off your pants and bend over so we can remember what this is all about."

Though her hands shook frightfully, Kikyo did as she was told. She had her sister to take care of, after all, and the baby. Kōga wasted no time on foreplay, only slamming into her, forcing her swollen stomach to bang into the desk. She didn't protest. Maybe it would be for the best if the child never took a breath in this world. The tears escaped and ran down her face, a first since she had found her beloved husband's body along with the note. Kōga continued to pound into her with ferocity, growling the name of the one who had started all this. _Kagome Kagome Kagome KagomeKagomeKagome_…

For the first time, she felt hatred.

**O/\o/\O**

Drifting back to reality from a vague dream of her husband, Kagome opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust. What had woken her? She didn't need to go to the bathroom, she wasn't too cold or too warm, Hajime wasn't making any noise. A creaking noise made her start, and she dimly made out the shape of her open window. She usually kept it open right before sunset until right before she went to bed, but had forgotten a time or two. Rolling out of bed, she made her way to the window and shut it, locking it for good measure. Ready to return to her dream, she turned around. Now that her eyes were completely adjusted, she could see the dark wood of Hajime's cradle, along with the figure that huddled over it.

Fear gripped her heart and choked her, cutting her off before she could even think to scream. The figure picked Hajime up and cradled him, like she often did.

"I wonder if my baby will look like yours…"

Belatedly, Kagome recognized the intruder as the woman who was pregnant with Inuyasha's baby. A small tendril of anger wormed its way in with the fear. For Hajime's sake, she tried her utmost to appear calm, not making any sudden movements.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, surprised she was able to vocalize it at all.

Kikyo's voice was dreamy, detached. "…Because we look the same and our babies have the same daddy. That's why I'm wondering."

Something about her tone, the look on her face, a false peace, made Kagome quake inside. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Why are you here?"

The other woman finally looked at her, and it felt like a slap in the face when their gazes clashed. "I'm tired of other people pretending I'm you," she said after a short pause.

She could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate, could feel herself on the verge of a panic attack. "I-I'm sorry, I never d-did anything to encourage that. I just—"

"That doesn't matter," she interrupted. "Nothing matters anymore."

Kagome knew what she was going to do before she did it. Kikyo had a crazy look in her eyes, and though she wanted to talk her out of it, there wasn't time. Even if there was, she didn't have the words and lacked composure as well. The frightened shaking she had held inside transferred partly to her outside and she was really and truly trembling, watching as the older woman pressed one slender hand against the sleeping Hajime's mouth, at the same time pinching his little nose shut.

Kikyo looked at her again, a small smile on her face like they were chatting over lunch and not starring in every mother's worst nightmare. "No one will get my baby and pretend it's yours. No one will take my baby from me."

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. Too much adrenaline was coursing through her system and it made her incapable of functioning, leaving her on the edge of hysterics. The only thing that came to mind was something she had done her best to stop thinking about. _"Inuyasha_!" she screamed as loud as she could, collapsing into sobs immediately after.

Kagome didn't look up when she heard the door being broken open. Instead, she chose to cover her eyes with her hands, pressing hard with her fists until it hurt. If she could have covered her ears at the same time, she would have, but she knew if she moved her hands that her eyes would fly open of their own accord and she would see something that would change her forever. She wasn't ready for something like that yet.

When the sounds stopped and all she could hear was the sound of her own huge, gasping breaths, she took her hands from her eyes and squinted through the pulsing lights her abuse had created. There was a lump on the floor. She knew what it was, what it had been, but was too frantic to process the information. Inuyasha was standing there, something dark on his hands, staring at her with the guiltiest look on his face. Hajime was back in his cradle.

His chest wasn't moving.

It was too much for her to comprehend at the moment. Kagome tried to move to him, to do what needed to be done, but she never left the floor. "CPR!" she said in a strangled, frantic voice, her eyes wild.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think—"

"Then don't, just _do it_!"

Sighing, Inuyasha pushed down the side of the cradle and began pumping his son's chest. When nothing happened right away, she felt the kind of madness she was sure had motivated Kikyo. It was edging on her mind, trying to infiltrate it, but she didn't let it. There wasn't enough anger to cut through the sorrow. Not yet, anyway. Without realizing it, she studied Inuyasha's face. Sweat, more from stress than any physical exertion, was pouring from him, running down his face. Some collected right beneath his eyes and looked like tears. But that couldn't be true.

Inuyasha stopped. If she could speak instead of just rapidly take in air, she would have screamed, would have cursed him, would have hit him until he brought her baby back.

"Kagome, he's—"

"I don't want to hear it!" she shrieked, at her breaking point.

That moment was when Hajime chose to open his mouth and release the biggest bawl she'd heard him give, and he was an exceptionally fussy baby. Had he been any later, Kagome thought, then she would have been lost. Heart bursting with love, she struggled to her feet, accepting the hand Inuyasha offered and allowing him to drag her up and support her. The minute she touched Hajime, the volume of his screams lessened, and it took only five lullabies before he was sleeping again. Kagome kissed him softly all over his little face, being careful not to wake him, not to hold him too tight. He was so soft and had that special baby smell. When the thought occurred to her that she might have never been able to hold him and smell him and kiss him and sing to him again, the weeping picked back up.

"You're shaking, baby," Inuyasha whispered. Taking Hajime from her with gentle hands, he gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead before laying him down again. "We should let him sleep until the paramedics get here and look him over."

Kagome clung to him, wrapping her arms around his bare torso and squeezing as hard as she could. "Why didn't anyone stop her?" she asked.

His brow furrowed. "The team's got the day off. Usually we always have a couple guys stay behind, but one of them is getting married next week and the bachelor party is tonight and they all begged to go. Even Mom and Dad went."

"How did she know that we'd be alone? Did you tell her?!" Her voice raised before a look from Inuyasha quieted her.

"_No_. I haven't had any contact with her since she showed up here that day." He glanced down to the corpse at their feet. "Now we've gotta figure this mess out. Fucking hell…"

Remembering the situation, she began to cry harder. "I'm so weak," she moaned against his chest, willing his strength to transfer to her. "I'm a failure. I'm the worst mother!"

"Shhh, no you're not," he whispered, rocking her from side to side like she had just done with Hajime. "Anyone can see how much you love him."

She sniffled, not willing to give up the guilt. "But when it mattered most, all I could do was call you."

"That doesn't mean you're a failure," he scoffed. "That means you're smart. You could see you were in over your head and you did the only thing you could."

Kagome wanted to argue, feeling like some helpless damsel in distress who should go about wearing a helmet all the time. But still, he was pretty much right.

"But I couldn't save our baby!" she cried, a new rush of tears arriving.

Inuyasha grabbed her upper arms and gently pulled her away from him so he could look her in the eyes. "Kagome, you care for him to the best of your abilities and I care for him to the best of mine. That's all this means." When she continued to silently cry, he continued, "What if you had tried to fight her off on your own? What if you lost? What if I had to find _both _of you gone? What then? I would fucking die, Kagome, I swear. I love you so much."

"I never had sex with Kōga," she blurted out. Wincing, she looked at her feet. She had meant to keep that a secret.

One quick laugh made her look back up at him.

"You don't know how glad that makes me. Shit, I was going to—"

"Well, we did make out a couple times," she confessed. Might as well get it all out.

His face turned murderous. "Well, I guess I'm still going to."

"Going to what?" She never should have opened her big mouth.

Inuyasha just shook his head and smiled at her. "Never mind that. Come on, I'll take you and Hajime back to our room and call someone to clean up the mess."

Kagome nodded. Though this reconciliation came through in an unexpected way, she couldn't find it in herself to resent him any longer. Like she said, she was weak. Weak for him. Grabbing Hajime along with his favorite stuffed dog and blanket, she followed Inuyasha back to their former room, finally beginning to feel tired again.


	21. One for My Baby, One for the Road

**21: One for My Baby, One for the Road**

"I can't believe this," Kagome whispered, bouncing an almost fussy Hajime in her lap. "It's so _sad_."

Inuyasha nodded, his hand squeezing her knee gently in acknowledgement.

The day was appropriately overcast for a funeral, though no rain fell. What had made Kagome break the small silence as they waited for the service to be over was the fact that nobody had showed up. Well, hardly anyone. She was there, even though she didn't want to be. Inuyasha had explained that they had to due to the whole media circus that had taken place in the days and weeks leading up to Kikyo's death, a death which was being reported as "suicide". Apparently, Toga was powerful enough to control the media, but only as long as he got to them with money before they got the real story. He'd remarked that he'd never had a need to establish a relationship with any news agency before his youngest son had hit puberty, and he was still navigating the tumultuous relationship all these years later. Her husband sat at her side, a grim look on his face. It bothered her that he grieved. She felt like a terrible person to feel such a way and she tried to fight it, but facts were facts.

Toga and Izayoi had made an appearance, arriving with Kōga and his family in the same limousine. When Kagome had found out about the arrangement, she had elected to drive there separately with just her own little family. She still wasn't sure if she should reveal what she knew about the wolf demon's betrayal. That Kōga had been the one paying for Kikyo's lawyers had shaken her to her very core. During the most strenuous times in her marriage, she had come to count upon him as a friend. Sometimes, she had felt he was more than a friend, though those times were fleeting and the emotions were shallow, motivated more out of bitterness and a desire for revenge than any actual passion. Even though she had rejected his offer of an affair and then even marriage, she had still been exceedingly fond of him and thought he'd felt the same way. But people didn't ruin the lives of those they loved. Mind going back and forth, she again resolved to tell Toga everything after the funeral.

But what about Hajime?

Glancing worriedly down at the baby, she flip-flopped once again. Sure, there were other demons who could create a bond with her son. And who's to say he'd even want such a thing? But she was a mother, and she was selfish in the way mothers are selfish, wanting the best for her child in spite of everything, even the boy's own future decisions. Losing her firstborn would kill her. Kagome didn't think she'd ever love another quite like she loved Hajime, even if she had other children someday. They'd just been through so much together, and he was all she had that was good and pure in the world. She just couldn't lose him.

Shaking her head slightly, she went back to observing those gathered around the grave. It was almost offensively apparent that no one was listening to the old somber priest as he recited some lines. Inuyasha's friends Miroku and Sango were there, though to her knowledge neither of them knew Kikyo. It made sense, though, that they'd want to pay their respects to the mother of their adopted child. She supposed that was the one good thing to come of all this.

When Kikyo had died, she had been far enough along in her pregnancy that the child had just barely been viable, and even then it was a stretch. The little girl was still in the ICU at the hospital, barely as big as Kagome's hand, hooked up to so many wires and machines that it made her heart hurt. It still wasn't certain whether or not the baby Sango had been too afraid to name would survive, but Kagome had a feeling she would, and in another year they'd be a happy family. Without realizing it, she smiled at the couple, clearly recognizing the maternal distress on Sango's face. The woman spent every day and night at the hospital. This was probably the first break she'd gotten and she was worried sick. Miroku looked nervous himself, his skin a pale, sweaty green color. Unlike his wife, his gaze was not at his watch but instead on the coffin quickly being lowered into the ground. Curious and a little confused, Kagome kept her eyes on him. The man got progressively worse-looking and only seemed to recover in the slightest when the first handful of dirt was thrown on the coffin, his complexion magically brightening in seconds, like he'd been afraid some condemning zombie would rise and take him to hell.

Turning her attention to the slight girl who'd just buried her only family, Kagome again felt more sad than distressed. The girl, Kaede, she'd heard her mumble, bore only the slightest resemblance to Kikyo. It was obvious who'd gotten the looks in the family, Kagome thought, feeling incredibly guilty immediately after thinking such a thing. Kaede was in her late teens, on the cusp of adulthood, yet looked no more than twelve. Her eyebrows were thick and prominent, almost overgrown enough to distract from her lack of a right eye. Almost, but not quite.

"Time to go," Inuyasha whispered against the shell of her ear, startling her.

Nodding, she rose to her feet, grabbing her purse which also served as a diaper bag these days. Or was it the other way around? Walking towards the car they'd come in, she stopped and turned around, feeling a sharp pain between her shoulders. No sooner than she'd felt it did it disappear, but she turned around anyway, goosebumps creeping along her flesh. Not two feet behind her stood Kaede, her one eye looking at her not with the anger she'd expected, but instead a calm blankness.

"H-hello," Kagome tried, her voice sounding choked.

"What did she do?" she asked, her voice far stronger than she would have anticipated.

After a few seconds of silence during which Kagome just stared at the strange girl, she responded, chastising herself internally for being rude. "Um, I'm sorry?"

"My sister," she clarified, gesturing behind her towards the grave. "What did she do to you?"

"I never met her," Kagome said quickly, her cheeks stinging red with the lie her new family had told her to say.

Kaede just shook her head with a maddening kind of patience that made Kagome want to scream. "What did Kikyo do to deserve this?"

The other girl's mask of serenity made her itch to leave, but her feet wouldn't move. Hajime squirmed in her grasp and she realized she had been squeezing him. She suddenly wanted to tell the girl everything, to confirm all that she suspected. Kaede deserved to know! The entire _world_ deserved to know. It wasn't fair that a few people could pull so many strings that didn't belong to them. The guilt of being associated with those people, of being there when the death (murder) had happened, made her feel sick, the kind of hot and sweaty that only happened right when she was about to lose the contents of her stomach.

"That's enough," a harsh voice broke in.

"Kōga," Kaede acknowledged, her voice going cold. "I see you've generously allowed Ayame out today."

He grinned at the other girl in a way that Kagome correctly interpreted as a threat, putting an arm around her to steady her in her sudden bout of near-swooning. "I've been very generous, girl, you're right about that," he said, his words cutting sharp as a knife while still sounding smooth as butter. "But I'm starting to regret it."

Kaede stood her ground and Kagome admired her for it. "You've already taken all you can from me," she said, her composure cracking just the slightest with an angry twitch of her thin lower lip.

The demon only laughed, his volume offensively high for such a sensitive time and place. "I wouldn't say that. You've got that nice house, you inherited her rather inflated bank account, you're gonna go to that fancy college. No, I wouldn't say that at all."

The small shift in Kaede's posture told them that the battle was over. For now, anyway. Turning away from Kōga, the strong girl nodded once to Kagome and sent her a fleeting smile before walking away, never once turning back to look at the grave still waiting to be filled.

"Kōga," Kagome whispered reproachfully, heart heavy and head filled with indecision, "that was cruel."

He merely shrugged, removing his arm from around her. "I don't think I'm the one that really upset her today."

Kagome had nothing to say to him. Standing on her tiptoes, she peered over his shoulder, her eyes soon finding Inuyasha's form where he stood with his back to her talking to Miroku and Sango. Why did he suddenly find a desire to be social now, of all times?!

"I've been wanting to see you," Kōga murmured, pressing down on her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. His hands traveled down her arms until they were just above her elbows, where he stopped to caress the bare skin. "I've been wanting to touch you…"

"Not now," she hissed, eyes flashing with disgust. "Not ever again!" she corrected quickly.

Her words didn't seem to deter him, merely making him chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow, then? We'll have to keep Hajime and Noriko in separate playpens for a while. She's grown her fangs and claws and doesn't know how to control herself, so no playtime for a couple years."

"I—" Kagome began, intending to really make it brutally clear to him what she felt about their "relationship". In that moment, Hajime squirmed again, startling her into almost letting go, and she was so afraid for a second that she'd drop him she didn't realize he was still in her arms. Heart pounding in motherly fear, she hiked him up a little higher and hugged him close, not caring when he began to chew and tug on her hair. "…I need to get a baby carrier," was all she said, feeling defeated.

He beamed at her, not looking like he could ever do any wrong. "I'll getcha one!" he chirped.

Seeing Toga and Izayoi approaching, Kagome took her chance and hurried off towards Inuyasha.

"There you are!" Sango said, eyes brightening momentarily. Ever since the news story of Inuyasha's infidelity had broken, she'd acted like they were best girlfriends, sisters in solidarity. Kagome resented it before she appreciated it. "I wanted to say hi before we got going. We don't have much time, what with the baby and all," she said, blushing with a tentative kind of pride Kagome recognized. Sango had probably never thought she'd ever get to be a mother, and now she was one. Feeling slightly overcome with the emotion of the day, Kagome just smiled and spontaneously decided to hug the older woman, pulling herself back a little at the last moment so as to not squish Hajime.

Miroku's face was gentler than she'd ever seen it, all his attention on his wife. "We better get back to the hospital, guys," he said, his hand grasping Sango's. "It was nice seeing you, even in such, uh, circumstances. We should get together soon."

Inuyasha nodded, his posture unusually stiff. "Maybe," he said, voice cold. Kagome stared at him in confusion, moving to his side with a questioning look on her face.

The human man shuffled his feet nervously, glancing at the grave. "I'll call you."

"Bye, Kagome!" Sango practically sang, obviously having given in to the urge to hope for a good outcome for her family. "And bye, Hajime!"

The couple left, their hands never coming unlinked. Kagome sighed, wishing she could recapture such closeness with her own husband.

Inuyasha snorted. "Fuckin' asshole," he muttered, glaring at their backs.

"Not in front of the baby," she hissed at him, feeling a headache begin to collect behind her eyes.

He sighed, his shoulders lowering as he forced himself to relax. Facing her, he put his hands on her shoulders, just the way Kōga had done not even five minutes ago.

"How about after this we go on a family date to the park, and then we'll have another date just you and me?" His eyes were shining and sincere, that mellow, molten gold she loved that drew her in and made her wonder why she ever resisted.

"Sure," she agreed after a brief hesitation that had more to do with studying his features than with any reluctance. Beaming at him, she was about to lean in for a kiss when her cell phone began to ring.

"I'll take the boy," Inuyasha said gently, picking up Hajime who immediately began to cry.

Finding her phone amidst the depths of her survival bag, she answered it just before it went to voicemail. "Hello?" she said impatiently, giving in to the urge to tap her foot.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"This is she." She winced, belatedly remembering she had a new last name. Inuyasha's ears twitched and she knew they'd have a conversation about this later.

"This is officer Harada from the station on Third Street. We have your brother waiting for you here and it would be best if you came as soon as possible."

Kagome stilled all movement, her heart beating faster as she wondered what was wrong. Was he hurt? Had he gotten involved in criminal activity of some sort? But he was still so young, just a child! New maternal feelings popped up for Sota that she had never experienced before, only serving to heighten her distress. She remembered way back when, before her marriage and pregnancy, how close she used to be to the boy. They only became closer once Inuyasha showed up, since Kagome if her friends were busy she rather sneakily used Sota as an excuse to be outside and watch the built half-demon glisten in the summer sunlight. Breaking into his room, not afraid of what she'd walk in on since he was still very young, she would force Sota to stop playing video games and play catch with her, or maybe even a game of tag, although she preferred the former since it was easier to watch her future husband if she was staying in one place. Sota appreciated the extra attention, she knew, so she'd never felt bad about it. Jii-chan used to play with him before his knees got too bad, and he had been too young for their father to ever be alive and roughhouse with him. Their mother was an old-fashioned kind of woman who preferred to stay at home to the point of seeming almost agoraphobic, so his big sister was the only playmate he had unless one of his friends' parents drove them up to the shrine. Before Inuyasha, Kagome had been too concentrated on her studies or her friends or her hair or whatever and hadn't spent much time with her brother. Though she felt kind of bad she had only started playing with Sota for her own secret purposes, she could never regret giving him such happy smiles. And, of course, spying on Inuyasha the way she did gave her many happy smiles as well.

"I'll be right over," she mumbled, barely ending the call before she grabbed Inuyasha and ran to their parked car, telling herself not to cry before she knew just what was going on and how bad it was.

**O/\o/\O**

Inuyasha drove like mad, worriedly glancing at Kagome every time traffic allowed and even when it didn't. It was only luck the funeral had been in the city since otherwise it would have taken them over an hour to get to the station. The girl babbled something about him having become a delinquent and joining a gang or being a serial killer or a gigolo or a terrorist or a union agitator or whatever. When he calmly told her none of those things were very likely, she became convinced he was dead or dying no matter what the officer had said and began to bawl which set off the baby. Faced with a screaming wife and child, Inuyasha went even faster, wondering what use it would be if they only ended up dying a fiery death on the way there. Before the car even rolled to a stop outside the dinky little station building, Kagome was out, for the first time forgetting Hajime in the car seat. This did not sit well with the boy, who began to shriek the moment she was out of sight.

"Okay, buddy," Inuyasha said with clenched teeth as he found a parking place. "Be good for Daddy and you, uh, get more mashed fruit or whatever the hell it is you eat."

His words did nothing but seem to incite Hajime further, his screams having gone from ear-splitting to choked, out of breath madness. Sighing, Inuyasha got out, picked him up as gently as he could, and jogged to the door, every cell on alert and straining for any sign of Kagome. Father and son found her at the information desk, rapidly speaking to a woman behind bulletproof glass. Hajime quieted down to little whines once they were next to his mother, his expression still holding something of betrayal. Distractedly, Kagome grabbed for him, cradling him like he was her strength and support instead of the other way around. Inuyasha suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands, his very arms seeming empty.

After a few minutes, a man came out the door directly next to the desk, his features grim.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Y-yes? Where is Sota? Where is my brother?" Her words were frantic and he could see her hands shaking.

"Your brother is fine. He's getting a tour of the station right now and is on the worst sugar high I've ever seen."

Kagome's shoulders instantly relaxed and even Inuyasha began to breathe easier.

"So why are we here?" he interjected, his temper beginning to flare. He didn't have the time or the patience to run around like a bat outta hell. He had dinner reservations in an hour, for fuck's sake!

The officer ignored him. "We've been trying to get a hold of you for about five hours now, but it seems like you've moved quite a bit recently so we had some trouble tracking you down." His mustache seemed to disapprove quite a bit, as though taking her multiple change of address as some kind of personal insult. "Was your mother on any kind of medication? Antidepressants or whatnot?"

Confused, Kagome shook her head. "She and I haven't really spoken this past year," she said softly.

Nodding, he made a note on a thick pad of paper and continued, "So to your knowledge, she never engaged in any kind of drug use, whether prescribed or, er, recreational?"

Her mouth dropped open in consternation. "My mother is _not _a drug addict!" she said heatedly. "Now what is this all about?"

A forcibly detached look coming over his face, the officer responded after a short pause. "Your mother went grocery shopping this morning, picked your brother up from soccer practice, and then drove right into Mizu Lake." Kagome's face stayed the same, almost like she did not register what the man was saying. The only thing that alerted Inuyasha that she'd heard was the pounding of her pulse and sudden tighter hold on Hajime. Without words, he put his arm around her, drawing her head to his chest. "Witnesses report she made a sharp, sudden term, seemingly spontaneously."

Kagome just nodded and kept nodding, the movement odd and jerky, her eyes filling with tears. "Does Sota know?" Her voice was tight and high and made Inuyasha's heart ache.

The officer nodded. "He escaped, called for help, and identified the body. If you'd like to see her one last time—"

"Absolutely not!" Inuyasha cut in. He remembered the look on Kagome's face when she saw Sesshomaru's disembodied head the day Hajime was born. This was her _mother_, the person who had raised her. Even if their relationship had been strained to the point of breaking, she was important and Kagome loved her. Seeing her body might scar her in ways he could not heal.

It was all over Kagome's face that she was intending to protest, but her words were prevented by the arrival of another policeman (sans mustache) and someone neither of them had seen in a long time.

"Sota!" Kagome sobbed, quickly shoving Hajime at Inuyasha before opening her arms and embracing her younger brother.

The younger boy went completely rigid at the contact before pushing his sister away, making her stumble a step before righting herself. Kagome stared at him with wounded eyes, her grief cutting deeper with Sota's apparent rejection of her. Inuyasha didn't know how to react. The boy mumbled something before crossing his arms and looking down, something Kagome didn't hear but her husband did.

_I hate you._

The car ride back was filled with silence. Even Hajime seemed to be aware of how awkward the situation was. Kagome had opted to sit in back with the baby, which left Sota up front with a silently fuming half-demon. He knew if he tried to say or do anything, Kagome would bite his head off, but he still felt compelled to correct the boy's behavior somehow.

"We're home," Kagome called out softly as they approached the house. "Your new room will be much bigger, Sota, and your friends can come over any time you want."

Sending her a glare, Sota left the car, slamming the door on his way out.

"Your brother's a little shit," Inuyasha said in a low voice, bright narrowed eyes tracking the boy as he barged into the house without even announcing himself.

"He's been through a lot," she said softly, tenderly taking Hajime out of his car seat. "He really thought you and Mama were going to…well, end up like you and me."

Remembering the little boy who had followed him around in worship, Inuyasha's anger deflated. A part of him would have considered sticking around and being a father to the boy if he had never met Kagome.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting an arm around her and walking her to the door. "I'll be nice."

She nodded and pecked his cheek. "Thank you. He never knew our father, you know. So he really latched on to you when you showed up. Now I'm like a homewrecker to him."

"You'll always be his sister, Kagome. Just give him some time to cool off."

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi greeted, giving her son a bone-crushing hug. She was dressed up for the new arrival to their family, having temporarily abandoned her uniform of pajamas and slippers. "I made macaroni and cheese from scratch. Does Sota like macaroni, Kagome?"

Putting on a happy face, Kagome nodded. "I'm sure he'd love your recipe even if he didn't."

Thoroughly pleased at the compliment, Izayoi smiled and trotted off back to the kitchen to begin serving the meal.

Kagome busied herself by waking up Hajime and putting him in his high chair. He could more or less eat by himself now, though the food seldom ever ended up in his mouth. The atmosphere at dinner was also tense, though Toga and Izayoi were obliviously playing footsie under the table, which just made Inuyasha feel even more uneasy. Izayoi had obviously been trying to cater to their guest since the food was all basic kiddie meal stuff. Mac and cheese, French fries, chicken nuggets. Inuyasha sighed, craving steak.

"How's school been, Sota?" Kagome asked, a tentative smile on her face.

"We're on break," he grunted, listlessly pushing his food around on his plate.

She nodded. "What's your favorite class? Still PE?"

"Uh-huh."

Her smile faltered. "…Any new friends this year?"

Sota shook his head in the negative.

"Do your teachers—"

Flinging his fork down onto his plate with a clatter, Sota turned to Inuyasha and loudly exclaimed, "How can you put up with her!?"

Finally coming back to conversation, Inuyasha glanced around at everyone to gauge their emotions. Part of him wanted to yell at the kid, but he remembered all that he'd been through and again his anger receded. "Because I love her," he said simply.

Kagome smiled at him gratefully.

The boy snorted. "I don't get how anyone can love a stupid, ugly murderer. Everything that happened to Mom was because of _her_."

Everyone at the table stilled in shock. The childish voice held such anger, even bordering on hatred, that Inuyasha couldn't believe it. This wasn't the boy he had known before. Sota was a happy kid who loved his sister even if she did annoy him sometimes. The first person to react was Kagome, who could no longer contain herself and loudly burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

Without even thinking, Inuyasha slapped Sota.

For just a moment, he was appalled at his own behavior, and stared at the child with regret, frozen. A look of deepest hurt crossed his face and then he was gone, running up the stairs and into his new room.

Inuyasha could feel everyone's eyes on him and he began to sweat uncomfortably. "What?" he growled, glaring at his father, whose gaze weighed the heaviest.

Toga shook his head. "You cannot lash out at a child like that, Inuyasha. Especially when the child lost his only remaining parent just today."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I'd slap him again in a heartbeat. The little fuck had it coming."

Izayoi laid a hand on his arm. "Inuyasha, hurting Sota won't un-hurt Kagome," she whispered, her eyes traveling to the girl who continued to sob, oblivious to all that was going on. "She just lost her mother and now her brother is rejecting her. You need to be as loving as I know you can be, my puppy, and help them be a family again. Don't take sides and divide them."

Face burning in shame, he nodded. Though she could be an airhead, Izayoi was pretty perceptive. It would take a lot of work to undo the damage he'd done, but he'd do it. For Kagome.


	22. No Dream Was Bliss from the Start

**Note: I know I've been bad, fam. But I had a ton of stuff to do. When you get so busy, there comes a point when writing stories about children's cartoon characters boinking just isn't a priority anymore. In the time we've spent apart, I have:**

**Sold my mom's house**

**Moved her into my grandma's house**

**Set them both up with new medicine/medical devices/schedules**

**Changed my major to Biology with a focus in pre-med (DOCTOR SCHOOL, YOU GUYS)**

**Possibly ruined my back for, like, ever**

**Got a boyfriend**

**Got ghosted by said boyfriend**

**Mourned the failed relationship and accepted the fact that he was the hottest guy to ever speak to me**

**Got asked out by 5 of my friends in one day**

**Turned them all down and (hopefully temporarily) ruined those friendships**

**Brainstormed a ton of stuff that will be coming soon to a computer screen near you**

…**And more.**

**Happy reading!**

**22: No Dream Was Bliss from the Start**

"I shouldn't have to go back to school yet! We haven't even had Mom's funeral!"

Kagome sighed and buckled her seatbelt, her head already throbbing. "You've already been out a week, Sota. We can't bury mom until the toxicology report comes back. Don't you want to see your friends?"

That seemed to convince him, and he finally got in the car. "I'd rather be with them than you," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

Sighing again, she began the long drive to Sota's school. Inuyasha had wanted to have him transferred to a school somewhere closer, but there just _wasn't _anything closer. Toga owned so much property and defended it from outsiders so well that there was literally nothing but forests and one long road for about an hour. Izayoi had suggested getting another tutor to teach Sota so they'd have their lessons at home together, but Kagome put her foot down and promised to drive him. She didn't want Sota to miss out on experiences like she was doing. He needed friends more than ever right now. Her eyes misted a little as she thought of her own friends. She hadn't seen them since her wedding and phone calls had become sporadic, shorter every time. It seemed impossible to prevent them from drifting away.

"Do you want some music?" she asked tentatively about twenty minutes into the journey.

"If it'll shut you up."

She slammed on the brakes. "That is _enough_!" she snapped, glaring at him. "I know you don't like me right now, but I am doing all I can to make up for what I did. At least be polite."

"Don't _like _you? I hate you!" Sota's voice this time was filled with more pain than anger and it made Kagome's heart break. "Y-you just left me all a-alone with her, Kagome. She got mean and I tried to find you but I didn't know where you were or what happened to you. I—"

Knowing he was on the verge of crying, Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and enveloped him in a hug. Sota cried into her shoulder and she wondered if someday Hajime would say such things to her, would act in such a way.

"I'm sorry, Sota," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. If I could have, I would have taken you with me. But once Mama found out about Inuyasha and I, she wouldn't let us back home, not even to get our stuff."

"She burned it. She burned it all."

For a minute, her heart ached and she hated her mother, thinking of all the little mementos she had left of her father and grandfather that were stored in various places around her room. Those were things beyond monetary value, things her father-in-law could not replace no matter how much money he threw around. But then she put herself in her mother's place. An unwanted pregnancy, a husband dead too soon, forced to care for a senile father-in-law, no time for friends or a life of her own, never enough money, and then finally an attractive man comes along and makes her feel like a woman again, gives her hope again. All that was snatched away by a girl she had shielded from the worst of the world, a girl who still had a future and possibilities lined up for her if she would only take them.

And now her mother was dead. There was no hope for the dead.

"We can have a new life now," was all she said in response.

He pulled away. "What you did was wrong. It hurt her. Changed her."

"I know it wasn't the best time for Inuyasha and I to start something, but look at what came out of it! I have a beautiful baby, Inuyasha has a good job, and we love each other. Look," she said, pulling down the collar of her shirt to show him the mark that was more important than her ring. "We're really committed, Sota, and we knew it was going to be a forever thing from the start. Do you understand?"

"So you didn't come on to him because you found out he was rich?" he asked skeptically.

She snorted. "When Inuyasha and I were kicked out, we lived in the worst apartment I've ever seen. It wasn't even an apartment, more like a closet with a toilet in it. But I was happy because we were together. It wasn't until months later that I even knew he had a family, let alone a wealthy one."

He paused, seeming to think it over. Finally, he looked at her. "We have to get to school or I'm gonna be late."

Smiling, she started driving again, speeding on the private road to make up for the time they'd lost. "Are we friends again?"

"We would be if you didn't drive like a crackhead."

Kagome laughed and turned on the radio, cranking up the volume of a Top 40 station she knew he hated. Life was good again.

**O/\o/\O**

Kagome picked up breakfast at a fast food establishment and ate it on the way home, greedily consuming far more food than she needed. Having home-cooked food for every meal was nice and all, but a part of her missed the disgustingly greasy Wacdnalds she'd grown up with. She knew Inuyasha would smell it the next time he was in the car and get mad at her for not taking him, but she saw her chance and she took it. Tearing off a fraction of paper as she bit into a hash brown, her phone began to ring. Glancing at it, she saw the number was restricted, so obviously no one she spoke to regularly. She considered just letting it go to voicemail, but she always got kind of bored whilst driving and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said thickly through the food in her mouth.

"Kagome…" The voice sounded distorted and male, like it had been altered through a machine. "Are you enjoying your breakfast?"

"Inuyasha?" she asked incredulously, wondering what the hell was going on. Her pulse began to pick up.

"You're not that lucky, little girl. Are you fond of your brother?"

"Who _is_ this?"

"If you want Sota back alive, you must go to your husband's office. He has a safe there. Bring all the money you find inside to the building across the street from Sota's school by noon. I'll know if you contact anyone, and then Sota won't be the only one who suffers."

Before she could respond, they hung up.

Kagome stared at the screen of her phone, mind rushing and heart pounding. Only when she remembered that one needed to look at the road when driving did she really shift into high gear. What should she do? Call Toga? Call Inuyasha? Call the police? Whoever had taken Sota couldn't possibly know if she'd contact anyone. That was just a bluff.

But what if it wasn't?

They'd threatened to do something to someone else if she didn't follow their exact orders. What if they killed Sota and took Hajime next? The thought had her nearly in tears and she made an abrupt U-turn back to Wacdnalds, where she ordered Inuyasha's favorite foods, which amounted to basically one of everything. From there, she made a quick stop at a drug store, where she bought a pill crusher and some Benadryl. Thankfully, Inuyasha liked to drown his food in ketchup, so the presence of the little pink pills was easier to disguise. Twenty minutes after the phone call, she arrived at his office, composed and smiling and breaking inside.

"Hello, my love," she chirped as she pushed open the doors of his office. Wincing at the false cheerfulness, she tried to act natural.

Her husband appeared to be in the middle of a phone call with somebody who didn't sound too pleased. Though he was ignoring whoever was on the other line, he hadn't paid too much attention to her either, and for once she blessed it. Beaming once he saw the bag of food in her hand, he hung up the phone without a word and held his arms open for her. Wanting to cry, she ran to his embrace, hiding her cracking composure in his chest.

"You've never brought me lunch before," he murmured, kissing her over her hair.

"Is it okay?" she asked timidly. She knew he liked his space.

"Better than okay! I would love to have you here every day like this. It would give me something to look forward to."

One side of her mouth quirked up. "I didn't think you hated your job that much." Everywhere she looked in the room, she imagined him and his former secretary going at it with a kind of wildness he'd never shown her, able to let loose in this place where his role was so different. She'd thought she was getting over it, but maybe it was one of those things that couldn't be gotten over.

Inuyasha momentarily stopped rifling through the bags. His eyes looked right through her and she felt he could see everything she was trying to keep hidden. Leaning back in his chair, he pat his knee and gave her an almost timid smile. Without her mind registering it, her feet began to move and then she was sitting on his lap, crying out her stress and ruining his lovely silk tie. Her husband said nothing, just held her with his strong arms, being her support. When she was done, he held up a tissue that he pulled from a drawer in his desk that she glimpsed also held lotion. Deciding not to comment on that, she gratefully accepted it and wiped her tears.

"You wanna eat with me on the couch?"

She shook her head. "It's all for you. I already ate." Neither of them moved, too comfortable to do so. "Let me feed you," she suggested, thinking that would get things over with faster.

He nodded and she picked up the food drowned in ketchup, feeding him bites here and there, careful not to get her fingers bitten. If there was one thing Inuyasha was good at, it was eating, though he was always a bit overzealous. After a while, he took over, able to cram food in his face faster than she was. Kagome stayed in his lap, enjoying being close to him for the first time in what felt like forever. In a few short minutes, he had finished his meal (several meals, really) and just sat back contentedly, idly playing with her hair. Snuggling against him, her eyes searched the room for the safe, finally seeing it under his desk after she accidentally kicked it. Just touching it filled her with impatience and dread. Her husband was languid but did not yet seem drowsy. Thoughts of what could be happening to Sota nauseated her. She had to save him.

Shifting until she was straddling him, Kagome leaned up and ran her tongue along his ear. "You said you'd love to have me here every day, Inuyasha. Did you mean that?"

His eyes darkened from sunshine to deep gold and a growl escaped him from deep in his chest. "Fuck yes." Before she knew it, his mouth was on her neck, sucking the mark he'd given her.

Though she'd refused him sex since they'd returned from their honeymoon, that didn't mean she was unaffected by the side-effect of their mating. It was quite the opposite. On the worst day, she had masturbated five times and still wanted more, even though she had taken time with herself and made sure she came more than once in each session. It just wasn't enough. It never was enough without Inuyasha. But she was stubborn, and she'd rather fuck herself by herself until it hurt than stop punishing him for hurting her. Even if it drove her crazy sometimes. Even if she now had a collection of sex toys. Even if she'd entertained thoughts of tying him to the bed and not letting him go until she was satisfied. But there were more important things now than pride, she told herself as she pushed her panties to the side and brought her husband's hand to her already dripping pussy. Her lower lips twitched uncontrollably at the contact, grasping at his fingers, eager to become reacquainted.

Inuyasha moaned her name and fisted her hair, dragging her mouth to his and kissing her stupid. The touch was electric and Kagome growled without realizing it, copying Inuyasha. His fingers continued to distractedly tease her, making the outside of her pussy as slippery as the inside. She didn't care if he wasn't at his most skilled. There had been times he'd teased her to the point of torture, making her so angry once she'd rolled him over and rode his face without his consent. It was among the most spectacular orgasms of her life. Kagome knew he could have easily pushed her aside if he had a problem with it, but the illusion of control had made her feel so sexy, so powerful. Just remembering it had her cumming, a small orgasm she ignored. She was _too_ excited, she knew, feeling her juices dripping down her thighs. Glad she wore a skirt, she lifted it up, putting it in her mouth and biting down to hold it.

"Oh, fuck yes," he breathed, clawing her panties apart and taking in the sight of her cunt with hungry eyes. "I wanna watch my cock split your pussy wide open."

Moaning in agreement, she let him grab her ass, massaging the flesh in his big hands. Working together, they brought her down on his erection, going slowly and easing it in. The feeling was complete bliss, even though he didn't vibrate. They moved in sync with one another, his eyes locked on where they were joined and hers on his face. Kagome tried to go slow, tried to savor the moment, but it was no use. Thighs trembling, she collapsed on his lap and began to grind against him, bringing her hands up to tease her breasts. Deprived of the view he'd been enjoying, Inuyasha kept his eyes on the rest of her, biting his lip and watching her fuck herself on his cock.

Without a warning, he sank his teeth into her neck in the exact same spot he'd marked her, and that set her off. He screamed into her flesh and he burst inside her, and she nearly punctured the material of his shirt with her nails. Her husband moaned into her flesh as she continued to pulse around him, both of them clinging together in a beautiful kind of orgasmic agony. Gradually, they relaxed, Inuyasha leaning back in his chair and she following on his chest, head against his heart. It wasn't until she heard the first almost silent snore that she realized he had fallen asleep, probably right after his release.

Kagome indulged herself and cuddled close to him, trying not to cry. Though their encounter had been brief and more lustful than loving, it was the first bit of intimacy they had shared in so long, and so she wanted to savor the moment, savor the feel of him. After a few minutes had passed, she gently got off his lap, trying to stay silent. Grabbing the Kleenex from his drawer, she wiped away the evidence of their quickie, dropping it in the bin.

Slinking down to the floor as quietly as she could, she stared at the safe. It was an electronic one and bolted to the floor. She knew she'd only have maybe one try to get the code right before an alarm sounded. The thought suddenly occurred to her that the safe might not even be Inuyasha's. His brother had used the office before him and he still hadn't cleaned everything out yet. It was as though he hated him so much he'd rather ignore the reminders of him than pay attention to them long enough to be rid of them. If that were the case, the code might not even be something Inuyasha had set up. How would she be able to help Sota if she couldn't do what they asked? Would she be better off telling Inuyasha or Toga? Taking a deep breath, she decided to just dive in and take a chance. She needed to be strong for once.

Hands shaking, she punched in the date of their wedding.

_Wrong_.

Feeling a cold drop of sweat make its way down her spine, she waited for some sort of sign that something was wrong, that officials would be arriving to see who had been trying to tamper with the safe. When ten minutes went by without anything, she tried again, this time with the date of her husband's birth.

_Wrong_.

Choking back a cry of despair, she searched her mind for anything else she could think of. It might not even be an important date but just a series of numbers he had randomly memorized or a symbol. But she couldn't think of anything! Quickly, before she could stop herself, she punched in Hajime's birthday.

The green light blinked and she opened the safe door, amazed that she had actually guessed it after all. Stopping a second to marvel that something so important was protected by the birthdate of their firstborn, she quickly gathered the cash into her purse. It wasn't packed to the brim like she had expected, but there was still more than she could count, small stacks of hundreds wrapped together with rubber bands. Why did he even have all this, anyway? What purpose did it serve? Pushing away the questions, she closed the safe door and stood up, giving Inuyasha an impulsive kiss on the lips before she left.

"I promise I'll tell you everything as soon as I get Sota back," she whispered, wanting nothing more than to shake him awake and have him hold her again as she cried.

The drop-off location the kidnapper had chosen was only about fifteen minutes away from Inuyasha's office. The kids had just finished after-lunch recess and were all in class, making the area mostly deserted, apart from a couple individuals driving by on their way to somewhere more interesting. The building across the street from the elementary school had been an accountant's office when Kagome had attended there, but had since been vacant. Parking the car, she grabbed her purse and just stared at the building for a moment, trying to calm the rampant beating of her heart.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome whipped around to see someone with their car window down halfway addressing her from the street. Torn between wanting to ignore them and wanting to rush into the building, she eventually hesitantly stepped a little in their direction. Once she was just a couple feet away from the car, the woman inside pulled out a map, her prominent sunglasses making it hard to see her expression as she rolled the window down all the way.

"Can you tell me where Foothill Avenue is?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome approached the car and grabbed part of the map.

"It's right here, see? Just after—"

Four hands tugged her inside the window, beating her when she tried to kick and lash out, her purse falling to the tarred street in her struggles. Kagome screamed and screamed, panic completely overtaking her, thrashing even as inhuman strength flung her into the backseat where her head hit the window. Dazed, the last thing she saw was Sota standing by the fence, safe inside the school, expression equal parts bitter and troubled as he calmly watched the car take her away.


	23. The Ghost of You

**23: The Ghost of You**

Inuyasha's nose twitched, picking up the smell of sex that lingered in the air. His dreams went from being vague nothings to an intense visual of Kagome riding him in his office chair. Something sparked in his brain and he remembered it was a memory, not a dream, and that Kagome was still there with him. Instantly becoming alert, he opened his eyes, expecting to see his wife dozing on the couch or something. But she wasn't there. Confused and wondering if it really _had _been a dream, he sniffed again, confirming that sex had most definitely happened.

It wasn't like Kagome to just let him sleep like that without a cuddle and a conversation. Hell, it wasn't like _him _to just pass out that quick, no matter how hard he'd been at it. Glancing at his watch, wondering how much work he'd have to do before he went home, he saw it was now late afternoon. But Kagome had just brought him breakfast! He searched his desk for a note or something, but there was just the regular chaos of papers that was his alone.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed her number. No answer, just the voicemail. Hanging up, he called home.

"Hello!" Izayoi practically shouted into his ear, excited at the rare occurrence of an actual phone call.

Ears ringing, Inuyasha said, "Hey, is Kagome there?"

"You mean she's not with you?"

His worry began to turn into panic. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"This morning, when she took Sota to school. About an hour ago, his school called, and I had to go pick him up. He said he thought she said something about visiting you at your office today."

It was probably irrational, but he couldn't help but feel that something terrible had happened to her. Or had she finally had enough with him and his crazy family?

Did Kagome leave him?

"Is Hajime in his room?" he croaked, feeling the world crash down around him. Kagome would never go anywhere without her son, no matter what. Not if she could help it.

"Yes, he just cried himself out a few minutes ago. Poor baby, so hungry…"

"She didn't feed him?" he asked incredulously.

He could hear the shrug in her voice. "Kagome gave him breakfast, but she hasn't been back since. I sent one of the maids out for that artificial milk stuff for babies a while ago and she should be back soon."

The phone was wrenched away, made obvious by his mother's protests sounding quieter and quieter. The voice of his father filled his ear. "Inuyasha, come home. Now."

He didn't need to be told twice.

**O/\o/\O**

"How could this happen?" Inuyasha asked, his voice completely devoid of strength.

The entire family was gathered around the table, Sota and Hajime as well, the latter sleeping on his grandmother's shoulder, still with a tear-stained face.

"The most important thing is for us to remain calm," Toga said, sounding a little bored.

Hands slamming the table, Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Fuck that!" he yelled, rage seething inside of him. "Nobody's seen her in ten fucking hours!"

"It's possible she just felt like a break,"Izayoi said, her voice small as she glanced at her husband. "All new moms need breaks."

"Kagome wouldn't fucking leave the baby for this long," he hissed at her, shoulders hunched and impossibly tense.

"Post-partum depression can make women do some crazy things," his mother said softly, rubbing her grandson's back.

They ignored her.

"She was always wishy-washy," Sota said before briefly going back to blow bubbles in his milk. "She probably just bailed because it got too real."

Inuyasha just looked at him, shocked. Did he really think Kagome was like that? The other members of the household were giving the boy perplexed and saddened looks. At least they knew Kagome was a good woman, a good wife, a good mother.

"I've already contacted some people and they're doing everything they can to find her. The best the police force has to offer are on the case. Don't worry, son, we'll get her back."

Hajime chose that moment to wail in his sleep, his own cries waking him up, screaming in a way Inuyasha wanted to replicate but couldn't. He had to be a man. He had to stay calm. He had to find her.

"Gimme the kid," he said gruffly, his throat tight.

Izayoi handed him over, a little unwillingly. Inuyasha cradled him, and though the boy's cries did not stop, they lessened noticeably. Turning his back to his family, he took his son upstairs, where they spent a long, sleepless night trading tears.

**O/\o/\O**

Energized by a sort of bitterness, Inuyasha gave his son to his mother for feeding and strode to his father's office, telling himself not to punch any officer who asked the wrong kind of question.

"Glad you decided to join us, son," Toga said, eyes glaring as his mouth smiled. Hell, he'd only been five minutes late.

None of the officers even bothered to glance at him, already knowing who was in charge.

"We brought the security footage just as you requested, sir."

"And we'll all be watching this for the first time, correct?" the demon said, enunciating each word, voice tinged with suspicion.

"What footage? From where?" Inuyasha asked, not bothering to sit. He couldn't let himself relax.

"From your office," Toga said calmly, smoothly avoiding eye contact. "I took the liberty of installing cameras there after Sesshomaru retired."

Inuyasha's face flushed in embarrassment and anger. Before he could protest, his father clicked his mouse a few times and then the giant television screen to their left was filled with footage of his office. The first hour of the day, which he had spent alone, was unproductive. He was glad he hadn't given in to the temptation to delve into his "special drawer" that day. Toga sped the video up and soon Kagome burst through his doors. He watched their verbal exchange in seconds, remembering how upset she'd seemed and how distracted he was by the food and the overwhelming thought she had actually stopped by to visit. Hunching his shoulders, he averted his eyes from the other men in the room as they all watched him and Kagome wildly go at it in his chair.

"Uhhh, can I get a copy of this?" he asked his father in a low voice.

Shushing him, Toga pointed towards the screen. Kagome had just slid off his lap and went to work on the safe, the one his father told him to keep stocked with emergency funds. To his shock, his wife calmly took the money and shoved it into her giant purse, practically running out of the room afterward.

"I think it's clear what happened here," one of the men said, breaking the shocked silence.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, heart pounding. He felt sick.

"Mrs. Taisho isn't missing. Well, she is, but of her own will. She ran off."

Toga held back Inuyasha's arm before he could even move it to throw a punch.

"I'm sure that's not what's occurred. My daughter-in-law has a good head on her shoulders. If she wanted to leave Inuyasha, she would have done so a long time ago, and she would have taken her son with her. Someone targeted Kagome to get at us. She's the weakest link of the Taishos. The weakest link that leaves the house, anyway."

Inuyasha couldn't stand the stupid, arrogant tone of his father's voice, the carefully timed glances of the investigators, the overly warm air of the office. Without even thinking about it, he ran for the door, grabbing his son and his son's bottle from an eavesdropping Izayoi. Hajime seemed too shocked to cry, which Inuyasha was grateful for. He didn't think his pounding head and aching heart could stand more noise.

What if Kagome had actually left him?

He placed Hajime in his cradle, careful that the trembling of his hands would not allow for his claws to nick the delicate skin of the baby. Handing him the bottle, he turned his back and paced, wondering how in the world he was going to get his wife back.

A muffled ringing sounded from the bed. His phone was somewhere in the tangled mess of sheets and blankets. A headache building behind his eyes, he grabbed it and answered, belatedly noticing he did not recognize the number.

"I'm busy so make it quick."

There was a fuzzy silence, and then a distorted voice said, "Your wife just woke up. She sustained a big blow to the head. It's a miracle she survived with her mind intact."

Everything in Inuyasha went still before going into overdrive, his blood heating and an unquenchable fury burning throughout his body. "When I find you, I swear to all the gods I will rip out your guts and make you eat them."

In the background of the call, a scream sounded, interrupting him. Kagome. They were hurting Kagome.

The sound had his inner tough guy crumbling and he nearly whimpered in apology and sympathy although she couldn't hear him. "Whatever you want, I'll pay it, no matter the price! Just give Kagome back. Give her back to me and I'll give you all the money I have."

"There is no price. Just a trade. Kagome for your son."

Inuyasha glanced at the baby, confused. "Why the fuck do you want the baby?"

The laughter coming through the phone made him shiver. "Choose the one you can't live without."

Seeing they were serious, Inuyasha grit his teeth. He didn't even know the baby. Was it even a person yet? And he loved Kagome. Life wouldn't be worth living without Kagome. They could always make another baby, but there would never be another Kagome. But she would be so sad. She'd really hate him if he traded her life for the baby's. But maybe he could just tell her they took the baby, too.

Hajime's little hand slapped at the bars of the crib, drawing Inuyasha's attention. His son was looking at him, saying "Ma" over and over in that voice he had when he was about to cry.

Hajime missed Kagome too.

Gripping the phone almost hard enough to break it, he said, "I refuse to choose."

And he hung up.

Eyes on Hajime, he dialed Kōga, swallowing his pride for the only thing in the world that was worth it.

**Note: It's been a while, but I'm not one of those writers who abandons a story when they get bored or start to hate it. Nope. I persevere, even though it takes a long time and the chapters will be short and sucky. Every story deserves an ending.**


	24. Criminally Vulgar

**24: Criminally Vulgar**

Kōga glared at him over steepled fingers. "You _lost_ Kagome?" He tried and failed to keep his voice calm.

Inuyasha noticed the wolf demon's hands were shaking slightly. Good. He needed someone who cared about Kagome almost as much as he did, and unfortunately, this fucker was the only one that came to mind. Well, there was that fucking twerp Hojo, but he doubted the kid could do much more under pressure other than piss his pants and cry.

"Someone _took_ her," he hissed, overenunciating each word. "And I need help getting her back."

"Did daddy not want to help you out?"

Just barely, he stopped himself from slamming his fist on Kōga's desk or—even better—his face. "It can't be him."

"You mean you don't want it to be him." His eyes were suddenly shining with perceptiveness. "All right. If no one else is doing shit, guess it's up to me to save her." He grinned at him, baring his fangs. "Kagome's gonna be _really_ grateful."

Gritting his teeth, he watched the asshole wolf make calls and send emails and texts. While his father had his own connections to people in low places, Kōga seemed like most of his connections were on the wrong side of the law, and he knew whoever took Kagome would be more likely to run in those circles. What would the police do? Fucking nothing. Probably beat off to mental replays of his wife riding him.

About ten minutes later, Kōga grinned. "This guy downtown says a person matching Kagome's description was seen earlier today on Baker Street by the elementary school. Sounds like she got yanked into a car. So far we've hacked like half the security cameras in the area. Should only be a matter of time before we can see where the car ended up. Maybe only a few hours."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. That was Sota's school. What had she been doing there after she'd already dropped him off? Standing up so fast he knocked over his chair, he ignored Kōga's scowl and said, "We have to go there. I can't just sit around waiting. I need to see where it happened."

"Fine. But we're taking separate cars. Don't want mine smelling like fucking dog shit…"

Deciding he was going to let that one go, Inuyasha rushed back out to his car. The drive to the location where Kagome was last seen was at a breakneck speed. It almost felt like Kōga was trying to race him, but he won in the end, having the faster car and more determination.

The minute Kōga exited the car, his phone rang. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and he strained to hear the conversation.

"What? You found her?" A pause while the other person spoke. "Part of her? What the fuck!?"

In that moment, the worst thoughts possible ran through the half-demon's mind and he was helpless to stop them. If Kagome was gone, he couldn't go on without her. Why? Why was their life together just suffering?

"Her purse? Then fucking say that, asshole! You had me thinking…fuck." Kōga sounded incredibly relieved. "All right, we'll be right over." Ending the call, he turned to Inuyasha. "Someone has her bag. My guys are holding him right now."

It was a short distance of only a couple blocks, and they easily ran there in just a few seconds. The stink of wolf was strong in one seemingly abandoned building that he vaguely remembered had once been some kind of restaurant. Inside, a few wolf demons surrounded some pile of rags that reeked of piss. On closer inspection, it was a homeless man, hands bound, Kagome's purse on the floor next to him. He was suddenly so angry he could have torn the man's heart out, but a little voice told him that wouldn't help find Kagome. And there was always later.

"I keep telling ya, I just saw it on the ground and I took it! That's it! I didn't do anything!"

Snarling, Inuyasha snatched the bag back. Rifling through the contents, he saw nothing amiss. Not even the money in her wallet appeared to be tampered with. These guys were efficient; the man hadn't even had a chance to spend anything. The tiny whiff of Kagome's scent calmed him somewhat. Now he was ready to ask questions without snapping and murdering anyone.

"That's it? You just found the purse, you didn't see anything else?"

The homeless guy started to struggle. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

Exasperated, Kōga cracked his knuckles. "You wanna do it, or should I?"

He shook his head. Grabbing Kagome's cash, he tossed it at the man's feet. "You sure you didn't see anything?" In this case, bribing might be faster.

The sight of the cash seemed to calm the man down much like the smell of Kagome had calmed Inuyasha down.

"Can you untie me?" Inuyasha nodded and one of the wolf demon's clawed through the ropes. The man scrambled to his feet, gathering up the money. "Okay. There was a girl, the one with this purse. She was talking to someone in a car and they grabbed her and pulled her in. Whoever it was threw the bag out right after before they drove off." Sucking in snot, he gestured toward the purse. "That kid she has a picture of in her wallet? He was watching the whole thing go down from across the street at the school. Didn't even do nothin'."

The half-demon didn't say anything at the homeless man's condemnation of Sōta when he had done the same thing, just continued being a bystander, not even going for help.

"Let him go," he said, somewhat reluctantly.

Kōga snorted and called him a pussy under his breath, but nodded and allowed the man to leave unharmed.

"Is the kid he was talking about her brother?" The look on the wolf's face seemed like he might personally hurt the boy.

"I'll handle it!" he barked.

"I'm coming with you."

Inuyasha was too tired to argue. Since Izayoi had taken Sōta home, they had to drive back out to the house. A headache formed behind his eyes and he could feel the adrenaline humming in every part of his body. He wanted to vomit.

Almost kicking open the door to the house in his urgency, Inuyasha instead forced himself to behave as he normally did and unlock it, wipe his feet on the mat, and enter. Sōta was in the living room, looking like he was waiting for them, an upside down comic book in his lap he pretended to read. The kid looked guilty as hell. His anger almost evaporated, overwhelmed by pity. Almost.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked, voice low.

Knowing the jig was up, the boy tossed aside the comic and attempted to run. Kōga caught him by the back of the shirt and he fell to the floor, right on his face. Inuyasha was glad Izayoi was somewhere upstairs, probably tending to Hajime. The last thing they needed right now was interference.

"I didn't do anything!" Sōta screeched, tears running down his face as he echoed the homeless man's words. "Let me gooo!"

The wolf demon plopped him down on the sofa and fixed him with a cold glare. Abruptly, he smiled, and even Inuyasha shivered.

"So, bud. What's it gonna take to get some info out of you?"

Sōta's brow creased in confusion. "Huh?"

He shrugged. "You give us what we want, we give you what you want. I'm guessing you know something if you saw your sister abducted and didn't say a thing. Did they threaten you? I doubt it. You have a bunch of strong demons with tons of cash on your side. So they're bribing you. Well, we'll give you more."

The boy's face set and he crossed his arms. "I want to go back to my old school and live in the shrine!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "That's impossible. You're legally our problem now, I can't just let you live there by yourself, and I don't want Kagome staying in a place with bad memories."

Kōga turned the fake grin on him. "We can just assign him some bodyguards and babysitters, right?"

Reluctantly, Inuyasha nodded, finally catching on that they were just tricking the kid. Well, he deserved it.

"Give me your signatures!" Sōta demanded, going over to the table in the corner that had his art supplies on it. He came back with a piece of construction paper and a crayon.

Inuyasha didn't feel they needed to go this far to humor him since time was of the essence, but he accepted and quickly scribbled down something that looked vaguely like his signature. The wolf demon did the same. The boy nodded, satisfied the deal was solid, and smiled.

"A demon took her. She had fangs, like you guys, and red hair. Her eyes were green, but not pretty, like neon. She promised if I helped her that I wouldn't have to live with you anymore and could go to my old school and stay with her. I didn't really want to live with her, but I miss my friends."

The half-demon nearly pummeled Kōga.

"I swear I didn't know!" he said, and by the look on his shades paler face, he believed him.

"Where are they!?" he growled, grabbing Sōta by the collar and shaking.

"The shrine!" he cried, expression showing true fear.

They made it there in record time, arriving just as night descended on the sleepy suburb. The sight of the once familiar shrine had him filled with dread. This was where he had first met Kagome, first loved her, where their son had been conceived. He prayed with everything in him it would not be the place that saw the end of her beautiful, short life. Since she hadn't been on the shrine property for well over a year, her scent was clear and led him right to the well house. Kōga was right beside him, teeth bared in rage, and he could tell the wolf demon could also hear the scared whimpers from what his heart hoped was his unharmed wife.

If he'd had a weapon, he would have brought the well house crashing down, grabbing Kagome and taking her far away to safety. But he made do with clawing through the door, his bare hands and rage the only tools he needed. The bright gingery hair of Ayame was all he saw before he aimed a kick at her head, sending her back to the other side of the room and preventing her from approaching Kagome.

"Deal with her!" he called to Kōga.

With shaking hands, he untied Kagome. She was curled up on the floor, one cheek red and swollen from being recently slapped. Fresh tears ran down her face from her closed eyes. Carefully, he cradled her to him.

"Kagome, oh gods," he breathed, kissing the top of her head. Inuyasha couldn't stop repeating those words, rocking with her.

A stone-faced Kōga stood over his cowering wife, the couple's reunion a stark contrast.

"Why?" he asked, voice low and menacing.

Something broke and Ayame's expression turned fierce, filled with bitterness and anger. "She's a whore!" she screamed, the words barely audible, too garbled with rage. "She took her own mother's man and she was after mine!"

Kōga spat at his feet, narrowly missing his wife. "I'm not yours," he hissed. "We never belonged to each other, Ayame."

"We do! You promised. In your vows, remember?"

He shook his head. "You know how much I lie, Ayame." Sighing, he said, "Do you accept whatever punishment I see fit to bestow on you as your mate?"

Ayame nodded, lips trembling, pale beneath her freckles.

"Very well."

Grabbing her by the throat with both hands, he lifted her until they were eye to eye. And then he squeezed. Ayame clawed and kicked, but he didn't even appear to notice. A small smile on his face, he just squeezed harder. Her eyes bulged, her mouth opened, trying to scream, trying to take in air. It went on for an agonizingly long time, and even Inuyasha, who had wanted the kidnapper's blood on his claws, felt uncomfortable watching what could only be seen as torture. Deciding he didn't want to see the end, he carried Kagome outside, glad she had kept her eyes closed the entire time. Damn it all, she was still shaking.

Kagome continued to cry and he just held her, letting her know she was safe without words.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! I'm so damn stupid!" Sniffling loudly, she clung to him, finally turning those beautiful sapphire eyes he'd missed so much on him. "I thought I was helping but I just keep messing it all up."

Inuyasha sighed and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing her in, feeling her. "It doesn't matter," he murmured, surprised to find out that it was true. "Just as long as you're alive, nothing matters. Fuck, I love you. We're never gonna be apart again."

When they got home, his glare told everyone not to ask questions. It had been a long day. Hajime finally stopped crying when she held and kissed him, but his big eyes, so much like hers, never went away from her face, and when her attention was away from him too long, he made those little threatening-to-cry noises until she was all his again. After a long nursing session, he finally fell asleep, and Kagome put him in the crib, as reluctant to be away from him as he was her.

Inuyasha didn't know if he'd be welcome in her room now. It scared him to think that even after something like this, things would go back to the shit way they had been yesterday. He stayed standing in her room, hands nervously stuffed in his pockets.

"I was so scared when I got that call from Ayame," he whispered, mindful of the sleeping baby. "About choosing between you and the baby. I thought about what you would want, and I refused to choose." Putting his arms around her, he drew her close and kissed her gently, chastely, on the lips. "I want and love you both."

Kagome smiled up at him, dazzling him, but soon that melted away in confusion. "Ayame never made a phone call."

"You sure?" he asked, surprised. "Maybe she left or you just didn't notice or something?"

She shook her head. "No, I was more alert than I've ever been in my life. I'm absolutely sure she didn't leave or make a call."

That meant someone else was involved. Not wanting her to pick up on his unease, he gave her a small smile. "I'll look into it. Now go to sleep."

Kagome nodded. Shyly, she took his hand and pulled him to her bed. At his questioning, hopeful look, she replied, "You said we'll never be apart again, right? Well, I don't want to make you a liar."


End file.
